<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Violent Delights by Poeticlokisxn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657933">Violent Delights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poeticlokisxn/pseuds/Poeticlokisxn'>Poeticlokisxn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Angst, Assassins &amp; Hitmen, BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Bratva, D/s, Dom Tom Hiddleston, Dom/sub, Dominant, Electrocution, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Impact Play, Kink dungeons, Lots and lots of kink, Masochism, Murder, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot, Punishment, Russian Mafia, Russian Sparrow, Sadism, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Slave, Spanking, Submissive, Suicide Attempt, candle wax, mild gorean themes, pain play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>127,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poeticlokisxn/pseuds/Poeticlokisxn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A mystery attacker pushes the life of Lucy Angel and the unwilling Thomas Williams together for better or for worse. The well-educated theatre director finds himself unable to escape the desires the shy and introverted Lucy brings upon him and when they are more or less forced to be friends, Lucy discovers the real reason behind his apprehension. What she originally shrugged off as a troubled past, or a bad history with women was anything but the case. After following him into what she thinks is a lousy strip club, she discovers that Tom’s desires fall more on the…<em>sadistic side.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Hiddleston &amp; Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Lucy Angel OFC, Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Before you get started, I’ve done my fair bit of research and I personally am very drawn to 24/7 D/s relationships. if BDSM is not your cup of tea, I really don’t recommend you read this as the relationship between Tom and the OFC will be a pretty high protocol D/s Dynamic. Russian mafia stuff will be integrated into the story as the main OC discovers more about Tom's past, but in the beginning, I'll focus more on building their relationship. This story will be posted here and on my Tumblr which is the same username as the one I have on this account if you wish to follow or send me asks on there.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                </p><p>Going out on a Friday night was something that more often then not Lucy tried her hardest to avoid. There was a plethora of fun activities and to-do lists she could delve into from the safety of her cozy New York apartment. A friendship that had long since grown distant was eventually what ruined her Friday night plans of solitude. When her phone rang through her living room that fairly chilly afternoon, it wasn’t her mother or father's name that appeared on the screen, but the old high school friend she hadn’t spoken to in almost a year.</p><p>“Come on Lucy, live a little!” She thought her friend Selena’s whiny voice hadn’t changed since the last time they’d spoken. The sound of it made the phone cringe away from her ear as she continued to make up excuses to stay in the comfort of her home.</p><p>“It’s not even broadway, it’s a small theatre in Brooklyn and I know this guy who teaches an acting group there, I promised him I’d go.” It was the revelation of her friend's true intentions that made Lucy perk up with curiosity.</p><p>“A theatre guy? Isn’t that a bit too hippie for you?” She asked, knowing that the starving artists were not typically the men Selena went for. As if the thought of it made Selena sick to her stomach, the second the words left Lucy’s mouth, she fell into a fit of repeated “No’s” and “It’s not like that” mixed in with the fair share of fake gagging noises.</p><p>“He reminds me of you actually, you’re right, I would never get with that.” They both laughed about it together that afternoon for what felt like hours.</p><p>The strange yet pleasant nostalgia that hung in the air between them, coupled with the thought of pleasant amateur theatre was what did Lucy in at the end. The foggy chill that ran through the dull autumn afternoon turned into a light drizzle by the time her friend showed up with an excited smile and umbrella in hand.</p><p>Selena had come earlier than anticipated and the first twenty minutes of her arrival had been filled with spine breaking hugs and thorough reprimands for not responding to texts or calls in the past months. Writing had taken precedence over everything in Lucy’s life, her work being all-consuming in a way she enjoyed and didn’t fight off when it pushed her to be more isolated in her dim little apartment.</p><p>Lucy gave her apologies for being passionately antisocial and she was forgiven before they stepped out her door. The rainy New York streets led them to take a five-minute bus ride down to Brooklyn where the small Theatre was situated at the corner of a busy intersection.</p><p>The seats were packed to the brim on a sold-out opening show and she soon realized why when the production began. The talented actors filled the audience with laughter and teeming curiosity for their entire hour and a half play. Once it was done, the theatre director, the real mastermind behind it all, stepped out onto the stage to give the audience his thanks. It was at this point that Selena had leaned over to whisper that the man was indeed the “friend” that had invited her out to the show in the first place.</p><p>“Thank you so much for coming out, if you would like to make a donation to our theatre group it would be greatly appreciated, there will be a bucket outside for your spare change.” He wore a nicely fitted navy suit, with his hands clasped in front of him as his light British accent echoed through the audience and melted into your ears like the world's finest mewled chocolate.</p><p>When he bowed, the audience erupted into applause as he walked to stage left and the curtains were finally drawn to a close.</p><p>After an arduous ten minutes of trying to make it outside through the large crowd, Selena had conveniently decided that she needed to use the bathroom when they had finally made it to the large front door entrance.</p><p>“Alright, hurry up and I’ll wait for you outside, I need to get some fresh air.” She didn’t wait for Selena to respond, large crowds were one of her least favorite things and thankfully, she walked out into the night to find that they were indeed one of the last ones to make it out of the theatres bustling opening night.</p><p>With her hands stuffed in her pockets, she took light steps down the barren sidewalk and began to pace, the air in front of her going foggy as she breathed out and tried to keep warm in the chilly night.</p><p>There were still people walking out of the theatre, gushing excitedly about the amazing production. she couldn’t remember how much time had passed when the comforting laughter of passerby's turned into uneasy silence. She forced herself to take her hand out of her warm pocket and check that the bus would indeed arrive in ten minutes, meaning she would wait five before storming inside to find Selena who had still not come out.</p><p>Seconds later there was a tap on her shoulder and a low voice that made her jump as she turned around and was met with a strange man. He wore a baggy torn up shirt and his proximity hit her with the reek of cigarette smoke when he stepped closer.</p><p>“I’m sorry, what? I didn’t quite hear what you said.” Her eyes narrowed trying to decipher the mans incoherent grumbling.</p><p>“Do you have a dollar you can spare?” He said, his face void of emotion as she stepped back in an attempt to put some distance between them.</p><p>“No, I’m sorry, I’ve only got my phone with me.” It wasn’t a lie, her bus pass was placed messily inside her phone case and considering the theatre was so close to her apartment, she hadn’t bothered to take anything else with her.</p><p>Despite this, she still felt horrible about it when the man sluggishly stepped back down the street with a disappointed look in his eyes. She tapped her foot impatiently against the pavement when she was left alone again. Another three minutes passed before she groaned and made to stomp her way back up the steps to the theatre's front doors.</p><p>It was then that it all happened.</p><p>A large meaty hand came out from behind her and closed around her mouth before she had any chance to react. Her hair was yanked back and she struggled not to let her feet slip against the wet sidewalk floor.</p><p>She tried to scream, though it was no use when she realized the sidewalk was devoid of people and the man who took hold of her was very clearly ten times her size. Still, she screamed, again and again, his response being to only pull her back harder against the length of her hair.</p><p>She struggled to gain better footing against his steel grip and she only screamed louder when she realized he was leading her farther into the darkness of a back alleyway where no one would see or hear from her ever again.</p><p>Then she heard the heavy footsteps quickly approaching. The man seemed to notice it too because he drove his knee into her spine and yanked her hair so hard she could feel each individual strand ripping from her skull. He was nearly halfway down the sidewalk when she felt her body slam down onto the pavement and the grip on her hair give out completely.</p><p>She scrambled to her feet to run away but the pavement was just damp enough to have her fall again, all her weight slamming into her left leg. She struggled to get on her feet and she found herself crawling away in a desperate attempt to put some distance between her and the mystery assailant.</p><p>When she looked back, she could only see that someone had saved her.</p><p>Another man desperately scrambling to knock the other guy out. Her vision blurred, but it was only when the man who had saved her managed to pin the other guy against the nearest wall that she recognized who exactly her savior was.</p><p><em>“It wasn’t supposed to be her!</em>” A deep unfamiliar voice screamed.</p><p>She was panting as she reached for her phone only to find the screen completely shattered. Thankfully, it still worked and she dialed 911 whilst bending up to her knees and careful resting all her weight on her right leg.</p><p>“Ma’m, please state your emergency.” A woman with an uneasy calmness to her voice echoed into her ear and brought her scrambled thoughts back into focus.</p><p>“I’ve been attacked I-I think…” She pushed her useless leg to draw forward but when she looked back again there was the sound of a shot so loud she sure it was directly next to her ear.</p><p>It sent her hurtling forward, though this time instead of landing on her knees her head was what took the impact of her fall. That was the last thing she could remember before the sound of police sirens filled her ears and her whole world melted into darkness.</p><p>~</p><p>The demons that haunted the life of Thomas Williams had been eerily silent for little over a year now. Then he met her…and any hope he still held slipped out like a rug being pulled out from under his feet. He pinched the bridge of his still healing nose and sighed, the beeping of the heart monitor reminding him strangely of war drums just before the beginning of an oncoming battle. He told himself that if the girl didn’t wake up by tomorrow he would just leave, but even now he chuckled at that obvious lie that went through his mind.</p><p>When the police and the EMTs came, he avoided all questioning and made sure to get in the ambulance when they pulled the girl's unconscious body onto a stretcher. Guilt flooded him at the sight of her, but he completely drowned in it when he was informed that she had a concussion and a broken ankle, that it might take a couple of hours for her to wake up again after taking a hard fall against the pavement. After that, they wouldn’t tell him anything else, not without her conscious consent.</p><p>This is where he found himself now, at her bedside sitting in a painfully uncomfortable hospital chair waiting for the girl to regain consciousness. Selena, the one who had walked past the theatre almost every day in the mornings, the one who he had given free tickets to after striking up a conversation, was coincidentally the girl's friend. The mystery girl had not even stirred when Selena walked into the room in tears, blaming herself for the entire incident and claiming that she had taken too long in the bathroom after the play had been finished.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, how terribly wrong she was to think that…</em>
</p><p>Somehow, whatever gods existed had made it so that he would meet this girl tonight, and he was more than certain it was none of Selena's doing. He almost wished the scenario She painted was real, but it was not, and he made sure to reassure her of that and comfort her as best he could before she scurried off to bring both of them coffee from the hospital's shitty 24-hour cafeteria. Mere minutes had passed since that arduous conversation, and now he was drawn back to the girl who laid before him.</p><p>Her face was swollen, either from the fall she had taken or from crying he couldn’t really tell. Her skin looked unnaturally pale with her black hair splayed out all over the white pillows. He tossed it off as growing impatience when he realized he was curious as to what the color of her eyes looked like.</p><p>Selena came back with a scolding hot cup of coffee that he took gratefully. When he brought it up to his lips it was bitter, tasteless, and burned his tongue. Nevertheless, he downed it in less than three gulps.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have let her go outside by herself, I can’t believe this is happening.” Selena began to pace and he noticed her eyes were never able to meet that of her friend who was still lying unconscious in the hospital bed across the room.</p><p>The more the girl talked, the more he found himself internally groaning and wishing he was alone by himself again.</p><p>“How did you even know to go outside, how did you even manage to stop him?” The girl began her slew of insistent questions which prompted him to duck his head back into his hands sleepily.</p><p>“I was heading out for the night anyway, most of the actors from the production had already left through the back doors and, I’m sorry to be the bearer of bad news but, I didn’t exactly stop him. I only managed to hold him and his handgun off until the police arrived, once he heard the sirens he gave up his fight and ran down the alleyway he came from.” Selena’s mouth had fallen open in shock, and he began to regret being so truthful with the girl when tears swelled her eyes yet again.</p><p>“And the police just let you go?!” Her voice went up this time in accusation, and Tom went rigid, his jaw taut as he looked at her “with eyes that bore no kindness.</p><p>“No my dear Selena, I actually decided to quit playing Spiderman for the night and make sure the friend you left behind was okay.”</p><p>“Oh god.” Selena let out a choked sob.</p><p>He didn’t feel guilty about the words he’d said and he didn’t take kindly to being spoken to in such a manner. No less by a girl who didn’t have the common sense to not leave her supposed friend out alone in the dead of night in the middle of New York City.</p><p>“Me and the police are…familiar, in a sense, and It’s Brooklyn, they’ll find out who it was in less than a day or—”</p><p>His words were cut off by the sound of the girl waking, the sound of her desperate cough and her fingers clenching the sheets at her side almost knocking the wind out of him. Her eyes struggled to open against the bright lights in the room but when they met his and he finally saw the deep emerald green of them, he was certain that if he was standing up he would’ve stumbled back and fallen flat on his face.</p><p>
  <em>It must be some sort of cruel joke…</em>
</p><p>That was all he could think of as the girl looked at him in dazed confusion. If there was one thing he knew, it was that someone was always watching, and whoever was right now was laughing at the nightmare that was ready to consume him. The complete and utter perfection of her and the iron grip she held on his heart the second her voice filled the room.</p><p>~</p><p>“What happened, where am I?” Her head hurt so much she could feel it pulsating between her eyes.</p><p>The feeling of it made Lucy want to go back to her deep sleep. She probably would’ve closed her eyes and done exactly that if it wasn’t for the breathtaking man that sat next to her. He had a pained expression on his face that made Lucy feel as if he was the one who needed to be in a hospital bed, not her.</p><p>She tried to sit up but realized that wouldn’t be happening when the world around her began to spin at the smallest movements. She squeezed her eyes shut in pain and opened them again to look at her foot, which was tightly wrapped and propped up on a pillow in front of her. Her ankle felt numb like nothing was there at all but when she tried to wiggle her toes the little sparks of pain that shot up her leg told her otherwise.</p><p>“You hit your head pretty badly Lucy, the doctors say it’s a concussion.” She turned to look at Selena, who was standing at the foot of her bed, worry and guilt written all over her.</p><p>“A concussion?” She said straining her eyes in her friend's direction.</p><p>That’s when it all came back, like she was falling off a precipice and her last moments were being flashed before her eyes just before death. The attack, being yanked back by her hair, then falling…lots of falling, until the impact on her head had been so hard it was like the lights in her mind had completely switched off.</p><p>She turned back to the man sat next to her, eyes zeroing in on every perfectly carved out feature on his sculpted face.</p><p>“Y-You saved me?” She said, not intending for it to come out as a question but it did, and much to her surprise, his mind seemed to focus on something else entirely.</p><p>“Lucy? That’s her name, Lucy?” He said, looking between her and Selena as if her name had been the biggest revelation of the night.</p><p>“I’m sorry, the nurses wouldn’t tell me anything and Ummm, I uhh—” A soft chuckle escaped his lips when the words he tried to form in his mind muddled together and left him completely. He coughed, willing himself to sit up straighter and get a grip on his wavering confidence.</p><p>“Lucy, I’m Tom and yes, I was the one who saved you from the man who attacked you.” He said looking back up to her and resting his large hand over her much smaller one on the bed.</p><p>She could tell he had done it unconsciously but the feel of it ignited something warm and comforting inside her that was more prominent than the pain that still pulsated at her head. Much to her disappointment, When he realized what he was doing, he flinched and lifted his hand back down to his lap apprehensively. There was a knock at the door of the room and a nurse soon walked in with a clipboard in hand and an overly enthusiastic smile on her face.</p><p>“Oh good, she’s wide awake!” The nurse examined all her vitals and wrote a bunch of things down on her clipboard before speaking up again.</p><p>“The doctors have stated you suffered a mild concussion and a small sprain to your ankle from the fall you took.” Lucy toyed with the sheets at her sides nervously, the penetrating gaze of the man next to her making her feel as if she was under a microscope.</p><p>“Yeah, I can definitely tell.” She said, letting out a repressed chuckle whilst looking toward her bandaged leg and wincing at the pain that swelled all around her skull. She brought her hand up to the very back of her head where most of the pain was deriving from and quickly paled when she remembered exactly why.</p><p>“There will be medication brought up for any swelling that might be happening and you are to be on bed rest for at least the next week or so until you’ve fully recovered.” The nurses words melted together and as the conversation continued Lucy found herself going back to the sidewalk outside the theatre and the rough smell of cigarette smoke that exuded from the man that would eventually attack her.</p><p>It felt more like a dream in her head, small flashes that kept hitting her sporadically and every time they did it was as if her head was being slammed against a brick wall repeatedly. When she turned her head to the man sitting next to her, the pain became all the more prominent, something in her brain telling her, no, more like screaming that something was missing.</p><p>“The man managed to get away but the police are behind it, they’ll find him soon enough.” He said, his smooth melodic voice dancing throughout the room once the nurse left and Lucy’s thoughts were once again drawn back to the people in front of her.</p><p>“You’re the theatre director from the play right? We saw you come out onto the stage and give thanks before everything was done.” She asked, making a small grin spread across his face when he seemed pleased that she even remembered who he was in the first place.</p><p>“He’s the guy I told you about, remember? I know him from walking to my route for work and he invited me to the opening night for one of his plays.” Selena said, walking over to Lucy and finally gaining the confidence to grab a seat and put herself on the opposite side of where Tom sat.</p><p>“It was our opening night, we’re a small theatre and I didn’t expect a lot of people to show so I invited whoever I could, I apologize everything turned out the way it did.” He sighed slumping back in his chair, seeming more relaxed now that she had woken up and would recover soon.</p><p>“It’s fine, you didn’t have to save me, but you did. I have no idea how I can even begin to repay you.” She said, and he seemed taken aback by her insinuation that his good deed needed some form of repayment.</p><p>“You don’t need to give me anything, it happened outside of my theatre and I wasn’t just going to walk away. I’m actually happy this has all given us the chance to meet properly.” He said, and again, this feeling that she was missing something became more prominent now as he spoke directly to her.</p><p>“I uh, I’m glad we got the chance to meet too, I usually don’t go out much so…”</p><p>“Well, I’m sure this unfortunate event doesn’t persuade you to do it more often.” He said, taking the awkward tension out of the room as the three of them moved into more casual conversation.</p><p>She found out Tom actually taught the theatre group on most days of the week, that they had been putting together this small production for little over six months, and most of his time had been filled with just that. He stepped out to go to the bathroom, which was when Selena took the liberty of letting out everything that had probably been consuming her since Lucy had finally woken up.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I should’ve been there, I’m such an idiot!”</p><p>“Don’t even think about blaming yourself Sel, look at me, I’m gonna be fine and I’ve been hogged up in my apartment for months. I’m glad you invited me out.” Selena looked as if she did not believe a word that came out of Lucy’s mouth, but there wasn’t much else she could do to reassure her friend in a bedridden state. It wasn’t long before Tom came back and Selena announced that she would have to take her leave.</p><p>“I wish I could stay till they give you the all-clear, but I have work in the morning. You better call me as soon as you’re allowed to leave, this all calls for a serious Netflix and chill day.” Selena said while Lucy was sat at the foot of the bed now giving her friend a tight hug before she left.</p><p>“Definitely, I’ll shoot you a text as soon as I’m back in my apartment,” Lucy said, sparing a glance at Tom who had taken the liberty of sitting on a chair at the far side of the room to give the two girls more privacy to talk amongst themselves.</p><p>“Don’t have too much fun,” Selena whispered, winking in her direction before turning out the door and leaving. Lucy was thankful that Tom seemed to be absentmindedly tapping at his phone, not paying them any attention, and hopefully hadn’t heard the subtle comment.</p><p>Lucy shifted in her place, chewing nervously at the inside of her cheek as she pondered how to break the silence.</p><p>“Do you mind taking me home? I don’t even know where I left my phone.” Tom looked up at the sound of her voice and stood up while reaching toward the inside of his pocket.</p><p>“You aren’t going home by yourself.” He said in a demanding tone that she didn’t have time to question when he approached and held out the phone for her.</p><p>“One of the EMT’s gave it to me, I think you dropped it just before you fell.” She took the shattered electronic hesitantly out of his hand, looking up only to notice he was scrunching his nose as if in pain. He had done it more than once in the small period of time they were in the hospital room, but now that he stood closer to her she noticed it more.</p><p>“Your nose, is it hurt?” She said, not knowing what came over her when she reached out to touch his face with the intention of examining it, only to be stopped by his rough calloused hand catching her wrist midair.</p><p>“I’m fine, you’re the one I’m worried about, you should lay down.” He said, causing her to take a sharp intake of breathe when he let go of her hand and braced her shoulders with the intention of laying her back down on the bed. Much to his disliking, her stubbornness ultimately got the best of her.</p><p>“No really, I’m fine, even the dizziness has gone away, look—</p><p>She pushed off the bed and landed solidly on her right foot, wanting desperately to prove her point, only to have her world turn completely upside down again.</p><p>“Oh, you’re a stubborn little one, aren’t you?” Lucy was mortified when her face landed on something hard and she realized it was his chest.</p><p>His arms were around her in seconds, hoisting her back up as if she weighed no more than a feather. She didn’t have the strength to protest when he brought her body back up and onto the bed in one swift movement.</p><p>“Come on Lucy, come back to me darling.” Her eyes had rolled to the back of her head, her skin felt uncomfortably cold, but she fought to open her eyes again when she felt his hand tenderly caressing the side of her face.</p><p>“I’m fine Tom, I’m fine.” She mumbled, her words feeling heavy in her mouth as her blurred vision cleared up again and she could hear him chuckle at her failed attempts to form a coherent sentence.</p><p>“Don’t force yourself love, I’ll stay with you until they give you the all-clear, we’ll go back to your apartment soon enough.” He sighed, clearing his throat and quickly lifting the comforting warmth of his hand off her face. She didn’t have the energy to complain and wouldn’t have found it even remotely appropriate if she had.</p><p>She was apprehensive about speaking to anyone outside of work that wasn’t Selena, and even that relationship in the past year had become strained. She hoped to soon remedy that, but for now, she was grateful for this man who was going out of his way to make sure she was well and taken care of. When she looked back up to where he had sat again at the edge of her bed, she saw a strained look in his eyes.</p><p>From that moment on, she could tell he had mentally decided to hold himself back. He didn’t touch her, didn’t go within two feet of her unless it was absolutely necessary. Small bits of conversation passed between them that were painfully cut off and too short for her liking.</p><p>She wanted to know more about this mysterious man who had just saved her life, but he was doing a damn good job of keeping himself as closed off as possible. That was until the next day at around lunchtime, where she was given a prescription for some more pain medicine for the rest of the week and was told that she was allowed to go so long as she stayed on bedrest till the concussion subsided.</p><p>“I’ll make sure she does, let me go get my car, a friend of mine just dropped it off,” He said and Lucy narrowed her eyes as he walked out without any room for argument.</p><p>“Is he a boyfriend of some sort?” The nurse asked making her jump.</p><p>“No, no not at all.”</p><p>Tom soon realized the inner battle he was playing with himself was starting to feel like a never-ending dance he would doubtingly get out of unscathed. The company of this Lucy girl was taunting in almost every way. The girl was everything he could ever ask for, everything he ever wanted to claim for himself all packaged in a nice little red box with beautiful emerald green eyes.</p><p>He would take her back home, make sure she was safe and well for the coming days, and leave it at that. As he took long hurried steps to his car, his fists clenched at the internal dance going through his head. He knew it would sadly not be so simple…</p><p>Just keep the girl safe Tom, just keep the girl safe….</p><p>“Well, you look about ready to punch the nearest wall.” Benedict, the closest thing to an actual friend he had in this godforsaken city, strolled out of his car and tossed the keys for Tom to catch with an all too snarky grin.</p><p>“Or face, please don’t punch my face, I promise I won’t assault the pretty girls who walk out of your theatre.” Benedict remarked in an effort to cut through the thick tension surrounding the ever brooding Thomas Williams.</p><p>“Shut up.” Tom snapped making Ben step back with raised brows.</p><p>“Alright, Alright, I should’ve known not to poke the bear.” Tom practically leered at him as he approached.</p><p>“I haven’t slept, I might have a broken nose and there’s slightly concussed girl waiting for me to take her home after getting assaulted outside of my theatre. I think it’s safe to say it’s been an extremely long night.” Without having to be asked Benedict followed him back inside the hospital, keeping up perfectly with his fast pace.</p><p>When they reached Lucy’s floor, the cold look Tom wore on his face was enough to send the nurses scattering. When he looked any of them in the eye they either walked away quickly or turned their gazes back to empty clipboard and computer screens. Tom peered over to his friend for a split second as they approached a barren hall only to see he was reading him like an open book, a skill only a man like Benedict had managed to master when it came to him.</p><p>“It was just some petty thief who was probably looking to get some money and a good time off a pretty girl. There’s no need for all this grief Tom, for christ sake it’s been years, you don’t think they have better things to—”</p><p>Tom stopped dead in his tracks and turned around before Ben had the chance to finish his sentence. A harsh hand gripped at his collar and the cold eyes Tom wore promised something far worse than murder.</p><p>“They are always looking, They are always listening, so I implore you to choose your words very carefully as I don’t think this is the best place to be having such a conversation.” Tom snapped, letting go of his collar so roughly it almost knocked him back.</p><p>They walked the rest of the way to Lucy’s room in a tense silence and Tom spotted the nurse that gave them the all-clear and quickly requested for a wheelchair.</p><p>“Oh god, now you’re being dramatic, I can walk!” Lucy whined, trying to ignore the growl that escaped Tom’s throat and the deadly look he gave her that made all protest come to a halt.</p><p>“You have a concussion, you’re getting into the damn chair.” His unpredictable mood shifts were starting to be a cause for a concern in Lucy’s head. She didn’t have time to rationalize or think on it too much when he leaned in and helped her effortlessly onto the wheelchair.</p><p>He had gone from looking at her like she was his last dying breath, to treating her like she was child he needed to rid himself of as soon as possible. And here she was thinking the man who saved her life would wind up being a good friend, too bad he might be just as crazy as the man who originally attacked her.</p><p>The overbearingness and need to coddle her every time she moved a finger was already beginning to feel suffocating. She told herself she only needed a ride home, and that he would probably never bother contacting her again, after that she would say good riddance. So as he rolled her out of the room and she noticed the lanky man who stood at the door silently observing, she did her best to act cordial.</p><p>“Who is this?” She asked in the nicest tone she could muster.</p><p>“This is a friend from work, Benedict this is Lucy, Lucy this is Benedict.” She gave a tight smile, not even bothering with an attempt to step out of the wheelchair, the look Tom gave her was enough to make her docile.</p><p>“I’m the much better looking one of us both, and much nicer I promise.” He held out his hand for her to shake and she did so with a small chuckle at the passing comment.</p><p>Looking between the two, she couldn’t say she agreed, but Ben was certainly well put together. Tom didn’t look too pleased with the comment himself and even went as far as shooting his friend a death glare when they entered the elevator in silence. It was only when they approached the parking lot and Tom rolled the chair closer to a dark red sports car that Lucy’s breathing hitched.</p><p>“You have a jaguar? I thought you said you only worked at the theatre?” Tom opened the car and Ben took the liberty of sitting himself in the backseat whilst Tom moved to carry her to the front passenger's side.</p><p>“Is a theatre director not allowed to splurge on a nice car?” He seemed slightly offended by the insinuation that he couldn’t, but Lucy was only curious as to how a job like that allowed for that kind of splurge.</p><p>When he moved in to carry her again, She pushed herself up using his shoulders and quickly got into the car herself before he had time to react. The look he gave her was one of exasperation but she smiled nonetheless.</p><p>“I find the extravagance to be a bit much when hanging around him as well and I promise, you get used to the brooding,” Benedict whispered from his place in the back when he noticed the silent battle going on between them.</p><p>“I heard that.” Tom snapped back as he leaned over to put on her seatbelt before she got the chance to do it herself.</p><p>“You do realize I’m not a complete cripple, it’s just a concussion.” She said, her voice going up in annoyance. One second she heard the click of the seatbelt, the next his face was inches away from hers. Concern filled Tom's eyes when her breathing hitched and she hit the back of her head against the seat in an attempt to put some space between them.</p><p>“Be careful.” He brought a caring hand up to the back of her head before leaning away and allowing her to breathe more comfortably again.</p><p>“Maybe if you weren’t such a stubborn little brat I’d let you have your way, for now, you must let me take care of you,” He said once he had walked over and got into the driver's side of the car, the engine roaring to life so loudly she barely had the time to register what he’d just said before he reared back and sped out of the hospital parking lot.</p><p>“Did you just call me a brat?” She asked glancing back to his friend, clearly dumbfounded.</p><p>“That’s usually the nicest thing you’ll get out of him,” Benedict said, the comment actually making the frowning man next to her crack the smallest hint of a grin.</p><p>“I am not a-”</p><p>She stopped herself as what she was about to say was already on the verge of sounding whiny and childlike. He gave her a knowing look and she was grateful that his mood had seemed to lighten up at least. Though, the grip he held on the steering wheel and the conflicted look he still shot at her from time to time told her there was something more.</p><p>“Do you even know where I live?” She asked after he’d driven well into the city and seemed to know exactly where he was going.</p><p>“Selena gave me your address after I told her I would be driving you home.” Lucy fought off a groan and reminded herself it would be over quickly.</p><p>She would go back to her pleasantly dull life in a matter of seconds and put this whole thing behind her. The feeling of being yanked back and taken against her will in the dead of night would hopefully only haunt her nightmares, and the man who saved her would turn into a complete stranger again.</p><p>“Publishing, that kind of job doesn’t sound straight forward at all, do you write?” Benedict asked once they had both gotten comfortably into a casual conversation. She was only vaguely aware of Tom’s looming presence next to her, but she knew he was listening intently.</p><p>“Sometimes, but mostly I just make the stories people write sound and look a bit prettier. I haven’t had much inspiration for writing anything original lately.” She said, ducking her head down as the warmth spread across her cheeks.</p><p>“You should come down to the theatre sometime, maybe watch us rehearse-”</p><p>Ben’s words were cut off as the screech of tires against pavement lurched him forward and if Lucy didn’t have her seatbelt on she was sure the break would’ve launched her straight out of the car.</p><p>“What the hell is wrong with you?!” She screamed, glaring at Tom as his knuckles were visibly shaking against the steering wheel. His eyes burned into Ben, who sat innocently at the back with his hands braced against the front seats.</p><p>“This is your apartment isn’t it?” He said stiffly, motioning to the run-down building she called home.</p><p>“Yes, yes it is.” She panted, looking out at her shabby apartment complex like it was heaven itself waiting for her to enter, but to make matters worse Ben dared to speak up again.</p><p>“As I was saying, before being rudely interrupted by my friends horrid driving, you’re free to come down to the theatre and watch the cast rehearse any time you like.” The look Tom was giving him finally did the trick to shut him up completely. There was an awkward pause before Lucy rolled her eyes and had finally seemed to have had enough.</p><p>“I think I’ve burdened Tom enough, thanks for the ride anyway, I’ll see you around.” She hadn’t meant to sound as bitter as she did, but she didn’t care as she let herself out of the ridiculously extravagant car and forced herself not to look back.</p><p>She had an obvious limp that shot pain through her leg as she put her weight on the bandaged foot for the first time. It wasn’t until she walked across the sidewalk towards the small steps that would lead to her apartment complex that a wave of panic hit her. The dizziness was gone but the memory of the night before was vivid in her mind as she walked up to her front door. The smell of cigarettes hit her again and she was shaking and panting when she realized she didn’t have her keys with her.</p><p>She took deep breaths, carefully putting her thoughts back in order before leaning down to the doormat to reach for the spare key that was always there. She didn’t look back but she knew the red jaguar was still waiting behind her, watching as she pushed into her apartment and quickly closed the door.</p><p>“Holy shit,” She cursed, the headache that suddenly pulsed through her head serving as a reminder that she would need to go down to the pharmacy to grab the pain medication.</p><p>A new wave of irrational paranoia hit when she realized it was yet another one of the many tasks she would need to do alone. She didn’t know where this sudden paranoia came from and if she was smart she would’ve mentioned it earlier to the nurse, but the hospital bill was already tightening around her airway and she hadn’t even received it. The sudden knock at her front door only moments later had her scrambling from where she’d shrunk down on the floor and balled her fists into her hair.</p><p>She wiped the tears from her eyes and made herself look as normal as possible before finally deciding to answer the door. She didn’t realize she was shaking until she reached out her hand and opened, only to be met with the last face she would’ve wanted to see at that moment.</p><p>“I thought you seemed pretty annoyed with the thought of having to see me again.” She gave Tom a confused look as he stood in her doorway, his demeanor much softer then it had been before.</p><p>“I wanted to apologize, it was quite rude of me to cut Ben off like that but I’ve just been a bit jumpy since last night.” For the first time since she’d met him, he actually sounded nervous, and for a second she was intrigued.</p><p>“Ben’s offer still stands, if you’d like to stop by the theatre, maybe tomorrow perhaps you’d be more than welcome.” She observed him closely, his offer seemed genuine but there was still something off, something about him that screamed to getaway. He looked conflicted the second the words left his mouth as if ben had talked him into it not two seconds ago.</p><p>“Truthfully, I don’t know if I could even walk by that place again without having a panic attack.” It was somewhat of a confession to him and herself when Lucy said it, but somehow she knew this attack wouldn’t just be a passing nightmare.</p><p>“Give me your phone so you can have my number and call me when you’re outside, I’ll walk you in if it helps.” She was about to reach for her phone, but then, she caught the smell of cigarettes coming from him and it was enough to make her hesitate.</p><p>“I know wallowing in your apartment won’t be good for your mental state, don’t be so stubborn.” He tried to reassure when he noticed her apprehension. In the end, the girl could never say no to the forbidden fruit, no matter how vehemently she was told to leave it alone.</p><p>“Remember to call Selena, she’ll be happy to hear from you, I’ll see you tomorrow little one.”</p><p>That was what he’d said just as he walked out of her apartment and successfully got her number. The pet name had certainly caught her off guard, she even found herself whispering it as she closed the door and let her back hit the wall again. She bit her nails anxiously and continued to ponder over the strange and mysterious man she’d just allowed into her otherwise dull life…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think I might do updates on Mondays and Thursdays? But no promises as I'm still trying to figure things out, for now, I hope you enjoy the chapter  :/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                             </p><p>She wished she could say going to bed and falling asleep for the following twenty-four hours was at the top of her priority list but, her migraine and pulsating left foot had other plans. So she sat down at her tiny work desk and dove into hundreds of unread emails.</p><p>Agents sending her stories with potential that had her struggling to take her eyes off the screen and move on to the next potential project. She would have to choose one to dedicate most of her time to for the coming months and the thought made groan internally.</p><p>Limping around her apartment for the rest of the day made her miss the overbearing company of the painfully handsome theatre director just a little too much. She attempted to distract herself in the late afternoon by plopping herself down on the couch and picking a novel out of her wide assortment of books.</p><p>She had a collection that spanned most of the living rooms wall. Floor to ceiling bookshelves that were so full, She recalled Selena telling her it would cause the room to cave in on itself one day.</p><p>After the pain on her sore body became too much to handle, she still stubbornly refused to go out on her own to collect the medicine at the pharmacy. That prompted her to make the call she had promised to make to her friend once she’d arrived safely back home.</p><p>Thankfully, when she called Selena she promised to come right over with the highest dose of aspirin she could find. It wouldn’t numb the pain the way prescribed painkillers would, but it would be just enough so that she could walk without her vision blurring.</p><p>“You fell on him? Now, that’s a sight I would pay to see.” Selena laughed as they sat on the couch and watched TV into the late night.</p><p>“His friend Ben is pretty nice, he lightens the mood when Tom gets all moody.” She was currently flipping through different movies on the TV, unable to decide what to watch when her thoughts kept getting drawn back to the night of the attack.</p><p>“Okay so, he invited you down to the theatre, that certainly shows he’s at least a little bit interested in you?”</p><p>“Perhaps it does,” She said nodding and letting her finger gloss over where his contact name was displayed on her shattered phone.</p><p>The screen was like a visual representation of how her mind currently felt, especially under the interrogating gaze of her friend Selena who seemed to know exactly what she was thinking.</p><p>“You’re not excusing your way out of this one, you have to go.” Lucy sighed not being able to meet her friend's eyes as she pondered on what spending the day with Tom would entail.</p><p>It wasn’t that she didn’t want to go, but the idea of going back to that sidewalk sent a jolt of panic through her she couldn’t quite explain. It was nearing midnight and she was wide awake with rapidly changing thoughts while Selena let out a muffled yawn next to her.</p><p>“I am not creating excuses, he called me a brat and nearly launched me out of his car when the idea of me going was even suggested.” A smile crept onto her lips at the memory and now that she really thought of it, going to that theatre again sent a similar guttural reaction through her when she really considered it.</p><p>Launching herself out of a car almost seemed like nothing when she compared it to the large meaty hand clamping around her mouth, and the too-large body yanking her back into complete darkness. At least the car scenario added a bit of an adrenaline rush, and no brooding handsome men to sweep in and save the day…</p><p>“When’s the last time you were even kissed by a boy? I recall, sophomore year, homecoming?” Lucy paled at the mention of that horrible night.</p><p>“You know we never speak of it.” She warned as the memory of the football player that had asked her to the dance flashed through her mind. Her sixteen-year-old self couldn’t believe that a slightly attractive boy was even giving her the time of day.</p><p>She had lost her virginity that night, in an immature attempt to be something she would later realize she was not. When the deed was done, the guy never bothered to speak to her again. It was up to her and the much more experienced Selena to pick up the pieces that had been stomped on and left behind.</p><p>“Don’t let one bad experience shape the way you see all men, I don’t think you realize how enjoyable sex can really be,” Selena said with a teasing smile.</p><p>“It’s easy for you to say, men practically kneel before you when you walk by them.”</p><p>Where Lucy was shy and reclusive, Selena was outgoing and almost boisterous at times. Her dark skin and hazel eyes, paired with a well-fitted dress could charm anyone when she walked into the room and flashed a confident smile. It was something that in bad moments Lucy envied, and at good moments she aspired to be.</p><p>It was times like these that she wondered how two polar opposite people could manage to be friends for so long. Yes, they had grown apart in the past year, but it was no doubt that Selena was a constant in her life that had been there since they were kids.</p><p>“What you need is a little confidence, and that man is your ticket to a good time. Just don’t give yourself away so quickly, guys like it when you can put up a fight.” The words rang in her ears and stayed cemented in her mind for the rest of the night and well into the next morning.</p><p>She groaned at the sound of her alarm blaring throughout the room. It didn’t get any better when she checked her phone to see a text from none other than the devil himself.</p><p>
  <em>“Text or call when you’re on your way darling, I’ll wait for you outside. - T”</em>
</p><p>She hated herself for reading the message in his poise and sultry British accent. She was beginning to believe she would have no choice but to go and face her ultimate fear. Perhaps, after she talked herself into picking up the damn pain killers. She braced herself against the nightstand and willed herself to get ready for the day.</p><p>A day with Tom…</p><p>She shuddered at the thought and filled herself with two cups of hot, ready-made, instant coffee before she found herself standing at her front door. The sweat was practically dripping from her palms as she hit her head against the frame repeatedly in frustration.</p><p>“It’s just a five minute walk Lucy, just a five minute walk…”</p><p>She felt like she must’ve been going insane for talking to herself in such a way but it was the only thing that got her out the door that bright Sunday morning.</p><p>The five minute treck to the theatre felt more like an eight hour trip across the country, and to say it was rough would’ve been an understatement. Every prolonged stare from a stranger sent her mind spiraling and by the time she had speed walked to the subway, every passing smell felt nauseating to her stomach.</p><p>Her left foot didn’t help at all, but thankfully the swelling had gone down and the small limp she still held when walking barely slowed her pace down. She fiddled with her barely functioning phone and shakily pressed the call button next to Tom’s number.</p><p>When she walked up the steps from the metro and was a street across from the familiar and dreaded theatre sidewalk, she cursed as she almost stumbled against her useless foot.</p><p>“Hello, are you outside, I don’t see you?” He answered the phone way too quickly and his voice echoed into her ears before she could even get a word out.</p><p>Through the flurry of people walking through the busy street, she could see him from where she stood safely on the other side of the block. He wore a leather jacket over what looked like a plain navy jumper, his light ginger hair catching the light of the early morning sun in such a way that made her struggle to form coherent words over the phone.</p><p>“I uhh see you, I’m across the street…” She felt embarrassment flood over her when she realized she couldn’t actually move and the phone was actually shaking in her hand.</p><p>Her heart seemed to stop altogether when he looked up from across the street and finally saw her. It was like waking up in the hospital all over again, their eyes seeming to be at war with each other from opposite ends of the busy intersection.</p><p>As if he could practically see the panic radiating from her, he hung up the phone and carefully walked between slow oncoming traffic until he was finally at her side. His movements were fluid and unhurried, looking at her like he was prepared to stand there all day if it made her happy.</p><p>“Hey, are you alright?” He leaned in for a hug and she stiffly returned it, the damn smell of cigarettes was there again and she had to fight off the need to regurgitate.</p><p>When he pulled back she noticed he had trimmed his beard into a goatee that only a man like him could actually make look good.</p><p>“Earth to Lucy, are you okay, you look so pale?” He said bracing her shoulders, the sun blazing down on them so hard it made her squeeze her eyes shut when the effort to form a full sentence brought on a painful migraine.</p><p>“Tom, I’m sorry, I don’t think I can go in there.” She finally managed to speak, her eyes averting down to the floor where she was surprised her legs hadn’t given out already.</p><p>“Lucy, darling, look at me.” When she shook her head to say no, he hooked his thumb under her chin and forced her.</p><p>As if his penetrating gaze wasn’t enough, he held her face in-between his hands to keep her there.</p><p>“The inside of the theatre is only a couple of steps away, and I will protect you just like I did the night of the attack. You can even close your eyes and I’ll guide you inside if it helps.” She looked at him like he’d grown another head and it didn’t help that her feet still felt like they were glued to the ground beneath her.  </p><p>“Come on, you can do this Lucy.” He moved to put his arm around her body protectively, and when he began to slowly guide her across the street, she instinctively buried her face against his shoulder.</p><p>It all became even more embarrassing when she heard the beeping of cars passing and her hands somehow found there way to his waist where she held onto him like a lifeline.</p><p>She knew the steps she needed to take when they were close to the front doors and he waited patiently until she did so. The gust of cold air that hit her signaled they had finally made it inside and she opened her eyes a couple of seconds later.</p><p>“See? You made it in just fine.” He braced her shoulders again and looked at her proudly as they slowly stepped inside.</p><p>She hated to admit that the second he pulled away she missed the warmth of his embrace.</p><p>“Thank you, I’m sorry, this was just a little overwhelming.” She admitted, feeling more like a small child that he needed to take care of rather than a new friend.</p><p>“It was no trouble, let’s go in before they start warming up without me.” He smiled and took her hand before she could say anything else.</p><p>The theatre inside looked different in the morning, the teeming atmosphere of an opening show much different to that of a casual day of rehearsals. The place had the typical red and gold carpets and embellishing’s of any other local New York theatre, but as Tom led her to the main stage the grandeur of it all didn’t fail to take her breath away.</p><p>It almost made the near-death experience of crossing a busy street all the more worth it.</p><p>The panic that had run through her subdued when she caught sight of the ever excited Ben. He met both of them halfway as they walked down the auditorium seats and engulfed her in a hug before she got the chance to say hello.</p><p>“The damsel in distress has entered the building, so glad you can make it!” She was taken aback by the backhanded comment, but she chuckled lightly when she reminded herself of his usual blunt humor.</p><p>She was about to speak up when an unfamiliar girl came up from behind him and beat her to it.</p><p>“Christ Almighty Benedict, I thought Thomas was supposed to be the insensitive one.” The girl was tall, and jaw droopingly thin with bleached blonde hair that reached just below her waist.</p><p>She towered over Lucy as she walked up and introduced herself with a warm smile.</p><p>“I’m sorry about him, I heard about what happened the other night and I’m glad you’re okay.” She reached her hand out and Lucy shook it awkwardly.</p><p>It was only when the girl gave a sympathetic smile that Lucy realized why she looked so familiar.</p><p>“My name is Rose, I have the pleasure of staring alongside this buffoon in the play we’ve been working on for a couple of months now.” She poked at Ben’s side which made the man grumble in playful annoyance.</p><p>They had to have been well aquatinted with one another as Lucy remembered that they both played each others love interests.</p><p>“I remember you from the opening night, you were both absolutely amazing.” She recalled Rose’s performance actually being one of the most memorable in the entire show.</p><p>“Thank you, Thomas, here has been rehearsing us almost every day, it’s a wonder all the reviews so far have been really encouraging.”</p><p>“Speaking of rehearsals, I know Lucy can be really distracting but, we’re late and I’d like to get started. Places please…” Tom didn’t wait for a response and stalked off towards the stage where the other actors were already getting ready to get their day started.</p><p>She struggled to keep up with him, his pace only slowed down when he reached the stage steps and he finally mustered the courtesy to wait for her to catch up. She nervously struggled through quick introductions of the more minor actors in the play, the names of the different people leaving her mind just as quickly as they were said.</p><p>Rose took the liberty of sitting next to her and keeping her company as they moved through warm up games she could only scarcely remember from her high school drama class. One particular game had them counting to twenty, which sounded much easier than it actually was because they messed up twice and had to start it all over again.</p><p>“Tom seems to have taken a liking towards you,” Rose stated when they’d decided to take a small break backstage.</p><p>“Is that, uncommon?” Lucy dared to ask the question that had been shamelessly brimming at the edge of her mind.</p><p>She tried her best to look indifferent but she was sure she was failing miserably.</p><p>“Yes, I actually think it is, he doesn’t have close friends and he even keeps Ben at an arm's length most of the time,” Rose said, confirming that his apprehensiveness towards almost everyone was not something only Lucy was noticing.</p><p>“Why me though? What makes me different from anyone else?” She said, making Rose give her a knowing smile that told her she knew much more than she was letting on.</p><p>“Thomas has wants and needs that are very <em>peculiar</em>,” Rose admitted, looking her up and down curiously.</p><p>“Judging by what I’ve seen, I think you’d fit his wants and needs when it comes to women perfectly.” Lucy tried to take it as a compliment, but the feeling of jealousy came over her so abruptly she had to remind herself the girl was merely being friendly.</p><p>“And you? You’ve never satisfied his wants and needs before?” She dared herself to ask and found herself regretting the words the second they left her mouth.</p><p>There was a spitefulness to the way Lucy said it that she knew would allow her emotions to be read like an open book. Judging by the way Rose was looking at her now, Lucy was sure that is exactly what happened.</p><p>“I assure you Lucy, me and you come from very different worlds, I could never satisfy him, not the way you would be able to.” Lucy’s eyes narrowed in confusion as the words sank in, leaving her more bewildered then she had been when the conversation started.</p><p>What could this man possibly want out of a relationship that he couldn’t get from a girl as drop dead gorgeous as the one in front of her?</p><p>“I don’t think I understand.” She shook her head and her cluelessness only seemed to amuse Rose even more.</p><p>“Alright opening night was great, but there are lots of things to work on, I’d like to run through the whole thing at least once before leaving today. Lucy darling, you can come with me and we’ll sit in the audience down there.” Lucy stiffened as she felt Tom approach from behind her.</p><p>Rose pushed off where she was leaning casually against a wall and leaned down to whisper in Lucy’s ear.</p><p>“Why don’t you go and get to know him and find out?” She said, stalking off to center stage with a mischievous grin on her face.</p><p>“What did Rose put into your little head? You look all pale again, I must warn her you’re sensitive.” Tom came up and put a playful hand to her forehead to check her temperature.</p><p>“Stop, I’m fine.” She tried to push away but he moved to tower over again when she tried to avoid his menacing gaze.</p><p>“Oh, you’re fine, How’s your foot? You’re still limping.” He said raising a brow at her left foot that was still lightly bandaged.</p><p>She could stand for longer periods of time without it swelling, she hoped this meant she wouldn’t need to go and get the painkillers after all.</p><p>“It’s much better, I just get a little dizzy sometimes.” She tried to reassure him but he didn’t look too convinced.</p><p>“Come on, let’s head down, they’re about to start.” He grabbed her hand and took her to the front row where they sat and looked on as they began to go through the entire play from start to finish.</p><p>“Have you picked up your medicine?” He asked and she knew it was the question she had been dreading to be asked.</p><p>She avoided his eyes all together but she could still feel his scrutinizing gaze like a child being scolded by their parent.</p><p>“You could barely walk across the street on your own, I’m not surprised you couldn’t go pick up the medicine.” The way he said it made her frown, now he was purposefully making her feel like a child.</p><p>“I just haven’t found the time, I’m not completely incompetent and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t treat me like I was.” She snapped back making him turn his full attention to her.</p><p>With a hand rested under his chin, he analyzed her every word through the dim auditorium lights that moved throughout the changing scenes.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to make you feel incompetent, I apologize if that is how I’ve come across. You’re obviously in pain, so why didn’t you go?” He fiddled with his facial hair, his eyes never leaving hers as he waited for a response.</p><p>“I was scared, I don’t know why, but I just was. Maybe for the same reason it was so hard to come inside the theatre today.” She said revealing more than she originally anticipated but it was a weight lifted off her shoulders. He listened intently and frowned when he realized what she was implying.</p><p>“The attack may have caused some trauma to your mind, some irrational fears may come about as a result of it.” He said, speaking more to himself as he pondered on what he might do.</p><p>“You should see a psychiatrist about this if it doesn’t get better, some sort of mental health specialist.”</p><p>“I don’t have the money for that sort of thing.” In any other situation, she would’ve felt no amount of shame blowing off his suggestion with that kind of brutally honest excuse.</p><p>She would think a theatre director could somehow understand not having the kind of money to pay for a psychiatrist, but then again, she recalled the lavish red jaguar she was escorted home in and felt a blush come to her cheeks.</p><p>“I will take you to fetch the pain medicine once we’re done here.” He’d said it as more of a command rather than a mere suggestion, and she knew there was no arguing with him once he made up his mind.</p><p>She took it as her queue to stay silent once he turned his attention to the performance still happening on the stage in front of them. It was hard to maintain her composure, she had questions about him that were practically boiling out of her mind.</p><p>She fought to keep the lid over these teeming curiosities as he stopped and stood up to give his directions to the actors on stage. Rose and Ben were outstanding even in rehearsal, but it was hard to focus when she could feel Tom looking at her from the corner of his watchful eyes the entire afternoon.</p><p>“I usually go to the pharmacy close by here, you don’t have to come with me, it’s fine.”</p><p>“I’m coming with you.” He stated in yet again that voice that left no room for argument.</p><p>When she didn’t respond back and merely rolled her eyes at his deeming tone, he seemed all the more pleased by the defeat.</p><p>“Wait here, I’ll be right back.” He walked away leaving her alone as he approached the group of actors who were getting themselves wrapped up for the day.</p><p>Lucy watched him walk towards Rose, who smiled and nodded in approval at whatever Tom was telling her. He hugged Ben and bid the rest of the cast his goodbye before making his way back.</p><p>When he reached her, he put his arm around her shoulder and led them towards the back exit of the theatre in comforting silence.</p><p>“I hope you had a good day, hopefully, better than the last time you were here.” He said, not taking his arm off from around her shoulder as they exited the theatre.</p><p>It was only when the discomfort of the weight on her right leg was evident that he chose to lean away and give her more space to walk.</p><p>“I had a good time today Tom, it means a lot that you went out of your way to make sure I was okay,” She said, while they made their way through the busy New York streets that only teemed with life even more as night time quickly approached.</p><p>“It’s my pleasure, it really is the least I could do.” He said when they approached the pharmacy at the street corner, and he quickened his pace to open the door for her.</p><p>“You keep on talking as if there’s something you need to repay me for, none of what happened was your fault, I hope you know that.” She reminded him while walking to the back of the store and grabbing the doctor's perception from the depths of her bag.</p><p>She handed it to the awaiting pharmacist who informed her the medicine would be out in less than a minute. When she turned back to Tom, he didn’t meet her eyes as he stood in tense silence, tapping his foot against the tile floor.</p><p>She was about to tell him to go home, that he was in no obligation to stay when an older man came crashing into her from behind.</p><p>“I’m so sorry.” She could feel Tom’s eyes burning into the back of her skull as she helped the stranger collect his things from the floor.</p><p>“It’s no problem sweetheart, you go on and have a nice night.” He looked up and smiled, his New York accent heavy as he spoke.</p><p>She noticed the hair of his beard was greying, and he wore a plain black turtleneck that made his stature seem smaller than her own. She didn’t have time to apologize further as he walked away, down a random aisle without another word.</p><p>“Are you alright?” She asked, turning back to Tom who looked like he was about to throw up all over the floor.</p><p>“Ms. Lucy Angel, your medicine is ready.” She felt Tom’s eyes follow her as she walked over to the counter and thanked the lady for her help.</p><p>When she turned back to him again, he had gone completely rigid, his demeanor going back to that of the cold and brooding man who felt the need to command her around like a lap dog.</p><p>“We need to leave,” He said stoically, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the store so quickly, she almost dropped the pills that were in her tight grasp.</p><p>“Hey, what the hell!” He walked a couple of steps away from the store before turning around sharply and bracing her shoulders.</p><p>There was genuine fear in him that she hadn’t seen before, it frightened her so much that she didn’t dare speak up before he did.</p><p>“Lucy, I need you to go home as quickly as you can.” He said, looking around him as if someone was listening.</p><p>He breathed in and out, willing himself to calm down when he saw how much he was frightening her.</p><p>“What do you mean, what happened, what did I do?!”</p><p>“You didn’t do anything, but I need you to go home and promise not to tell anyone you ever met me.” His words made her take a step back, away from his tight grip on her shoulders to look at him with the same sense of betrayal that now consumed her completely.</p><p>“You’re kidding right?” She shook her head waiting for him to break out into a fit of laughter and tell her it was all a cruel joke, but he didn’t, his panicked frown didn’t waver.</p><p>“Please Lucy, it’s very important you forget any of this ever happened, go home, I know you can do it on your own.” He ran a hand through his jaw length curls and sighed in exasperation when she didn't budge.</p><p>“I’m going to leave now, please just go home.” He sounded strained, his words practically begging for her to listen.</p><p>But she was only reminded of the broken girl she was her sophomore year of high school as he clenched his fists together and turned around, leaving her completely alone on the crowded street.</p><p>She didn’t have the nerve to scream profanities his way or desperately beg for him to stay. After all that had happened, she felt like a fool for thinking he actually wanted more as she stood there in the middle of the sidewalk completely bewildered.</p><p>She watched him saunter off, even from where she stood now and he got farther away, his steps looked heavy, like he was walking into a boxing match and needed to size up his opponent.</p><p>She would need to head down now and catch the next bus or else she would be stuck where she was for another half hour. Panic ran through her when she looked around and felt eyes on her on all corners, but the sidewalk was merely filled with the comings and goings of different people heading to there destination.</p><p>Thomas Williams was not the kind of person she would want to cross and when he told her vehemently to go home and lock her door, she would’ve been a fool not to listen. It took a split second to make up her mind and decide that a fool is indeed what she would be.</p><p>Because she had known from the second she’d met him, there was more to him then he was letting on. An impenetrable wall he was holding up against the rest of the world, including her.</p><p>Lucy didn’t realize what she was doing at first, only that she felt like some crazy stalker for even attempting it. There was something Tom was hiding and she was determined to find out what.</p><p>So she tucked the perception pills into her bag and began walking in the direction she’d seen him go in. It took a while, he seemed to have headed straight ahead and it was only by the time she’d reached a more crowded part of the city that her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she caught sight of him again.</p><p>She caught a peek of his tall stature and the ginger curls that made him stand out in a big crowd. He had a phone in his hand and was walking cautiously through a group of people that looked to be headed in the direction of the clubs and restaurants that surrounded them.</p><p>She watched him speaking over the phone, and whoever it was, he looked like he was trying his hardest not to scream.</p><p>Her heart plummeted to the pit of her stomach when she looked around at the sleazy strip clubs and realized he was fully intent on going into one. Still, She followed closely behind him when he turned the corner at the end of a street.</p><p>“<em>Wicked Eve</em>” was plastered atop a more run down looking establishment off to the side of a back alleyway. He simply walked in as if the man guarding the place out front had known him for years.</p><p>The sight made her want to run away and do exactly as she was told, go back to her apartment and pretend as if she’d never met him. It was only the familiar sight of the girl walking in directly next to her that stopped Lucy dead in her tracks.</p><p>“Rose?” She barely whispered but it was enough to get her attention.</p><p>“Oh, Lucy! It’s so great you’ve come.” Rose approached her warmly, looking incredibly different from the innocent theatre girl she’d met only a couple hours before.</p><p>She wore a silk pastel pink dress that came down barely past her thigh, and a thick dog collar on her neck that made her look innocent in a completely different way.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Lucy asked feeling incredibly stupid, but Rose didn’t seem time as she smiled and took her gently by the hand.</p><p>“Why don’t you come inside and I’ll show you around, I think you’ll like it.” She moved to lead her inside but the more logical side of her took control.</p><p>“It’s just a strip club, I don’t go to strip clubs.” Rose shook her head and giggled, apparently finding the entire situation incredibly amusing.</p><p>“It’s not a strip club, just let me show you around so you can understand.” This time, curiosity won out, and Lucy didn’t budge when Rose walked her down the alleyway and towards the big burly man waiting out front.</p><p>“She’s new, she probably won’t play tonight, I’ll keep her safe.” The man nodded and they were both allowed inside.</p><p>She scrunched her nose at the smell of incense and oils that hit her the second she walked into the small hall. The place looked almost like that of a personal home, beautiful chandeliers and wooden floors greeting you as you walked in.</p><p>There were people standing in the main hall, talking and mingling amongst themselves casually. Some wore all sorts of leathers and chains around there bodies, or much to her surprise wore nothing at all.</p><p>As they approached the end of the main hall and made to take a sharp left turn, they were greeted with a man in dog ears and a tail being led around on a leash by a tall leather bound woman.</p><p>“W-What is this place?” She stuttered and Rose only smiled at her confusion, as if teasing her was some fun game she was willing to play the entire night.</p><p>“This is a dungeon Lucy, and people come here for all sorts of reasons but, there’s something I want you to see.” She was at a loss for words as they walked into what must’ve been a normal living room at some point.</p><p>Only now it was cramped with onlookers, whips and chains and all kinds of toys she would probably never be able to name hung all over the walls. She nearly lost all ability to breathe when they squeezed through the tight crowd and she saw at the far corner of the room a large metal table with knives and ropes of all different shapes and sizes.</p><p>She was at the very front of the large crowd now and everything inside her was screaming for her to get, to get out and leave as soon as possible.</p><p>“I’m not too sure about this Rose, maybe should go.” She tried to argue, but the girl wasn’t having it.</p><p>“There’s a special event happening tonight that I’m taking part in, just stay for a while to see if you like it.” Rose tried to reassure her but somehow her words only made Lucy more nervous.</p><p>The people around her didn’t help as everyone looked and smiled as if they could tell she was fresh meat being thrown into a pack of wolves.</p><p>“Welcome! Welcome! As you know, tonight we have a special event for those of you who enjoy the ever enticing liberation of <em>voyeurism</em>.” Her head turned to a lanky tattooed man who began to speak to the awaiting crowd like he was the host of a game show.</p><p>“I believe that’s my queue,” Rose whispered</p><p>“Wait here, and enjoy the show!” She gave her a wink before turning her back and waiting for the man to speak up again.</p><p>“Our lovely little submissive for the night, Rose, has finally deigned us with the pleasure of her company,” The man said when Rose approached the center of the room and smiled teasingly.</p><p>It was the one who spoke next that made everything happening around the room come to a complete stop. She saw him stroll in from the crowd, a bite of anger in him as he walked forward and put himself next to Rose. </p><p>Tom gave the barely clothed girl a look of disgust, before speaking the words that would break Lucy completely.</p><p>“The dirty whore finally decides to show up, I think this tardiness is in need of a little <em>punishment.</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                            </p><p>The Dim light throughout the room and his slow sauntering steps made Tom look like a completely different person. Lucy had never before seen the man she was looking at right now, and it sparked a strange mixture of desire and jealousy she couldn’t quite explain.</p><p>That same desire roared to life inside her when Tom aggressively reached out to wrap his hand around Rose’s throat.</p><p>“I gave you a specific time to be here and since you wish to show up whenever it pleases you, I’ll have to teach you a very hard lesson.” Tom guided Rose to the center of the room with an aggressive pull to her neck.</p><p>“Hands out,” Tom ordered and she did as she was told obediently.</p><p>Lucy was surprised to see no fear in her eyes, as a matter of fact, a mischievous smile played onto Rose’s fair lips that sent a couple of the onlooking girls into a fit of suppressed giggles.</p><p>“Oh, you think this is funny?” Tom snapped, walking forward to grab a handful of Rose’s hair. </p><p>He pulled it back, forcing her to look him directly in the eyes as he spoke. Lucy was the only one to visibly flinch while the rest of the onlooking crowd only seemed to grow more intrigued.</p><p>“You think this is funny, you little whore.” His voice was lethal when he spoke, using his other hand to hold her jaw in place as Rose flinched against his harsh grip.</p><p>“Well alright, if you refuse to speak to me.” He walked over to the metal table and let his hands slowly graze over the items on it.</p><p>He paused on top of a strange metallic device before laughing to himself, and instead, grabbing the one right next to it.  </p><p>“I won’t test your limits today Rose, but that doesn’t mean you won’t let me have a little fun with some of your least favorite activities.” Rose’s skin had paled slightly as Tom came up and strapped what Lucy could only assume was a ball gag tightly around her head.</p><p>“You know how to call red, correct?” Rose seemed to know what he meant, mouth agape with a ball gag already causing drool to drip down her chin profusely, she nodded her head in reassurance.</p><p>Tom had also brought with him a fair bit of red rope that dangled at his arms and was controlled easily as he grabbed her wrists and began to bind them together. Lucy looked out in awe as he worked intricate knots all the way up to her forearms, taking his time to render her ability to move her hands practically useless.</p><p>“Put them up above your head.” He ordered, A single piece of rope coming out from between the intricate knot around her arms.</p><p>Even Rose looked surprised when he came forward to hoist her body up and dangle her on the single steel rod that was bounded to the ceiling of the room. Lucy could see a tiny bit of fear in her eyes, but she did as she was told, and in less then minutes was dangling like a piece of meat for the rest of the onlooking crowd.  </p><p>“I’m sure you’re all curious as to what Rose’s punishment will be,” Tom said, stepping back and looking at his creation while addressing the crowd.</p><p>He seemed satisfied when he walked forward and gave her one final look before reaching up and ripping the silk dress on her body right down the middle. The sound of the fabric ripping made a strange warmth stir at the pit of Lucy's stomach. She stumbled back at the ear piercing sound and struggled to maintain her balance.</p><p>“Hey! Watch where you’re stepping little girl.” Someone grumbled behind her.</p><p>The crowd pushed and shoved and she didn’t get the chance to mutter her apologies as people around them hissed and ordered to be quiet. She almost froze as Tom stopped, but thankfully didn’t fully look in her direction before turning back to Rose, who’s body was now bare for everyone to see.</p><p>Her nipples had hardened at the sudden exposure to the cold room, and now that she wore no clothes, it was much easier to see the bones at her ribcage and hips, which jutted out harshly on her slim body. Her toes visibly curled, her arms and legs twitching at the prolonged anticipation.</p><p>Lucy couldn’t help but think Rose looked somewhat etherial in such a vulnerable position. She was even more surprised when, in the back of her mind, she found herself wishing she was the one being hung and berated.  </p><p>“I’ll have you all know that our little Rose is not very fond of the cane.” Rose’s eyes went wide as she began to kick and squirm against the tight restraints.</p><p>Tom let his hands dance lightly above her ribcage, his eyes never leaving hers as he walked back and reached for the long wooden stick that was propped against the table in the corner of the room. When he walked back to her with the cane ready in his hands, he closed his eyes and listened to the sound of her screaming as if it was music to his ears.</p><p>Lucy was horrified and brimming with desire all at once. She continued to wonder why, as the crowd began to whisper, no one stood up to say anything.</p><p>“What do you guys think of 50 strikes?” Before anyone could say anything, Tom chuckled, reeling his arm back and surprising everyone with the blow landing just above her hip bone.</p><p>Her screams filled the room when the cane connected with her skin. Lucy had to fight to keep her food down as tears glistened down Rose’s cheeks and around the gag in her mouth. He hit it again not seconds later, the same spot with the same merciless force as the first time, leaving a red mark that formed the shape of a thin line on her pale glistening skin.</p><p>“STOP, STOP, JUST STOP!” Lucy screamed, everyone’s eyes turning to her as the scene came to a halt.</p><p>“Lucy?” Tom called out,  the cane falling and clattering to the floor when their eyes met from across the room.</p><p>Lucy looked up at Rose who was still bare and dangling when she pushed the ball gag right out of her mouth with ease.</p><p>“Get me down, now!” She whined, and the man who had originally started the event quickly came up and helped Tom pull her off the hanging rod while everyone else stared in confusion.</p><p>“You did this, didn’t you? What is she doing here?!” Tom’s voice was blistering through the room as he carefully set her back down on the ground and moved to pull the knots out of her wrists.</p><p>“I can explain, this is my fault, I—</p><p>“I was the one who followed you, Tom.” She cut Rose off, but the confidence wavered when he turned his head to look at her now, his eyes blazing with untamed fury.  </p><p>“What?” Tom spat, breathing in deeply as if to collect himself before he exploded.</p><p>“I was the one followed you here, Rose just let me inside.” He was taking out the binding around her arms at such a dizzying speed, Lucy could barely keep up.</p><p>“Master Newman, can you take care of Rose, I apologize for this but I need to take this girl home immediately.” Rose opened her mouth to speak but the man Tom spoke to walked up and moved to take her to the side of the room before anything else could be said.</p><p>“I can take myself home.” She said but Tom wasn’t listening, instead, he grabbed her arm and practically dragged her out of the room.</p><p>The crowd, much to her embarrassment, parted frantically as he walked through. She could barely keep up with his fast pace, a blush burning at her cheeks when she noticed the stares everyone gave them as he walked her out the back door in less than seconds.</p><p>“Can you please slow down, alright, I know I shouldn’t have followed you here, it was my fault, now can you just let me go home?!” They stepped out into the night to what looked like a small, no more than five car parking lot.</p><p>She fought against his grip when he began to lead her to what she recognized was his red car. She instantly regretted it when he whirled to face her, his eyes predatory and unquestionably livid.</p><p>“I see why you got attacked in the first place, you seem to make a habit of following strangers in the middle of the night.” He said, his tone lacking so much empathy it rendered her speechless.  </p><p>“Get in the car, Lucy.” He stated the command with an uneasy calmness that almost made what he’d just said to her sound like a compliment.</p><p>She heard him click the button on his keys to open the doors and she kept her head down in shame as she made her way over willingly to the passenger's side of the car. She only fully felt the wave of adrenaline leave her when she sat down and her foot began to throb again.</p><p>She ran a hand through her hair and let the embarrassment of what just happened hit her like the cold shower she needed at that very moment.</p><p>“Lucy, listen to me.” She jumped at the sound of his voice.</p><p>She had been so lost in her thoughts she hadn’t even noticed him open the car and get into the driver's side until he addressed her.</p><p>“I am going to give you a choice here, I will either take you home and you will do as I instructed you to do, or you will come with me to my apartment and I will explain everything you just saw.” The answer to her was obvious but her leg felt like it had been run over a couple of times, it caused her raging thoughts to run rampant at even the sound of his deep British accent.</p><p>“So what is it going to be?” He asked when a tense silence filled the air and the smell of cigarette smoke consumed her ability to speak completely.</p><p>“I Uhm, I think I’ll take option two.” She said stuttering.</p><p>The feel of his fingers pulling her chin up to look at him was there before she could flinch away.</p><p>“I need you to tell me this is what you want.” He repeated calmly</p><p>“This is what I want, I’d like to go to your apartment so you can Uhm, explain what the hell all that was.” She said again, in more detail that she hoped satisfied his need for such explicit consent.</p><p>“I was hoping you’d pick that one.” He said in a way that made her feel as if he wasn’t only admitting that to her but himself as well.</p><p>The car hummed to life seconds later and they were out into the streets of New York in awkward silence. As she looked at him from the corner of her eye, her mind went back to the way he had hit Rose, simply for being late.</p><p>It seemed as if he had only looked for the smallest excuse to tame the sweltering anger that burned within him. What scared her more was the feeling she found within herself, a ravenous craving she didn’t know she had until the fire was lit.  </p><p>“Is that Tchaikovsky?” She blinked in dazed confusion at the music that began to dance through the speakers and into the rest of the car.</p><p>“Yes, I’m surprised you know him, he’s a favorite composer of mine.” He said with a pleased smile that still didn’t quite meet his eyes.</p><p>As a matter of fact, Lucy did know who the Russian composer was, and whatever piece was playing she was sure came from the nutcracker because it brought her back to years of forced ballet lessons from her mother. She internally cringed and let her head rest against the window as the orchestra drowned out any pain she still felt on her sour body.</p><p>It felt like more than an hour of silence had passed between them before she noted they were approaching Manhattan. She groaned outwardly this time at the pulsating in her leg, her vision blurring again when she lifted her head to look out the window.</p><p>“Did you take the pain medication at least?” He asked when he saw the discomfort that riddled her face.</p><p>“No, I didn’t, it must be around here somewhere.” She looked at the satchel bag that had been safely secured around her all night and poked inside it to feel that indeed the bottle of medication was still there.</p><p>“You should’ve taken at least one before going off on your little witch hunt of me. Your lack of self care can be extremely irritating, do you realize that?” He said, his eyes still glued to the road ahead as he spoke.</p><p>“It was not a witch hunt Tom, what do you expect me to do after being so annoyingly cryptic and doing complete one-eighty mood swings, do you take medication for that? Cause I think you need it.” She snapped, letting out a restrained breath, not realizing everything she had repressed within herself until now.</p><p>When she dared to look over at him his knuckles on the steering wheel were practically bone white under his tight grip, his mouth slightly open in surprise at her sudden outburst.</p><p>“Ohhh, you act like such a little brat, sometimes I think you’re asking for punishment.”</p><p>“Well, maybe I am.” She snarled back making him slam his foot down on the accelerator as they approached a high rise hotel building.</p><p>She held onto whatever she could as her heart began to beat out of her chest, and he executed the sharpest three-point turn into a parking space she’d ever seen. Regret filled her when she thought she heard him growl, the beeping signal of him taking off his seatbelt in one quick movement filled her ears before she had the time to fully register what he was doing.</p><p>Hunger filled his eyes as he grabbed for her neck and pulled her forward bringing their lips together in a ravenous first kiss. She didn’t have much experience with kissing, but he certainly did as he reached up to dig his rough fingers into her hair. She moaned, unwillingly allowing him to explore her mouth with an experienced tongue. Their lips played together in a dance she stumbled and bit through, but nevertheless, she reached for the collar of his shirt to pull him closer.</p><p>Only when he pulled back did she realized she was pushed up against the passenger side window and he was hovering above her like a predator ready to consume his prey. She blushed and bit her lip to contain the helpless panting that filled the air between them.</p><p>“Fuck” He cursed, letting himself fall back to the driver's side of the car with a thud. He ran a hand through his ginger hair, his curls clinging to his neck that glistened with sweat as he fought to maintain a sense of composure.</p><p>“Tom I-</p><p>“We’re here.” He cut her off straightening his leather jacket and getting out of the car before she had the chance to say anything else.</p><p>She scoffed, taking off her seatbelt to get out only to realize he was at her side opening the door and ready to help before she could protest. She winced at the pain at her ankle and moved to put her weight on her right side before walking forward.</p><p>“Come here.” He whispered bringing chills to the back of her neck as he moved his arm around her waist to help guide her out of the large hotel parking lot.</p><p>“You live in a hotel?” She mustered the ability to ask.</p><p>“No, you’ll see, it is a bit hard to explain,” He said, as they approached and she realized how grand it all was.</p><p>She was certain they must’ve been on the upper east side when they walked into the lobby and she beheld everything from marble encrusted floors to the well tailored man that greeted Tom like they’d known each other all their lives. Floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the bright and bubbling city filled most of the lobby hall.</p><p>Tom gave a small wave to the older lady at the front desk who smiled in their direction as they made their way to the nearest elevator.</p><p>“This place, it’s so nice, I didn’t realize you could afford something like this.” She felt rude for putting it so bluntly, but she was sure a theatre director's salary would not go near the price range of a place like this.</p><p>“It is one of my father's private residences.” He gave her a look as they stepped into a semi-crowded elevator that told her it would be the only bit of information she would get on that particular subject.</p><p>People began to step off and she noticed Tom didn’t move to push the button to his floor until everyone but them had left. He walked forward and dug in his pockets for a small key that he shoved into the bottom of the number panel on the wall.</p><p>“I live on a private floor, just below the lobby.” He reassured when the confusion seemed evident on her face.</p><p>Her stomach recoiled slightly with the mixture of the elevator going down to the basement level and the burning anticipation that coerced through her at the possibilities of what was to come. When the doors slid open, Tom came to her side again and led her into a narrow hall.</p><p>The light in the room seemed to be intentionally dim as he walked down and stopped in front of a steel set of double doors. On the side, there was a keypad that was obscured from her view when he stepped in front of it and quickly punched the password in. The click of the door opening was all she heard before he opened the doors and motioned for her to come inside.</p><p>“Welcome to my apartment, as I said, it belonged to my father before me and it’s supposed to be one of the safest residencies in the country.” As she walked in she was reminded of one those lavish homes she’d gawk at on her Tv, knowing full well she would never afford anything like it.</p><p>A king size bed with silky black sheets and gold comforters greeted her as she walked in while a leather couch and TV set were placed directly to her right. A large circular chandelier hung above a small dining room and open floor kitchen just off the far side of the room. It would be anyone’s dream home and panic room all at the same time.</p><p>But why would a man like Thomas Williams, a theatre director at an old playhouse in Brooklyn, live inside a high-security panic room?</p><p>“Your leg is swollen, come and sit.” With an arm around her waist, he helped her sit down on the leather couch and prop her foot on his lap as he sat next to her.</p><p>“I apologize for being annoyingly cryptic, as you put it.” He chuckled lightly recalling the words she’d spit at him in the car.</p><p>“There are things I might say or do, not to annoy you, but to protect you, Lucy.” He took off her shoes to carefully remove the bandages and rub circles along the base of her foot.</p><p>She groaned but didn’t move to stop him as the pain soon turned to relief under his skilled hands.</p><p>“Have you ever thought that maybe I don’t need so much protecting?” Her toes curled under his grip when the look he gave her was unnerving.</p><p>“I don’t think you understand what I mean little one,” He said, the pet name making a chill run down her spine.</p><p>Again, she found herself rendered speechless as he made to rub the knot out of her foot.  </p><p>“I don’t expect you to understand, but I have the intention of being as truthful as possible to you tonight, considering the ever intrusive Rose has left me with no choice.” He got a cushion and propped her foot on it before getting up and towering over her.</p><p>“What would be so hard to understand?” She asked thinking about how stupid and clueless he must’ve thought she was.</p><p>He didn’t answer her question, but walked over to the kitchen on the other side of the room and began pouring her what looked like a glass of water. When he came back she realized before he pointed it out that he wanted her to take the pain medication.</p><p>“What do you think you saw today in the dungeon, between me and Rose?” She grimaced at his choice of words but got the medication out of her bag and took it with the glass of water without needing to be coaxed.</p><p>“You were hitting her and she was Uhm- willing?”  </p><p>“More than willing darling, she was fully submissive.” He seemed pleased at how flustered she became under his scrutinizing gaze, but nevertheless, he sat down next to her again and went back to rubbing circles along her sore foot.</p><p>“Is there much of a difference, are those not synonymous?”</p><p>“In my world, there is a big difference, both carry the same intention but one holds a lot less gravity than the other.” He explained, somehow making her more confused then she was when the conversation originally started.</p><p>He could see it in her face which caused him to smile knowingly before he went on.</p><p>“Lucy, what do you know about BDSM?” He asked, and something about the way he said it already ensued a flurry of rousing thoughts to go through her head.</p><p>“You like to…hurt people?” She said with hesitation as the thought came out sounding much worse then she intended it to be.</p><p>“It is part of it, the acronym stands for Bondage, Discipline, and SadoMasochism. It is a deep connection, typically formed by two people on opposite sides of a spectrum.” She listened intently as he held up two fingers in front of him side by side to further emphasize his point.</p><p>“A masochist is typically submissive, they enjoy receiving the pain from a Dominant or the Sadist who likes giving pain.”</p><p>“And this pain is, good pain?” She hesitated as she asked.</p><p>“Yes, it can be good pain for a submissive, but it can also be bad pain if they misbehave.” His fingers stopped momentarily and she had to fight not to break under his piercing gaze.</p><p>“So when you call me a brat, you mean I’m misbehaving?” She leaned forward, gaining the smallest bit of confidence as she rested her chin under her hand and looked at him under innocent fluttering lashes.</p><p>“Oh yes, your brattiness does tend to push all of my buttons.” He chuckled while leaning forward, his eyes fervent and possessive.</p><p>“Is it a bad thing?” She asked lowly</p><p>“No, I think if you will allow me, you’ll learn how especially adept I am at various forms of discipline.” His words were filled with an insatiable hunger that frightened her more than she anticipated.</p><p>The man who had saved her, went out of his way to be so caring, was dying to discipline her in every way possible.</p><p>“Lucy, if there’s one thing I want you to take out of this conversation, is that everything that I was doing to Rose, anything that I’ll ever do to a submissive, requires various levels of deep and explicit consent,” He said, his words cutting deep into her skin when her mind went elsewhere entirely.</p><p>“Are you and Rose, together?” She felt like it was a stupid question to ask considering it was something Rose herself had clarified, but that was before the girl had been stripped naked and caned for an entire room to see.</p><p>Tom looked amused by the question as if perhaps he knew it was getting too late for her to stay on one topic for such a long time.</p><p>“No, In BDSM you may have the ability to explore various forms of pain play without it ever being sexual, nothing between me and her has ever been sexual, Lucy,” He said, his voice commanding her full attention.</p><p>“I’m sorry my opinion doesn’t even matter, we aren’t together, I don’t know why I asked.”</p><p>“I’d like to be.” He whispered, making her look up at him in surprise this time.</p><p>“I’m done fighting my own desires love, to put it bluntly, Once you understand what you would be signing up for beforehand, I fully intend to make you mine. ” He reached out with his other hand to cup her cheek and she found herself leaning into the warmth of the calloused skin on his palm.</p><p>She could practically feel his smile when her eyes drooped closed and a yawn escaped her mouth. She had been grateful for the explanation, grateful that he even desired to be in her company at all, but so much information when it was most likely close to three in the morning had rendered her brain to a pile of mush.</p><p>“We’ll discuss more in the morning, let’s get you showered and into bed…”</p><p>“No, please I’m not even that tired, I can go home.” She whined whilst having to put in a considerable effort to keep her eyes open and hold her head up as he got up off the couch.</p><p>He lifted her effortlessly and carried her bridal style somewhere out of the room. She couldn’t recall where exactly he had taken her as the second her head hit the warmth of his chest, and the smell of Marlboro gold cigarettes wrapped around her, her brain had refused to continue basic functions.</p><p>It was this night that Lucy thought she was being pulled into a world that would ultimately lead to her happily ever after, but in the back of her mind, she knew those kinds of things never existed.</p><p>A knight and shining armor, one who listened to Russian composers, and enjoyed dominating his woman in every aspect of their life. Something about that sounded wrong, like all the pieces to this perfect little life she was building in her head just didn’t add up, but she wouldn’t allow herself to destroy this sick and twisted fairytale.</p><p>As she recalled how Thomas had explained this way of life to her, sick and twisted did not feel like the right words to describe it. These violent delights did not seem so violent at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: This chapter contains a little smut and Impact play...</p><p>Thank you for all the support over on tumblr, if you guys have any questions or concerns feel free to go on there and leave me an ask, it's the same username as the one I have on here. @poeticlokisxn</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“It wasn’t supposed to be her!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It wasn’t supposed to be her!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It wasn’t supposed to be her!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It wasn’t supposed to be her!”</em>
</p><p>She let out a guttural scream when she woke up that morning on a strange bed, her skin slick with sweat as Tom walked up to the door in a panic.</p><p>“It’s alright, it was just a dream Lucy.” He whispered, sitting on the bed, and only lightly reaching out to move the hair out of her face.</p><p>Unlike the previous night where he had kissed her roughly without any warning, now he seemed hesitant. She moved to sit up on the bed and look around the unfamiliar room she hadn’t remembered falling asleep in.</p><p>“You’re in a guest room, you were so tired you slept into the afternoon.” He said, reaching out to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I don’t usually stay up so late.” She clenched the sheets at her sides and averted her gaze in embarrassment.</p><p>The memory of the conversation they’d had the previous night came back into fruition. A conversation she knew they would have to continue today and she wasn’t sure she was ready for it.</p><p>“Let’s have breakfast together, then we may talk.” He said standing up and holding a hand out for her to take.</p><p>She hesitated but got up and followed him out of the room without any complaints. The guest room was at the far end of a narrow hall that led back out into the main living area of the ginormous hidden apartment. The smell of freshly baked pancakes brought a smile to her face when he walked her towards the dining room table and pulled out a chair for her to sit.</p><p>“You had a bad dream?” He asked, breaking the silence as he sat across from her and dug into his own plate.</p><p>“Yeah, it was about the attack, it seems my mind wants to keep reliving the experience.” She said shaking her head and biting into the pancakes that melted in her mouth and tasted like honey covered clouds.</p><p>“If you wish to see a psychiatrist and you can’t pay for it, I am more than happy to help Lucy.” He said, with an uneasy calmness that made her fingers curl against the hardwood table.</p><p>“God no, I’m fine, it’ll pass, you shouldn’t worry about me so much.”  </p><p>“But I do worry, and I want to take care of you.” He said making her nervously glance up at his eyes that were looking out at her intensely.</p><p>“A dominant and submissive relationship entails a great level of trust in both parties. If you do wish to be mine, I would expect you to inform me if your mental health is not at it’s best.” He said, leaning back casually and sipping on a glass of orange juice.</p><p>“What else would a possible relationship with you entail?” She said placing the fork down on the empty plate and trying to ignore his all consuming gaze.  </p><p>“I’ve explained consent, and the big part it plays when practicing acts of sadism, masochism, and discipline.” He said, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table.</p><p>“To put things into perspective, there will be a contract you are required to sign before I ever lay a finger on you.” She blinked rapidly as the confusion of what he said settled in on her.</p><p>He got up and she watched him saunter over in the direction of his bed across the open room.</p><p>He walked to his nightstand and pulled out a packet of papers from a drawer. That was when she realized he wasn’t joking.</p><p>“A contract? Is it legally binding?” She asked, completely bewildered as she looked at the papers in his hand.</p><p>“No, of course not, as I explained, there’s a great level of trust that goes into a relationship like this.” He said while coming back to sit across from her at the table.</p><p>“It is not legally binding, it’s simply an agreement between both parties regarding the limits of each individual. It details what will be expected of you as a submissive, as well as a list of all your hard and soft limits when it comes to pain play and sex.” He said, the word sex causing a flurry of inappropriate thoughts that made her feel like a giggling school girl.</p><p>“I’m presuming you have had sex before, right little one?” He asked and her hesitation before nodding nervously made his eyebrows furrow in question.</p><p>“I have, it’s just, I uh-” She fiddled with her fingers nervously while trying to find the right words to describe the unfortunate circumstance that was her virginity.</p><p>“There’s no judgment here, and I’d like you to be as truthful as possible with your experience level if we are to move forward with this.” He said, with a reassurance that lessened the embarrassment of the night's memories that were already swimming through her mind.</p><p>“I have had sex, I’ve just never experienced an orgasm. I was young and the guy who it happened with just sort of hit it and ditched, it was horrible actually.” She didn’t know why she felt tears burning in her eyes as she said it.</p><p>She quickly wiped them away and turned her attention back to Tom, who was frowning and looked like he was having to force himself not to lean in and comfort her.</p><p>“Well, I can assure you if you are a good girl, an orgasm will be granted, and I would never “hit it and ditch” as you say.” She chuckled at how posh he sounded, but not even her laughing erased the frown still etched on his face.</p><p>He placed the stack of papers in front of her and she leaned forward curiously to look at the fine print. In big bold letters read “24/7 Dominant/submissive Contract.”  </p><p>“Read it out loud for me darling, feel free to stop when you have any questions.” He said, making her cheeks warm as she looked down and analyzed the first few paragraphs while clearing her throat.</p><p>“Section One: Code of Conduct, duties of servitude.</p><p>
  <em>Above all, the primary duty of a submissive is to please. They may only receive pleasure if the dominant sees this to be a fitting reward. As a submissive, I will show respect at all times. Disrespect is considered a serious offense and will be rectified with a punishment of my dominants choosing. Respect includes: manner of speech, obedience, kneeling to serve, honesty, etc…”</em>
</p><p>She stopped and bit her lip while holding the paper with a shaking hand. When she looked up at him nervously, he wore a pleased smile that told her he was enjoying how flustered she became.</p><p>“Any questions?” He said breaking the rousing silence that passed between them.</p><p>“Uhh, what does kneeling to serve mean?” She asked with a small voice that made her cheeks warm as he moved his chair forward to sit closer to her.</p><p>Their knees were touching and she crossed her legs unconsciously in response without realizing it.</p><p>“There are specific positions I will teach you to go to at the snap of my fingers. This will take time, and you will undoubtedly make mistakes, but I hope to better you with discipline, now go on.” He ordered, resting his hand on her knee and giving her a frenzied grin that didn’t help the moisture already growing between her legs.</p><p>
  <em>“I shall address Mr. Thomas Williams as “Sir” or “Mister” at all available times within his home and I will pay full attention to him when spoken to. I will sit, stand, kneel, and lay where, when, and how he desires.”</em>
</p><p>“Will this apply to public spaces as well, in front of other people?” She asked, looking up at him curiously.</p><p>“No, but when we are in private honorifics are something I do expect and take seriously, as stated in the text.” She nodded in understand and tried not to flinch away when he squeezed her knee in response.</p><p>She turned the page to continue reading but bristled at the sight of “Section Two: Limits.”</p><p>Everything from, Anal play, to Bondage and Inverted suspensions. She could feel her nipples harden under her shirt at the word nipple clamps and a special section separated for <em>Orgasm control</em>.</p><p>The list went on for nearly two pages, the directions instructing her to number each act from 1 to 5. She assumed 1 or 0 would be a hard no and 5 would mean a definite yes, then somewhere in the middle meant a room for negotiation.  </p><p>“Tom, this is a lot to think about.” She ran a hand through her hair when she reached the final section on the last page, simply titled, <em>“Signatures.”</em></p><p>“I understand, I don’t expect you to make up your mind so easily, I would be shocked if you did.” He reassured her and she could sense the nervousness that exuded him as he folded his hands on the table calmly.</p><p>“Do you have a contract with Rose as well?” She asked, the bitterness and jealousy evident in her voice.</p><p>She hated herself for it since Rose had been so kind to her on their first meeting, but thankfully, Tom only seemed amused at her constant need to bring her up.</p><p>“No, as I’ve stated before my relationship with her is merely cordial, bordering on strictly professional.” He said giving her a pointed look as he restated what he’d said the night before.</p><p>“This contract is for me to better understand your wants and needs, as they are just as important in this relationship as my own. Rose is more experienced, she knows her wants, her needs, and her limits, so such an extensive list may not be so necessary if she was to delve into a relationship of this nature.”He said, making her frown in response.</p><p>“How am I supposed to know what my wants and needs are if you refuse to touch me before I’ve signed?” She asked, smiling innocently at her attempt to outsmart him in his own game.</p><p>“Do you understand what you’re asking for?” He asked, his voice so low it felt sizzling.</p><p>There was a burning ache in the pit of her stomach craving to be satisfied ever since she’d seen him in action. A strange new need to want nothing more than submission, and more dangerously, a need for provocation she couldn’t quite explain.</p><p>Perhaps she wished to see exactly how far his sadistic desires went, and how much she was willing to undergo to satisfy his needs. With an insatiable curiosity, she looked at the untamed hunger in his eyes and nodded.</p><p>“Yes, sir, I do.” Her choice of words made him chuckle, though not the kind of chuckle that suggested he was amused in any way.</p><p>There was something far more sinister in his eyes as he stood up to tower over her, his index finger hooking under her chin to guide her up.</p><p>“Follow me, little Lucy.” He said the pet name that once sounded strange now felt mouth watering.</p><p>He took her hand and guided her towards his unmade king sized bed. The silk black sheets felt cold against the skin as he guided her to sit down at the foot of the bed.</p><p>“Do you understand what a safe word is?” He asked, standing directly in front of her so she was left staring at his growing bulge.</p><p>He cupped her chin, forcing her to look up at him as she shook her head in confusion at the foreign word. His jaw clenched and before she had time to flinch away, he reached out and pinched her nipple through her shirt in response.</p><p>“Ouch!”</p><p>“You will speak to me when I am talking to you!” He snapped with such coldness in his eyes as he looked down at her.</p><p>“N-No, sir.” She stuttered, shaking her head nervously.</p><p>“When you say the word “Red” I will stop if you say “Yellow” I will slow down.” He explained, letting the back of his hand dance up the length of her jawline and down her neck teasingly.</p><p>She was letting herself enjoy the sensation of his touch when he abruptly took hold of her throat and drew her attention back to his threatening eyes.</p><p>“I need this to be very clear, little one if you say no I will not stop. I don’t care if your cries can be heard throughout all of Manhattan, I.will.not.stop.” He said, his grip becoming tighter around her windpipe as he emphasized each word.</p><p>She should’ve been scared, but she wasn’t, she felt more alive and than ever. When her mouth fell open slightly in an attempt to breathe, he loosened his grip but didn’t let go.</p><p>“I want you to know that I will relish in your desperate screaming, that every bruise I leave on your beautiful skin will only be further evidence that you are mine.” He growled, leaning further down until he was whispering right next to her ear.</p><p>When her immediate reaction was not to cower away but to lean closer into him, he looked pleased.</p><p>“Tell me what your safe words are.” He whispered this time, letting her cheek graze lightly against the stubble along his jaw.</p><p>“Red is for stop and yellow is to slow down. It’s like traffic lights, I think I understand, sir,” She swallowed audibly when his thumb came to rest at the center of her windpipe.</p><p>She wasn’t surprised to admit she was sad when he stood up straight again and took a couple of steps back.</p><p>“Let’s get you started then, lift up your arms.” He said and she did as she was told without hesitation.</p><p>He smiled in approval and walked forward to take off her plain grey t-shirt. He got it over her head and threw it on the floor, only when she made to move her arms back down his hand was immediately at her throat again.</p><p>“Ah Ah Ah...” He shook his head and pulled her forward to stand up, his thumb tightening around her airway till she was gasping for breath.</p><p>When he felt satisfied he leaned in, his forehead hovering over hers as his arms went behind her back and unclasped the bra like it was something he did every day. His height allowed him to move the bra up her arms easily, leaving her bare chest and already hardening nipples asking to be touched.</p><p>“Position one: Head straight, arms cross behind your back, feet together and ready to serve.” He reached up to guide her arms down and clasp them securely behind her back as he spoke.</p><p>“You are not to move from this exact position unless I guide you to move myself, do you understand?”</p><p>“Yes, sir” She nodded and he, in turn, moved to kneel down at her waist and unclasp her jeans.</p><p>He hooked his finger in her undergarments and pulled them down all in one go. She was thankful she shaved regularly, but her face still burned as the lower half of her body was left naked for him for the first time.</p><p>Much to her surprise, when she spared a small glance down, he was practically drooling at the sight in front of him. He was bent on one knee and originally seemed to be intent on getting up and continuing onto something else before the sight of her already dripping wet for him made everything else seem less important.</p><p>“Fucking Christ.” He cursed under his breath, leaning in to grip harshly at her waist and draw her forward stiffly.</p><p>“You want to know what a real orgasm feels like, little one?” He whispered, kneading at the skin on her hips and upper thigh like he was restraining himself from delving into her that very second.</p><p>“Y-Yes, sir.”</p><p>“What’s the magic word?” He teased, allowing himself to lean in and press a tender kiss to her lower abdomen.</p><p>The sensation made her toes curl, but she was determined to stay in the position she was ordered to keep and continued to look straight ahead as he placed a kiss above each of her hip bones.</p><p>“Please, sir, I-I want it.” She gave a trembling plea that seemed to have broken his unwavering self control as he drew up her leg to prop it against his shoulder. </p><p>He looked at her through glazed hooded eyes, the usual light blue of them becoming dark as he pressed tender kisses all along her inner thigh.</p><p>“Look straight, darling, keep your arms behind your back.” He reminded when his teasing kisses hovered between her inner thigh and the skin next to her swelling lips.</p><p>The temptation to stay put was arousing and becoming increasingly difficult when he refused to give her what she wanted. She thought she could hear him moan when the feel of his mouth was finally on her. He began his slow descent, sucking and pulling at every inch of her innocence desperately like it was the most euphoric drug he’d ever tasted.</p><p>His tongue worked circles around her clit and inner lips, only lightly teasing against her entrance when he went in deeper. The room echoed with her fervent panting and when she found herself moving her hips against his mouth, she could feel him groan as he reached back and dug his fingers into the skin of her ass.</p><p>He drew his palm out and slapped her there. when she moaned outwardly at the stinging it brought he chuckled and did it again twice as hard.</p><p>“Do you want me to stop?” He asked, pulling away, his mouth glistening with her slick arousal.</p><p>“No, sir, please no,” She said groaning at the loss of pleasure, part of her feeling pathetic at how desperate she sounded.</p><p>He leaned in again and began to draw slow tantalizing circles along her clit with his thumb.  </p><p>He could see it in her, the pressure building up as her eyes rolled to the back of her head again and savored the burning feeling at her core. Her back arched and just as it was all threatening to come crashing down, he pulled back and stepped away, leaving her wide eyed and panting for more.</p><p>He stood up and looked out at her with an infuriating grin. His arms were crossed as he licked his glistening lips to tease her even more.  </p><p>“Patience, little one, wait here.” He walked over to the long cabinet on the left side of the room.</p><p>It was a piece of marble furnishing she hadn’t bothered to look at until now. He leaned down and opened the drawer to pull out a strange item she’d never seen before. He held the thick handle of it in his hand, letting the strands of leather that flowed out of it dance in the air elegantly.</p><p>“This, is a flogger.” He stated, sauntering around her in a slow circle as the thing he apparently called a “flogger” was swung around between his agile hands like a twirling baton.</p><p>Again, the insatiable curiosity inside her wanted desperately to let her eyes follow him around the room. Lucy was smart enough to know that would not end well for her.</p><p>“Did you like it when I hit your arse?” He asked, and she nodded vigorously at the pleasant feeling she could still feel there if she focused hard enough.</p><p>She realized her mistake too late when he stopped in back of her and hit the right side of her butt mercilessly at the lack of verbal response.</p><p>“Do you like it, Lucy?” He growled, grabbing her neck from behind to steady her stumbling legs.</p><p>“Yes, sir!” She cried, tears brimming in her eyes while at the same time the pressure of her awaiting orgasm swelled again.</p><p>She could feel her arousal dripping down her thigh as the burning of her skin made the yearning for him all the more intense.</p><p>“We’ll start off slow, you know what to say if you want me to stop,” He said, his voice humming into her ear so pleasantly she almost felt like she was in a dream.</p><p>“Close your eyes,” He whispered, the demand making her hesitate, but she did as she was told while he let go of her neck and pushed away.</p><p>She was desperate to feel where he was, and she soon found out when the flogger began to brush lightly along her back. She could hear his steps as the leather glided down her arm and to her ribcage. He let the strands hover above her breasts, causing her mouth to open as she gasped at the sensation she wasn’t expecting.</p><p>His responding chuckle was low and villainous when the sound of the whip being drawn back and cracked against her chest hit her just as the burning did. Her body shook and the skin of her elbows was practically scratched raw by the desperate clawing of her nails.</p><p>Even as a single tear slid down her cheek and she screeched loudly at the impact, she stayed in position, determined to prove herself.</p><p>“Such a good girl.” He whispered, causing a whole new wave of unexplainable emotions as the praise settled in on her.</p><p>“Count to ten for me, little one,” He demanded, his thumb coming forward to wipe away the tear on her cheek softly.</p><p>His caring demeanor quickly vanished as the leather hit just below her thigh. She could hear the terrifying sound of his footsteps circling all around her as her eyes squeezed shut in pain.</p><p>“Count!” He yelled, causing her to gasp as the blow came to her back this time. </p><p>“One.” She panted, squeezing her legs together as he hit her ass again.</p><p>“Two!” She yelled, and like this, he continued his slow debouching of her body until she was sure her skin was red and bruising with his marks of territory.</p><p>“Ten!” She finally yelled when the time came, tears streaming down her face until she felt the warm presence of his body on her in seconds.</p><p>“Such a good girl, such a good girl for your sir.” He praised, and she opened her eyes again to find he had dropped the flogger and was slowly letting himself lean into her.</p><p>She almost moaned his name when his fingers made there way back down to her burning core and put one teasing finger all the way inside her.</p><p>“Come on my fingers, you’ve done so well little one, just let yourself go.” She whimpered, letting her head rest against his shoulder as the praises he sang her felt like ecstasy.</p><p>It hurt at first when he began to pump his index finger in and out of her entrance, but after a while she found herself grinding against his quickening pace. She was expecting to feel blood start trickling down her forearms as her nails dug into the skin there and she let her body succumb to the unfamiliar feeling she’d been craving so much.</p><p>She twitched and squirmed, his name dancing in between breathless pants as she hid her face in the crook of his neck and the orgasm finally hit her full force.</p><p>“Lay down, darling lay down.” He whispered once it was all over, guiding her to the bed where he rested her against the soft white pillow.</p><p>He kissed the skin of her still burning arms lovingly, letting his mouth roam all the way up her neck as he hovered above her.</p><p>“Tell me how you feel Lucy, talk to me,” He whispered, laying down next her and wrapping his arms around her waist to press her still sore body against his.</p><p>“It was amazing, I don’t think I’ve ever felt anything like that before.” She was still trying to regain control of her breathing as she spoke.</p><p>He smiled and arched his body towards the nightstand on his side of the bed. He pulled out a bottle with cream that he lathered on his hands while moving to hover above her again.  </p><p>“Tell me what you enjoyed the most love, what you’d like for me to do again.” He said, taking hold of her arms and beginning to lather the cream there.</p><p>“It was hard to stay in one position the entire time, but I like when you call me good girl, aah,” She winced, as the cream stung lightly just bellow her elbows where she was sure her nails had cut into skin, but it soon subsided and turned cool under his massaging hands.</p><p>“You like praise?” He asked, finishing each of her arms and making his way up to her shoulders, then down to her chest where she arched her back as his fingers massaged the cream vigorously over her breasts.</p><p>“Y-Yes.” She sighed at the cooling sensation his hands brought to her sensitive skin.</p><p>She watched as he gave her a mischievous smile and leaned down to press small kisses all over the skin of her aureola, only allowing his lips to hover lightly over each of her nipples.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered against her skin, looking up at her through hooded eyes, his hands massaging the soothing cream near her ribcage now.</p><p>She could feel warmth at her cheeks again and when she covered her face to look away in embarrassment, he quickly grabbed her arms and pinned them at her sides again.</p><p>“Don’t try to hide from me, I want to see you blush.” He teased, pressing his crotch between her legs and leaning down to pepper kisses all around her neck when she tried to hide her face in the pillow.</p><p>“Turn around, let me get your back.” He said, pulling her up and onto her stomach by her waist.</p><p>“Tell me what you didn’t like.” He said not protesting as she heard him lather more cream on his hands and start to rub slow circles into the knots on her back.</p><p>“The flogger hurt, but it was a good hurt, I could take it.” She said letting her head rest against the pillow when he moved to leave kisses on every bit of skin he touched on her back.</p><p>“Mmhmm” He murmured, listening intently while his hands moved down to her butt, the part of her body that had taken the most beating, and she groaned out loud at the cooling the cream brought to the skin there.</p><p>“You become so different, it can be scary.” She admitted, her thoughts going back to his cold dominating eyes that were devoid of any emotion and would savior her screams of torture like they were his own personal brand of heroin.</p><p>“There’s a headspace I must go into when doing these things. That’s why I make it a point to separate me, which is Tom, from your sir, who is your dom. These two are very different.” He explained, letting his fingers glide the cream down between her legs and between her still burning core.</p><p>“There’s such a thing as subspace as well, it can be really euphoric but it can also be very dangerous when you reach it if you don’t know how to handle yourself. That’s why I am here to take care of you.” She frowned as his reassurance brought a flurry of doubts to her mind she couldn’t seem to control.</p><p>“Tom, I don’t know if I can be what you’re looking for.” He didn’t stop her as she lifted her body to turn herself back around to face him again.</p><p>“What do you mean?” He asked while she sat up and allowed herself to straddle his lap and his arms came around her waist to hold her body in place.</p><p>“I don’t know if I can be a good submissive for you.” She said, causing him to let out a strained breath as he reached out to cup the side of her face.</p><p>“You’re perfect Lucy, too perfect.” He said, resting his head against hers while closing his eyes.</p><p>She could almost see the conflicted argument he was having with himself in his head, but couldn’t decipher the words to what he must’ve been thinking. It somehow made her feel even more insecure as he pulled back and brought himself to look at her again.</p><p>“I’ll go home if that’s what you want.” She said making him frown and grip her shoulders tightly as if to keep her there.</p><p>“I’ll take you home, so long as you promise you’ll come back.” He hooked his finger under her chin when she averted her eyes shyly.</p><p>When she gave no response, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. The second kiss was much softer than the first, his stubble dancing around her skin whilst he moved his lips fiercely with her own. She was left open mouthed and wanting more when he pulled back to look at her again.</p><p>“You need more time to think, I’ll drop you off home, but I’d like for you to come to the theatre tomorrow.” He said, laying out the plan and leaving no room for arguments or discussion.</p><p>He frowned in displeasure when she shook her head and looked at him hesitantly.</p><p>“Are you sure?” She asked</p><p>“Am I sure of what?” He snapped back.</p><p>“That I’m what you want.”</p><p>“I know what I want, Lucy!” He growled, making her flinch at his sudden rise in tone.</p><p>“You are what I want.” He said, reaching up to hold her face between his hands. </p><p>You are what I want…” He whispered, resting his head against hers and closing his eyes again.</p><p>The man in front of her felt like the most fragile enigma, one that would shatter beneath her feet if she said the wrong thing. His desires for her were just that, an enigma she couldn’t decipher no matter how much she tried.</p><p>He made himself seem so cruel and predatory, but now as he leaned his head against hers, she held all the power to crush his heart between her hands if she so pleased.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Angry Tom and orgasm denials...what a lovely combination.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                             </p><p>The vibration of Lucy’s phone was what woke her up the next morning in the familiarity of her own room. She smiled into her pillow at the memory of the previous day and the soreness that ran through her body. Her phone rang again after a while and she leaned over towards the nightstand to pick it up.</p><p>“Alright, Alright, I’m up, jeez.”</p><p>“You sound like death, it’s nearly two in the afternoon, why are you not up yet?” Selena said through the phone, catching her off guard as she expected the voice of Tom to be the one to wake her up.</p><p>“I’m still a little sore…” She blushed at the hidden meaning behind her words.</p><p>Selena had not been wrong when she said that sex could be a very enjoyable thing if she wanted it to be. Though Lucy wasn’t sure if the type of activities Tom enjoyed was exactly what her friend had in mind.</p><p>After, almost another hour of bickering over whether she would ever be the submissive he wanted, he finally gave up and agreed to take her home. The battle wasn’t over as she had promised to come down to the theatre at some point that day, where the still unsigned contract was sure to be discussed.</p><p>“I’m coming over in a bit, there are some things I need to talk to you about.” She said making Lucy’s vision blur at the sudden change of tone in her voice.</p><p>“Wait, what is it?” The thought of asking making her blood run cold.</p><p>“It’s about the attack, just open the door, I’m almost outside,” Selena said, prompting Lucy to quickly step out of her bed and run out towards her front door.</p><p>When she opened it, Selena greeted her with a hug and a not so comforting smile.</p><p>“You know, I kind of just wanted to put the entire ordeal behind me,” Lucy said, still in her pajamas as she sat down on the couch.</p><p>Selena quickly followed, taking out her laptop and placing it on the coffee table for both of them to see.</p><p>“Yeah, well it’s not so simple when the one who attacked you hasn’t even been caught.” She said, reminding Lucy of the dreaded facts as she typed away on her keyboard.</p><p>“Your point is? Lucy asked, pinching the bridge of her nose as the migraine already threatened to settle in at the mention of the topic.</p><p>“Don’t you find it even a little weird the police haven’t contacted you or Tom about this entire situation?”</p><p>“I think recovering from head trauma was a little higher on my priority list, Sel.” She said looking closely at the computer screen when a familiar face came up.</p><p>“Hey, I know that guy from somewhere.” She leaned in closer to see the picture of the man who she remembered had bumped into her at the pharmacy the night she went to pick up her medication with Tom.</p><p>Same greying beard and a black turtleneck in the eerie mugshot displayed on the screen.</p><p>“This is not the guy who attacked me, it can’t be.”</p><p>“This isn’t him, no, the guy who attacked you was found dead a couple of blocks away from the scene.” Lucy closed her eyes and fought off the need to throw up at was revealed to her.</p><p>“I know, it’s sick, but this is who they’re suspecting is behind it all.” Selena pointed to the screen, making Lucy visibly grimace at the all too familiar man staring back at her through the screen.</p><p>“That man bumped into me at the store the other night, I remember I saw him.” She shook her head in disbelief, then the memory of Tom’s sudden change of demeanor made way too much sense.</p><p>But no, Tom couldn’t have known. Tom had saved her, so there was no way he could’ve been behind it all.</p><p>“They call him Crowley The Burner, not even the police knows his real name. He’s originally from Russia, works for a much larger crime organization than the NYPD can handle.” Selena said scrolling through massive articles with surface details of the man's blood chilling track record.</p><p>“I don’t even wanna know how he got that name, Crowley the Burner, Jesus Christ, my life is turning into a Hollywood blockbuster.” She put her hair into a ponytail and stood up to walk into her small bathroom where nausea was already threatening to take over.</p><p>“You should ask Tom about it, I can’t believe the police haven’t contacted either of you,” Selena said getting up to follow her as Lucy proceeded to brush her teeth.</p><p>“You’ve answered your own question, This crazy assassin guy works for a huge crime syndicate in Russia, it’s out of there hands so why would they even bother contacting us if we’re safe and have nothing to do with it?” She argued when she spit out the water in her mouth.</p><p>“How are you so sure you’re safe? What do you have to do with a Russian syndicate? Why did they attack you?” Selena asked, following her as she walked to her room and opened her closet to pick out an outfit for the day.</p><p>“You know, I really think you should’ve majored in forensics.” She smiled, picking out a casual but fitted red dress that would draw in just the pair of blue eyes she wanted on her.</p><p>“Why are you not taking this seriously?” Selena crossed her arms and gave her a confused look as she sat down at the edge of her bed.</p><p>“You should come to the theatre with me today, Tom is amazing and you’ll get to meet the others. You’ll see there’s nothing to worry about.” Lucy reassured, the lie feeling heavy on her tongue as she said it.</p><p>Truthfully, she knew it couldn’t have all been mere coincidence, but if Tom was involved in the attack somehow, it was not something she was yet ready to face. Whoever this Crowley person was would have to be a question to ask later, when she felt more ready to face the truth of who her mysterious Prince Charming really was.</p><p>“I’ll go as long as you promise to ask Tom about all this. Crowley, whoever he is, I don’t think you’d want to be on their radar.” Lucy rolled her eyes, pulling the dress above her head and brushing out her hair.</p><p>She didn’t want to look like she was trying too hard, but there was no need to look like a frump either. Not when she knew Tom would be expecting her.</p><p>“I’ll talk to him about it, eventually,” She said, plucking her ears with the most delicate pair of earrings she could find.</p><p>“What’s with all the extravagance? I can’t remember the last time I saw you in anything but jeans and a t-shirt.” Selena noted as Lucy twirled around in front of her body length mirror in the corner of her room.</p><p>“I’m doing what you’ve always told me to do, I’m putting myself out there.” She subtly checked for bruises, but thankfully they’d only fully formed on her backside, which had taken most of the previous days beating.  </p><p>She smiled to herself at the thought of Tom seeing them, whether he’d be pleased with his markings or not.</p><p>“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Selena perked up, the worried look in her eyes finally vanishing when she realized what Lucy was implying.</p><p>“I’m saying exactly what you think I’m saying.” She teased, letting out a giggle as she jumped on the bed next to her friend happily.</p><p>She didn’t want to think about the attack, or the implications of what Tom being connected to it might mean. No, she was going to bask in this small bit of adventure the world was offering her for as long as she possibly could.</p><p>“Oh, you little prude, what has Thomas Williams done to you?” Selena asked, the newfound unwavering confidence still feeling strange even to her.</p><p>Lucy smirked and before she could respond her phone ringing drew both their attentions. She picked it up as soon as she saw Tom’s name on the screen, his voice like the world’s finest wine as it filled her ears.</p><p>“Darling, I recall requiring your presence at the theatre today, I miss you.” He drawled with a voice that had her squirming in her place on the bed.</p><p>“I ended up sleeping in, then Selena came by, but I was thinking about going with her for tonight's show.” She teased, already knowing he wouldn’t be pleased with her disobedience.</p><p>“I think you know how I feel about tardiness, I told you to be here before rehearsals today and you consciously disregarded that.”She hummed indifferently in response, hoping to rile him up even more as his tone became dark and reprimanding.</p><p>She knew she was playing a dangerous game, but it had barely been twenty four hours and she was already itching to practice more of his violent desires. She looked at Selena nervously and got up to step out of the room to converse with him more privately.</p><p>“There will be consequences for this, Lucy, I intend to make you obedient.”</p><p>“I’ll be there before the show starts, stop brooding.” She snapped back in annoyance, his growl audible through the phone.</p><p>“Oh, I’ll show you brooding, come straight backstage when you get here, alone.” She opened her mouth to speak but he hung up before she could.</p><p>Fear coerced through her when she thought of his untamed anger. His insatiable devotion to debouch her body in every way for the simple intent of discipline was intriguing and utterly terrifying all at once.</p><p>“What was that all about?” Selena asked, leaning against the doorway of her bedroom.</p><p>“Nothing, it was just Tom calling to tell me he misses me.” She turned, giving her friend a tense smile before walking back into her room and continuing to get ready.</p><p>She felt like a completely different person by the time Selena finished helping her put on a full face of makeup. She’d never tried this hard to look at least semi decent for anyone and as she put on a red lipstick to go with her dress, she hoped her efforts would not go unnoticed.</p><p>“You look as amazing as I usually do.” Selena teased, playfully fixing her own hair with the most minimal touch up.</p><p>Even Lucy knew her friend was so beautiful there was barely any effort that needed to be put in to get her to stand out. So like that, as the sun was just starting to set, they made there way out of her apartment and towards the familiar bus route that would take them to the theatre.</p><p>It unnerved her even more when she noted Tom hadn’t called or texted again since their small altercation over the phone. It made the anticipation bubble up inside her as they crossed the street and made their way inside the already crowded theatre.</p><p>“People must be really enjoying the show, they’re still drawing in a large crowd,” Selena noted as they made their way arm and arm down the auditorium seats.</p><p>They were at the front row when she recognized Rose’s jaw dropping slim figure approaching them with a warm smile.</p><p>“Hey, I’m so glad you came!” She went in for a hug that Lucy returned gratefully.</p><p>“Of course I came, the show you put on is absolutely amazing.” Lucy cheered, noting that she was now at eye level with the tall girl as she was wearing heels.</p><p>“Everything turned out alright after the last time I left you, right?” Rose asked, secretly hinting at the subject whilst Selena stood next to them.</p><p>“Yes, Tom took great care of me, everything worked amazingly.” She reassured with a tight smile as a blush crept onto her cheeks.</p><p>“And who is this?” Rose asked, turning to Selena and looking her up and down analytically.</p><p>“This is my best friend Selena, Selena this is Rose, she’s one of the main stars of the show.” She said introducing both of them as they shook hands.</p><p>“You both look like you’re dressed for the met gala, you look absolutely stunning.” Rose complimented looking between the both of them.</p><p>“This is my usual attire, but she’s gone all out today for a special someone,” Selena emphasized, both Rose and her giggling like school girls as they teased her.</p><p>“Speaking of that special someone, I promised him I’d go straight backstage when he arrived.” She said, the nerves already kicking in as she attempted to excuse herself.</p><p>“I was wondering why Tom was so grumpy today, little did I know it was you who failed to show up.” The sound of Ben’s voice filled the air and they all turned back to find him sitting with his feet dangling off the edge of the stage casually.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m guessing he took it out on you guys.” She bristled, already knowing how far his ill-temper went when he didn’t get what he wanted.</p><p>“We’ve had worse days, Ben’s just messing with you,” Rose said already cozying up to Selena as she offered her an arm to walk together towards the stage.</p><p>“You go on Lucy, I’ll show Selena to her seat,” Rose reassured and she breathed in nervously as she now had no other excuse to stay and draw out the conversation even longer.</p><p>“Yeah, you don’t wanna keep Tom waiting any longer than he already has, good luck.” Ben teased as she gave her thanks and began to make her way backstage.</p><p>She followed the route Rose had given her the last time she had been here, but her heart momentarily sank when she found no recognizable faces there. She turned to one of the staff who seemed to be working the curtains to ask for directions.</p><p>“Excuse me, have you seen-</p><p>“There you are, little one, finally decided to show up.” She sucked in a breath as his hands came around her waist from behind and she was suddenly pressed against the warmth of his toned body.</p><p>The lady who she was about to ask for help turned away with blushed cheeks when his presence filled the room.  </p><p>“I’m sorry, I-</p><p>“No talking love, the show is about to start.” He whispered in her ear, causing chills to run down her arms as he nipped and kissed at her neck when he spoke.</p><p>He chuckled lightly under his breath, putting a firm grip to her waist as he guided her towards a stairway. It led them up to a showing box off the edge of the auditorium, private seats just for him but still at full view of the audience bellow and the play about to start in front of them.</p><p>Her legs were wobbly as she made to find a way to her seat. It was just before she was about to open her mouth to say something that he roughly turned to pin her against the wall when the door closed behind them. His hand was at her throat as she beheld his dark blue tantalizing for the first time that day.</p><p>He leaned in and kissed her roughly, not giving her time to breath when he swooped his tongue in and commenced his battle of unwavering control. Her sweaty palms gripped helplessly at the collar of his white dress shirt, part of her wanting to push him away but at the same time not wanting him to move at all.</p><p>“You look so different.” He panted when he pulled away, his lips stained red with her lipstick as he looked out and took in her face.</p><p>“I did my makeup, I figured I could at least look nice since I left you waiting for so long.” She moved her hands to place them lightly around his neck, thankfully, he didn’t move away, but his eyes grew darker at her teasing words.</p><p>“I don’t think I’m fond of it, you looked perfectly fine before.” He said, shaking his head as his thumb caressed her cheekbone where his eyes caught the glimmer of highlighter against the moving stage lights.</p><p>His hand was still around her throat when the hint of disappointment flashed across her eyes. His smile was hungry as he leaned in and placed hungry kisses down her neck and chest.</p><p>“Come, stand here with me.” He said pulling back and guiding her towards the edge of the private showing box.</p><p>She felt like the eyes of the audience were on her, but she told herself the play had already started and there was no way anyone could see them from where they stood. Still, the box was exposed, if she were to make any noise she wouldn’t doubt there would be curious eyes drawn up in their direction.</p><p>“I do like this dress, it looks incredibly flattering on you.” He said, staying behind her and letting his arms feather it’s way down her exposed back.</p><p>It made chills run down her spine as he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder. Her fists clenched in anticipation but she tried to focus on the performance in front of her when he ran his hands tauntingly down the skin of her arms.</p><p>“Your inability to follow instructions and arrive here on time has put me in a very bad mood, do you realize that, little one?” He whispered in her ear, causing her to lean in slightly at the feel of his breath against the nape of her neck.</p><p>Her mind was spinning already and she could barely focus on what he’d actually said, but there was a threat behind his voice as he told her how he felt.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I already told you I slept in-</p><p>“I don’t want to hear your silly little excuses if you refuse to follow my orders you will have to face the consequences.” He growled into her ear this time, his voice getting higher as his nails dug into her forearms.</p><p>She didn’t dare speak this time as a thick silence passed through them and the sound of ben reciting his lines could be heard throughout the entire theatre.</p><p>“Take off your undergarments.” He stated bluntly making her stiffen in response.</p><p>She looked back at him to see if he was merely joking but he only licked his lips and looked at her like he was ready to pounce at any moment.</p><p>“B-But, people will see us.” She stammered nervously.</p><p>“I.do.not.care, take them off.” He ordered making her flinch as he pressed his body against her and forced her to lean against the edge of the theatre box that must’ve been a good two stories high.</p><p>She breathed in deeply and leaned down, hooking her fingers by her hips to slide the fabric down her leg. She was pressed up against his crotch when she leaned down and carefully stepped out of it.</p><p>“Position One.” He called out, snapping his fingers once.</p><p>She hesitated before realizing what he was asking but quickly collected herself as she looked ahead and straightened herself while tucking her hands stiffly behind her back.</p><p>“Look at you, you could be such a good girl if you wanted to, my good little submissive.” She looked out at the crowd nervously when his hand traveled beneath her dress, pulling the fabric up as he began to caress the skin of her backside.</p><p>“Oh, you bruise so beautifully.” He said, pulling up the back of her dress more to view the markings he had left the previous day with satisfaction.</p><p>“I bet you loved looking at these all morning, is that what made you so late?” His rough hands toyed with the sensitive skin, letting his index finger graze lightly above her exposed clit.</p><p>“No, sir.” She shook her head frantically when she realized he was waiting for her to answer.</p><p>“I see, lean forward a bit, I’d like to have a full view of what will soon be mine.” She stiffened again, turning her attention to the crowd who laughed at the scene unfolding in front of them.</p><p>For a second, she paled as she thought they were all laughing at her. It was the harsh feel of teeth clamping down against her skin that managed to draw her forward in a stumbling mess.  </p><p>“You’re being a very disobedient girl, Lucy.” He drawled caressing the skin of her ass that he’d just bitten down against while she managed to rest her head against the edge of the viewing platform.</p><p>With her hands still firmly gripped behind her back, her eyes rolled to the back of her head when he let his finger slide slowly between her lips.</p><p>“T-They’ll see us, T-Tom please, I-I’m sorry.” She stuttered, a single tear falling down her cheek as she arched her neck to look at him from her compromised position.</p><p>“You can call red at any time, little one, I’m beginning to think you're enjoying this too much.” He called out with a dark chuckle as he rubbed circles along her center.</p><p>She knew she could call red, but she ultimately refused. There was an ongoing internal battle within herself to prove that she could live this lifestyle, not only for his enjoyment but for her own as well. If he decided she needed this sort of punishment, then so be it.</p><p>“No, I-I won’t.” She cried out softly shaking her head.</p><p>“I know, you're enjoying yourself too much to do it.” He teased, her arousal slick against his fingers as he toyed with her clit.</p><p>“You’re so unbelievably soft, did you know that?” He said, his index finger plunging deep inside her till his knuckle was pressed against her entrance.</p><p>She arched her back and, much to her embarrassment, moaned out loud. Her blood went cold when she swore all noise in the theatre went completely silent at the sound.    </p><p>“You better hush that dirty little mouth of yours or you’ll steal the entire show.” He said, sounding all to amused as he pumped his finger in and out of her at a quickening speed.</p><p>She was embarrassed to think she already felt so close under his skilled hands, but she knew that this punishment was only beginning, he wouldn’t let her enjoy herself for too long.</p><p>“You will not allow yourself to orgasm, not unless I say so.” He said seriously this time, his finger stopping all movement while still deep inside her.</p><p>“W-What do you mean?” She whimpered, not knowing what to make of these new conditions he was attempting to put her under.</p><p>“I said, you are not to let yourself orgasm until I say you can, do you understand that, little one? Or must I jump to more brute forms of debauchery for the night?” He asked, the idea seeming to please him so much it terrified her to no end.</p><p>When she didn’t respond he leaned in and forced her to stand up straight again. He turned her around to face him, his finger only leaving her center for a millimeter of a second before he plunged two fingers back into her.</p><p>“I asked you a question, little one.” Her mouth was open and panting helplessly against him.</p><p>She could barely form coherent words as he looked at her dangerously. She found herself whimpering in defeat as her walls threatened to close in all around her and she couldn’t find it in herself to hold back the familiar feeling that was quickly approaching.</p><p>“Alright, if you refuse to speak to me.” He pulled away, causing an exasperated moan to escape her mouth.</p><p>She looked back wide-eyed as she swore people in the audience bellow her mumbled and looked above them in confusion.</p><p>“You don’t want to speak to your sir, right?” He smiled threateningly, taking both the fingers that were dripping in her arousal and putting them up against her mouth.</p><p>When she refused to open her lips she let out a muffled cry as he took hold of her throat roughly. She did as he wished and opened her mouth to let his two wet fingers in.</p><p>She tasted herself against him and when she closed her mouth to prevent him from going deeper, he squeezed her windpipe in disapproval. She gagged when he attempted to shove his fingers down her throat and he only smiled at her growing frustration.</p><p>“You will listen and obey.” He commanded, not taking his fingers out of her mouth as he toyed with the fabric near her breasts.</p><p>She bristled when she remembered the dress had no need for a bra and he soon found that out when he pulled the fabric down and exposed her already hardened nipple. He hummed in approval and didn’t give her time to react as he took the sensitive nub in his mouth and circled it with his tongue.</p><p>She let out a suppressed high pitched whine against his fingers that she was sure would let the entire auditorium know exactly what was going on above them. This didn’t prompt him to stop, no, he continued fondling her until she was practically writhing under his touch.</p><p>His fingers didn’t leave her mouth as he sucked and bit between each of her breasts. Again, she found herself digging her nails into the skin at her forearms in an attempt to hold in the orgasm that was threatening to take over her.</p><p>“I-I can’t do it, p-please.” She cried out, her voice barely coherent as she bit down harshly against his fingers.</p><p>He pulled away from her nipple, the cold air hitting her chest and making back arch at the loss of sensation. When he looked behind her momentarily at whatever scene was playing out on the stage he smiled, taking his fingers out of her mouth and admiring the sight of her whimpering disheveled self.</p><p>“Such a good girl.” He gripped her neck and she sighed, slumping her head against his chest as the crowd underneath them erupted in applause when the last scene of the play was finished.</p><p>“You didn’t let me orgasm…” She choked, looking up at him with tears in her eyes.</p><p>“Do you believe you deserve such a thing, little one?” He asked, tilting his head and crossing his arms against his chest like he was talking down to a small child.</p><p>She shook her head to say no, guilt flooding her when she realized he would not allow her the release she desperately desired. He leaned in and began to place small kisses against her collar bone while slowly bringing the straps of her dress back into place. He took his time sliding the undergarments back up her legs and against her still wet center.</p><p>She stiffened when he leaned in and gave her one last deep, sultry kiss through the fabric before standing up. He then leaned in and kissed her lips, tongue and all as if to fill her with the taste of her unsatisfied arousal.</p><p>“Let’s go down now.” He said calmly, gripping her waist and helping her wobbly legs down the steps that would lead them to the backstage area again.</p><p>“Wait for me here.” He took off his leather jacket and put it around her shoulders just before sauntering off to give his thanks to the awaiting audience.</p><p>She caught Rose walk in and approach her with a warm smile that she fought desperately to return.</p><p>“I swear, the nerves get worse and worse every night, I’m pretty sure I forgot a line or two, I hope Thomas didn’t notice.”</p><p>“You took my breath away Rose, even better than the first time I saw you.” She lied, taking her in for a hug she knew she needed at that moment.</p><p>“Oh, your lipsticks all smeared, I’m guessing I wasn’t the only thing that took your breath away tonight.” Lucy laughed awkwardly, bringing a thumb to her bottom lip in an effort to fix her disheveled face.</p><p>“You have no idea.” She sighed, watching as both Tom and Ben appeared from stage left with hearty laughs.</p><p>“You guys did amazing tonight! Hopefully, we can all be here bright and early on Friday for our last show!” Tom called out, addressing the staff and cast that were already getting packed and ready to leave for the night.</p><p>“Where are you heading after this?” Ben asked approaching both her and Rose at the far edge of the room.</p><p>“Oh, I’ve had my fill for the night but I was thinking of taking Lucy down to that restaurant we always go to, me and her have important matters to discuss.” His eyes landed on hers, making her cheeks redden more than they already were as Ben looked between them curiously.</p><p>“I guess, I’ll let Selena know not to wait up for me.” She bit her lip, already reaching for her phone to let her friend know about the change of plans.</p><p>“Come on Ben, let’s leave these two lovebirds to it, I’ll take the bus with you,” Rose said, putting a friendly arm around ben’s shoulders as they both bid their goodbyes and stalked off in the opposite direction.</p><p>“Are you ready?” He said, watching her as she tucked herself further into the comfort of his leather jacket around her shoulders.</p><p>“Yes, I think I’m ready.” She gulped, taking his hand eagerly as he led her towards the back doors of the theatre.</p><p>When she walked, she squirmed against the wet discomfort that still dwelled between her legs. It was something about the way he’d praised her and looked at her like she was the most precious thing he’d ever beheld, even when he was angry, that drew her forward into this new life she was still unsure she could lead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: There's a little smut in this chapter and a lot of Dom/sub talk. Please remember that everyone views bdsm and D/s relationships very differently, the way Tom speaks on certain things in this story is just how he feels personally and does not at all dictate how everything really is. I've had my own experiences in the bdsm world so I try to make it as accurate as I can but this is a fiction story and I am in no way an expert or educator, so please don't murder me if you don't agree with the way Tom speaks on certain topics. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter - Lovecraft</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                              </p><p>He wasn’t giving in, no matter what she tried to say or do, he was not letting her have the release that she wanted. While in the car, on their way to the restaurant, Lucy found herself crossing her legs in a desperate attempt at gaining some friction.</p><p>“Are you alright, my love? Do you need some water?” He asked, reaching over to squeeze her thigh teasingly at a red light.</p><p>“Hard discipline often calls for even longer aftercare then usual.” He explained, letting his hand caress it’s way up her arms and to her cheek with a knowing smile.</p><p>“Can I just-</p><p>She attempted to reach down and adjust herself, as her undergarments were uncomfortably wet with her arousal. Before she could do anything however, his hand clamped down on her wrist in an instant, the look he gave her promising nothing kind if she moved another muscle.</p><p>“You will not be touching yourself until I give you permission to do so,” He snarled, letting go of her hand when he realized she wouldn’t disobey.</p><p>“Let’s see how dinner goes, then perhaps, we may discuss your need for release.” He looked at her and she found herself nodding in agreement.</p><p>Her need to follow every order he gave was beginning to surprise her. She had not originally thought she’d be a good submissive, but if she could get a handle on her “<em>brattiness”,</em> as he liked to call it, then maybe this could actually work out.</p><p>She’d never thought of herself as a masochist either, but this need to please him in every way he wanted was not a desire she thought she could tame. So as they pulled up to the fairly expensive-looking restaurant, she didn’t question it, she simply smiled as he walked over to open her door and walk hand in hand to the receptionist table inside.</p><p>“Thomas, welcome back, will it be the usual table?” A man in a well-tailored suit approached them and smiled at Tom the second they walked in.</p><p>“No, If you could please have the private dining area ready for us.” Lucy balked at the demanding tone in his voice, gripping his hand tighter as the man in front of them suddenly became nervous.</p><p>“There are some guests in that occupancy as of now but…” He looked Lucy up and down and let out a shaky laugh.</p><p>“We’ll have it ready for you in just a moment, Sir Williams.” The man stumbled away, letting Lucy tug on Tom’s sleeve once they were left alone.</p><p>“Hey, It looks like you scared the man shitless, don’t you think we could just have dinner at a normal table?” She asked, her brows furrowed in confusion at the scene she’d just beheld in front of her.</p><p>The man had looked so pale when he walked away she was worried he would pass out before turning the corner.</p><p>“No, we will have dinner in the private dining area.” His response was emotionless, his jaw clenched while his eyes barely glanced down in her direction.</p><p>She didn’t have the time to argue as a female waitress approached them, her hands shaking when she motioned for them to follow her inside. She hadn’t originally been this nervous on the way over here, but the formality of the place made her visibly bristle.</p><p>As they walked in, people of all sorts of high status sat at tables beneath an open roof at the center of the building. Men in tailored suits looked on to her curiously when she noticed them.</p><p>Tom’s hand wrapped possessively around her waist as they were brought up to a second floor, where they could see the people dining below them from an open balcony. The lady opened yet another door and they were brought into a smaller separate room with a small table at its center.</p><p>It had tinted windows so that she could still see out at the busy restaurant outside but no one would be able to look in.</p><p>“Please, sit my love.” She heard Tom speak softly when she hadn’t noticed both him and the waitress were waiting for her as she became lost in the view of the people below.</p><p>He held the chair out for her and she gave a tight smile as she walked forward to sit down.</p><p>“I'll have the usual Stroganov and pelmeni for my lady here, some wine would be nice as well.” The waitress nodded, writing everything down and leaving the room quickly without another word.</p><p>“Why do you look so nervous all of a sudden?” Tom said, catching her attention as he looked at her with a curious smile.</p><p>“You tend to have that effect on me, and everyone here seems terrified of you.” She said, looking around the fairly plane room nervously.</p><p>It had red carpeting and the lights around them were a dim gold that barely lit the room at all, but she had a clear view of the analyzing look Tom was giving her now.</p><p>He leaned back in his chair and cleared his throat. She had not even realized he had set the two sets of contracts next to him until he put his hand lightly above them.</p><p>“Shall we discuss?” He raised a brow and handed her the packet of paper from across the table.</p><p>Her hand was shaking as she took it, looking over the familiar print that would keep her bound to him forever. She wasn’t one to break her word, and she knew once she signed she would be handing over full control to him.</p><p>The thought aroused her more than she would like to admit. When she really thought about it, it felt like pure insanity, but perhaps that was something she needed in her dull life.</p><p>Even if she tried to say no, she was so drawn to him, she knew it would eat her alive with regret for long afterward if she tried to take that route.</p><p>“Start from the top of the list and go down, 0 and 1 would be a hard no, a 5 would be a yes and anything in between is negotiable between the two of us.” She was about to speak up when the waitress came back with two wine glasses and a bottle in hand.</p><p>“Uhm, no wine for her please, just some water  would be fine.” The waitress nodded and poured him his own glass while leaving her with nothing.</p><p>“Going through this list will require your full consent, nothing will ever be done if you are inebriated in any way shape or form.” He reassured, making her feel at least the smallest bit of comfort at his apprehension towards anything that would hinder her.</p><p>She nodded and cleared her throat, flipping the contract over till she landed on the list of hard and soft limits.</p><p>“Uhm okay, the first on the list is, Bondage.” She looked through the parenthesis where it stated rope play and more specifically, a strange word she’d never seen before, <em>Shibari</em>.</p><p>“Shibari is a Japanese form of rope tying that I’ve become rather attached to it as I’ve mastered it over the years.” He explained, sensing her confusion as he sipped on his wine and looked down at the list himself.</p><p>“You saw me do it to Rose on her arms that day in the dungeon, but Shibari can involve rope restriction on all parts of your body if you were to allow me.” He explained, his eyes meeting hers from across the table as she chewed on her lips nervously.</p><p>“I enjoyed watching you do it to Rose, I’ll give it a 5.” She said before she had the chance to change her mind, the discomfort between her legs practically ached now that they were delving into these subjects.</p><p>He nodded and wrote the number down on his paper, raising his hand up and motioning for her to continue when she stayed silent.</p><p>“Alright, the next one is uhm, Degradation.” Again, she looked at the parenthesis next to the word which specified, name-calling, and visibly cringed when the word spitting was also listed off next to it as well.</p><p>“I-I think this one will be a 3, I don’t mind the name-calling, but no spitting please.” She spoke softly, scared that her apprehension to these lewd activities would somehow make him like her less, but she eased up when he only nodded in understanding as he wrote notes of her response on his paper.</p><p>“The next one is, Suspension, inverted, upright and horizontal.” She bit her lip and thought about how she felt when watching Rose do it in the dungeon for the first time.</p><p>“This one will be a 5, I like it very much.” She said while trying to ignore the blush that came to her cheeks at her attempt to sound somewhat confident.</p><p>He looked up at her pleased, shaking his head and chuckling as he wrote down her number. This is how they went on, down a long list of sexual acts he would want to perform on her.</p><p>There were many that required explanation, a plethora of new vocabulary she had learned over the course of the dinner and internally forced herself to memorize. He explained everything thoroughly and made sure she fully understood before giving her response.</p><p>“Anal play.” She almost choked as two men in chef’s attire came in to serve them their food just as the words left her mouth.  </p><p>Tom only seemed amused as she blushed and set aside the paper to allow them to rest the steaming plate in front of her. Her mouth watered at the dumplings that were placed on the table while Tom’s dish looked like beef mixed with pasta.</p><p>She had not recognized the foreign words he’d spoke to the waitress beforehand and didn’t bother questioning it as she dug in with her fork.</p><p>“That was so embarrassing.” She said once they were alone again, swallowing a mouthful of her food that her starving stomach was very grateful for.</p><p>“Really? I find it all quite entertaining.” He said with a smirk as he chewed on his pasta and sipped on his now almost empty glass of wine.</p><p>“Well, that one is definitely a 0.” She said, making the fork in Tom’s hand clatter against his plate as he dropped it.</p><p>She bristled as she had not yet set a hard limit on anything and the strained expression he now wore when looking at her was already making her regret the decision. His jaw was clenched, the inner conflict within himself evident even to her as a thick silence passed through them</p><p>“Care to explain your reasoning.” He said in a low voice, attempting to calm his wavering self-control.</p><p>“I’ve barely experienced normal penetration, why would I want to-</p><p>She was at a loss for words, her thoughts going everywhere as she shook her head and fiddled with her fingers nervously beneath the table.</p><p>“Well, you’ve already given a five to toys, which may include butt plugs, it’s only something I would like to ease into if you gave me the opportunity.” A small smile returned to his face again while he picked up his fork and chewed on his food as if they were speaking of something as normal as taking a walk in the park.</p><p>“It just sounds disgusting and painful, what pleasure would come out of that?” She asked, cringing at the thought, though the possibilities of it only seemed to rile Tom up even more as he leaned forward on the table to come closer to her.</p><p>“I can assure you, great pleasure would come out of it for both of us, you just have to trust me.” The way he was looking at her made her feel like he wished to show her just how pleasurable it was right there on the spot.</p><p>“I trust you,” She hesitated before nodding, the statement more for herself than for him.</p><p>“3,” She said, and he seemed satisfied as he leaned back down and wrote it on his paper.</p><p>Some more wine was brought out and poured for him and like this, they continued down the extensive list. She furrowed her brows as she came to the very end and viewed the last thing that was written down for her to rate.</p><p>“What does it mean by collar?” She looked up in confusion, and the word itself seemed to make him stiffen in his place.</p><p>“You don’t need to worry about that, it is something I might discuss with you at a later time.” He said, attempting to shrug her off, but for this, she simply wasn’t having it.</p><p>“Can I at least know what it means?” She asked softly, not wanting to anger him by testing his patience, but her curiosity got the best of her.</p><p>He sighed when he realized she wouldn’t give in and crossed his arms on the table to explain.</p><p>“In a relationship between a Dominant and a Submissive, collaring can mean many things, some people only use it during scenes or sexual acts, others like myself see it as something even more sacred than marriage.” The heaviness in his tone, in culmination with what he was implying made her regret even pushing the subject in the first place.</p><p>It was a new concept, yet another thing about this man she couldn’t understand, but she was willing to try. And as she looked at how nervous he suddenly became, she realized even more how much it must’ve all meant to him.</p><p>“Okay, that’s fine, I-I think I’m ready to sign now.” Her fingers curled against her dress and he thankfully seemed to ease up as he reached over and handed her a ballpoint pen with his version of the filled up contract.</p><p>She hadn’t realized he had already signed over his part, his beautiful and indecipherable handwriting written over his side of the dotted line. She smiled nervously and found her hand shaking as she put down her signature perfectly next to his.</p><p>They fit together nicely, like two perfect puzzle pieces brought together to work in cohesion. Though when she looked up at his eyes she felt like there was a much bigger puzzle there for her to solve.</p><p>“I’m all yours.” She whispered, handing him back the paper for him to see.</p><p>He nodded, looking over everything as if in disbelief.</p><p>“You know, I’ve never had my own submissive before.” He said, making her perk up in curiosity as he gave her a small peek of something more personal about his life.</p><p>“You haven’t?” She replied, confused.</p><p>“I have mastered the pain aspects that go into this lifestyle. Taken my time to learn with other masters and dominants, but it’s never been anything so personal.” He explained, coming forward again, his eyes averted down to his now empty plate as if in deep thought.</p><p>“What still confuses me is how can something like that not be personal?” She furrowed her brows and was brought back to the night with Rose in the dungeon, the jealousy that coerced through her almost shameful when she really thought of it.  </p><p>“A sadist may play with a masochist and have it be merely transactional, in dungeons, everyone’s desires can sometimes come from very selfish places.” He said, looking up at her and smirking when she seemed only more confused.</p><p>“It is one thing to negotiate a scene with someone you barely know and play it out so each of you may gain the satisfaction you desire. It is another thing entirely to have your submissive trust you wholeheartedly, so much so, that they will bend to your every whim no matter what you ask them to do. I think of it as almost an ultimate goal for a Master or Dominant to have a connection like this with someone.” She’d never heard him speak his mind so openly, it seemed like such a rare sight she felt hesitant to even speak up.</p><p>“And you really think I can be that for you, your perfect submissive?” She hated the doubt that still went through her mind, even after she had just signed her body away to this mesmerizing man in front of her.</p><p>“Your insecurities and lack of self-confidence pain me, Lucy. You’ve shown that you are not only willing to fully submit, but that you are willing to step out of your comfort levels simply for my pleasure.” He reached out and grabbed her hand that was laying flat against the wooden table.</p><p>“Like I said before, you are almost too perfect.    You were thrown into my life like a stone, so that I may carve you out into the perfect masterpiece.” She found herself holding her breath as he brought her hand up to his lips.</p><p>It was one of those moments that you wanted to freeze in time and relive forever, but it was cut short when he suddenly looked down at the various people dining bellow.</p><p>“It terrifies me how perfect you are, how much I can’t bring it in myself to stay away from you anymore.” He admitted while she tried to follow where his eyes were now glued to the bottom floor.</p><p>She noticed various security patrolled the area and barely any families filled the bustling tables. Rich businessmen, some yelling at various intervals, others eerily calm as they discussed whatever it is businessmen discussed with their partners and associates.</p><p>It was when her eyes landed on one man sitting completely alone, wearing all black and tinted glasses that covered most of his face that all the contents she had just consumed threatened to rise up. He was looking straight ahead, but as if he knew he had caught her attention, he looked up directly at her, the tinted windows doing nothing to hide his view.</p><p>“Are you alright, my love?’ Tom asked when her hand had flinched away from his in response.</p><p>“D-Do you know anybody down there?” She asked, her eyes glazed over when she realized part of her didn’t want to know the answer to the question.</p><p>“No, I do not.” He answered, only worry filling his eyes when he looked out at her shocked state.</p><p>She wanted to feel relieved, but he had answered so quickly and so plainly she struggled to decipher whether he was telling the truth or not.</p><p>“Do you wish to leave?” He asked, his voice still calm as he stood up slowly and walked over to her.</p><p>She banged her knee against the table when trying to stand up, rattling everything in her poor attempt at composure. She wasn’t going to lie to herself and say she wanted to go home, but she wanted nothing else but to leave.</p><p>“Can I stay with you, In your apartment?” She asked as she found his hand gripping her shoulders and steadying her in place to be the only thing easing her nerves at that moment.</p><p>“Of course, my love, we will leave through the back if it makes you feel safe.” He reassured, gripping her waist as they left through a different door on the other side of the room.</p><p>He walked her through halls and small alcoves, strangers passing them by so quickly she barely had time to register their faces. He had his arm wrapped tightly around her as they walked down to the first floor and he pushed open a door that finally led them to the back of the restaurant.</p><p>“You didn’t even pay.” She panted as they through a cobblestone trail that led to where his car had been parked.</p><p>“My father owns this place, I don’t have to pay for anything.” He responded, opening her car door as she got in and balked at his response.</p><p>“So, your family is rich?” She asked, a flurry of questions going through her now that she was safe in his car and she managed to calm her rapid heartbeat.</p><p>“What frightened you so much in there?” He asked, avoiding her question completely, but somehow she knew if she kept on nagging she would never get a straight answer on that particular subject.</p><p>“I-I thought I saw someone looking at us from below.” She said, recalling the chill that went through her entire body when the man's eyes looked up at her from the first floor.</p><p>It was a sight that would stay engrained in her nightmares for a while, she was sure of it. Tom looked at her curiously, as if he knew more than he was letting on, but didn’t say anymore as he started the car.</p><p>“The tinted windows are impenetrable, you could murder someone in that room and no one on the first floor would see or hear a thing.” He reassured, her body tensing at his choice of words.</p><p>Why would a restaurant need a room capable of masking such horrid acts?</p><p>She thought the man must’ve been immune to the supposed impenetrable wall as his gaze had found hers as easy as a Lion found his deer to feast.</p><p>“You’ve behaved yourself well Lucy, aside from our abrupt escape, I’m very pleased with the way things have turned out.” He said, his hand finding it’s way again to the comfortable warm in between her thighs.</p><p>His hand was cold and he seemed to like the way her skin pimpled at the sensation it brought. She was painfully reminded of the knot that was still in her stomach, desperate to come undone when he edged his hand up between her legs teasingly.</p><p>“Now that you are mine, I wish for us to sleep on the same bed when you are at my house.” He said, looking at her from the corner of his eyes as he drove through the bustling city traffic.</p><p>She nodded, her toes curling at the thought of being wrapped in his arms and how quickly she would fall asleep on his king-sized bed. She fidgeted nervously in her seat, her hand coming to rest on top of his on her thigh when they drew closer to his place.</p><p>Her nervousness probably worried him but he continued to tease as he took his hand from her thigh and brought his thumb up to caress against her lips.</p><p>“Tom, the red light!” He stomped on the brakes and she couldn’t help but laugh when she was lurched forward and thankfully protected by her seatbelt.</p><p>“Forgive me, you look absolutely ravishing in this dress.” He panted laughing to himself while both his hands braced against the steering wheel.</p><p>“I won’t look so ravishing if you crash the car.” She found herself laughing too, her hands braced against the seat in an attempt to steady herself.</p><p>They were close enough now that they stayed in comfortable silence for the rest of the drive. Only when they reached the hotel parking lot did she realize how much she really wanted him, and how much he had truly been holding himself back.</p><p>“Keep your head down, don’t wave or say hi to any of the employees when we go in, alright?” He said once they’d both gotten out of the car and he put his arm around her shoulder to lead her inside.</p><p>She did exactly as she was told, keeping her head down even when they’d squeezed into the packed elevator. Late at night, there were still people making their way in and out of the luxurious building and Tom waited till every one of them had left to press his keys into the hole on the panel of the wall.</p><p>“Come here,” He said, gripping her waist in a rush as they stepped out into the familiar narrow hall.</p><p>He stopped in front of the steel double door and punched the passcode in quickly. Once the door was open, he motioned for her to come inside and she did so with bubbling anticipation.</p><p>“Don’t move,” He ordered when she made to make her way to his bed.</p><p>She froze misstep and waited till his towering body was hovering behind her. She turned her head just as he pressed a tender kiss to her shoulder blade, their eyes meeting when he looked up at her pleased.</p><p>“Take off all your clothes for me.” He whispered in her ear, his voice mouthwatering as he spoke.</p><p>She reached down to unclasp the strap of her heels and took each of them off first. Then she brought each strap of her dress down at a slow unhurried pace.</p><p>He growled in response and came forward to pull the thin red material down her body so roughly she feared it would rip under his hands. Her thin undergarments came off with it in one fail swoop and he was kissing the skin on her back the second she was fully bare for him.</p><p>“So beautiful.” He praised, letting his lips graze all over her pale skin.</p><p>He walked in front of her and let his hands come to his favorite place around her throat. When he squeezed it made her look up into his devouring blue eyes where he wasted no time and pressed his lips against hers in a rough tantalizing kiss.</p><p>She put her hands against his chest as he moved his lips with her own. She found herself getting better at the fluid motion and kept up with the slow dance of his tongue as the stubble on his chin scratched her lips lightly.</p><p>“You are all mine now.” He said once he pulled back and smiled as he knew he would only keep reminding her of the fact every day now.</p><p>He brought his hand up in front of him and snapped his fingers with a smirk.</p><p>“First position, just like I taught you.” She didn’t have to be told twice as she snapped her hands in to place behind her back and straightened her feet together.</p><p>He smiled at the instant obedience and pressed a single kiss to her lips before walking back and leaving her to stand alone in the middle of the hall. She fought the need to follow him but knew if she did it would only mean trouble, and after the punishment at the theatre, she desired nothing more then his praise for the remainder of the night.</p><p>“I dream of seeing you with a gag in your mouth but, I think It’s better we start off slow.” He said, coming back from the corner of the hall with a single piece of fabric in hand.</p><p>“Don’t hold yourself back, I’ve seen the gag, I think I could take it.” She reassured when insecurity flooded her again.</p><p>Part of her was absolutely terrified, but her desire to please him was stronger. If she was going to be his submissive, shouldn’t she be able to do these simple things for him? A gag hadn’t looked too bad when she had watched Rose with it on.</p><p>“Not yet little one, it will only hinder your ability to use your safe word and I do not wish to frighten you.” He said, coming forward to put the soft fabric around her eyes so that she was now completely blinded.</p><p>“But, you won’t—</p><p>She intended to complain but he reached down and pinched his fingers at her nipple, making her yelp and close her mouth in an instant.</p><p>“You were being such a good girl until now, you should know I don’t tolerate arguing.” He hissed while at the same time his fingers went from pinching to rubbing slow circles.</p><p>“When I deem you ready for a ball gag then I will have you wear it around the house the entire day if it pleases you. For now, you must be a good little girl if you want me to allow you release, do you understand?” He mused into her ear, making her back arch at the slow build-up that was already commencing at her core.</p><p>“Yes, sir.” She whimpered.</p><p>“Follow me,” He ordered, the blindfold around her eyes not allowing her to see a thing, so she simply walked forward blindly as his hand came to rest at her back to guide her.</p><p>“Lay down, and put your arms above your head.” She struggled to find her footing, but she soon realized she must’ve been at his bed when she sat and she felt the soft mattress beneath her.</p><p>She pushed herself back and laid down on the bed with her hands above her just as he’d said. After a couple of silent minutes, she turned her head, helplessly trying to figure out where he’d gone, but he only chuckled at her nervous fidgeting.</p><p>“How tempting it is to simply leave you like this for the rest of the night, so vulnerable and desperate for my touch.” His voice wasn’t far and before she could plead, she felt his hands brace her ankles.</p><p>He pushed her feet uncomfortably away from each other. Her legs were spread fully for him as she felt a cuff being tightened around each of her ankles. She heard the sounds of chains rattling when she tried to pull her feet back together in a failed attempt to fight against the restraints.</p><p>“Don’t be so shy, little one,” He mused, causing her back to arch against the bed as he leaned forward and inserted a single digit inside her.</p><p>“This is all mine now.” She moaned his name under her breath in response, her body fidgeting as she tried her hardest to keep her hands firmly above her head.</p><p>That particular problem was solved when she felt him lean forward and take each of her wrists in his hands.</p><p>“Is it hard to keep your hands above your head? Here, I’ll help you.” She heard the sound of chains rattling against the headboard and soon she had cuffs tightened around each of her wrists as well.</p><p>She fought against them as the feeling of complete loss of control overwhelmed her more than originally anticipated. Though, she didn’t say anything as the feeling of growing arousal was stronger than ever before.</p><p>“Sir, please.” She found herself whimpering after a long moment of silence.</p><p>Please, what? I am simply enjoying this magnificent view.” He teased as she felt him lean forward again to hover over her.</p><p>She could feel his presence, but she writhed in place as long excruciating minutes passed without him doing anything at all. She almost wanted to cry when she felt him start kissing down her neck and to her collar bone, taking his time to leave marks where only she could see, and be reminded of him the next morning.</p><p>“We left the restaurant so abruptly, we didn’t even get the chance to have dessert.” She panted as he leaned down and placed his mouth over her nipples to give her some small form of pleasure.</p><p>She was about to start begging when he pushed his bulge in between her legs. She could feel his hardening member pushing and pulsating against her arousal, causing an embarrassingly loud moan to escape her mouth.</p><p>“That just simply won’t do for me, I must have my fill.” He groaned, feeling him push back, her eyes squeezed shut as he made to devour her.</p><p>The sound of the headboard creaking when she pulled against the restraints filled her ears, and even though her eyes were covered, they rolled to the back of her head as he began to glide his tongue smoothly, in and out of her. She found herself wanting nothing more than to sink her nails into his curly head of hair.</p><p>She had to fight the need to scream when he moaned into her, gripping her thighs as her hips jutted up to desperately move against his mouth. While his tongue made slow circles around her clit, she whimpered when he put his index finger back inside her without warning.</p><p>“I want you to beg for it, little one, tell me you're my good girl.” She was close and she didn’t have to be told that she still wouldn’t be allowed to orgasm until he said it was okay.</p><p>He had been very clear on that and when he told her the words she would need to stay, the sound of the chains as she fought against her restraints was the only thing that filled the room.  </p><p>“Please, please, I’m your good girl, I promise just, please.” Her back arched as his fingers increased in speed and she felt her rapidly beating heart only quicken as he sank in and consumed every bit of arousal that slipped from her.</p><p>“I wish to hear you moan my name from those soft lips of yours, only mine when you come undone.”</p><p>She twitched and fidgeted against the biting and sucking he was doing until her release had filled him so much so, he was moaning along with her as she came against his mouth. He held onto her desperately, even after her orgasm, leaving her whimpering as he licked her now sensitive center.</p><p>“You’ve been such a good girl for me tonight, your sir is very pleased.” He said, finally pulling back and moving to release her from the restraints on her hands and ankles.</p><p>Her eyes struggled to adjust against the light as he moved to take off her blindfold. He barely gave her time open her eyes fully before he came down and kissed her.</p><p>She tasted herself as he moved his lips fluidly with hers and she was happy to sink her fingers into the curls of his hair to keep him there.</p><p>“Do you wish for me to—</p><p>She looked down nervously between his eyes and the bulge that was still restricting at his pants.</p><p>“No, not tonight, darling. When I make love to you for the first time it will be long and drawn out and I will enjoy every second of it until I’ve made you come at least twice beneath me.” When she blushed and smiled he only leaned down and kissed her deeply again, letting himself fall next to her without breaking the kiss.</p><p>“Did I do good?” She found herself asking once he’d pulled away and he stayed staring at her as if he was completely transfixed by her eyes.</p><p>“You were more than good my love, you were magnificent, you are my masterpiece in the making.” He reminded while pulling her against his body.  </p><p>She didn’t exactly feel as perfect as he made her sound. Doubts still ran through her head and she struggled to get a hold on the truth behind who really he was.</p><p>She recalled how he’d told her he couldn’t bring himself to stay away from her anymore. He had looked so terrified at something that should’ve been so simple.</p><p>There was something more, something he was willing to let go of for the time being now that he had her. She smiled as insecurity left and part of her realized how much of a hold she had on him.</p><p>A relationship based on power imbalance somehow didn’t seem so imbalanced in her head anymore. She didn’t know what he was hiding, but she was determined to find out now that her iron grip on his heart and his dominance was unwavering.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Punishments, Punishments, Punishments...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                       </p><p>Before going to sleep that night they went into Tom’s illustrious bathroom, fit for a queen, where he insisted she wouldn’t be bathing herself.</p><p>“I’m not a baby, I can clean up on my own” She whined as they stepped into his all-black marble bathroom.</p><p>It had hints of gold on handles and faucets, but when she looked up what made her jump was the sight of her own reflection. A full mirror was mounted onto the bathroom's ceiling and she stayed looking at herself, completely amazed before Tom pushed her towards the shower.</p><p>It was contained by fancy glass doors she was sure would shatter under the smallest bit of pressure.</p><p>“I don’t care what you can do, I wish to clean every inch of your body with my own hands.” He said, his tone almost daring her to speak up against his orders again just to see what he might do.</p><p>“But you—</p><p>She stiffened as he began to strip off his own clothes, her cheeks turning red when pulled off his shirt. Since she was already naked and ready, she simply gawked as he pulled down his pants and boxers to reveal himself fully for the first time.</p><p>“There’s no need to look away darling, I am as much yours as you are mine.” He said, gripping her jaw and forcing her to look up into his eyes.</p><p>“I-I know, it’s just, I never—</p><p>She was a stuttering mess as she drew her eyes away from him and looked down instinctively, only to visibly cringe away at the sight of his member barely inches away from her.</p><p>“Your shyness is somewhat adorable, I hope it never changes.” He chuckled, leaning in and kissing her exposed neck.</p><p>He leaned down and pressed his lips to just the right spot on her throat and she was fidgeting and moaning against him in no time. It wasn’t until she realized he had led her just outside the shower doors that she saw his true intention.</p><p>He pushed them open silently and pulled her in with him before she could protest against it.</p><p>She turned and pressed her hands against his chest to steady herself when he moved forward. Her small fingers landed on a strange tattoo at the left side of his chest. A strange and faded eight-pointed star that she could tell had been done on top of a large scar.</p><p>It was malformed because of it and she let her hand trail down the harsh line that went all the way down his pectoral.  As she looked up at him he could practically feel her curiosity burning within her.</p><p>So he reached behind her to turn on the showerhead where cold water came streaming down against her head before she could ask any questions.</p><p>“Tom, it’s really cold, please.” She made to move away as her hair became drenched and the unbearable temperature of the water encompassed her.</p><p>“It will warm up, stop moving and let me clean you.” He gripped her shoulders and forced her to sit up straight as his hand ran the water thoroughly through her hair.</p><p>“See, if you just listened, things would be a lot easier for both of us, my love.” He said once she’d found herself closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of his hands running through her hair.</p><p>He was right, after a while, the water warmed up substantially and she found herself enjoying their close proximity. He turned her body and pressed himself further against her as he lathered shampoo onto his hands and began to wash her hair.</p><p>It smelled like lavender and she smiled as it reminded her of him. He kissed every inch of her body as his hands lathered the soap all over her wet skin.</p><p>She hummed at the pleasure it brought her and let her head lean back against his shoulder when his hands caressed the underpart of her breasts.</p><p>“I hate that you’re always right.” She mused, biting her lip as he motioned for her to turn around and face him again.</p><p>“Now that you’ve come to the realization, will you finally listen when I give you a command?” He mused, leaning down so their foreheads touched as he spoke.</p><p>“Uhm, I’ll have to think about it.” She teased, causing a growl to escape his mouth as he leaned in and kissed her deeply.</p><p>“Little brat.” He smiled into the kiss, biting at her bottom lip when he pulled away.</p><p>“I have a feeling you wouldn’t want me any other way.” She said, as the soap had finally rinsed off both their bodies and he pulled her out to wrap her in a towel.</p><p>“You’re right, I’m rubbing off on you already.”  He brushed her hair back with his fingers and moved down to carry her bridal style out of the steaming bathroom.</p><p>“Tom! Let me down, will you allow me to do anything myself?” She screeched as the ground beneath her slipped and she was suddenly wrapped in his arms.</p><p>“Not if it’s not completely necessary, will you just let me take care of you for once?” She found herself giggling as he held her tightly all the way to his bed, where he laid her down and let the towel drop to reveal her naked body again.</p><p>“I don’t have any clothes, don’t be so mean, it’s freezing in here.” She brought her arms up to cover her chest as he looked at her with hungry predatory eyes.</p><p>Aside from the fact his apartment was below ground level, it also seemed to take up the entire basement floor of the high-end hotel. If it wasn’t for her visible shivering she thought he had every intention of leaving her just as she was.</p><p>“I will allow you to wear one of my shirts but nothing else.” He said, compromising as he walked over to the same white marble drawer at the left side of the room and pulled out a grey t-shirt.</p><p>She took it gratefully and laughed once she had pulled it over her head and noticed the Spiderman cartoon print on it. The day of the attack came back to her mind, but this time, it was not as unnerving when she thought of the hero that had saved her that day.</p><p>“Thank you, I really appreciate it.” She didn’t know if he noticed she wasn’t only thanking him for the shirt, but he didn’t say anything as he laid down next to her, fully naked and ready to sleep.</p><p>“I don’t wear anything to bed and that is one thing I will not compromise on.” He pulled her down next to him and she didn’t think it was something she wanted to complain about as she felt his toned body beneath her.</p><p>He wrapped her in his arms just as she’d envisioned, his strong grip enveloping her in a way that was suffocating and comforting all at once. Her hand laid on his chest and grazed over the small bits of hair that grew there while she nuzzled her head against his neck.</p><p>“I’m surprised at how eager you are to get so comfortable,” He said, pulling her in by the waist and she felt a blush creep onto her cheeks when his friend pressed eagerly against her leg beneath the sheets.</p><p>“This is one thing I would never complain about,” She reassured and though she felt shy about it at first, she leaned down and pressed a small kiss to his chest.</p><p>She felt him chuckle when she looked up at him through fluttering eyes and he seemed all the more amused at her small attempt to initiate affection.</p><p>“Do that again, darling.” A moment of silence passed between them before She bit her bottom lip and leaned in to place a kiss by the nape of his neck.  </p><p>She giggled as she forced herself to do it again by his jawline where his scruff tickled at her skin. He didn’t seem to mind as she kissed all the way up to his lips with a shy smile.</p><p>It was only when she moaned against his lips and allowed his tongue to slip in that he flipped her over and growled as he fought to regain a sense of control. When he pulled back, both of them panting as he hovered above her, he only sighed in frustration.</p><p>“Perhaps sleeping on the same bed was not such a good idea.” He mused as their foreheads touched and she fought the urge to look out at the painful bulge that had grown in-between his legs.</p><p>She wasn’t wearing anything but his shirt and the urge to wrap her legs around his waist and press herself against him was hard to fight off.</p><p>“You’re already sweating now too, are you sure we can’t simply let this continue?” She distracted herself by reaching up and twirling the hair that stuck to the nape of his neck around her index finger playfully.</p><p>“You’re loving this way too much.” He said, looking out at her with an amused smile.</p><p>“I haven’t experienced practically anything since I was in high school and, like I said before, the boy I did it with was simply that, a boy.” She explained, her jaw clenched as the memory came back to her like a wave.</p><p>“Did he seriously just leave you there?” He asked, making her internally groan as he flopped himself back down to his side and pulled her into their previous position.</p><p>“My parents are painfully overbearing, so I had to lie and say I was staying over at Selena’s house. Once the homecoming dance was over, we were able to go to a hotel, and after he finished doing what he needed to do, he just fell asleep.” She shrugged her shoulders as she remembered how absurd and anti-climatic it had been.</p><p>It wasn’t until Selena had to pick her up and take her back home the next morning that she realized how horrible the entire situation was.</p><p>“Don’t try to excuse his behavior by blaming it on his age, even at sixteen I had the common sense not do that to any girl, let alone one as breathtaking as you.” She blushed as he brought his hand out to caress her cheek tenderly, though the look he gave her now was anything but.</p><p>“There are plenty of Dominatrix that come to the dungeon you followed me into, why I have the right mind to find this little boy and have them teach—</p><p>“Oh, stop it” She hit him playfully on his arm and he suddenly became serious as he caught her wrist midair.</p><p>The silence that fell through them was deafening and the look he now gave her was icy cold.</p><p>“You don’t hit me, not ever, do you understand?” He looked out at her, his grip around her hand only growing tighter as he waited for a response.</p><p>“Yes, sir.” She gulped, not knowing what else to say when shame suddenly took over her.</p><p>“Look at me.” He gripped her by the chin when she had turned away from him in embarrassment.</p><p>“You will make mistakes, it’s normal, I just want you to understand that no matter what we must maintain this line of mutual respect.” He said, softening up as he let his thumb caress her cheekbone lightly.</p><p>“Mutual respect not only means following my commands, but it also includes respecting my rules of consent as I respect yours.” She nodded in understanding, though the guilt of it still had her fighting not to draw her eyes away from his.</p><p>“I know, I understand, I’m sorry.” She buried her face in his chest and hoped he wouldn’t force her to look up at him again.</p><p>“It’s alright, I’m happy you’ve done it now, so I may correct you and therefore you may learn. This is how you become an even better submissive than you already are for me.” She was pleased as he hummed and kissed the top of her head.</p><p>She nodded to let him know she was listening but became lost at the feeling of his fingers lightly combing through her still damp hair. She found herself almost at the point of sleep as a comfortable silence flowed between them.</p><p>That was until he spoke up, to ask her a question that seemed to snag at his mind.</p><p>“You said your parents were overbearing, where are they now?” He asked curiously, making her grimace at even the mention of the subject.</p><p>“They live in a dead-end town in the south, and before you ask, yes, they hated the idea of me moving away to a big city and doing things on my own.” She recalled the endless fighting and arguing every night over what she was going to do with a degree in English.</p><p>In the end, Once both her and Selena had graduated from university, there was nothing else to do but move to New York together. Considering she had barely stepped out of rural Texas since she was five, adjusting to city life had been hard, but four years later and a decent job in publishing and she was happily living on her own, just like she’d always dreamed.</p><p>Though, as she looked at the curious man beneath her, she didn’t think this had ever come up on her bucket list, but she sure wasn’t complaining.</p><p>“I get the feeling you crave the adventure and thrill that came with it.” He said, practically reading her mind as he continued to brush the knots out of her hair with his fingers.</p><p>“I did, I still do I mean, look at my best friend and look at you. I tried not to rebel but it’s hard when all they wanted was for me to be a housewife and to marry a good Christian boy with five kids on a farm and ugh.”  He only laughed as she hid her face in his neck and fought off the need to punch the nearest wall.</p><p>“Five kids on a farm doesn’t sound like a horrible plan, but the thought of being a good Christian boy might just give me fever dreams.” They both laughed together at the thought, their noses touching and their lips grazing each other as he spoke.</p><p>“I would like to meet them one day though, despite them sounding like a pair of prudes, it’s important to me.”</p><p>“Yeah, good luck with that, last we spoke was Christmas and we fought like cats and dogs over me still not being married and not wanting to move back.” She explained, the very thought of Christmas or any sort of holiday where she felt obligated to go back home in the past years was nightmare-inducing.</p><p>“They’ve even grown to resent Selena after a while. She’s always a put up this good girl next door image in front of them, but after helping me move away, they see her as a bad influence.” He nodded, listening intently as she let out her frustrations.</p><p>“If they knew all you’ve had me do they’d probably think you were the spawn of hades himself.” He frowned, letting his fingers run down the edge of her jawline while leaning up against his other hand to speak.</p><p>“If I must be hades then I only wish for you to be my Persephone.” He mused, making her smile and blush as she hid her face in the pillow.</p><p>“Don’t be so cheesy.” She brushed him off, turning her head in the other direction only to have him reach out and draw her face back to his again.</p><p>“Only when I give you the pomegranate you will eat all the seeds, I simply won’t stand for you to have to go back to your family for any prolonged period of time if it distresses you this much.” He continued caressing her cheek, only when she turned to look down it wasn’t out of embarrassment but it was to let out a yawn she had been holding back for some time.</p><p>“Alright, I think it’s time for you to go to bed.”  He said, leaning in to envelop her in his arms again, his lean body wrapping her with just the comforting warmth she was craving.</p><p>“It’s alright, we can keep talking, just….” Her head slumped down against his chest, and he chuckled at her failed attempt to argue with him when she could barely hold her eyelids open.</p><p>He began humming a tune she couldn’t recognize while she tried to fight off the need to sleep for as long as she could. It was the light breathing of his chest and the thought of being safely in his arms that finally convinced her the nightmares might not be too horrible, as long as she knew what she would be waking up to.</p><p>
  <strong>~</strong>
</p><p>She was happy when she actually woke up early the next morning and not late into the afternoon. She found Tom had woken up first, his arms still tight around her waist as he smiled at her sleepy swollen eyes.</p><p>“Good morning, little one.” He leaned down and kissed her forehead, then her cheek, but she quickly brought a hand up against his mouth when he aimed for her lips.</p><p>“Morning breath.” She groaned, her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to fight her way out of his unrelenting grip, but it was no use, his arms only tightened around her small body the more she tried to get away.</p><p>“That is of no importance to me, come here.” He took hold of her hand to draw it away from his face as he leaned in and pushed his lips against hers.</p><p>She didn’t fight it and let him enjoy the early morning display of affection. The kiss was lazy but still somehow holding the same amount of intensity it always did as he hovered above her and placed his body between her legs.</p><p>“Let me make you breakfast.” She said, surprised when she pushed herself up and moved out from under him with ease and he didn’t stop her.</p><p>“Last night I thought you had no desires of being a housewife, I won’t complain if you’ve had a change of heart.” He teased, following her as she made her way to the kitchen at the other end of the open apartment.</p><p>“Don't push it or I’ll go back to being a brat.” She warned opening the modern fridge and looking inside the ginormous appliance at a loss.</p><p>She didn’t have time to ponder on what she might make for him as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms teasingly around her waist. She noted he had at least put on a pair of boxer briefs to ease her growing temptation.</p><p>“You’re always a brat, you’re my brat now and I am simply pleased with your sudden eagerness to serve your man.” He whispered his attempts at distraction in her ear making her shy away from him as his voice drew chills all over her skin.</p><p>“You keep talking like that and I might just take another punishment and only make breakfast for myself.” She dared to tease as she pushed herself up on the balls of her feet and reached for the carton of eggs at the door of the refrigerator.</p><p>He trailed behind her as she moved to set the carton on the nearest counter. Before she could dare snap back another retort, he gripped her waist and turned her around to face him.</p><p>“I won’t have a problem with that so long as you let me have you while you’re eating it.” He kissed her neck, finding that sweet spot as she tried to pull away and his name escaped her lips in a moan.</p><p>“Tom, can you please just tell me how you like your eggs.” She had to fight herself to pull him away and with a frustrated groan, he finally obliged.</p><p>“Sunnyside up.” He grumbled, turning around sharply and aiming for the fridge again to pull out a carton of orange juice for himself.</p><p>He simply watched as she fiddled her way through his large kitchen, opening drawers and wine cabinets until she finally found everything she needed to start cooking. He seemed to grow more and more impatient as she took her time cracking each egg and popping loaves of bread into the nearby toaster.</p><p>“Watching you cook for me is not as entertaining as I’d hoped it would be.” He whispered, coming behind her as she stood in front of the stove and waited for the eggs to finish cooking on the frying pan.</p><p>“I think I know exactly what would make this all much more entertaining for your sir.”</p><p>“Tom, if you don’t stop I’m gonna burn the entire kitchen down, can you please just—</p><p>She didn’t have time to finish her sentence as his hands came under her shirt and pulled it up over her head without warning. Since she had been ordered to sleep in nothing else but that, she was left naked as the eggs in front of her splattered and she moved quickly to turn down the heat with blushed cheeks.</p><p>“I swear, I hate you sometimes.” She didn’t think about the repercussions of the words until his hand came around her throat roughly from behind.</p><p>“What the hell did you just say?” He growled in her ear as she opened her mouth in a desperate attempt at breathing against the growing constriction of his hand.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry, I-” She coughed, gasping for air as he only growled into her ear once more and pressed her naked body dangerously close to the heated frying pan.</p><p>“You know how I feel about such blatant disrespect.” He spoke dangerously low, the sound of her whimpering filling the room as he moved his other hand forward to turn to the heat up on the stove again.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it, I’m so sorry.” She bit back her scream as the oil on the pan splattered and hit her chest, burning her skin while she fidgeted under his tight grip.</p><p>“Fuck, I’m so sorry, please,” Tears filled her eyes as the sting of the hot liquid that splattered on her skin filled her with a strange pleasure she couldn’t quite explain.</p><p>“It seems you haven’t learned from yesterday’s punishment at all, maybe we should move to harder levels of discipline.” The thought of what he was saying made her blood run cold but she was at least thankful when he grabbed a fistful of her hair, turned off the stove and harshly moved her away from the hot frying pan.</p><p>“First position,” He snapped, her hands going to her back almost instantly as she feared what he’d do if he noticed even a second of hesitation.</p><p>“Oh, I’ll give you a reason to hate me,” He chuckled, licking his lips as he pulled her by her hair out of the kitchen and towards the living room.</p><p>She struggled to keep up with his long strides as he sat down on the couch and pulled her over his lap swiftly. She was about to open her mouth to give another plea when his hand reeled back and hit the skin of her butt so hard she jolted forward involuntarily.</p><p>“Tell your sir how sorry you are now.” She whimpered as he gripped and dug his nails into her flesh.</p><p>
  <em>“DO IT!”</em>
</p><p>“I’m sorry, sir, I’m sorry.” She gripped at the skin of her forearms when his hand came down on her twice as hard as the first time.</p><p>“You will apologize after every strike and I’ll add another fifty every time you fail to do so, do you understand?”</p><p>“Yes, sir.” Her response was barely audible, but his growl was as he brought his hand down onto her skin again and she screamed at the pain that soured through her body in response.</p><p>“I’m sorry!” She cried, writhing against his leg and beginning to doubt if she could get through a full fifty blows.</p><p>But she did, through tears and muffled apologies, she held on without calling Red once. Her body became numb after the first thirty and when her quivering voice hesitated for even the smallest second, she knew his hits would only get harder.</p><p>“Do you believe you’ve sufficiently paid the price for your insolence?” He asked when it was all done, her ass still out and ready for him over his lap if she acted out again.  </p><p>“Y-Yes, I’m so sorry, it won’t happen again.” Tears came down her cheeks and fell onto the skin of his leg as a thick silence went through them.</p><p>“Come here, sit up straight.” She sighed as he helped her back onto a sitting position on his lap, but she fidgeted as the pain of his punishment barely let her sit properly without wincing in pain.</p><p>“Tell me how you’re feeling, Lucy.” He softened, his arms wrapping around her while forcing her down head against his chest.</p><p>“I’m fine.” She spat out, the words almost sounding like an insult as she thought of what would happen if she told him what she truly wanted to say.</p><p>“You took your punishment like a good girl, but I won’t tolerate such disrespect.” He hooked his finger under her chin and pulled her face up to look at him.</p><p>“If you displease me, the punishments will only get harder and more drawn out, you wouldn’t want to displease your sir again, right?” She shook her head, her eyes still glossy with tears as she looked at him with a clenched jaw.</p><p>She wanted to say that she hated him again, but she knew it was a path she did not want to cross if she angered him even more. When he opened his mouth to say something, a phone began ringing from the nightstand by his bed on the other side of the room.</p><p>“Go to the bathroom and get yourself cleaned up, I’ll be right in with some soothing cream.” He said, helping her off his lap and onto her wobbly feet again as they stood up.</p><p>She hesitated, making her way down the hall in unhurried steps while he walked over to the nightstand and picked up the phone. When she opened the door to the familiar bathroom, she wiped her tears away and cringed at the redness at her backside through the mirror.</p><p>She winced as she let her fingers graze over the red outline of his hand at her left side. She walked towards the sink and splashed cold water on her face, a small part of her hating the feeling of arousal that coerced through her at what she saw in the mirror.</p><p>After a couple of quiet seconds alone, she could hear the faint sound of Tom’s voice talking through the phone in a low voice. She knew she shouldn’t have, but she found herself walking over to the door and opening it slightly to peak outside.</p><p>Since the bathroom was down the hall that was next to the guest room she still couldn’t exactly see him, but she smiled mischievously when the sound of his voice was clear as day as it danced into her ears.</p><p><em>“I already said no, It’s too dangerous.”</em> His voice sounded as if he was ready to hang up if he had to argue any longer.</p><p>She noticed how much he hated arguing, not only with her, but with everyone around him. When he gave an order it was to be followed or face the consequences of his blood-chilling hot temper, no matter who you were.  </p><p>
  <em>“Private or not, I don’t care if it’s Area 51, I won’t risk it for the sake of you boasting and having a wild night out.”</em>
</p><p>She gulped, closing her eyes and sighing as she talked herself into quietly stepping out of the bathroom. Once she was out she pressed her body against the wall, her body still hidden as she peaked out at him from the corner.</p><p>His broad back was facing her and she noticed he had put on a long sleeve navy shirt while he ran a hand through his hair with his phone still against his ear.</p><p>“Well, you can tell Ben that—</p><p>He sighed and rolled his eyes, hand on his beard as he began to pace around the room in impatience.</p><p>“My answer is final and I refuse to discuss this any further, I better not hear you’ve been strolling through the city by yourself, do you hear me?”</p><p>Her brows furrowed as he groaned and finally hung up the phone. Her heart began beating faster as everything from jealousy and confusion ran through her mind.</p><p>There was a moment of silence before another phone began to ring from the couch and she paled as she realized she wasn’t where she was supposed to be. Tom turned around sharply where he stood, his eyes going from her purse on the couch then to her onlooking eyes still peaking from the hall.</p><p>She had been caught.</p><p>“Lucy Angel, you stay right where you are.” He called out when she had begun to make her way forward.</p><p>She stopped, looking up at him and furrowing her brows in curious assessment. </p><p>“May I please get my phone, I just want to see who’s calling?” She asked softly, batting her lashes as the sound of her phone ringing from her purse continued.</p><p>His jaw was clenched and when she realized he wouldn’t do anything she ran forward and reached for her phone. She looked at the unknown number on the screen and didn’t hesitate as she answered, confusion in her eyes as she gave Tom a tight smile.</p><p>“Hello?” She sighed at the sound of Rose’s voice coming in through the phone.</p><p>“Yes, hello, how did you even get my number?” Tom’s eyes were unnerving as he crossed his arms and drilled holes into the back of her head when she spoke.</p><p>“I have my ways, don’t worry about it too much, that’s not why I’ve called.” Lucy thought it was a good sign that she sounded amused, but took small steps away from Tom as she encouraged Rose to continue.</p><p>He simply sat himself on the couch and continued to look out at her with indifference.</p><p>“There’s going to be a party this Friday to celebrate our last show,” Rose said, making Lucy perk up in curiosity.</p><p>Is this really what he was so against?</p><p>“A party? Tom hadn’t mentioned it.” Her eyes were full of mischief as she walked over and sat herself on his lap despite his obvious annoyance.</p><p>She silently winced at the pain on her rear end but bit her lip to hold herself together while putting Rose on speaker.</p><p>“I’m listening…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                               </p>
<p>“Yeah, he hasn’t mentioned it because he’s being a nuisance.”  </p>
<p>“I’m being a what?” Tom snapped, hearing what Rose had said clearly now that she had the phone on speaker.</p>
<p>“You heard me, you bitter piece of—</p>
<p>Okay! I think we should all calm down a bit,  just tell me when and where the parties going to be and I’ll try and talk some sense into him.” She rolled her eyes at Tom who looked surprisingly indifferent despite everything that had just been said.</p>
<p>His hand came to hold her in place at his lap and he looked out at her patiently to finish the phone call.</p>
<p>“It’s on Friday, to celebrate our last show, I’m convincing Ben to help me with all the decorations but I need approval from your man over there before I can even start. You’ll need a  dress.” She explained, sounding more exasperated after every word.</p>
<p>“He is not my…<em>man,</em>”  Lucy said, making Tom scoff and look at her pointedly.</p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll see what I can do, I’ll text you before the day ends,” Lucy grumbled, a question nagging at her mind just as she was about to hang up.</p>
<p>“Wait, how did you really get my number?”</p>
<p>“Selena of course, we talked loads after you left the other day, she’s very lively.” Lucy sighed and said her goodbyes before hanging up and turning to look at Tom again.</p>
<p>“No, absolutely not.” He said before she could even open her mouth to get a word out.</p>
<p>“I don’t even like parties, I’m the last person that would want to go to a party, but if you were there…” She leaned her head against his chest and pouted playfully while looking up at him through batted lashes.</p>
<p>He continued to look at her stoically even as she shifted against his lap and unintentionally moved against his crotch.  </p>
<p>“I have a stereo and some fine wine if you want to dance together, just the two of us—</p>
<p>“That’s not what I meant Tom, it sounds like this means a lot to her and she did so well in the play, I don’t understand what the big deal is.” He sighed, shifting uncomfortably in his spot while toying with the hair at his chin.</p>
<p>“She’s so reckless sometimes, I swear.” He put a hand through his hair and let his eyes fall back on her with yet another sigh.</p>
<p>She couldn’t understand why going to a party seemed to worry him so much. He had practically reprimanded Rose over the phone as if he was her father and Lucy couldn’t quite figure out why that made her feel so uneasy.</p>
<p>“You act like she’s planning some rager, she just wants to mingle with friends and celebrate over six months of hard work, is that so much to ask for?” Lucy whined, gripping him by his shoulders when he moved to stand up.</p>
<p>It was no use as he carefully placed her on the couch next to him and stood up to walk back over to his bed. He paced, back and forth, seeming to contemplate all his options before giving her an answer again.</p>
<p>Part of her didn’t even want to go to a party, she only wanted to stay with him for as long as she could, but his apprehension drew her curiosity.</p>
<p>“Tom—</p>
<p>She made to speak, but he cut her off with a finger he held up in the air before turning sharply and facing her again.</p>
<p>“We may go, so long as I get to pick out your dress.” She smiled, teeth and all as she reached over to her phone with the intent of texting back the number that Rose had called from.</p>
<p>“I’m alright with that, will we go to the mall?” She chimed, already teeming with excitement at the prospect of getting to spend a full day with him.</p>
<p>“No, not exactly, and you have no clothes, you’ll have to borrow one of my jackets.” He walked over to his drawer and picked out some pants for himself while throwing her a loose white t-shirt to put on.  </p>
<p>“What do you mean, not exactly? Where else will I get a dress?” She asked, grateful for the clothes as she pulled it over her head without hesitation.</p>
<p>“I know a store we can go to for the dress, Rose shops their often and I think you’ll like it.” She wanted to trust him, but part of her was still hesitant as she stood up in the middle of the room awkwardly.</p>
<p>“You are not buying me a thousand dollar dress for a party, Tom.” His head snapped up to look at her, his eyes calculating the situation.</p>
<p>“I have compromised enough, if you insist we go to this party we will do so under my terms.”</p>
<p>“But Tom—</p>
<p>“Must I go to harsh measures to remind you of your position in this relationship?” He spat the words harshly, his tone going up and promising nothing less than his menacing hot temper.</p>
<p>She could tell his patience had been tested for a while now and when she looked out at him, the fear in her practically radiated throughout the room as a thick silence passed through them.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I…”</p>
<p>She looked away uncomfortably, tears gleaming in her eyes when she felt his footsteps quickly approaching. His hand was at her chin, drawing her face up just as a tear fell down her cheek.</p>
<p>“You will wait for me in the bathroom and I will tend to your bruises.” His eyes were now soft while he drew his thumb across her cheek to wipe away the tear.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you—</p>
<p>“Whatever doubts are crossing your mind are meaningless, you are my good girl and you will do as I say, right?” He raised his eyebrows in question, a small part of her just wanting to hide away in a hole and never come out again.</p>
<p>Perhaps this wasn’t as right for her as she originally thought, but she couldn’t find it in herself to walk away when she was already in so deep. Showing him the most vulnerable parts of herself already made her feel unusually attached to him after such a short period of time.</p>
<p>The hurt she would feel within herself if she left now was unbearable to even think of.</p>
<p>“I will,” She whispered softly, not exactly meeting his eyes but she could tell he was relieved when he sighed and leaned in to kiss her.</p>
<p>She was surprised but didn’t hesitate to sink in and embrace him as their lips moved together fluidly.</p>
<p>“Go on now, I’ll be there in a minute.” He said once he had forced himself to pull back and give her space.</p>
<p>She did as she was told and waited for him at his beck and command. When he came in, he was ready with all sorts of massage creams and even a special ointment to prevent the burn on her chest from getting worse.</p>
<p>She still felt the adrenaline rush from his brutal punishment and she couldn’t tell if it was good or bad that a small part of her wanted to experience it again. Maybe next time she could do it without spitting obscenities in his direction.</p>
<p>He massaged his hands all over her legs and backside, letting his lips fall between her sensitive flesh when he noted how marred her skin was.</p>
<p>“Your skin bruises beautifully, I absolutely love leaving my mark on you.” His praise was music to her ears after their confrontation in his living room.</p>
<p>“I don’t know if I should feel complimented or not, but I think it looks kinda pretty too.” She looked at him kneeling before her through the mirror, still lathering his creams around the red handprint mark at the uppermost part of her thigh.</p>
<p>The sight made her smile, happiness suddenly filling her when she realized aftercare was definitely her favorite part of the entire dynamic he wished to uphold.</p>
<p>She thought his need to spoil her endlessly was just something she would have to move past. How he had such exorbitant amounts of money to do so was another question itching at the back of her mind. Every time she had Brough it up he had merely shrugged her off or ignored the question altogether.</p>
<p>“Even in clothes two times your size you still manage to look breathtaking.” He smiled while shrugging on his black leather jacket over her shoulders.</p>
<p>She grimaced at the clothing that was so large it practically swallowed her petite body whole. Though she didn’t complain as it covered up her lack of bra and for that, she nodded quietly.</p>
<p>He put an arm around her shoulder and they were out of the apartment in a heartbeat. He was her shield as they walked through the busy New York streets at lightning speed.</p>
<p>The store he planned to take her to was not far from his apartment, meaning it was still on the very illustrious upper east side where she was already grimacing at the prices the store might have.</p>
<p>She was proved right when they walked in and were met by an older lady with half-moon glasses and what looked like the world’s most constricting pencil skirt.</p>
<p>“Well hello, how may I be of assistance for you today.” The lady greeted them with a tight smile while looking Lucy up and down.</p>
<p>She seemed to visibly grimace at her frumpy attire and Lucy had to force herself not to snort and laugh. Tom squeezed her by her waist and pulled her in closer as they walked into the minimalistic store.</p>
<p>There were racks of various items with gold plates stating “<b><em>Do not touch the clothing</em></b>” in big bold letters hanging off each of them. The clothes on the mannequins were obviously designer and she didn’t dare look for too long in fear of judgment.</p>
<p>“I’m in need of a dress for my partner here, show me the best you have.” Tom mused, making her stiffen uncomfortably at even the thought of him spending the smallest dime on her.</p>
<p>The entire ordeal made her feel uneasy and she silently reminded herself to tell Rose that she definitely owed her,<em> big time.</em> She was careful not to complain, but as the lady led them to a rack with everything from Versace to Alexander Wang she couldn’t hold back the grimace that plagued her face.</p>
<p>“Some of these dresses have walked the runways of Paris fashion week, and uhh, is everything alright with you?” The lady asked, sending a confused look in her direction as Lucy was sure she must’ve looked an odd shade of green when she beheld the price.</p>
<p>One piece of clothing would’ve easily paid for a month’s rent and when the realization dawned on her she knew she had to put her foot down.</p>
<p>“She’s fine, we will try some on in the fitting rooms if you don’t mind,” Tom said sharply, taking the dresses that he liked most and gripping her wrist as he practically dragged her to the changing rooms at the end of the store.</p>
<p>She didn’t have time to speak up while struggling to keep up with his long strides. It was only when he moved back the thin curtain and pushed her into the small containment that she realized how fearful she was of what was to come.</p>
<p>“Tell me what’s bothering you, Lucy.” He murmured while turning around quickly and placing the clothing against the hook on the wall.</p>
<p>When she stood there, frozen and mute, he simply let his hand fall to the base of her throat.</p>
<p>“I don’t like you spending so much money on me, these clothes are far too expensive, it’s unnecessary.” She said it all quickly and without breathing when she felt his thumb fall over her windpipe and squeeze lightly.</p>
<p>“I don’t see the problem with wanting to buy my girlfriend anything and everything I want for her.” He said in a low voice that only made the tension in the small confined space grow thicker as he pressed himself further against her body.</p>
<p>The sound of the word girlfriend coming out of his mouth was dizzying. She knew the game he was playing and she was determined not to let him win.</p>
<p>“Yeah, most boyfriends go to Macy’s to buy their girlfriend dresses, meanwhile half a rack in this store is enough to put a downpayment on a house!” She said, exasperated as he abruptly forced her to step back until she was pressed against the full-length mirror mounted to the wall.</p>
<p>“You are worrying about things that should not concern you, I may spend my money how I please and if I hear you complain once more, I might assume you are ungrateful for my gifts.”</p>
<p>“I’m not ungrateful it’s just…” He growled, letting his hand fall to her t-shirt where her nipples were hard and clear as day through the thin white fabric.</p>
<p>He rolled his thumb in circles over the sensitive area making her bite back the need to moan his name out in a mixture of pleasure and unrelenting frustration.</p>
<p>“How do you even have all this money?” She panted, bringing her hand up to his wrist to push him away and thankfully he didn’t put up a fight.</p>
<p>“I feel like I don’t even know who you are!” She almost screamed, swallowing the need to cry again with her fingers balled up in fists at her sides.</p>
<p>“I’m everything you’ve ever feared and everything you’ve ever wanted all at once.” He stepped away, leaving her dazed and confused as he pushed back the curtain to step out.</p>
<p>“I’m done discussing this, don’t take too long or there will be consequences.” She ran a hand through her hair when he pulled the curtain closed and left her alone to her own thoughts.</p>
<p>Somehow when the conversation had started she was less confused about him than she felt now. It was beginning to become a pattern she was fighting against a strong current to break.</p>
<p>Still, she picked herself up from the ground where she’d sunken down to sit and began to try on the various articles of clothing he’d picked out. When she came out the first few times he tilted his head and motioned for her to go back and try something different.</p>
<p>This is how the rest of her afternoon had been spent, and by the time she felt close to done, she was beginning to wonder if he intended to have her try on every article of clothing the store sold.</p>
<p>“Oh, I think this one is perfect, I’m very pleased.” He smiled when she stepped out in a thin silver material that drooped down her chest and came to about mid-thigh on her legs.</p>
<p>It was Givenchy and the material itched and threatened to expose her if she moved too quickly.</p>
<p>“I’ll be buying everything she tried on, but put this one in a separate bag.” He ordered the lady who fumbled to bring everything to the cashier and follow his commands.</p>
<p>“Is this really necessary?” She questioned again, with a slight bitterness to her voice.</p>
<p>“Of course it is, you may keep the clothes in my house for when you stay over, which will be often. I wouldn’t mind you walking around in my shirts all the time, but your comfort is one of my first priorities, my love.” He smiled, making her flinch back as he pinched her nipple harshly and urged her back into the changing room so they could finally leave.  </p>
<p>She held back her need to whine and complain and did as she was told despite her apprehension. Her butt was still sore and aching with bruises and no matter how much creams he tried soothing her with, he had punished her with every intention of having her feel it for the next couple of days.</p>
<p>It worked, the feeling of his punishment and the memory of his cold harsh voice hitting her over and over again pushed her through the check he quickly signed and the walk back to his apartment. He seemed pleased with her quite obedience and even leaned in to kiss her cheek once they were alone in the elevator.</p>
<p>She carried her bags full of clothing as she walked back into his apartment and wandered around aimlessly on where to set them down.</p>
<p>“Leave them in the closet, it’s the doorway next to the bedroom, and come straight to the shower when you’re done.” He kissed the skin at her shoulder tenderly before leaving her to her own devices.</p>
<p>Once she was alone she made her way over to the familiar door she knew was right next to his bed. She had expected it to be big, but the bags fell from her arms in awe when she pulled the knob and turned on the light switch to her left.</p>
<p>Only about half of the room was his clothes, well-tailored suits hanging off a long rack while a row of drawers lined the space bellow. She turned and bristled at the sight of what she could only call his own personal collection.</p>
<p>A counter was placed at the center of the room with everything from ropes, hooks and knives lined like jewelry across its plain surface. When she looked up she noticed an iron rod secured into the ceiling of the far end of the room.</p>
<p>It was almost identical to the one she remembered seeing Rose suspended from that night at the dungeon. This hadn’t surprised her, but what did make her stumble back was the sight of a small iron cage just bellow it.</p>
<p>She mentally reminded herself not to get on his bad side, no matter how much she secretly wished to push against him, that was one form of punishment she would never want to go near. She drew her eyes to the various countertops that lined the walls, every inch of them filled with every toy imaginable.</p>
<p>She walked over the corner of the room and let her hand wander to a whip that was curled next to various other floggers. It had an iron tip that felt cold against her finger when she let herself touch it.</p>
<p>There were various paddles as well, some made of leather and others made of wood with his initials “T.W” engraved on them. Above these counters were glass casings mounted to the wall that contained the upper half of mannequins, all with various intricate knots on their silhouettes.</p>
<p>“<em>Hishi Karada</em>” She whispered the foreign words that were written on a gold plate in front of the mannequin she stared at now.</p>
<p>She laughed to herself as she was sure she had butchered the pronunciation.</p>
<p>It looked incredibly complex, like a piece of art looping through the chest and ribcage, connecting all around the thighs like a dress made of pure rope. She was lost in her own daydreams when her phone began to ring from her purse somewhere in the midst of the pile of bags on the floor.</p>
<p>When she picked it up she smiled at Selena’s name bright on her screen.</p>
<p>“Hello, I’m so sorry I sort of abandoned you at the theatre the other day, Tom insisted on taking me out to dinner.” She said once she’d successfully picked up the phone before it was sent to voicemail.</p>
<p>“It’s no worries, I’ll take it as payback for the first night we went out together and besides, Rose kept me good company.” She mused, making Lucy feel a little less guilty about the darker turn that night had taken.</p>
<p>“I had a feeling you two would get along well.”</p>
<p>“I know, did everything turn out alright between you and Thomas? He wasn’t really that mad about you being late, was he?” Lucy fought off the mischievous grin that took over her face.</p>
<p>“Yeah, he’s alright, I’m actually staying in his apartment right now.” She bit her lip and swore she could hear Selena scream with excitement on the other side of the line.</p>
<p>“You’re where?! Wait, are you and him together now?” She asked.</p>
<p>“I thought that part was obvious.”</p>
<p>As she spoke Lucy walked around the room and let her hand glaze over the different drawers that lined the room. She couldn’t find it in herself to feel bad when she opened some and found entire sets of watches and ties neatly folded in color-coded order.</p>
<p>It was when she’d stopped at the far end of the massive closet that her eyes narrowed in on a large cabinet. When she went to open it, she was surprised to see it was locked.</p>
<p>She fought with the handle and keyhole for a bit before stepping back and sighing when she realized she would be getting nowhere.</p>
<p>“Do you love him?” Selena asked curiously making her choke on air at the word love even being brought up in the same context as Tom.</p>
<p>“I don’t think I’m supposed to have an answer for that right now.” She said, her mind dancing around the thought for much longer than she felt comfortable for.</p>
<p>“Oh, and why is that?” A deep baritone voice asked.</p>
<p>There was a pause before she felt his presence behind her and she jumped when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pressing her body against his tall frame.</p>
<p>He kissed down her neck teasingly as he settled into her.</p>
<p>“Selena, I’ll have to call you back.” She excused herself quickly, hanging up before her friend could even respond.</p>
<p>She put down her phone against the counter and turned around to face him. He wore a knowing smile on his face as he gripped her hips and drew her forward.</p>
<p>“I was hoping you’d be enamored by this room.” He mused, looking around at his own personal dungeon with pride in his eyes.</p>
<p>“very regal, almost like fine art in a way, I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to it.” She gave him a tight assessing smile as she tilted her head and let her arms find a comfortable place around his neck.</p>
<p>“I didn’t think regal was the word you’d use, though I’m glad you think of it as art, I’d love to play with you in here.”</p>
<p>She looked between his eyes and his lips in silent question before leaning in and pressing her lips to his. Even though she initiated the kiss, he still held full control as his careful hands came to rest at either side of her face to hold her there.</p>
<p>“I think I’d love that.” She murmured against the kiss while he continued to bite on her bottom lip.</p>
<p>“Thank you, for the clothes by the way.” She said, pulling back and meeting his eyes fully this time.</p>
<p>“I apologize for being so apprehensive, I’m very grateful for everything, really.” She almost felt ashamed she hadn’t said it sooner, a small part of her happy that he didn’t seem too bothered by it.</p>
<p>“With time, I hope you will learn to trust me as I will try to do the same with you, but I am aware the patience this takes, the time and effort that needs to be put in.” She looked down as he took her hand and held it in his own.</p>
<p>“Will you go down this path with me Lucy?” She hesitated before looking back up and nodding.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First off, I’m sorry for the late update, I usually post right when I get up on uploading days, but this chapter ended up being extremely long, like over 8,000 words…I’m so sorry and I promise it won’t happen often but it got real smutty real quick and I couldn’t find it in myself to stop. Either way, I hope you enjoy the chapter - Lovecraft</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                             </p><p>The rest of the week had gone by too quickly and by the end of it, Lucy found herself struggling to keep up. She had thankfully talked Tom into letting her stay in her apartment for the next couple of nights.</p><p>He had argued and pestered her about it for a good thirty minutes before finally giving in. She was surprised he hadn’t just punished her for not following his command but figured he’d wanted to give her bruised backside the smallest bit of mercy after the last beating.</p><p>That day alone in her apartment had brought her back into the mode of voluntary hibernation she’d taken on in the last year. Being surrounded by books and her work brought her solace, but the company of her Sir was something she couldn’t help but miss after the day was done.</p><p>Selena had come to the rescue that night and slept over when solitude had become too unbearable. It wasn’t until Thursday came along that Tom had seemingly had enough of her momentary departure and insisted she come watch the company in their last rehearsal before the Friday show.</p><p>“He hasn’t failed to call and text nearly every hour since he dropped me off.” She smiled at her phone, part of her wanting to protest but she stopped herself when she realized how lucky she really was.</p><p>“Don’t you dare complain, most woman would die for a man to be that clingy,” Selena said from her place on the bed.</p><p>“Clingy is an understatement, he’s…” Lucy couldn’t put her finger on the word to describe him, her phone coming to rest against her chin while she thought.</p><p>“Suffocating?” Selena suggested.</p><p>“No, not suffocating, sometimes I feel like he’s trying to protect me from himself if that makes sense.” She walked forward to sit at the edge of her bed, basking in the early morning sunlight coming from her bedroom window for as long as possible.</p><p>“No, I can confirm that you’re making absolutely no sense,” Selena said, moving her curly head of hair out of her face while laying back down on the bed with a thud.</p><p>“Like he thinks he can bear the weight of keeping me there at his side, but every time I break through another layer it just terrifies him even more.” She sighed, the more she tried to decipher him the more she felt like she was sinking deeper into a vat of quicksand.</p><p>“The real question is, why isn’t he letting you in? What is he trying to hide?” Selena pointed out making Lucy roll her eyes in response.</p><p>“You still think he has something to do with that attack.” She was surprised at how quickly she’d moved on from it, the whirlwind of events that ensued afterward doing a good job at mending the initial trauma.</p><p>“I’m not saying he was involved, but I did my research on that Crowley guy, he’s not the type to just let his victims go unscathed, there’s a reason they call him The burner.” Lucy cringed at the name, the pit of her stomach going cold when the memories of the night at the restaurant came back to her.</p><p>“So what, he likes to burn people alive?” She asked, part of her wishing she would shut up or change the topic altogether.</p><p>“Burns them, peals off the burnt skin and preserves the more valuable parts to sell or prove to his higher-ups the deed has been done.” She gave her friend an uneasy look as even the thought of being associated with someone of that nature terrified her to death.</p><p>“These valuable parts include, fingers, internal organs, eyeballs, testis—</p><p>“Alright, I get it, you can shut up now.” She swallowed down the bile that threatened to rise up in her mouth.</p><p>“I told you, you don’t mess with <em>The Bratva</em>.”</p><p>“The what?” She said whipping her head around to look at Selena fully.</p><p>“I told you, this guy works with a crime organization in Russia, at least that’s what his records say, that’s why the police can’t touch him.” Lucy struggled not to let her mouth fall open in awe at the full descriptors Selena was so easily providing.</p><p>“NYU is right there, you could become an investigator of some sort if you wanted to.” She scoffed, letting her head rest back down on the bed.</p><p>“Is that seriously all you got out of what I just told you? It was only a quick afternoon on google and I found all the information I needed.”</p><p>“Alright, let’s drop this, I need to leave before I’m late and Tom goes into another frenzy.”</p><p>“Maybe I can do some research on Tom the next time I spend an afternoon on Google.” She raised a brow, finally getting up to begin getting ready.</p><p>“No, If there’s anything about his past I want to know, I want it to come from him.” She mused, not liking the invasive tone the conversation had suddenly taken.</p><p>“<em>I’m done discussing this</em>.” She said with the best English accent she could muster.</p><p>“Is that what he sounds like?!” Selena broke out into a fit of laughter and soon Lucy did too.</p><p>“I tried my best, I don’t think I did it any justice.” She said, reaching for a sweater to put on for the day.</p><p>“Oh, no, no, I brought the perfect thing for you to wear,” Selena said, practically ripping the piece of comfortable baggy clothing from her hand.</p><p>She left momentarily to the living room, only to come back with the thinnest piece of undergarments she’d ever seen. It was sewn with small crystals that bounced off the sunlight when She walked into the room holding it up in her hands.</p><p>“What the hell is that?” Lucy said, cringing at the sight of the tiny string of diamonds that was meant to cover her bottom half.</p><p>When she reached out to touch what was supposed to be the bra, she realized it covered even less. The cups were made solely of the crystals that were tightly woven into thin lines that would barely cover her chest.</p><p>“It’s this lingerie set I bought once but never got a chance to use it, we’re about the same size, I figured Mr. Williams would love to see you in it.” Lucy couldn’t help but look at her like she was crazy when she said they were around the same size.  </p><p>She tried not to flinch away as Selena came forward and put the bra against her chest to check the fit.</p><p>“You better try it on,” Selena said, putting the small two-piece in her hands while she continued to look at her wide-eyed.</p><p>“Have you not known me for the past fifteen years? I would never wear anything like this.” She said, stating what she thought was the obvious.</p><p>“No, but you’ll wear it for him. Do you not know what lingerie is?”</p><p>“Of course, I know what lingerie is, I just…” She looked between her friend and the piece of clothing speculatively.</p><p>“Don’t go making up excuses, go change and put this under your clothes like a normal bra and pantie set.” Selena took her by her shoulders and moved her towards her bathroom quickly.</p><p>The scantily fabric fit surprisingly well, the diamond-encrusted material doing its job at barely covering anything at all. She couldn’t begin to imagine what Tom’s reaction would be, but she didn’t give herself time to ponder on it as she began to get ready for the day.</p><p>She put on her normal frumpy clothing over the two-piece and it thankfully covered enough so that you couldn’t tell what was really underneath.</p><p>The cramped New York City buses were as unpleasant as they always were, but she refused to call Tom and have him pick them up in the Jaguar. That would’ve caused a flurry of questions from Selena that she still had yet to find the answers for.</p><p>“You really could’ve just called Tom,” Selena complained, hanging on from the hand railing as they both stood and waited for their stop.</p><p>“That’s unnecessary—</p><p>Just as she said it, whoever the driver was pushed on the brakes harshly, lurching her forward and onto her knees.</p><p>“Unnecessary?! I wouldn’t wish this on my worst enemy.” Selena said, helping her up off the floor, warmth coming to her cheeks as she looked around at the unfazed bystanders with embarrassment.</p><p>“We’re almost there anyway, it doesn’t matter.” She dusted herself off and tried to pretend like nothing happened.</p><p>She was determined to get through the venture unscathed, but it seemed fate was not on her side that morning.</p><p>She almost fell right back down when, at the very end of the bus, the familiar face of the strange man sat eerily unhinged. He was looking straight ahead with his signature dark sunglasses propped up onto his harsh face.</p><p>She was frozen in place while her hand continued to grip the railing like it was the only thing that would save her. It was like a Copy and Paste of the night at the restaurant when he looked up directly at her.</p><p>He smiled when their eyes met and tilted his glasses down to look at her with the most coal-black eyes she’d ever seen. She would’ve thought she was looking at the face of an actual demon if Selena hadn’t shaken her out of her trance.</p><p>“Lucy, you’ve gone pale.” She gripped her shoulders and forced her to break eye contact with the startling man.</p><p>The bus stopped abruptly again, but this time they both held on.</p><p>“He’s there, I saw him, he…” When she looked back up, it was too late, people were moving to squeeze their way to the exit and blocking her view.</p><p>“Who did you see? There’s no one there.” Selena said, looking in the direction she was pointing only the seats were much emptier now and the man was nowhere in sight.</p><p>“This is our stop, we have to get off!” Selena grabbed her arm and moved her out at the nearest exit they could find.</p><p>“Are you okay? You look like you’re about to pass out.” Selena said when Lucy halted outside the bus stop and struggled to keep her breakfast down.</p><p>She felt cold and uneasy like someone was watching her at every corner. She turned her head in every possible direction, people who walked by only looked at her like she was strange but the pounding in her chest didn’t subside.</p><p>“Selena, I—”</p><p>She looked back at her friend helplessly, wanting to tell her that she felt like she was being watched, but she bit her lip and held herself back.</p><p>“I just got a little motion sick, I hate taking the stupid bus.” She lied, the furrowing of her friend’s brows telling her that she hadn’t done a very good job but Selena only shrugged her shoulders and took her by the arm again.</p><p>“Well, next time you can call your boyfriend to pick us up, I know he has a car,” Selena complained as they walked up the busy street.</p><p>“I-I think we’ll do that next time, definitely,” She said, shaking her head and trying to get a grip on her wavering voice.</p><p>She wasn’t scared to walk in between the traffic and through the theatre’s front doors this time. She kept her head down and tried to keep her breathing steady as they made their way in.</p><p>She reached into her pocket and quickly texted Tom, “<em>I’m here.</em>”</p><p>No one waited for them out front and Lucy motioned for Selena to follow her inside the auditorium where they were already doing run through’s of the plays first few scenes.</p><p>“Stop, stop!” She heard Tom yell from where he stood tall on the stage.</p><p>Both her and Selena jumped and froze in place at the sound of his booming voice echoing through the theatre. She sighed when she realized he wasn’t talking to them at all but, continued giving his directions to the actors who were currently doing their job.</p><p>She laughed, urging Selena forward with her as they made their way further down the seats together. She watched him reach into his pocket and stare at the screen of his phone before looking out towards the audience.</p><p>Their eyes met and the cold commanding look he wore completely shed as he smiled and made his way down. He didn’t even bother to take the stairs, but jumped from the edge of the stage and landed on his feet as he made his way towards her.</p><p>“Hi” He whispered, gripping her by her waist and giving no care to his surroundings when he leaned down and kissed her.</p><p>Lucy blushed and put her hand against his chest when she began to hear whistling and cooing from the actors on stage. She eventually found herself leaning in and smiling into the kiss as he continued to move his lips with her own in a passionate greeting.</p><p>“Ugh, rude!” She heard Selena complain next to her with the tone of a stereotypical high school mean girl.</p><p>Tom pulled back, letting his head rest against hers for a moment before clearing his throat and facing her friend.</p><p>“I’m sorry Selena, hello, how have you been?” He mused, leaning in and giving her a light kiss on the cheek.</p><p>“Has she behaved well? Have you taken good care of her?” He asked, moving back to his more comfortable place with his hand around her waist to press their bodies together.</p><p>“Somewhat, She had a bit of spell getting off the bus, but aside from that everything’s been fine.” She gave Selena a death glare as the words spilled out of her mouth and she felt Tom’s grip on her tighten even more.</p><p>“Oh, really, what sort of spell?” He asked, brows furrowed in question as he looked between the two.</p><p>“Umm, hello? We were rehearsing?” She heard the voice of Rose come up from the side of the stage and her towering figure appear from behind Selena.</p><p>“You guys can take a ten-minute break, and only ten minutes!” Tom yelled, sending the actors who were waiting for their commands to do their own thing.</p><p>“Well then, let’s go up to my dressing room, I promised I would show you last time.” Rose smiled, taking Selena’s hand eagerly as they walked back up to the stage and followed her through the curtains.</p><p>Lucy thought she was just about to get away with the small comment Selena had made until Tom spoke up, his eyes drilling holes into her the more she tried to avoid his gaze.</p><p>“What happened on the bus?” He asked, his voice low so no one else would hear.</p><p>“I knew I should’ve come to pick you up.” He cut in before she could even answer.</p><p>“Nothing, it’s nothing, I just got motion sick.” She was sure she must have been horrible at lying because Tom looked straight through her with pointed eyes.</p><p>“I don’t like it when you conceal the truth from me, love.” He stopped walking now, gripping her shoulders so she could turn to face him fully.</p><p>Curse Selena and her need to speak everything that came to her mind.</p><p>“It’s not as if you tell me the truth all the time anyway.” She looked up at him with harsh eyes.</p><p>“Must we argue at such an early hour?” He sighed, reaching for her hand to intertwine in his and hesitantly walking forward again.</p><p>“You’re the one that started it this time, I answered your question.” She said, her voice soft as to not sound too hostile.</p><p>“Fine, you win, I won’t press you on it further.” He sighed, letting go of her hand and looking in the other direction as they approached Rose’s dressing room.</p><p>As she watched him walk away she began to feel like she hadn’t won anything at all. She drugged forward and kept her distance from him, letting her eyes fall to the tiny box-like room that was barely lit as she walked in.</p><p>“And this is it, this is the small space I call home,” Rose announced, her hands spreading out to the vanity cramped with all sorts of stuff.</p><p>“Oh, It’s beautiful, I look like Audrey Hepburn or something.” Lucy gave a small smile as Selena sat on the small stool and gazed at herself in the mirror from various angles.</p><p>The space was so small it barely fit the three people, leaving Tom at the doorway looking out at them with cold overcast eyes.</p><p>Lucy didn’t think she’d seen so many beauty products in her life as she stepped inside and her eyes were drawn to a small cactus in a pot on top of the window.</p><p>A tense silence took over them as Lucy crossed her arms and tried to look anywhere but the man standing at the doorway. It was crazy how he could go from being so loving to the absolute bane of her existence in less than three seconds.</p><p>“You know who reminds me of a cactus?” Rose spoke up, cutting the silence while reaching for her plant on the window sill and holding it up for all of them to see.</p><p>“Who?” Tom asked with curious eyes.</p><p>“You,” Lucy answered.</p><p>There was a pause before Selena started giggling in her chair, her hand going up to cover her mouth while looking at Tom with embarrassment.</p><p>“I’m sorry, that was just…” She laughed again, not being able to finish her sentence as she shot up and made to step out of the room.</p><p>“Oh, don’t leave, wait I’ll come with you,” Rose said, in her own small fit of suppressed giggles as she looked at Lucy apologetically and ran off after Selena.</p><p>“Look what you’ve done, you’ve scared all my friends off.” Tom continued to look at her stoically even after her poor attempt to lighten the mood.</p><p>“Is everything supposed to be my fault today?” He questioned passively, his arms crossed against his toned chest.</p><p>“The ten-minute break is over anyway, you can go sit with Selena in the audience, I’ll go get you when rehearsal is done.” He said, turning without giving her a chance to respond.</p><p>Lucy rolled her eyes and tried to pretend like arguing with him didn’t affect her as much as it did. The rest of the rehearsal time was spent with the exact same amount of tension.</p><p>Her and Selena sat in the audience while Tom stood just off the side of the main stage and paid them no attention as he barked corrections and watched the play go on with intensity.  </p><p>“What happened between you two? He was practically swallowing you when we arrived.” Selena questioned after too much time had gone on without any conversation and Lucy had found herself putting as much space between herself and her friend as possible.</p><p>“Nothing, He just gets like that sometimes.” She snapped, her tone filled with annoyance as she barely spared Selena a passing glance.</p><p>The only time Lucy allowed herself to loosen up was when Rose would come and sit with them in the small parts she wasn’t in a scene.</p><p>“You’ve definitely made him pissy.” She grumbled, plopping herself down on the seat next to hers.</p><p>“He’s always pissy.” She stated, making Tom turn slightly and shoot them a glare.</p><p>“The parties still on for tomorrow right?” Rose asked hopefully.</p><p>“I’ve got everything set up, Ben’s barely gotten any sleep since I dragged him there for help.” She mused with excitement.</p><p>“I love planning parties, I could’ve gone to help!” Selena squealed making Lucy groan internally.</p><p>It seems she had the bad habit of making friends with people who were the complete opposite of her.</p><p>“Silence in the theatre please, that’s something we all learned as children, didn’t we?” Tom said, walking over to them with his arms crossed and an annoyed look to his face.</p><p>“Your scene’s coming up, get back up there Rose.” He commanded before walking away and giving them no chance to respond.</p><p>“You managed to convince him, please don’t screw this up,” Rose said as she got up and prepared herself to leave for the stage.</p><p>“Oh, I make no promises, I’ll call you if anything goes badly,” Lucy grumbled, already feeling nervous for the night she was going to have to spend under his commanding presence.</p><p>If he was anywhere near as pissed as he seemed now, she wasn’t sure if she’d make it out.</p><p>“And you are coming with me, I’ve still got some things I need to tidy up at the banquet hall and Ben will be happy with your help, I’ve really been driving him crazy.”</p><p>“Alright, I’d love to help.” Selena nodded enthusiastically just before Rose left them alone again.</p><p>There was a pause before Selena leaned over and whispered, “Who’s Ben again?”</p><p>“He’s the guy who kisses her, see,” Lucy said, pointing up to the scene that was playing out in front of them and Ben who did indeed look like he needed more sleep as he slumped across the stage.</p><p>“He’s cute,” Selena said with a hint of surprise as she looked up at him.</p><p>“At least one of us will have fun tonight.” Lucy sighed, resting her head against Selena’s shoulder.</p><p>“Oh, you guys will work it out, I’m sure whatever happened it is not worth all this fuss.” She said, making Lucy furrow her brows as she contemplated her words.</p><p>She found herself agreeing and mentally telling herself she would make things right once she was in the car alone with him. Whether it involved being completely truthful or not she still didn’t know.</p><p>Rehearsals drew to a close and she found herself growing more anxious as the lights dimmed and the curtains were drawn to a close.</p><p>“Are you going to be alright?” She asked as Selena and she walked up to Rose at the end of the rehearsals.</p><p>“Yeah hopefully, she can drive me home, I think it’ll be fun.” Selena mused as Rose ran up to them enthusiastically.</p><p>“Hi, Thomas is backstage, I think he’s leaving through the back so you better catch him before he goes.” She said, linking her arms with Selena when she walked up to them.</p><p>“I wouldn’t be surprised if he did end up leaving, I better go, I’ll call you before heading out here tomorrow,” Lucy reassured already making her way up the side of the stage as she spoke.</p><p>She saw Rose give her a thumbs up and bid her goodnight just as they walked up the audience seats and left.</p><p>Her heart was practically pounding when she made her way through the closed curtains and tried to find him admits the mess of ropes and props cluttered all-around the floor of the backstage area.</p><p>There was an open door at the end of the large hall that let a golden light shine through the otherwise dark vicinity. She took the risk and knocked just before peeking through.</p><p>She smiled as she found him sat in front of his own vanity, though this room was much less messy than Rose’s had been. A couple of journals and scripts were sprawled out on a fairly empty table and he was still deep in thought as she walked in and tilted her head at his pained reflection.</p><p>“Are you alright?” She asked softly.</p><p>“Yes, and you?”</p><p>“I’m pretty okay, I’m sorry about earlier, I was being stupid.” He turned in the chair and stood up to tower over her.</p><p>“Are you ready to talk about it with me?” She bit her lip and nodded as she looked up to him.</p><p>He reached over and grabbed his coat and keys before turning off the light in the room and moving to step out. She was happy when he locked the door and intertwined her hand in his as they made their way out together through the back.</p><p>She grew even more nervous as she stepped into the passenger’s side of his car and realized she couldn’t draw out the conversation any longer.</p><p>“Do you remember the night at the restaurant, when I was really frightened and we left in a hurry?” She asked once he had stepped in and started the car next to her.</p><p>“Yes, I do, I told you nothing could penetrate the glass.” He responded, listening intently and urging her to go on.</p><p>“Well, I keep seeing this man, I saw him at the restaurant and I saw him again, watching me on the bus today.” Her thoughts sounded more ridiculous as they pooled out of her, but when she looked at him from the corner of her eyes, she watched his hands on the steering wheel tighten ever so slightly.</p><p>“You think you are being watched, by this strange man?” He asked, his voice low but somehow still attentive.</p><p>“Yes, It sounds so stupid, it’s probably nothing.” She tried to shrug it off but she was surprised when she saw him shake his head.</p><p>“It’s not stupid Lucy, none of this is stupid at all.” He didn’t look at her as he spoke, keeping his eyes on the road but still seeming as if he was carefully calculating every word that came out of his mouth.</p><p>“There are bad people in this world, horrible people.” He said, making her heart rate spike at the conflict in his voice.</p><p>“What do you mean Tom? You’re scaring me, what’s going on?” He looked between her and the incoming traffic before reaching out to hold her hand.</p><p>“There’s no need to be scared, I only wish to keep you safe.” He reassured, his thumb caressing her hand as he spoke and evidently calming her racing heartbeat.</p><p>“You aren’t just my submissive for my own sexual pleasure, I want to protect you.” She nodded, his eyes still on the road and only sparing her glances every time they came to a stop.</p><p>“Do you feel safe with me, Lucy?” He suddenly asked when silence filled the car only momentarily.</p><p>“Yes, I do” She responded without a second of hesitance.</p><p>“Then you must be a good submissive, when I ask you what is wrong you should tell me when I tell you to do something, you must do it.” He turned fully towards her, turning the keys to shut the engine off once she realized they’d arrived at the hotel.</p><p>She hadn’t noticed that this time, he’d parked in the indoor parking lot instead of the outside.</p><p>“I will, I think I can try to do better.” She said as he brought the back of her hand up to press against his lips.</p><p>“I’m not denying there’s a strange man watching you, but I would like you to trust me enough to know that I would protect you against anything that threatened you in any way.” He reassured, unfolding her hands and moving to kiss her fingertips as he spoke.</p><p>She smiled, his face barely showing in the dim light of the building they were now in, allowing her to get lost in the intensity of his blue eyes as they sat in his car.</p><p>“Now that we have that out of the way, let’s get the night started.”</p><p>Just as she’d gotten her heartbeat to slow down, it picked up again at the mischievous tone in his voice and the hidden promise that hung in the air.</p><p>He came around to her side of the car to open the door before she could even get her seatbelt off. She scrambled to her feet as he gripped her by the arm and led her out of the indoor parking lot at a faster pace than she could keep up.</p><p>Once they were inside, he merely nodded at the cheerful employees that always greeted him when he came in.</p><p>“Hands behind your back, no talking unless you are spoken to.” He whispered into her ear when they made it to the inside of a crowded elevator.</p><p>She cursed as he insisted on waiting till everyone left and this time it was no different. She was pressed against him while he gripped the steel railing on the wall.</p><p>She did as she was told and kept her hands crossed in the stiff position behind her back no matter how many people pushed into her. Her blood went cold when she remembered exactly what she had on under her clothes.</p><p>She knew exactly the game he was trying to play when the clatter of his phone falling to the floor filled the tight spaced. People groaned and tried to give him spaced as he reached down and grabbed it off the floor.</p><p>It took every inch of her will power not to move away when she felt his fingers slithering up her leg as he leaned back up. His fingers traveled beneath her skirt and she swore she could hear his breathing hitch when he felt nothing but skin there.</p><p>“You little minx.” He hissed in her ear as the elevator went down and she was pushed even further against his body than before.</p><p>His roaming fingers found the line of fabric that was meant to be her thong and pulled up. She sucked in a breath and tried her best to maintain as still as possible.</p><p>“I thought I was the one who was supposed to be full of surprises in this relationship.” He whispered so only she could hear, though that was getting increasingly difficult as more people left and the ones that remained looked at them from the corners of their eyes uncomfortably.</p><p>She blushed as she realized more than one person knew exactly what he was doing to her and it only aroused him more. His fingers stayed hooked in her undergarments for the rest of the time they were in the elevator, forcing her into an awkward standing position on her tiptoes the more he pulled up against the thin line of the thong.</p><p>“I enjoyed that far too much.” He said, once they were finally alone and he let her go only to walk forward and put his keys into the number panel.</p><p>She struggled to stay on her feet, a whimper nearly escaping her when the tensions of the rough fabric going up against her center finally subsided.</p><p>“You’ve got a surprise for me right, little one?” He turned and approached her, narrowing his eyes as his body came to tower over her.</p><p>With her hands still behind her back, she bit her lip and nodded shyly, still not sure if she could speak out loud or not.</p><p>“Hmmm” He hummed, the doors of the elevator finally opening to reveal his floor.</p><p>He quickly grabbed her shoulder and led her through the dark and narrow hall. When the doors to his apartment were opened, he seemed pleased when she waited for him to lead her inside himself.</p><p>If subservient was what he wanted most, then that was what she was determined to give.</p><p>“Show me then, what are you hiding underneath these clothes?” He stepped back as they approached his living room and he allowed himself to gaze at her with burning anticipation.</p><p>Regret filled her when she realized she didn’t know where to begin, and her raging thoughts wouldn’t allow her to decide.</p><p>She blushed as she fiddled with the hem of her sweater and awkwardly pushed it up over her head. She felt the cold air in the room hit her exposed skin as the piece of clothing fell to the floor next to her.</p><p>He stared at her in awe when the shiny piece of fabric on her chest glittered at every small movement. Finally, she brought her hands to the waistband of her skirt to pull down and leave her fully exposed to him.</p><p>He smirked when she merely tilted her head and put her hands back in place behind her back when she was finished. At least she could pretend she wasn’t nervous, though she knew she wasn’t fooling anyone.</p><p>Her palms were sweating as her nails dug into the skin at her forearms and he slowly came close to her again.</p><p>“Turn around.” He hissed, the first words he’d uttered since she’d taken off her clothes.</p><p>She did as she was told, her feet stumbling over each other as she let her bare ass face him. Before she even had time to flinch, his hand came down on her, <em>hard.</em></p><p>The sound of it reverberated through the room and lurched her forward as she fought to stay on her feet.</p><p>“Where did you buy such an outfit, little one?” He asked, his voice placid as if he was having any old normal conversation with her.</p><p>Tears burned in her eyes and threatened to escape, she was still fighting to regain control of her breathing when he slapped her rear end again. This time the hit was noticeably less brutal, but it still burned the already bruised area as he let his fingers knead the skin there contently.</p><p>“Talk to me, Lucy, use your words or I’ll gag you for the rest of the night if you don’t think you have any need for them.” He cooed, letting his lips rest on her neck and sending shivers all over her skin when spoke.</p><p>“I-It was Selena, S-Sir, she was the one who gave it to me.” She stammered, her voice low and barely audible as pain soared through her shaking body.</p><p>It was not a pain she felt the need to run away from or beg for him to stop. When his fingers sunk in and found their way to her clit, she found herself leaning further against him and moaning in pleasure.</p><p>“Remind me to thank her for such a wonderful sight. I am unsure if I even want to rid you of it but I have other plans for you tonight.” He let his hands sink into the sparkly material on her chest as he breathed her in.</p><p>“W-What other plans?” She asked nervously, making her flinch when he pinched her nipple in response.</p><p>“Ah, I said no talking unless I ask you to speak.” He drew back, making her whine internally.</p><p>She held back her complaints as he took her arm and brought her towards his bed.</p><p>“Get on your knees for me, darling.” He said, stopping right at the foot of his bed, giving her just enough space to do exactly as he requested.</p><p>She swallowed back her fear and let her shaky legs bring her down onto the floor.</p><p>“This will be your second position, hands are still crossed behind your back, only now you are kneeling before me.” His smile was full of hunger as his hands came to her jaw to draw her face up, forcing her to look him directly in his dark blue eyes.</p><p>“This position is useful for many things when I come home from a long day’s work and I need you ready to serve me, or perhaps when I wish for you to eat.” The confusion that was evident on her face as she looked up at him only seemed to amuse him even more.</p><p>“You don’t know what I mean, little one?” She shook her head, her mouth set in a frown at the fear that grew at the pit of her stomach.</p><p>“Well, why don’t I show you.” He moved to unzip his pants and she immediately knew exactly what he had meant all along.</p><p>Her eyes went wide at the girth he pulled out and held in his hand. It seemed to please him when he moved the foreskin up and down, but she shook her head when he brought it closer to her mouth.</p><p>“I-It won’t fit.” She squealed when he stepped forward and the tip touched her lips ever so slightly.</p><p>“Oh, It will,” He growled, reaching down and gripping her throat, tears already threatening to escape her eyes as she looked at him in fear.</p><p>“you were practically begging for a gag in your mouth the other day, or have you forgotten?” He pushed his tip against her mouth harshly this time, but her lips stayed sewn shut.</p><p>Her heart pounded in her chest as her face cringed away from his member in disgust.</p><p>“I-I don’t know how.” She stammered the words out, his grip on her throat only getting tighter and restricting her ability to breathe.</p><p>“I will teach you, open your mouth now, be a good girl for your Sir.” She didn’t respond and he merely growled and squeezed the center of her airway.</p><p>She opened her mouth instinctively and she felt the length of his thick member enter mouth before she had the chance to pull away again. His other hand came to grip her hair, forcing her to look up into his eyes as he thrust forward and she gagged at the feel of his tip hitting the back of her throat.</p><p>She was surprised to see his mouth fall open in pleasure, an actual moan escaping his lips in reaction to her sensitive reflexes.</p><p>“You’re doing so good, now just open your mouth a little more, just like that.” He cursed under his breath, her mouth opening almost against her will as he moved deeper into her.</p><p>Tears fell down her cheeks as his tip hit the back of her throat repeatedly and she struggled not to moan against him. She was enjoying it far more than she originally expected, watching him close his eyes to allow himself to focus on the intensity of the moment before looking down again and smiling.</p><p>His thumb came up to wipe the tears off her face, letting himself sink in as far as he could one last time before roughly pulling out. She gasped for air, only to have his hand at her throat again drawing her up to her feet before she could react.</p><p>She yelped as he pushed her down onto the bed and came to hover over her. He was panting as well, looking at her with the most predatory gaze she’d ever seen on him.</p><p>Through all that, as silence hung over them, she saw nervousness in the corner of his eyes. He hesitated for the first time that night and he seemed at a loss for words while gazing down at her.</p><p>“I wish to make love to you tonight, Lucy.” He leaned in and kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose, and finally her lips.</p><p>“But only if you are ready for it.” There was a question behind his words and she was surprised in herself when she found herself nodding in reassurance.</p><p>His words made her fearful of what was to come, but she continuously reminded herself of what he’d said to her in the car. If she trusted him fully, there was no doubt he would always keep her safe, and he had already proven himself once.  </p><p>“I trust you.” He smiled in response, bringing her hands out from behind her back to pin them over her head.</p><p>“You remember your safe words, right?” She nodded.</p><p>“Red to stop, yellow to slow down.” Once he seemed sure she was okay with everything, he leaned in and begin his slow trail of kisses down her throat.</p><p>She’d remembered the chill that went through her when he told her how the first time they would have sex, he would make sure to spend the entire night making love to her. The thought brought an insatiable desire to her core and only grew as she felt him peel off her bra carefully with his skilled hands.</p><p>When he leaned down to take off the thong, he let his teeth sink into the diamond-encrusted material while pulling it down with his mouth. She moaned when, as he came back up, he pressed an open kiss to aching center.</p><p>He proceeded to take his own clothes off so quickly it felt as if she’d blinked and he was already naked before her. With her back arched, she instinctively let her legs wrap around his waist when he came back up to hover over her.</p><p>“Slow down, my love, I will allow myself to enjoy you for as long as I possibly can.” He teased, making her groan when his thumb came down to circle around her clit.</p><p>Before she could let out another complaint, he brought her hips up, letting her legs fall on his shoulders while his mouth delved into her dripping arousal. She thought he enjoyed her most like this, at his full mercy while his tongue caused her to writhe uncontrollably.</p><p>He continued to eat her out until she was just at her breaking point, his tongue going between her lips to circle around her clit, then teasingly in and out of her entrance till she was practically screaming his name.</p><p>When her legs clenched together and he knew she was close, he pulled back and rested her body back down onto the bed.</p><p>“You are only to come when I do, we will reach our climax together, or not at all, you understand?” She nodded eagerly as he leaned forward and she whimpered desperately when his tip teased her entrance.</p><p>He smiled just before arching up and letting his cock be lathered by the wetness only he could cause to come out of her. It was an indescribable feeling when he finally arched his hips out and slowly let himself fall into her entrance.</p><p>She squeezed her eyes shut, the pain-causing her legs to clench against where they were now tightly crossed over his waist.</p><p>“Does it hurt?” He asked, worry filling his voice as he stopped all movements.</p><p>“You’ve had me go through worse, please, don’t stop.” She said, urging him to continue before she would begin to whine and beg again</p><p>He only smirked as he slowly but surely thrust all the way inside her. Her mouth fell open as his hands came to her waist and sunk himself as deep as he could possibly go.</p><p>When he leaned down he took her lips into an open mouth kiss, just as he began his slow languid thrusts. It was painful at first, she whimpered as he continued to kiss and move slowly in and out of her.</p><p>When her hands sunk into his hair and her whimpers turned to moans, his thrusts became sharper and better timed. He let his body follow a steady rhythm and before she knew it she was writhing under him again, begging him to go faster and harder.</p><p>He didn’t need to be told twice as her moaning of his name only drew him closer to the high he had been craving for quite some time now. She was desperate for it too as her nails dug into the skin of his back and he only growled in response.</p><p>It felt like more than half an hour had passed and their bodies were slick with sweat and desperately intertwined with each other. When his thrusts grew sloppier and his panting was even louder than her own, she knew he was nearing his end too.</p><p>“With me, look only at me.” He whispered, drawing her eyes up to his as their foreheads pressed together and he pushed into her at a much faster pace.</p><p>He gave one final thrust, gripping her waist again to keep her deep inside him as they both rode out their climax together in bliss.</p><p>“That was…” She couldn’t find the right words to describe what she was feeling now.</p><p>His body was still and panting just as she was. She could feel the faint indent of scars as she let her fingers roam his back.</p><p>He was still inside her and he didn’t seem to have any intention to change that as pressed soft kisses to her neck and shoulder. He leaned back up and smiled when their eyes met after a while of silence.</p><p>“You really are my masterpiece in the making.” He whispered, letting his thumb caress her cheek as he allowed himself to get lost in her eyes.</p><p>It seemed like an even longer time had passed before he leaned up, letting himself come out of her before drawing her forward and off the bed. She didn’t question him as she noticed he liked it most when she didn’t.</p><p>She yelped when he leaned forward to swoop her feet off the ground and carry her in his arms. Like this, he took her to the bathroom and fucked her again, this time, mercilessly.</p><p>He didn’t slow down or stop when she screamed his name as he knew she had grown used to his length. When he was done, he washed every bit of her body himself.</p><p>She whined about being hungry when they stepped out of the bathroom in only towels. The look he gave her told her saying that was a very big mistake.</p><p>He let her have a midnight snack, only if he was allowed to take her on the table while she ate it. She didn’t protest, couldn’t allow herself too as she knew it would only mean punishment if she went against his wishes.</p><p>Not that she would’ve wanted to go against his wishes, the feel of him inside her while she was pinned against his dining room table still made her feet wobble in response. She was in no condition to walk when he finished taking her raw and by the end of the late-night, he carried her back to his king-sized bed where they would sleep peacefully together.  </p><p>There was blood that stained the sheets, it had been too long since the last time she’d done it for there not to be. He didn’t seem to care, only drew her forward and buried his face deep into her neck as they both fell into deep slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: This chapter is a normal length, I promise, but I'll still leave a little smut warning before going in ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                             </p><p>When Lucy woke up on Friday morning, she was surprised at the lack of warmth enveloping her body. She had thought she would wake up tightly wrapped in Tom’s arms like she had the nights before, but he had seemingly turned and fallen asleep on his back.</p><p>The sound of his snoring filled the apartment as a dangerous idea came to her head. Truly, she knew she should’ve let him open up in his own time, but the curiosity to know more about this mysterious man she was helplessly falling for was unbearable.</p><p>Selena’s words echoed in her head while she fiddled nervously with the bedsheets. The word Bratva plagued her nightmares already, like a demon wanting to possess the small bit of happiness she had found in such a short period of time.</p><p>A part of her didn’t want to know the truth, wanted to live in blissful ignorance with her Sir. She should’ve listened to this instinct, should’ve trusted him when he’d promised to keep her safe.</p><p>But he was Thomas Williams, the man who had saved her life and turned it upside down in less than two weeks. He was Thomas Williams and she didn’t know a single thing about who he really was.</p><p>The thought made something in her chest shrivel up as the reality of what he might be hit her. It all seemed so far fetched and out of touch from reality, but these past weeks had really tested what reality was for her.</p><p>So she found herself sneakily getting out of the bed and tiptoeing to his closet. The mysteriously locked cabinet called to her the second she turned on the lights.</p><p>At first, she let her fingers graze over it analytically, then she began to fiddle with the lock. She tried not to make too much noise as the door rattled under her desperate hands.</p><p>She opened other cabinets, finding shirts, boxers, some terrifying looking toys, but nothing even remotely close to a key. After a while, she knew there was no chance he would keep something like that in here.</p><p>The last drawer she opened she almost screamed at the sight of a handgun, carefully hidden in a sea of fabrics. It meant nothing though, as she reminded herself everyone with the proper license in the United States could have one without any complications.</p><p>Looking at the high-security apartment he owned below a fancy upper east side hotel, it didn’t surprise her at all that he took the precautions of having a gun. She quickly closed the drawer and let her mind wander elsewhere throughout the room in an attempt to calm the jolt that went through her at the sight of it.</p><p>Her eyes found their way to a row of gags he had neatly laid out on the large countertop in the center of the room. There was the normal one she’d seen on Rose the night at the dungeon, but then there was one made of metal that looked less than pleasing to her.</p><p>Her hands felt dirty as the circular metal clanged and felt eerily cold in her hands. She wasn’t surprised when a sleepy Tom had appeared in the doorway and smiled at the sight he saw before him.</p><p>“You really can’t resist can you?” His voice was groggy when he spoke, and it did things to her she would never speak out loud.</p><p>Her cheeks warmed when he came in and let his hands come around her waist from behind.</p><p>“Can’t resist what? I have no idea what you’re talking about.” With his face buried in her neck, his hands roamed her legs and eventually her already embarrassingly wet center.</p><p>“I would’ve thought you would be too sore to walk on your own, I think I desperately want to fix that.” He whispered, biting just the right spot on her neck to cause a faint whimper to escape her lips.</p><p>“It’s too early” She whined, turning to put her arm against his chest only to have his strong grip overpower her completely.</p><p>He had her pinned to the cold marble countertop in seconds, a growl escaping his lips when she fidgeted against him in fear. There was a small moment when the carnal predatory side of him terrified her to no end, but when his finger came down to rub circles on her clit, she realized there was nothing to be afraid of.</p><p>“You’re so swollen, yet still so desperate for more.” He said, letting his index finger slip in and begin moving fluidly in and out of her without pause.</p><p>“So tight as well, clinging onto just my finger. Would you like to feel my cock as well?” His pace quickened as he asked her the crude question and she knew he was doing it on purpose.</p><p>Her eyes rolled the back of her head and she could barely think of a coherent response as he inserted another finger and gripped her hair tighter in his hand at the lack of response. She whimpered, nodding her head in a desperate attempt to say yes when words could barely form in her mind.</p><p>“Oh, you know how angry I get when you don’t use your words to speak to me, little one,” He pulled her up off the counter by her hair and she had to bite back the urge to scream at the pain that soared through her skull.</p><p>“If you don’t wish to speak, there should be no need for you to use your mouth for anything else but my own needs, don’t you think?” She watched his hands travel the row of ball gags she’d been admiring earlier.</p><p>She visibly stiffened against his body when he stilled on top of the metal one. He chuckled, her fear seeming to only arouse him more.</p><p>“Don’t worry, if you behave like the good girl I know you can be, I won’t need to go to such harsh measures.” He reassured, picking up the plastic ball and strapping it’s leather straps around her head.</p><p>It was more uncomfortable than she originally anticipated, the open position her mouth had to maintain already causing pain to form at her jaw. She didn’t complain and waited obediently as he opened a drawer to take out an overwhelming amount of red rope.</p><p>“Hands up.” He smiled when he turned around and found her looking at him wide-eyed, drool already falling around her chin.</p><p>She did as she was told and he soon began his work of intricate lacing from her forearm all the way up to her wrist. It looked similar to the pattern he’d done on Rose but different as this one was much tighter and barely left her with any movement at all.</p><p>She wiggled her fingers and tried to put her arms down to no avail as her bones felt constricted and out of her control.</p><p>“No no, doing that will not end so well for you, little one.” He cooed, smirking at her attempt to free herself from his bindings.</p><p>“Snapping those pretty little fingers will mean yellow, if you hit against the counter with your hand I will take it as Red, do you understand?” She nodded, letting him move her back to her original position against the cold surface.</p><p>He gripped her hair and let out a dark chuckle when she found herself already pushing against him while he moved behind her.  </p><p>“So eager, I’ll have to make you clean your dripping arousal off the floor once I’m finished with you.”</p><p>Without any other warning, he plunged himself into her, his hips slamming her body onto the harsh surface she was forced down on. Her arms ached as they stayed uncomfortably tied above her head and her moans were mumbled by the large ball strapped to her mouth.</p><p>She tried to scream out his name, but it was impossible. He continued his sharp untimed thrusts, going inside her all the way before immediately pulling out and leaving her desperate for more.</p><p>She knew not to come, she knew she would be in big trouble if she allowed herself to indulge in the pleasure that threatened to take over just a little too much. With the gag in her mouth, she cried helplessly as she didn’t know how to even begin to ask for permission.</p><p>Her legs were shaking, the only thing keeping her upright was his nails digging into her hips while he pushed himself deeper into her than even the previous night. It only pleased him more when she pushed herself against him and moved her hips to match with his rapid thrusts.</p><p>He carried it out for as long as he possibly could, whispering obscenities into her ear until even he couldn’t hold back any longer. He reminded her constantly she wouldn’t be allowed to orgasm, not without his permission.</p><p>He looked at her with a devilish smile when he said it, the drool already a mess around her chest as he continued to pound into her. She groaned when he pulled himself out fully, leaving her swollen entrance clinging and unsatisfied.</p><p>“You will not let yourself orgasm, not until I allow it.” He growled, pulling her hair to draw her back up again.</p><p>He took the ball out of her mouth quickly and snapped his fingers twice. Through her panting, it took her a moment to realize what he meant before she was on her knees before him in seconds.  </p><p>“Open up and swallow all of it.” He growled, moving forward so his tip was pressed against her lips while he moved his hand in vigorous pace up and down his shaft.</p><p>When the white liquid came out into her mouth, it was hard not to gag at the bitter taste, but it was also hard to disobey him when his other hand was around her throat and he was looking down at her with his usual threatening and predatory hunger.</p><p>“I said, all of it, if it falls onto the floor I’ll make you lick it clean.” He gripped her jaw harshly, forcing her to lick her lips when too much of it came spilling out of her mouth.</p><p>He undid the ropes that burned her skin whenever she moved against it’s tight and intricate binding. When he moved to put everything back in its place, it was her own mistake when she sneakily tried to touch herself.</p><p>She couldn’t help it as she stood awkwardly with her legs crossed over one another. The arousal he’d caused was still dripping down her skin uncomfortably and the high she was on barely let her think straight.</p><p>She was so close to pushing one finger inside herself when a harsh hand came to yank her hair back again.</p><p>He slammed her body against the countertop, making her bite back the need to scream at the pure unadulterated fury that was in his eyes.</p><p>“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He spat, making her flinch and look away only to have him grip her jaw in place.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry, it’s uncomfortable, I—</p><p>“Uncomfortable? You have no idea what uncomfortable is and now, since you’ve decided to test your Sir’s patience.” He let go of her hair and stepped back to allow her to sit up straight again.</p><p>She breathed deeply, willing her body to calm down while she waited, itching for the blow he was about to throw at her.</p><p>“Tonight will be a test, a test of your discipline. If I deem that you have behaved well enough to come, then I will show you what a real orgasm is at the end of the day.” He walked forward and let his index finger float around her chin, drawing her eyes up to look at the unrelenting dominance that lay in his.</p><p>She knew what would become of her if she disobeyed, there was a damn cage that could barely fit a toddler just a couple feet away from her, but still, when he turned away she had to ask, “And what will happen if I touch myself, what if I can’t hold it in?”</p><p>He turned his head, the smirk on his face almost singing with joy at the slight quiver in her voice. She was terrified and that is how he liked her best.</p><p>“If you even dare disobey my orders, I will have you pinned down, chained and hung, begging for me to allow you some form of release. I have things in this room that could keep you going for days, little Lucy, don’t play this game.”</p><p>She bit her lip, trying not to bristle at the thought of him enjoying her cries of pain. It didn’t surprise her that he did, that her screams caused him pleasure, it was in his nature and she knew that the second she agreed to the relationship.</p><p>“I’m sorry Sir, I-I won’t do it again.” He licked his lips, his hands that had tightened into fists quickly loosening up again.</p><p>When she did as she was told, he slowly peeled away the harsh dominance of his character and allowed himself to become his soft and kind usual self.  </p><p>“Come with me to the bathroom, my love, I must tend to your needs.” She followed him, and let him do anything he wished to ease the tension and soreness all over her body.</p><h2>
  <b>~</b>
</h2><p>After being debouched relentlessly for the last couple of hours, her mind felt hazy and hunger was the last thing on her priority list.</p><p>“Come and sit, you must eat.” He insisted, pulling her in by her waist and setting her down on his lap.</p><p>She fiddled with the oversized shirt he gave her to wear and buried her head in his neck when he tried to bring a spoonful of food up to her lips. She whined and he pinched her more sensitive areas until she finally gave in and began letting him feed her.</p><p>He made sure she was fully hydrated and cleaned before he took her to the couch and they began to watch an old movie together. It was in black and white, he’d said it was one of his favorites growing up, but she found herself falling asleep against his shoulder halfway through.</p><p>He rubbed circles along the back of her neck and pressed soft kisses to her skin every once in a while. She would’ve wanted to stay in that moment forever but reality hit when her phone began to ring from her bag across the room.</p><p>She looked at Tom in silent question and he smiled before nodding and begrudgingly taking his arm off her shoulder. She drew her shaky legs forward and walked towards her bag where she dug out her phone and smiled at the name that appeared on her screen.</p><p>“Hi Selena, I should’ve called earlier, I’m just with Tom watching a movie.” She walked back over to him and went to sit down on the couch.</p><p>She flinched when she came down too hard and the soreness of her body shot pain all throughout her waist and legs.</p><p>“Hi, y-yeah it’s fine, are you okay?” Lucy paled at the sound of her friend's wavering and unsure voice.</p><p>“Selena?” She called out again in question.</p><p>“Yes, I’m fine, I’m just calling to see if you’re okay, just please tell me you’re okay.” She spoke quickly and sounded as if she was on the verge of tears.</p><p>“Of course I’m okay, why wouldn’t I be okay?” She felt Tom’s eyes on her as soon as her voice went up and she stood up quickly again, to walk over to his kitchen where she would be able to have the conversation more privately.</p><p>“Nothing, I just had a bit of a strange night, that’s all.” She could hear Selena clearing her throat, almost as if she was forcing herself to sound more normal.</p><p>“What happened? Did you guys finish setting everything up?”</p><p>“Yeah we did, it all went well actually, she helped me pick out a dress and everything.” Lucy furrowed her brows, something still seeming off about the way she sounded through the phone.</p><p>“Selena, why have you really called? I’m in the kitchen, no one can hear me.” She said, her voice lowering and looking around to check that Tom was nowhere in sight.</p><p>“If I ask you a question will you promise not to tell Tom about it?” Her voice sounded shaky and unsure like it was taking every ounce of will power not spill out everything that was on her mind.</p><p>Selena was not one to be well known for keeping secrets. On the contrary, she was always the type of person that would speak aloud everything that came to her mind.</p><p>The fact that she was withholding something made Lucy feel that whatever it was, it must’ve been serious.</p><p>“Of course, no one will know anything, what is it?”</p><p>“Have you ever noticed Rose’s fingers are completely shattered?”</p><p>An eerie silence passed through the line and she didn’t know why. The question was so random but, it brought an uneasy feeling to the pit of her stomach she couldn’t shake.</p><p>“No, I-I haven’t, what do you mean by shattered?” She asked, the mixture of confusion and fear evident in her voice.</p><p>“Her hands, they’re full of scars and her fingers are all bent out of shape.” Lucy hadn’t remembered even paying much attention to her hands, and something like scars or deformation would’ve been something she ought to have noticed before.</p><p>“This is so random, I thought something happened to you, is it really just that?”</p><p>There was the sound of footsteps she could faintly hear coming from the hallway, Tom’s voice filling her ears as he leaned in through the kitchen doorway. “What happened to who? Is everything alright?”</p><p>“I’ll call you back Selena, text me when you head out to the theatre tonight.” She said, hanging up and turning to face Tom before he could question that anything was off.</p><p>As she stood in the kitchen, an uneasy smile on her face as he stepped in, she cursed at herself internally for being so horrible at lying.</p><p>“Is everything fine? You sounded worried.” He asked again, his eyes narrowed in on her like a magnifying glass looking closely for any wrong movement.</p><p>“Everything is absolutely fine,  Selena just called to tell me that she uhhh…picked out a dress for the party tonight.” He nodded slowly, his eyebrows raised as he walked forward to kiss the top of her head.</p><p>“You’ve given me such a wonderful morning that I won’t even bother pestering you about this.” He pulled her in and she sighed into the comforting warmth of his embrace, the only thing that could calm her nerves down.</p><p>He smelled of lavender and everything she’d ever wanted wrapped up in one man. The thought of him ever being involved in anything that might harm her was unthinkable.</p><p>“She was just being weird, I think Rose must’ve tired her.” She said, her voice muffled as her face was buried in his chest.</p><p>“Rose? What is she doing with Rose?” She scrunched her face against his shirt when she remembered he didn’t know they had gone together to finish decorating.</p><p>“Uhh, yeah umm, Rose asked her if she could come to help her and Ben with last-minute decorating yesterday.” She said, blinking rapidly as she looked up at him.</p><p>He smirked knowingly, nodding and thankfully not saying another word on the topic while they walked back to the couch to finish the movie.</p><p>She couldn’t pay much attention to it, her thoughts kept going back to Selena’s question. The girl was really making her question everything around her and part of her wanted to think it was completely overblown and unnecessary, but the more logical side of her brain knew there were just too many coincidences.</p><p>Too many secrets being held and too little patience to wait for him to open up. What did shattered hands have to do with anything?</p><p>An abusive childhood was sadly not something that would be too out of the norm to speculate. She wanted to believe it more than it all being connected to the attack somehow.</p><p>She clung to Tom like a lifeline for the rest of the afternoon, the only thing that made her feel like she wasn’t being monitored at every corner. Even in his high-security apartment, she felt like Crowley the burner would pop out from any corner, ready to burn her alive just for the fun of it.</p><p>The afternoon left too quickly and her nerves hadn’t subsided by the time he drew her back into his closet to begin getting ready for the party.</p><p>He insisted on dressing her, and she didn’t dare complain as he put the shiny silver fabric over her body. He also insisted on nothing underneath, which she had to bite back her complaints on as the dress threatened to expose her at any wrong move.</p><p>She was surprised no bruises were showing, the rope burn on her wrist was only slightly noticeable if you really took a good look at her skin. Though, the hickeys along her neck was something she would have to fix with makeup.</p><p>The dress was a silky material that draped over her chest and left her back exposed. It came up to about mid-thigh and as she looked at herself in the full-length mirror, she felt she was so exposed that if she saw any other woman in the same attire, she would find herself asking why they bothered to wear anything at all.  </p><p>“You look stunning, I’m tempted to keep you here all to myself.” He mused, running his hand up her back soothingly.</p><p>His slithering touch wasn’t the only thing that sent chills down her spine. The all-black suit he wore that was well fitted and clung to every bit of toned muscle he had, didn’t fail to remind her of the pent up frustration he was building between her legs.</p><p>The movie they had watched together had been a small break from the teasing he was giving her now. His hand moved to her rear end, the plunging back of her dress giving him easy access to the sore area.</p><p>She turned her head to kiss him, allowing herself to sigh into it as he let his fingers roam over her entrance from behind. He squeezed her sensitive skin when she leaned back into him and attempted to move her hips against his fingers.</p><p>“I think we’ll be fashionably late if we don’t hurry up, don’t you think?” He mused into her ear, letting his finger go all the way inside her.</p><p>She held onto his arm, her legs a shaking mess when his pace only quickened.</p><p>“No, wait I think we can spare a few minutes—</p><p>Her pleading was practically useless as she knew he would pull back just when she was starting to enjoy herself. He relished in the desperate and pained look on her face when his fingers retracted and he moved them up to his mouth to lick her arousal clean.</p><p>“Come on, we must go, this means so much to Rose after all.”</p><p>His blue eyes were full of shadow when he said it, a promise that the night was only just getting started.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I promise the next chapter will be super smutty, don't kill me...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                         </p><p>                                                                                      </p><p>She’d never seen a man drive so perfectly with only one hand before. That was until that night, where he maneuvered his way through New York City traffic, one hand on the steering wheel and the other up her dress.</p><p>She’d thanked whatever gods were listening when they’d finally arrived and she was panting and sweating in the passenger's seat, her legs squeezed together when he took out his hand and looked at his glistening agile fingers with content.</p><p>“Mhmm, you taste so sweet.” He smiled, his eyes never leaving hers as he sucked his fingers clean.</p><p>The teasing only got worse, and the swelling discomfort between her legs made her worry some. He continued to reassure her that it would all be alright, as he kissed her neck he mused, that if she continued to be his good girl it would all be worth it in the end.</p><p>She didn’t know how much more she could take, she’d texted Selena to inform her that they’d arrived, but the play was already getting started and everyone was in their seats. Tom guided her backstage where he held her close, his watchful eye consuming her every move like it was air for him to breathe.</p><p>“I’m sure she’s enjoying the play from the audience, we’ll see all of them in the banquet hall, don’t worry yourself so much.” He whispered into her ear, his hand coming through her dress from the back only to twist one of her nipples between the tips of his fingers.</p><p>She sighed, letting herself fall against him while he continued to build her up relentlessly than pull away just as she was enjoying it the most. Her phone buzzed from within her purse and Tom retracted his hand in order for her to pick it up.</p><p>She glared at him, not knowing whether to be happy or not that he did so.</p><p>“May I please go to the bathroom? I promise I’ll be right back.” She held her hands in front of her, pleading as her phone continued to buzz in her purse.</p><p>“If you aren’t back in five minutes, your Sir will be very displeased.” She nodded, sprinting behind him through a small alcove between the curtains where she knew she could get to the audience seats without drawing too much attention.</p><p>“Where are you?” She said into her phone, answering what she knew was Selena’s call.</p><p>“Row Five, Third Seat.” She responded quickly.</p><p>Moving through the rows of audience members and bumping into the various legs of irritated people later, she found her friend sitting patiently exactly where she had directed her.</p><p>“Where have you been?!” She asked, her voice frantic as Lucy sat down in the empty seat.</p><p>“I’m with Tom, I have five minutes tops, so we have to make this quick.”</p><p>Selena scoffed, rolling her eyes and leaning back in the chair while looking out at the performance with disinterest.</p><p>“Nothing bad happened, there were just some things I noticed, I notice everything.” She said, not meeting her eyes when she spoke.</p><p>“I talked with Ben, he is really nice, but everything just seemed off, like they were guarding something.”</p><p>“Guarding what?” Lucy asked, a person in the seat in front of them turning and hissing for them to be quiet in response.</p><p>“I don’t know, but he’s weirdly protective of her, did you know they live together?” She said, leaning in and whispering.</p><p>“No, I did not, I thought they were just friends or costars, they’re together?” She asked confused.</p><p>“It didn’t look like they were together to me either, they act more like brother and sister around each other.” It was a coincidence that just as she’d said it, a scene where the two had to kiss began to play out in front of them.</p><p>Lucy cringed as the audience around her cooed at the loving scene.</p><p>“That was horrible timing.” She mused, looking at Selena in disgust.</p><p>“I can assure you they never did that.” Selena cringed, looking away momentarily.</p><p>“I also managed to talk to Ben about Tom, I found out they grew up together in England.”</p><p>“That was kind of obvious, yes, I knew they were really close.”</p><p>“They were both homeschooled, I also found out his mother passed away in his teen years, but he looked really uncomfortable when he talked about it.”</p><p><em>“Shhhh!”</em> They both flinched at the sound of someone telling them to quiet down in the audience once again.</p><p>She nudged Selena lightly in the stomach and glared at her for speaking so loudly.</p><p>“Yeah, of course he was uncomfortable, you do realize he’s Tom’s best friend right? And Tom is my boyfriend now, I’m not some undercover spy trying to dissect these peoples lives, this is going a bit too far.” She half-whispered half hissed at her friend, who only narrowed her eyes and looked at her accusingly.</p><p>“You’ve been looking too, I know you have, I can see it in your eyes, you know something.” She said, somehow reading right through her.</p><p>Her strong facade wavered slightly as she leaned back in her seat and didn’t make eye contact.</p><p>“There might be somethings I’m suspicious about…” She looked at her friend from the corner of her eyes and visibly grimaced at the excitement there.</p><p>“Well?!” She squealed, making the person sitting down next to her on the other side glare in their direction.</p><p>Lucy shook her head and put a finger up to her lips just before sighing and giving in.</p><p>“I found this cabinet in his closet, it’s locked and it looks pretty important, but I haven’t been able to open it. Everything else in the room is open for me to see but that.” The thought of it was already causing her mind to spin, she tried to focus on the play going on in front of her but Selena was not having it.</p><p>“You don’t know how to pick a lock?” She asked as if it was the kind of thing they taught you in elementary school.</p><p>“Uhhh no, when would I ever need to know how to do that?”</p><p>“When you need to find out if your boyfriend is some mafia boss, yeah that type of skill can come in useful.” Lucy rolled her eyes, already having enough of the conversation just as soon as it had begun.</p><p>“We’ll talk about this later, I’ll see you in the banquet hall.” Selena nodded just before she got up to leave as quietly as she possibly could.</p><p>They had made so much noise she was surprised the people around them hadn’t called for security. When she maneuvered her way back to Tom, he looked down at his watch with narrowed eyes.</p><p>“Thirty seconds to spare.” He smiled, taking her in again to the position they were previously in before she left.</p><p>The people backstage knew to leave them alone, even as he looked at the performance from stage left and it was very clear where his other hand was when he waved at the cast and crew walking around.</p><p>The audience cheers filled the entire theatre and by the end of it, she hadn't had the chance to see Rose or Ben before he was urging her out the back door to leave.</p><p>“We’ll see them at the party, if I stay, I’ll be forced to spend at least an hour taking pictures with everyone.” He drawled, leading her to the car and looking at her with eyes that warned her not to pester him about it again.</p><p>He thankfully gave her a break on the drive to the fancy banquet hall, though she didn’t know whether to be happy or sad that he barely touched her on the long ride there. When he parked just out front the illustrious building, she didn’t know why she felt somewhat nervous for whatever he had planned.</p><p>When she looked at him, the hunger that lay there told her it wouldn’t be so simple. He held her door open as she stepped out, her short dress making her feel like a shiny disco ball under the moonlight.</p><p>It was an effort not to trip over the high heels she wore when he opened the door. When they walked in, she recognized some of the theatre’s crew were already lining the entrance hall.</p><p>The inside of the place was like something out of a movie. Carpeted red with columns dispersed throughout the room and a giant renaissance painting that covered most of the left wall. Tables filled all along the sides of the room beneath crystal chandeliers hung on its high ceiling.</p><p>It had two floors, the second open and at full view of the center bellow it. Everyone wore fancy dresses, some fit for queens and princesses, that somehow made her feel better about her own eye-catching attire.</p><p>“This is like a ball.” She said, gripping Tom’s hand and leaning into him gleefully.</p><p>She couldn’t remember a time when she was happier. She had thought staying home and working herself to death was what she really wanted out of life, would’ve been content with it if she hadn’t been basically dragged out that one faithful night.</p><p>But the man who smiled next to her offered so much more than she could’ve ever hoped for.</p><p>“I told you, Rose knows how to throw a party, she only wishes she was born in some fairytale.” He responded, various people she didn’t know proceeding to stare at them curiously when they walked by.</p><p>As they made their way further in, Tom put his arm firmly around her waist when they found Ben walking quickly towards them.</p><p>“I’m so glad you’re here, Rose and her new little friend have spent the last two days threatening me with butter knives if I got the wrong color placemats.” He huffed, fixing his bow tie that looked horribly done.</p><p>She looked up at Tom nervously and he nodded in reassurance just before she stepped in and began to fix his tie.</p><p>“Everything looks wonderful Ben, if they bother you again just call me and I’ll come to your rescue.” She hooked her fingers through the thick fabric and in seconds a perfectly formed bow tie braced the collar of his neck.</p><p>“Thank you, this is another thing I’ve never been able to do properly to save my life.” He shook his head and looked down, adjusting it to himself and looking up at her gratefully once it was all done.</p><p>“Speak of the devils.” She smiled, looking at the two girls who approached them hand in hand.</p><p>Selena had gone for an aqua blue dress that was well fitted and trailed lightly behind her on the marble floor. Rose was wearing a gold dress, short sleeves and heels so high she was now even taller than Tom.</p><p>Lucy looked between Selena and her curiously, her eyes falling not on the delicate pearl necklace around her neck, but at the white silk gloves that covered her hands.</p><p>“Isn’t this wonderful, I told you it would be a great idea and now all the cast and crew have me to thank for it.” She nudged Ben with her elbow causing him to frown in response.</p><p>“I think I did a great deal to put all this together too.” He grumbled, straightening his jacket and looking at the enthusiastic girl with a glare.</p><p>“You helped a little.” She rolled her eyes, looking anywhere but him.</p><p>Selena cleared her throat, looking around them nervously before stepping up to Ben with her hand held out.</p><p>“Ben, would you like to dance?” Lucy would be the only one of them to notice how nervous the usually confident girl was.</p><p>There was a small pause that seemed to last for an eternity before Ben realized what was going on, a blush coming to his face before he straightened his back and took her hand in his.</p><p>“I-I would love to.” He nodded, his eyes going wide as Selena laughed and pulled him to the center of the dance floor where people were already enjoying themselves.</p><p>“I knew they would get along well, maybe Ben will finally put himself out there.” Rose chimed, clapping her gloved hands excitedly to which Lucy was finding it harder and harder not to stare.</p><p>“And you?” She dared herself to ask, making the bubbling girl straighten her back and look at her seriously.</p><p>“It’ll come, I think I’ll be alright for tonight, don’t worry.” She shrugged her off making Tom next to her clear his throat, his hand coming to intertwine with hers again.</p><p>“If you don’t mind, I’d like to show Lucy around before we must sit down to eat, we’ll be back.” Lucy looked up at him curiously before Rose nodded to dismiss them and Tom walked forward, leading her through the dance floor.</p><p>“Where are you taking me, you’ve been here before?” She asked, confusion in her voice as he continued to walk her towards the back of the ginormous building.</p><p>There were two glass double doors that led to an outside area she hadn’t noticed before. He opened the doors and motioned for her to follow him outside.</p><p>There was a small pause between them as if he was calculating exactly what he would say just before he spoke up.</p><p>“Yes, I have actually, the first time I came to the city as a child, my mother had always wanted to visit so my father hosted a party for her here.” Even as they walked out into the night, the moon being the only thing to shine against his face, she could still see the hint of pain in his eyes when he spoke of it, as if the memory was not a pleasant one.</p><p>“That must’ve been beautiful, I can only imagine he loves her very much,” She said, not daring to look up as he took her hand and led her down a stone trail.</p><p>“He wasn’t there to see it actually.” He chuckled, the noise sounding strained.</p><p>“Was he a busy man then?” She asked curiously, not wanting to pry too much and being grateful for the small bit of information he was giving her.</p><p>It wasn’t long down the trail before she spotted the first hint of light and the breath was almost sucked out of her when she beheld the beautifully lit gazebo he was taking her to. It was built in front of a lake that reflected the night's full moon admits fountains and intricately placed flowers all around the ground beneath them.</p><p>“Tom, t-this is…this is beautiful.” She gasped, walking quickly up the wooden steps to the center of the brightly lit awning.</p><p>The music from the inside of the building could still be heard loud and clear where they stood and she warmed at the thought of dancing with him in such a perfect place.</p><p>“Yes, he was a busy man, a businessman who had other things to attend to that night. I was merely I child, I don’t remember it that well.” She could tell by the look on his face as he pulled her arms up over his shoulders that he was lying.</p><p>He took her in, his hands finding a place around her waist and beginning a slow dance to the soft piano playing all around them.</p><p>“They aren’t together?” She asked in barely a whisper.</p><p>“They were together, yes.” His choice of words made her bristle against him, her head falling against his chest to listen to the slow thrumming beat of his heart.</p><p>“I would like to meet them one day, just like you said you wanted to meet my family.” She dared herself to say, his hands going stiff on her back the moment she said it.</p><p>She got the feeling he did not like that idea one bit.</p><p>“I can assure you both those meetings would be very different from each other.” He said, chuckling at the thought.</p><p>She was going to speak up again, only to be stopped by her fumbling feet stepping over his suede shoes.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m a horrible dancer.” She laughed nervously, looking up at him in embarrassment only to have him urge her forward even more.</p><p>“It’s alright, you could just place your feet on top of mine.” He leaned down and helped her out of her heals, throwing them to the side and placing her small feet on top of his.</p><p>“This is ridiculous, those shoes were way too expensive for you to take them off in the middle of the night.” She said, laughing as he began to dance with her again, only her feet were not moving and he easily swayed her tiny body with the music.</p><p>“You better be quiet before I buy you a million more shoes exactly like that, a different one for every day of the year.” He smiled for what seemed like the first time since he’d taken her out to the beautiful hidden space.</p><p>“Oh, you’d just love that wouldn’t you.’ She shook her head, bringing her head up from his chest to look out at his eyes again.</p><p>“I think I love everything about you, Lucy.” He said, silence falling between them as he looked at her longingly.</p><p>She didn’t know what to say, it was the closest thing to an I love you she’d ever gotten from anyone that wasn’t her mom. Before she could respond he gripped the side of her face and pulled her in for a slow loving kiss.</p><p>He was being so careful and gentle, kissing her as if she would break at any moment. His lips barely grazing her own when his tongue slipped in and he groaned into her.</p><p>She almost wanted to hold him there when he pulled away and let his forehead rest against hers, but she decided against it when she saw the strain on his face.</p><p>“Are you alright, Tom?” She asked when she could’ve sworn she saw a tear slip down his cheek.</p><p>He quickly moved back and wiped it away before she had the chance to question him further.</p><p>“I’m fine, my love, we should go back in before people think we’ve runoff.” He stopped his dancing, leaning down to pick up her shoes and put them on again.</p><p>He looked like the perfect Prince Charming when he stood back up. She hesitated before taking his outstretched hand and letting him lead her back inside.  </p><p>There was the pain of an unanswered question in her chest, one door opened only to be faced with another much more complex than the last.</p><p>“And none of this could’ve been possible without our amazing director, Thomas Williams,” Rose announced, a glass of champagne in hand as they walked in and everyone that had come was at their tables.</p><p>“I’ll just say a couple of words,” Tom said, clearing his throat and walking forward to take Rose’s place.</p><p>Rose proceeded to take her hand and walk her over to the table where her and Selena had chosen to sit just off the far side of the room. Ben was there too, eating away and not particularly caring what anyone had to say about it.</p><p>“What took you guys so long?” Rose asked just as they’d sat down.</p><p>“We were just dancing, we lost track of time, I guess.” She shook her head, the entire encounter outside already feeling like a strange dream.</p><p>“Tonight, I’d like to celebrate almost a year of hard work in putting together this production. I wrote it myself but it truly couldn’t have been successful without the cast and crew.” Even in the banquet hall, his voice was booming through the high ceiling, capturing almost everyone’s attention.</p><p>He said a couple of more thank you’s to specific people, pointing out Rose and Ben for being the stars of the show and staff that worked behind the scenes to put everything together. People clapped and soon she was grateful as he finally bowed and made his way over to their table.</p><p>He sat down on the empty seat to her right, his warm hand coming to her thigh almost instantly.</p><p>“Giving that speech is definitely something I won’t miss after all this is over.” He laughed, calling down a server to bring out a bottle of wine for the table.</p><p>“You won’t put together another play?” Selena asked curiously from her side of the long table.</p><p>“Not for a while, I’ve got other things to keep me busy.” He smirked, squeezing her thigh from under the table and letting his fingers go dangerously high up her dress.</p><p>She could feel her lack of underwear when his index finger grazed her clit and she squeezed her legs together instinctively. His jaw tightened and he gave her a terrifying look from the corner of his eye before digging his nails into her skin and forcing her legs farther apart than before.</p><p>She visibly flinched at his harsh fingers but forced herself to quickly grab the menu and distract herself just as he inserted one finger. She looked around the table nervously but everyone was doing their own thing, even Selena was speaking with Ben and not paying any attention to what Tom was doing to her.</p><p>He had one hand on the menu and the other up her dress and it pleased him when he realized how<em> not </em>inconspicuous it was. She had to bite back a moan and it wasn’t until the waiter came back with their glass of wine that all the fun came to a halt.</p><p>She hadn’t gotten a good look at his face, all she knew was when the bottle was being opened, the sight of it slipping out of his hand and crashing onto the table was the first thing she saw before flinching back and putting her arms in front of her face.</p><p>“What the hell is wrong with you?!” It was Ben who shot up out of the table and ran for Rose, who had taken most of the impact of the glass.</p><p>“I’m fine, It just cut my face a bit.” She said, a scratch from the glass prominent on her cheekbones, her white gloves stained with blood.</p><p>“Who hired you in the first place, that looked like a pretty personal attack to me,” Tom said, his voice dangerously low as he towered over the poor man.</p><p>“It’s fine Tom, it was just an accident.” Rose pleaded, while Selena got up and pushed the glass out of the way so they could walk through.</p><p>“I’ll go with her to the bathroom to clean up, Sel you stay here and make sure they don’t murder the poor guy,” Lucy said, taking Rose’s hand and leading her out of view of the crowd that looked on to the scene curiously.</p><p>“I could clean up myself really, you should’ve just stayed with Tom.” She said once they’d made it into the privacy of the woman’s restroom.</p><p>Thankfully, no one was inside and Lucy quickly moved to grab a clean paper to dab it over the cut on her cheek.</p><p>“I don’t always need to be with Tom, let me help you,” She said, being gentle with her dabbing as Rose flinched away at the sting it brought.</p><p>There was a pause before Rose sighed, straightening her hair and hesitated before slowly bringing herself to take off her gloves. When she held her hand out straight, it was easy to see the fingers that were bent out of place.</p><p>The tips of her index finger and thumb were both bent awkwardly opposite of each other and she could tell as she struggled to take off the pained fabric, she was debating whether to do it at all. Lucy focused on cleaning the cut on her cheek, but couldn’t help but look down as the girls scarred skin was revealed to her.</p><p>“You’re good for him, I haven’t seen him this happy in a long time,” She sounded close to tears when she said it, Lucy’s eyes drawing up at the sound of her trembling voice.</p><p>“Why do you think he was unhappy before?” She asked, almost flinching as she laid the gloves down on the counter next to her and she beheld the brutal marks on her skin.</p><p>There were lines that were much darker and more visible than others. On her right hand specifically, there was a large scar right at the center of her palm that she only caught a glimpse of when Rose opened the faucet to wash her hands.</p><p>“He’s always been very lonely and reclusive, he hasn’t had real family in a long time Lucy and I knew from the moment I met you that you could be that for him.” She sighed, their eyes not meeting as she pushed a stray hair behind her ear and gathered her things.</p><p>“Let’s go back outside, this is all too dramatic, even for me.” She linked arms with her and tried to lead her out the door but she stopped midway.</p><p>“No, wait—</p><p>Rose turned to look at her, Lucy’s eyes going between the girl's brutalized hands and her eyes uncomfortably. Rose could tell she was looking, but wouldn’t give in or tell her to stop for anything, it was not a topic they would broach and she knew it.</p><p>“Thank you, you’ve been very kind to me. I think we can all be there for each other if we really try.” Rose nodded slowly, approaching her and linking arms again.</p><p>“You’re very welcome, little Lucy.” She smiled, leading her back outside in comfortable silence.</p><p>Lucy wanted to feel scared at the entangled web her life seemed to be, but through it all, she felt happy to have found a new friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                       </p><p>Once they came back to the main event, everyone had thankfully calmed down. Everyone except Tom and Ben, who were still furious and protectively examining Rose’s cut throughout the entire dinner.</p><p>“I think it needs stitches.” He mused, biting into his steak and causing everyone in the table to groan again.</p><p>“You should take her to the doctors tomorrow, so they can have a better look. The insolent man could’ve taken your eye out,” Lucy glared at him from the corner of her eyes.</p><p>They hadn’t shut up about the incident since it happened and she secretly wished he would just go back to playing with her under the table. She reached for his hand and gave him a pleading look but he only chuckled under his breath and turned his attention back to Ben.</p><p>“We could sue!” Ben piped up, earning a jab in the stomach from Rose who reprimanded him for being loud.</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous, it was just an accident and it’ll heal fine on its own.” Rose shrugged both of them off, giving them a look that said to drop it before she really caused a scene.</p><p>They finished eating, bickering and conversing amongst themselves until there was nothing more to talk about. Lucy danced with her friends that night until she could barely feel her legs in the wretched heals she was made to wear.</p><p>Tom looked more than displeased when she attempted to ask him if she could take them off. So she didn’t, and by the end of the night, she was hobbling her way out of the banquet hall, clinging onto her boyfriend for dear life as she was sure her legs would give out at any moment.</p><p>“You’ve been such a good girl for me, wait till we get home and I promise I’ll repay you for it.” He mused into her ear, a smirk on his face once they had entered his car.</p><p>He rested his hand on her thigh and massaged the sore muscle. She would’ve fallen right to sleep before they had even arrived at his apartment if it wasn’t for the fact that, when they had arrived, he took the liberty of carrying her himself all the way to the hotel.</p><p>“Can you please put me down!?” She squealed once he’d opened the passenger's seat door and she had been so tired she didn’t notice him reach in and pull her up in his arms effortlessly.</p><p>“You’ve been saying your feet were tired the entire night, I didn’t think you would mind.” He chuckled, his grip on her body not wavering even when he stepped into the elevator.</p><p>“This is so embarrassing.” She whispered, hiding herself in his chest while everyone stared at them as they walked in.</p><p>He didn’t let go until they were walking into his apartment and he threw her down on the bed without much care. When she attempted to sit back up his body hovered above her, his eyes menacing as he looked down and dared her to move another muscle.</p><p>“You will stay here, very still until I return, unless you wish for me to be the only one coming tonight.” When he walked away, she didn’t move, only allowed her eyes to follow him as he sauntered over to his closet.</p><p>It felt like hours had passed before he came back out with various objects in hand. Her eyes narrowed in on what looked like red wax scented candles.</p><p>Her suspicions were confirmed when he began to light each of them, around three, to be exact, on top of the nightstand.</p><p>“T-Tom…” He turned his head, his eyes roaming her twitching and impatient body on the bed unfazed.</p><p>“What did you just call me?”</p><p>“Sir…sir please, w-what is that for?” She asked, the fear in her voice causing a smile to form on his lips.</p><p>“We wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise now would we?” He turned fully towards her, basking the sight in before reaching forward and ripping the silver dress off completely in one tear.</p><p>The sound of it made her mouth fall open as she looked up at him, the expensive material falling to pieces all around her.</p><p>“You won’t be needing that anymore.” He chuckled reaching over to the nightstand just as she was about to open her mouth to speak.</p><p>“But—</p><p>He put a finger over her lips, telling her to hush while he held a ball gag in his other hand.</p><p>“You want this, don’t you?” She shook her head, silently pleading but knowing it would be no use as he brought the gag over her mouth with the brightest smile on his face.</p><p>“You look so beautiful with it in your mouth, I’m so very tempted to have you wear it all day.” He reached over again and brought out a much more sophisticated looking blindfold, bringing it up over her eyes without bothering to ask.</p><p>“I’m going to tie you up to the bed, little one, you’re doing great and if you want to call red you’re going to knock on the bedpost.” She nodded while he took hold of each of her wrists and bound them to the cuffs at the end of each bedpost.</p><p>“Show me you can use your safe word,” He said, his voice calm as she twisted her wrist and knocked on the hardwood behind her three times, the sound clear throughout the room.</p><p>“Good, so good, you’re my good girl aren’t you?” A muffled cry escaped her mouth when she felt him insert a single digit inside her.</p><p>He rubbed circles with his thumb on her clit whilst leaning down to pepper wet kisses all over her chest. Her back arched and pulled against the restraints, whining when he pulled out and felt his grip on each of her ankles.</p><p>“I don’t think you’ll have any use for these either.” He mused, encircling a cuff on each of her legs.</p><p>She could hear it in his voice, how quickly he was pinning her down and his rough agile hands roaming through her skin, he had much more planned. He was carefully spreading her out, her swollen and already embarrassingly wet center out and ready for him.</p><p>“Hmm, I looked over our list the other day, there were some particular things I wanted to try tonight.” The chain that held her cuffs together rattled as she pulled against them in fear, the sound reverberating in her ear as she tried to guess what exactly he had in mind.</p><p>Her mind immediately went to the candles he had lit next to her.  She didn’t remember being particularly against it, but at the same time had never felt something like hot wax being poured over her.</p><p>He had explained it to her that night at the restaurant, and for some reason unbeknownst to her, she had found it intriguing. She had set her limits, nothing waist down, and he thankfully seemed completely fine with it.</p><p>It was only when she felt the weight of his body coming off the bed, his presence looming over her as she heard him blow out the candle, that she felt true fear coercing through her. There was a pause, his thumb coming to dance over her chin, pulling her face up to arch her neck out.</p><p>“I think you gave this one a four if I remember correctly.” She could practically see his smirk through the blindfold.</p><p>He barely gave her time to muffle out a cry before the burning splatter of hot wax falling on her ribcage filled her with a mixture of agony and pleasure all at once.</p><p>She was sure if there was anyone somehow living or standing on the floor above them, they would clearly hear her desperate cries as he dripped the melted contents of the bottle over her chest slowly.</p><p>“You look so exquisite, my love, with your wonderful screaming and squirming.” She could’ve sworn she heard his bedpost creaking as she pulled on her restrained legs.</p><p>The wax traveled down her body, to her hips and circulated around her nipples. There came a point where she felt so much time had passed between them, her body had grown numb and she thought he had left the room altogether.</p><p>Which was why she couldn’t help but moan when he moved to hover over her and sink his fingers back into her entrance.</p><p>“I enjoy observing you like this, it’s the best form of entertainment.” He said in a low graveling voice that felt hot against her neck.</p><p>“Do you want to come?” He asked, pumping two fingers in and out of her vigorously while toying with her burning nipple in his other hand.</p><p>Every touch felt like acid to her skin, but she had enough energy to nod her head yes, a muffled plea managed to escape through the gag that was causing endless drool to spill down her neck.</p><p>“Let’s get you situated then.” He kissed her neck once, before reaching up and pulling the restraints off her wrists, then the ones at her ankles in less than seconds.</p><p>She could feel the heat within her center swell more than the burning that the wax had caused her skin. She even felt numb when his hands gripped her sensitive waist and pulled her up into a sitting position on his lap.</p><p>“If you want it, you’re going to have to pleasure yourself, darling, ride me.” He growled kissing the skin of her stomach just before taking her hips and positioning her entrance just above his tip.</p><p>She could feel it, practically wanted to ram herself down on him right there, but she had to hold herself back in fear of the consequences it might bring. So she allowed him to lower her down onto his shaft at a painfully slow pace.</p><p>With the blindfold still over her eyes, she let her head fall back, a muffled moan filling the room when he was all the way inside her. He gave open-mouthed kisses all over her skin, pushing her body down against him so they were fully one with each other.</p><p>“Don’t you see how much better this feels? Now just give yourself the release you’re so desperate for, my good little girl deserves it.” He began the slow pushing of his hips until she finally got the nerve to start moving.</p><p>Having never been on top before had her writhing against him desperately. She moved her hips up and down in a vigorous pace, wanting it to be faster and harder, but he surely wasn’t giving in.</p><p>She whimpered, her hands roaming until they fell against his chest where he laid down and watched her intently.</p><p>“I thought this was what you wanted, little one, you wanted release didn’t you?” He asked after she had begun whining and panting through the gag.  </p><p>She didn’t like being on top and he knew exactly what it was doing to her. She wanted to be fucked hard, but he wasn’t giving in.</p><p>It pleased him to see her so desperate, her muffled cries enough to have him undone in seconds. After a while he sat up again, his thumb coming to circle around her clit again as she rested her head against his shoulder and continued her untimely movements.</p><p>“I will make this easier, let’s start a count down from three.” She panted, shaking her head to say no while letting out a strained cry.</p><p>He placed his cold lips in the crook of her neck, chuckling lightly at the sounds she was making. With one hand on her hips and the other rubbing fast along her clit, she had no choice but to focus on the heat that was slowly building up inside her.</p><p>“You will come with me, or not at all.” He warned, biting down on her pulse and making her moan.</p><p>“Three,” He mused into her ear, his breath tickling her skin while she quickened her pace against his thick length.</p><p>“Two,” He sunk his nails into the skin at her hips, helping her move faster than she had before and her arms found it’s way around his shoulders clinging to him and desperately panting for more.</p><p>“One.” His voice came out in a growl, sinking her down onto his length all the way to the base and keeping her there until her moans could be heard throughout the room, the sound of her finally coming undone filling both of them with indescribable rapture.</p><p>They rode out their highs together, his hands untying the blindfold and releasing her mouth from the gag once it was over.</p><p>“Such a good girl, so well behaved.” He whispered, bracing her throat to bring her in for a soft kiss.</p><p>She sighed, her sore muscles sinking into him and relaxing once his dominant self seemed to fade away into nothingness. He brought her back into reality seamlessly, drawing soothing patterns on her back when her emotions came crashing like a wave in the entanglement of their complicated embrace.</p><h2>
  <b>~</b>
</h2><p>The night had ended beautifully, a memory she mentally reminded herself to hold onto for the more darker days that would come to ensue. It started nearly three days later when they’d found themselves in her apartment after being hold up in his high-security cave.</p><p>Not that she minded being hold up there, being fucked relentlessly on every hard surface they could find was not the most horrible way to spend your time. He was absolutely insatiable and she couldn’t find it in herself to complain.</p><p>But even he, after a while, needed some fresh air and more importantly, she needed groceries for her apartment. The food would’ve gone bad by now and she didn’t have to beg him to take her to the nearest produce shop they could find.</p><p>She struggled her way into her living room with the bags in hand, despite Tom wanting to carry everything in himself. He followed quickly behind her, struggling much less as he put the food down on her small kitchen counter.</p><p>“See? I knew the milk had expired it smells rancid in here.” She pinched her nose and proceeded to dump the smelly old liquid down the drain of her sink.</p><p>“You know, this all has a very easy solution.” He mused, making her internally groan at the topic he had danced over vehemently for the past few days.</p><p>“It’s too soon Tom, you’re going to get sick of me eventually.” She teased putting away the rest of the food quickly and avoiding his intense stare.</p><p>“You are my submissive, if I wish for you to be at my side and live with me so that I may keep you safe, then that is what will happen.” He said, his voice low as he approached her and gripped her waist from behind with harsh fingers.</p><p>She stayed silent, not wanting to argue when she knew what she really wanted to say would only get her in trouble, and she was in no mood to disobey. He sighed, leaning down to kiss the top of her head while he wrapped his arms around her.</p><p>“But I do not wish to force that upon you, I would like for it to be something you wanted as well.” He whispered, leading her to the living room where he stared in fascination at her collection of books.</p><p>“You could bring all this with you if you’d like, I would never grow tired of your company.” He mused, sitting himself down on her favorite armchair casually.</p><p>“I already said I would think about it, let’s just wait a while before jumping into things we can’t take back.” She said, sitting herself down on his lap and moving her hands up to play with his curly head of hair.</p><p>He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, knowing it would only grow harder to deny him of his wants and needs when she tried desperately to hold him off. It was a challenge she was willing to accept, she had worked too damn hard to earn enough money to live on her own.</p><p>Everything about the small space felt like her, leaving it would be like giving up a part of herself she’d shed blood, sweat, and tears for. She knew if the relationship continued, it would only be a matter of time before she would ultimately have to face making the daunting decision.</p><p>“Come here,” He whispered, pulling her in so his lips kissed her head, his tongue dancing all the way down the back of her ear lobe to her jawline until she was practically putty in his hands.</p><p>He squeezed her legs, letting his rough fingers kneed the area at her backside that he knew was still sore from countless hours of debauchery. When their lips connected it was like fire and ice tangled together in perfect unison, his touch like her own personal addiction, so much so that when she finally pulled back she could’ve sworn she was dreaming.</p><p>“Lucy Angel, I think the last name suits you very well.” He said, his thumb caressing her cheekbone softly while their lips continued to graze each other as he spoke.</p><p>Her fingers danced around his collarbone, which was exposed to her through his denim blue button-down shirt. He left it slightly open, his chest hair peeking through, something that he knew drove her crazy.</p><p>It was not the chest hair that made her frown when her fingers grazed his skin, but the scars that were visible from his left pectoral, the tattoo of an eight-pointed star that was faded and scratched out by the harsh lines that surrounded it.</p><p>“Where did all this come from?” She asked, his body going rigid under her when he realized what she was really looking at.</p><p>“Just a stupid thing I did when I was eighteen, it doesn’t mean anything.” He said though she could see how nervous he was.</p><p>His toying with her fingers and inability to meet her eyes when he said it gave him all away. She bit her lip, wondering what else to say as an awkward silence settled over them.</p><p>“I think I was talking about the scars, they look brutal.” He met her eyes, his jaw clenched while he took her hand in his and led her away from the particular point in his chest.</p><p>“I just got into a lot of fights when I was younger,” He said, shaking his head and averting his gaze back down to their intertwined fingers.</p><p>She bit her lip and debating speaking up, she was going to open her mouth to say something when the sound of a knock at her door cut her off.</p><p>“I-I’ll go get it,” She said, stumbling her way off his lap and internally wondering who would come to her apartment at such an early hour.</p><p>When she opened the door she had half expected Rose or Selena to be there, smiling and excited to greet her. What she wasn’t expecting was her mother and father’s worried faces staring back at her.</p><p>“Oh my goodness, pumpkin, you’re okay!” Her mother was the first one to break the silence, leaning to take her in a spine breaking hug that nearly knocked the wind out of her.</p><p>“You’ve been all over the news, no text no call, nothing. I knew you moving out here was gonna cause trouble.” Her father crooned, leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek she had to fight not to cringe away from.</p><p>“You didn’t call? How did you even find out, why are you even here?!” She had to fight to keep her voice down as the nightmare unfolded in front of her.</p><p>But what she was trying to prevent evidently happened when she heard Tom’s footsteps quickly approaching, a confused look on his face as he came behind her and put an arm around her waist protectively.</p><p>“Lucy, who is this?” He asked curiously, her father following where his hand went to her waist possessively and glaring at the gesture.</p><p>“Tom, these are my parents, it seems they’ve popped in for an unexpected visit.” She grit her teeth, not bothering to hide her obvious disdain.</p><p>“Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                        </p><p>“Oh, pumpkin, you didn’t say you had a boyfriend?!?” Her mom's nasally southern accent filled the room and left Lucy with a grimace she was inclined to hide Tom's chest.</p><p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you both, Mr. and Mrs. Angel. Lucy didn’t mention you’d be coming to the city.” Tom smiled coming forward to shake both her mother and father's hand.</p><p>“Oh please, call me Darla and this is Bennett,” They both took the liberty of letting themselves in, despite Lucy’s obvious discomfort.</p><p>“Mom, why are you guys really here?” She said, leading them to the couch where they all sat, Tom, taking the liberty of putting a comforting arm around her shoulder when he noted her stiffness.</p><p>“We’ve just come in for a day or two, that’s all we can take, but Aunt Lu came kicking and screaming into the house one mornin saying you were robbed outside of a theatre of some sort,” Her mother said, placing a worried hand on her knee as she looked out at them both.</p><p>Tom’s arm tightened around her small body when she let out a suppressed sigh. When he looked at her she knew he would help her through the retelling of the horrible encounter.</p><p>The trauma of it had not necessarily subsided, with the strange murderous men following her everywhere, it was hard to simply put it behind her. It was Tom who helped distract her from her raging thoughts, the nightmares he had eased her down from more than once in the middle of the night.  </p><p>The attack that has led her up to where she was now. As she retold the events their faces went from shocked to relieved when she told them what Tom had done to save her.</p><p>The more she thought about it the more she felt like her life was turning into a never-ending domino effect. Every choice she made up until that point had led her to him, the man who looked at her like she was his entire world now.</p><p>She couldn’t find it in herself to feel overwhelmed when she felt the exact same way about him.</p><p>It was only when she glanced at his slightly unbuttoned shirt again, that she was reminded of the scars that lay beneath and the secrets that came with them.</p><p>“You have no idea how thankful we are, how can we ever repay you?” Her mothers gasped, looking at him with loving eyes that Lucy hadn’t seen since she was probably a baby.</p><p>Her father, on the other hand, was a little more skeptical, like he could tell there was something more to this than just mere coincidence. His eyes narrowed on the man on the couch who still held her protectively.</p><p>“Where you from, Son?” He asked, leaning forward and pressing his elbows against his knees to look at Tom analytically.</p><p>“England, I actually lived there most of my life and have only come down here for a small theatre run I wanted to put together. I’ve come to grow rather fond of city life over the past year,” Tom straightened to look at the man, an ultimate staring match from across the room.</p><p>“My father, he owns many businesses across the country, but his focus is mainly Europe. The privilege allows me to indulge in small projects like these when I need to...<em>clear my head</em>.” Lucy observed him never break his stare, but his hand that was around her shoulder fiddled with her long hair nervously.</p><p>Her father, on the other hand, went from suspicion to intrigue, the dollar signs nearly lit up in his eyes when he realized the financial stability the man next to her had.</p><p>“Well, after hearing all this, I actually continue to wonder why Lucy moved to the city in the first place. With all the danger that comes with it, I can’t imagine what would’ve happened if you hadn’t been there to save my little girl,” Lucy rolled her eyes, not liking the direction the conversation had gone to and knowing far too well where Tom would continue to take it.</p><p>“I understand the danger of living in the city, and I care for your daughter deeply Sir, which is why I have offered her a place in my own apartment so I may keep her safe and watch over her. The danger of the city becomes much more eminent when one chooses to live on their own.” Tom glanced at her, giving her a knowing smile that she returned bitterly.</p><p>“I actually think you might have a point, I would feel much better about this living situation if she at least had someone watching her back.” He said, falling back onto the couch and letting his arms cross over his chest.</p><p>“It is not a situation and I’m more than capable of taking care of myself. Besides, it’s not like Selena hasn’t been there for me in the past.” She argued, her tone rising as blinding irritation filled within her.</p><p>“Fat load a good that trouble-making girl was that night, you know how I’ve felt about her since you left,” she scoffed, biting back a retort she knew would only get her in more trouble than it was worth.</p><p>“Why don’t we let the men talk on their own, let’s go make some lunch before it gets too late,” Her mom suggested, motioning for her to stand up and follow her lead to the kitchen.</p><p>Darla Angel looked fatter than the last time Lucy had seen her. She wore a hot pink top that didn’t exactly match well with the red hair that only grew more vibrant and curly every time she saw the woman.</p><p>Her eyes though were the same mixture of green and hazel brown that she had. That was the only thing Lucy thought they had in common.</p><p>“You’ve really outdone yourself with this one, real fancy and rich, I was not expecting that.” She said breaking the silence and causing Lucy to frown as what she said didn’t settle well in her mind.</p><p>“I don’t care about his money mom, he saved my life, what does that even matter,” She said, moving to the cupboard to take out everything she would need for a quick lunch.</p><p>They had only just arrived and she was already dying for them to leave. Groaning, she took out the lemons and sugar to put together some sweet tea, the rest was left to her mother who knew her way around the domestic stuff much better than she did.</p><p>“Still, it’s a good added bonus to keep him around, and you know he isn’t wrong about you moving in with him, you would be much safer.”</p><p>“I already told him I’d think about it, and didn’t you take me away from the living room to avoid this topic?” She rolled her eyes, sparing a glance over to the sitting area where the two men continued to chat.</p><p>They were getting along astonishingly well and Lucy didn’t know whether to be overwhelmed with joy or frustration at the conversation she knew would ensue once they left. She would continue to be pushed and pressured into moving in with him until she could no longer say no.</p><p>“I did and I’m sorry we came so unannounced, we heard what happened and ran straight here.” Lucy saw her bend over to put something in the oven and tried not to cringe away when she straightened up and looked at her teary-eyed.</p><p>“It’s fine mom, really, everything’s okay there’s no need to cry.” She reassured, hesitating before taking her in a hug.</p><p>“I know pumpkin, I just want you to be okay, and I don’t know about you sweetheart, but….” Her mom looked in the direction of the living room with narrowed eyes and somehow she knew exactly who she was looking at.</p><p>“I think that boy loves you.” Lucy chuckled and as her mom shed another tear she quickly wiped it away.</p><p>“Maybe you’re right, I might love him just a little too.” She said, pushing back only to see her mom's narrowed eyes pointed at a small bit of exposed skin.</p><p>“That’s a hell of a bruise you got there.” She said, making Lucy’s eyes go wide as she adjusted the wide collar of her blouse to cover whatever mark she had spotted.</p><p>“Oh, I must’ve bumped my shoulder into something, you know how clumsy I can be.”  She gulped, quickly turning the subject to something else before the overprotective interrogation began.</p><p>The strain in the relationship between her and her parents was painfully visible throughout the rest of the afternoon like someone had taken the link that connected them and snipped it right down the middle. Lucy and her father specifically clashed on many things, especially when it came down to the subject of moving, where they both insisted she either move back to the farm with them, or she could go with Tom where they thought she would be safer.</p><p>Tom looked very pleased that he had managed to convince them both of that. It was only when he saw how uncomfortable she was that he quickly did her the favor of changing the topic to something else.</p><p>“What was it your father owned again?” Her dad asked, making her have to fight back the need to kick him under the table while she looked at him wide-eyed.</p><p>Even her mother had glared at him from the corner of her eye for the blunt question.</p><p>“Oh, restaurants, hotels, various things like that,” He tried to shrug it off quickly, digging into his food as they all now sat at her small round dining table.</p><p>She cleared her throat and tried to forget about the awkward interaction, biting through her meal quickly in hopes that this entire meeting would finally come to an end.</p><p>It thankfully did, just as the sun was beginning to set, she’d finally coaxed them into stepping out her front door with the promises of calling and texting just like she always did.</p><p>“It was a pleasure to meet you, and I hope we get to see more of each other in the future.” Her dad said, shaking Tom’s hand before stepping out the door.</p><p>“Consider what your dad said, I don’t think it’s safe for you staying in this stuffy place all on your own.” Her mom took her in for one last hug, her words causing Lucy to groan.</p><p>She knew far too well this wouldn’t be the end of the conversation, that they would continue to pester her through the phone, but at least that was easier to ignore.</p><p>“This place ain’t stuffy mom, I’ll call and let you know when I decide.” She reassured, giving them both kisses on the cheek and thanks for stopping by, even if it had been abrupt and the tension was laid on thick, it had still been nice to see them after so long.</p><p>The silence that settled in the room once the door had closed, however, was deafening. When she turned to face him, he had moved to sit on the couch, arms splayed out and legs separated in a way that just screamed for her to go and sit on his lap.</p><p>“That was unnecessary and you know it,” She said, crossing her arms and going to sit next to him, keeping her distance even as he frowned at her.</p><p>“How else am I supposed to persuade you into moving in, I just wish to keep you safe that’s all,” He pouted, leaning over to pull her closer to him.</p><p>“I’ll give you props, you definitely won him over with it,” she sighed biting her lip and letting herself lean into his comforting warmth.</p><p>“You think they liked me?” He asked, his slight shyness making her smile against his chest.</p><p>“Of course they did, you were perfect, as always,” she leaned up, giving him a kiss on his lips, a kiss she was inclined to get lost in.</p><p>His facial hair tickled her lips as she moved them in time with his, her fingers settling into the scruff along his jawline and moaning to let his tongue explore every inch of her mouth.</p><p>He ravished her, the kiss hungry and longing as his hands squeezed her sore bottom. There was a sudden need to thank him, not only for saving her but for making his way through an afternoon with her unrelenting father gracefully and unscathed.</p><p>When she moved to straddle his lap, she could tell he was pleasantly surprised by her hand going straight to his already painfully erect cock.</p><p>“Oh, I did not realize this was what you had in mind, little one,” He hissed, pulling back and putting his large hand over hers to keep it there as he helped her move her fingers up and down his still clothed shaft.</p><p>“Do you wanna suck your Sir’s cock, is that it?” He smirked up at her, licking his lips and letting a growl escape the back of his throat when she nodded through innocent batted lashes.</p><p>“Kneel,” he breathed snapping his fingers twice and making her go into the position she was starting to remember by pure muscle memory.</p><p>She fiddled with the button of his pants until she was able to get it open and out came his teeming member. She bit her lip and tried to remember exactly how she’d done it the last time.</p><p>“Here, let me help you,” He said, moving to pull back her hair and hold it tightly in his fist.</p><p>“Remember what I said about breathing, little one, open your mouth and breathe through your nose,” His eyes were glazed, the usual light blue of them going dark at the sight of her mouth so close to him.</p><p>She felt the strong desire of wanting to give herself completely to him. If she had ever felt like a true submissive it was then, as she stuck her tongue out, gliding it up the base and all the way to his tip without breaking eye contact.</p><p>“Fuck,” He cursed, letting his head fall back as he gently moved her mouth over his awaiting tip.</p><p>“Don’t you dare be a tease, it will not end well,” He threatened when she let her lips slide along his length.</p><p>“I just simply…enjoy your taste,” She said in a low voice, making him growl under his breath when she still hadn’t moved.</p><p>Chuckling she allowed her mouth to go over him, sucking gently on the pre-cum that had already dripped out. He hissed when she leaned in and took him in her mouth, only going about midway down before pulling back up slowly and sensually.</p><p>“Just like that, such a good little girl for your Sir,” She loved the way his voice wavered, the sound of his panting filling the living room when she went back down again.</p><p>After a while, she picked up a slow and steady rhythm, picking up pace once she could hold back her gagging. He didn’t seem to mind when she did, there was a point where his tip hit the back of her throat and the moan that escaped his mouth was intoxicating.</p><p>“Come here,” He breathed, pulling her up by the hair.</p><p>His member came out of her mouth with a pop and drool escaped her mouth as he led her towards the nearest barren wall. She didn’t have time to stop him when he pulled down her pants, nearly ripping them in the process as they were dragged down her legs.</p><p>“You’re gonna have to buy me a whole new wardrobe if you keep doing that, Sir,” she squealed as he stood up and slapped her bare ass, the sound of it cutting through her ears and causing a moan to escape her mouth at the sting it left behind.</p><p>“Who said you had permission to talk?” He growled in her ear, his hand wrapped around her throat to make her choke while he pressed down on her windpipe.</p><p>“Look at what you’ve done to me little one, just be quiet and let me fill you up,” He pushed himself against her from behind, his shaft rubbing against her swollen lips through the thin fabric of her underwear.</p><p>He quickly pulled that out of the way and pressed her firmly against the wall.</p><p>“Hands behind your back, don’t make too much noise or you’ll bother the neighbors. These are some very thin walls.” He chuckled, knowing she would barely be able to contain herself.</p><p>She was already pressing her hips against him, her patience practically nonexistent as the ache between her legs desperately craved more.</p><p>“I said <em>don’t </em>move!” His hand came down on her bare bottom again, making her squeal and bite her lip so as to prevent even more curses from escaping her lips.</p><p>I-I’m sorry, sir.” She felt a tear slide down her cheek when the stinging on her skin settled in.</p><p>She was a panting mess as he teased her entrance with his tip, pushing his back against her and kissing the bare skin of her shoulder contently as she writhed beneath him.</p><p>When he finally granted her mercy and plunged himself inside her, he fucked her mercilessly for what felt like hours. His hand wrapped around her throat, when she made too much noise his fingers would simply find it’s way into her mouth to muffle her screams of pleasure.</p><p>She was not allowed to orgasm, not until he decided she was worthy of it. He held himself out, he was doing it on purpose, she knew it after the first thirty minutes of pounding into her.</p><p>“How long can I hold you on the edge? I think you can take another thirty, don’t you think?” She moaned shaking her head against his hand that covered her mouth as he lifted her hips and buried himself deep inside her.</p><p>“Beg for it then.” He growled, releasing her mouth and moving down her chest to toy with her nipples through the fabric of her thin shirt.</p><p>“P-Please sir, I…I…I can’t hold it back any longer,” She panted against his tweaking fingers, letting her head fall back against his shoulder as he continued quick and sharp thrusts with his hips.</p><p>“I will count down from three,” He growled, gripping her head and pushing her body against the wall again to quicken his pace.</p><p>“One” He leaned forward whispered in her ear causing her to whimper in response to his rough touch.</p><p>If she didn’t focus on the heat slowly building up in the pit of her stomach, she knew she would never be allowed over the edge. It was all for him after all, the pain and bruises left behind, only to have him care for her until she was well again.</p><p>The strange pattern their bond had taken was something she was growing to love. It was not surprising when she found herself feeling that being his and letting him do whatever it is he pleased with her body, made her feel complete.</p><p>“Two,” He bit down against the skin of her exposed neck, bringing her thoughts back into fruition as his thrusts grew sloppier.</p><p>The sweat of their bodies clung together and she suddenly wanted nothing more than for it not to end, but she was too close to hold it back now. The dam was close to breaking and as he gave one final sharp thrust inside her, she came undone.</p><p>“One” He breathed, filling her with the liquid that spilled and dripped down her leg once he pulled himself out of her.</p><p>The satisfaction was indescribable as he leaned in and let his lips roam her neck, whispering sweet nothing’s into her ear while she came down from her high.</p><p>“You are exquisite, Lucy” He pulled her in from the waist and swept her legs off the floor to carry her bridal style into the bathroom.</p><p>With her hands around his neck, she leaned up and planted a deep and passionate kiss to his lips as he carried her into the small space. He smiled into it, letting her explore his mouth before setting her back down inside the shower. </p><p>She found herself wanting to say I love you but convinced herself otherwise as he moved to start the running water. He lathered the soap in his hands and his touch roamed her entire body, massaging the sore muscles behind her back until she was practically moaning against him again.</p><p>A part of her wanted to enjoy it forever, go along with him and live the happily ever after he so desperately wished for. She had no doubt that he would look out for her and be able to keep her safe, but there were secrets that he still hadn’t told that nagged at her mind endlessly.</p><p>“You are frowning, my love,” He said, once he had moved to dry her with a towel and he looked up at her with concern.</p><p>“It’s nothing, my family stresses me out, that’s all,” He gave her a look that said he didn’t believe a word she had just said but didn’t question it further as they quietly moved to her room.</p><p>“I know it’s not the beautiful apartment you have, I’m sorry,” She said shyly, letting herself sink into the noisy bed that was nowhere near as comfortable as his.</p><p>He frowned and shook his head, taking her in his arms as they both laid down together in her small little room.</p><p>“I actually think it’s quite cozy, I don’t mind it at all,” He smiled, resting his head against his hand and looking at her longingly.</p><p>He let his fingers graze over her cheekbone and she bristled at the feel of his cold fingers against her skin. She knew he was being too kind, judging by the way he spoke of his fathers entrepreneurship, she didn’t doubt he probably lived in the lap of luxury all his life.</p><p>She internally cringed when she realized this was probably the smallest house he’d ever stayed in for a full night.</p><p>It had been hard for her to fall asleep, no matter how successful the day had been. As he held her body tightly to his chest she was left staring at the mysterious marks on his body, having to hold back the need to trace her fingers over it.</p><p>There came a point in the middle of the night where he had finally succumb to exhaustion and the arm around her waist loosened. It was then that she attempted to sneakily make her way off the bed without waking him.</p><p>She was left surprised when she stood up, her feet planted on the ground and he had barely stirred. Walking across her creaky wooden floor was another challenge in itself but she managed it successfully as she grabbed her phone and made for the living room.</p><p>Once she was there, she went to sit at her small desk, sighing before dialing the only number she knew would help her at that moment.</p><p>“It is two in the morning, what the hell are you doing up!” Selena yelled, irritation evident in her voice through the phone.</p><p>“I know, I can’t sleep, it’s been a long day and I need your help,” She whispered, recalling the story from the moment she’d arrived in her apartment with the groceries to the moment her parents finally left.</p><p>She bit her lip, leaving out the amazing sex that had happened just moments after that.</p><p>“Wow, I knew they hated me, I didn’t think I’d ever get a confirmation.” She grumbled, sleepiness still evident in her voice even as she listened to her story intently.</p><p>“That’s aside from the point, there are more important problems at large, and I think I need your help,” Looking nervously at her closed bedroom door across the room, she made sure everything was all clear before powering up her computer.</p><p>“What is it, what’s wrong?” Selena asked, her curiosity peaking.</p><p>“He wants me to move in with him and so do my parents, but I won’t do it unless I know what’s really going on, I just need to be sure,” She said, fiddling nervously with a pen on her desk before setting it down and pulling up a web browser quickly.</p><p>“Wow, I didn’t think you’d have it in you,” Lucy shook her head, quickly typing in the name Thomas Williams onto the search bar.</p><p>Her heartbeat spiked, leaning closer to the screen when the first pictures and links came up before her eyes.</p><p>“Selena, tell me everything you know about<em> The Bratva.</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: This one's a bit of a shorter one but I still hit 4k words and I hope you enjoy it nonetheless, thank you to everyone who leaves nice comments on every chapter, I promise I see all of them and it definitely makes my day</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                            </p><p>“Selena, tell me everything you know about The Bratva.” She almost regretted the words the second they left her mouth, but her friend only grew all the more amused by the conflict in her head.</p><p>There was the rustling of papers that could be heard through the line, quick and rushed steps that stopped with a sigh once the girl could be heard sitting down on her desk.</p><p>“They are like a family, they have an unprecedented power within Russia that dates all the way back to the beginning of the Soviet Union. What I’ve read indicated that they have just as much power, if not more than, the actual government does.” Lucy furrowed her brows, clicking through various pages that led to nowhere.</p><p>There were links to random social media pages that had nothing to do with what she was looking for, and the closest she came to finding something was a website for the theatre the play had been hosted that. Most of the promo was Rose and Ben, the only place she could even find his name was in small text on the bottom left corner.</p><p>“There’s nothing I can find here, it’s like he doesn’t even exist.” She groaned, leaning back in her chair and nervously looking in the direction of her bedroom door.</p><p>It was still closed, and she could still faintly hear Tom and his soft snoring from within, but she didn’t know how much longer that would last. Nor did she know what explanation she would give when he did come out and find her.</p><p>“How does a government even let that happen, what do they do?” She asked, part of her just wanting to crawl back in her bedroom to sleep and forget she’d even thought of this.</p><p>“It’s a crime syndicate, they have mob bosses, thieves, stone-cold murderers. It started as a family thing, then expanded once they gained control and the government was too late to put a stop to everything.”</p><p>“So they became one,” Lucy said, shaking her head and biting her lip in disbelief.</p><p>“Not necessarily, they work together because it ultimately benefits both parties, that does not mean they aren’t each other's biggest enemies.” She corrected, only making Lucy all the more confused.</p><p>“How does this connect to Tom in any way? Aside from the attack, I don’t see how he could be involved in any of this.” She said, scrolling uselessly through the search results that provided her with zero information.</p><p>“Well, have you noticed anything else? You mentioned a locked cabinet in his closet, but are there any other strange things going on?” A part of Lucy didn’t even want to mention it, wanted to continue being in denial even though she knew deep down inside there was something more.</p><p>“There is...he has a…tattoo of sorts,” She said, leaning forward and typing up what the meaning of an eight-pointed star meant.</p><p>The phone line went dead silent for seconds before Selena finally spoke up.</p><p>“Oh, Lucy…” She said with a sigh that made her heart stop in its place at the same time the search results came flooding in.</p><p>“I think I’m gonna throw up,” She said, jumping at the sound of the door opening from her bedroom.</p><p>She quickly closed the browser and straightened herself to look at Tom as he walked out, and looked at her curiously.</p><p>“Selena, I’ll call you back,” She said, hanging up the phone and setting it down as casually as she could on the desk.</p><p>“What are you doing up, it’s three in the morning?” He asked with a smile on his face that was almost painful to look at.</p><p>She stood up, her heart racing as she willed herself to walk forward, towards the man who despite everything now felt like a complete stranger.</p><p>“I was just looking up somethings,” She shook her head, tears threatening to spill out her eyes when she looked at him and could barely force a smile to her lips. She clenched and unclenched her fists, a coping mechanism that ultimately failed as she tried to control her erratic breathing.</p><p>“Would you like to talk about what’s really going on?” He said, his calm voice easing her nerves for a fraction of a second.</p><p>She nodded silently and aimed for the couch, swallowing back the need to cry when he looked at her worriedly.</p><p>“I’m not gonna lie Lucy, you’re scaring me,” He said, breaking the silence when she couldn’t find a way to even begin the conversation.</p><p>A sudden idea came to mind…</p><p>An idea that she knew would get her in a lot of trouble but If done properly, but it would be a win for both of them. She could get the truth she so desperately sought, and he could protect her just as he wanted.</p><p>“Tom, I have a proposal to make,” She said, easing her way into it as Tom simply gave her a calm yet slightly amused smile.</p><p>“Go on…” He said, approaching the couch and sitting next to her casually.</p><p>There was still sleepiness in his eyes, though she was sure was she was about to say would wake him right up. She fiddled with the hem of her oversized t-shirt that she wore to sleep, avoiding his consuming gaze as she thought.</p><p>“I wish to move in with you Tom, but I have one condition,” She sucked in a breath and looked up to meet his intent eyes.</p><p>“If you want me to move in with you, then I wish to know about your past, about your family and more importantly, the meaning of your tattoo.” She waited for the blowback but it never came, his jaw only became tight as the smile fell and was replaced with a frown.</p><p>“And what’s brought this on, is it the little friend of yours feeding you information?” He asked, his eyes zoning in on her to try and better assess what was really going on.</p><p>She allowed herself to breathe when he seemed to be taking it well, though she didn’t know how long that would last since the tension in the room was growing thicker by the second.</p><p>“No, I was curious and did some research on my own, there were things I found that were...interesting, to say the least.”</p><p>“And you took it upon yourself to do such research on your own because?” He had tentative finger dancing above his upper lip as he continued to look at her curiously.</p><p>“You seemed disinclined to tell me anything yourself when I asked, so I did my own research,” She fiddled with her fingers and averted her gaze down to her lap when she heard him straighten and hum to himself in response.</p><p>“I would ask you what you found, but I have a pretty good idea what the answer is, and I do not wish for you to blurt out things you shouldn’t,” she glanced up at him again and watched as he looked around the room and behind him as if to check no one else was there.</p><p>“After all...there is always someone watching and listening,” He mused, sighing as their eyes met again when he settled back into the couch.</p><p>She frowned, leaning away and putting some distance between them when a chill fell to the pit of her stomach. Who could be watching them from here?</p><p>He didn’t seem pleased at her sudden need to be as far away from him as possible.</p><p>“Do not be frightened, remember what I said about you being safe so long as you always do as I say, little one,” When she didn’t move, he only shook his head and scooted closer.</p><p>She didn’t pull back when he came to put a somewhat comforting hand around her knee.</p><p>“There are things I choose not to say because I wish to keep you safe-</p><p>“Tom, this is more than just things, that tattoo is-</p><p>She was cut short by his hand going around her throat, hard furious eyes looking at her as if to light the fire from within.</p><p>“You.do.not.interrupt.me,” He spit out, his words cutting through her and making the tear brimming in her eye fall down her cheek.</p><p>He softened then, sighing as if to gain control of his more dominant self.</p><p>“You are walking on very thin ice right now, I do not think you wish for me to remind you of your place,” His hand went from her throat to cupping her face with both his hands softly.</p><p>The tender touch still felt strained, like at any moment if she said the wrong thing it would light the fuse. She felt as if the ice beneath her was truly cracking and she had nowhere to go but down into the deep precipice of emotions that lay in his mind.</p><p>“I know my place, I wish to be at your side all the time, you have given me the most wonderful couple of weeks but all I ask of you now is for the truth and if you refuse to give it to me then, I’m sorry I just...” She pulled away from his hands, looking down at her lap while wiping away the tears that had escaped.</p><p>He gripped her chin, willing her to look back up only when their eyes met and he saw how upset she’d truly become, she had never seen him so conflicted.</p><p>“There was a time when you said you were as much mine as I was yours, but sometimes I feel like I don’t even know who you really are,”</p><p>“But that’s just it Lucy, don’t you see?!” He shot up from his spot on the couch and ran a hand through his hair in frustration before turning back to her.</p><p>“If I could sit here and pour my heart out to you I would, but if you truly know what this means.” He gripped the collar of his shirt out to show her the marred skin and the faded tattoo that taunted her on his skin.</p><p>“If you went on your computer and even got the smallest slither of what this might mean, then you understand why I can’t exactly be open with you about it,” His words were harsh and calculated like he was looking down at her and reprimanding her like a small child.</p><p>She still could not understand, but there was genuine fear in his eyes that made her want to melt in his arms. Still, she did not back down, only stood up to face him just as harshly as he was facing her.</p><p>“Can you not trust me is that it? Cause if that’s the case then I think we can put a stop to this whole thing right now. I shouldn’t have followed you into that stupid dungeon, I should’ve just listened to you when you told me to go home.”</p><p>He shook his head and walked forward to brace her shoulders again, the thought of her wanting to end things between them seemed to rattle him more than anything else she’d said the entire conversation.</p><p>“It is not about trust, but about keeping you safe, and that’s just it Lucy, the moment I tell you the truth there is no going back, there is no stepping away from this.” He took her hands and brought them up to his chest while leaning forward and pressing his forehead against hers.</p><p>He closed his eyes and let her feel his thundering heartbeat around her trembling fingers.</p><p>“I don’t want to leave Tom, I…” She bit back what she truly wanted to say, the three magical words that would only make things all the more difficult.</p><p>“Let’s go back to bed Lucy, I promise we’ll continue this conversation tomorrow when we both have clearer heads,” He leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, cupping her cheeks and running his thumb down her cheekbone in such a way that she thought he was only further tempting her to go to sleep right there on the spot.</p><p>“Promise?” She asked softly</p><p>“I promise, we’ll go back to my apartment tomorrow and talk this out,” He said, leaning back and motioning for her to come and follow him back to her bedroom.</p><p>She was so tired she willed a smile to her face and didn’t fight him on it.</p><h2>
  <b>~</b>
</h2><p>He didn’t break his promise....</p><p>She woke up the next morning in his arms, much tighter around her body then they’d ever been before. They had a quick tense breakfast, barely speaking a word to each other the entire time.</p><p>They’d made their way down to his car that was parked out front, his towering form quickly beating her to the passenger seat to open the door for her. She felt as if she was being watched at all corners.</p><p>Looking down the street and quickly through the rearview mirror she saw no one, but Tom kept his eyes on her as he moved to start up the car. He only turned his attention forward when he made to drive out onto city traffic, his eyes looking lost in deep thought.</p><p>For the first couple of minutes that passed, there was again, only silence between them. Just as there had been silent all morning, and she was reluctant to be the one to break it.</p><p>“My father, he’s much more than just a businessman,” he said, sighing as he struggled to find the right words to explain such a complex situation.</p><p>She listened intently, looking at his side profile and basking in the more handsome features on his face. He was lost in the road ahead, his blue eyes strained as he looked forward and clenched his jaw when she merely nodded in response.</p><p>“My name, my real name isn’t Thomas Williams,” He gulped, the car coming to a stop at a red light and giving him the chance to glance over at her momentarily.</p><p>“I was born Thomas William Voronin, in Moscow Russia. My father’s name is Viktor Voronin. He is known as a bringer of death, a black raven for whoever comes in his way.” His voice came out deep and guttural, radiating throughout the entire car and bringing a chill to the skin of her arms as the topic of his father seemed to only cause disgust to come to his face.</p><p>“Tom I-</p><p>She meant to tell him it was okay, that he didn’t need to say anything if it pained him that much, but the look he turned to give her was so cold she figured it was better to be quiet.</p><p>“He’s done horrible things Lucy, made me do horrible things, the tattoo is a reminder of it every day.” She could tell he was holding back tears and it was a strange sight to see him so vulnerable, but it was exactly what she’d asked for when she pushed him into a corner.</p><p>“There are things you have to give me time to explain, you must, there is no going back from it now after what I just told you.” He dug in his pocket, taking out his wallet to pull out his ID card.</p><p>He managed to hand it back to her before the light turned green and he drew his attention back to the rode again. She fiddled with the hard slab of plastic that fit in the palm of her hand and narrowed her eyes at the foreign text she could not even begin to decipher.</p><p>But there was his name, just as he’d said it. Thomas Williams Voronin, Age: 31, Place Of Birth: Moscow, Russia.” Biting her lip she glanced over at him again, fidgeting in his place as he desperately wanted to see her reaction.</p><p>She dared to speak up, a question nagging at the back of her mind that she felt unwilling to hold back.</p><p>“What do you mean there’s no turning back from this?” She asked, the fear evident in her trembling voice as she stared at the harsh lines of his face.</p><p>“The life I lead, the people I come from, they are brutal and unforgiving.” His fingers tightened on the wheel of the car as if the memories of his childhood flashed in his mind and swelled the anger bubbling up within him.</p><p>“I will do what is necessary to keep you safe, you are not only my submissive, but you are my love, I wouldn’t allow anyone to hurt you,” He softened, letting his hand fall over hers so their fingers intertwined with one another as the bustling hotel building he called home was quickly approaching.</p><p>“I’m not afraid,” she reassured gripping his hand tightly.</p><p>He brought her hand up to place a kiss on her skin as they finally turned into the familiar hotel parking lot. When he parked and turned off the engine there was a small moment of clarity that passed between them.</p><p>Just as she reached to take off her seat belt she watched him lean over, cup her face in each of his hands and take her in a heart-stopping kiss. Unlike the first one he’d ever given her in this car, which was hungry and desperate, this kiss was slow and languid, his tongue sweeping in over hers to explore every inch of her mouth.</p><p>He bit and sucked on her bottom lip, growling when she moaned and tugged against his curly hair. He pulled back, staring at her longingly for a while as their heavy breathing grew thick in the air between them.</p><p>“I have never been so enamored, so...infatuated.” He said, a hungry grin appearing on his face when she looked up at him through batted lashes.</p><p>“You are mine and mine alone, I will protect you no matter what the cost. You have accepted me with all my flaws, now I must learn to trust you in return.” He let his thumb graze over her bottom lip, which was swollen and probably red from the thorough make-out session they’d just had.</p><p>He leaned back fully into the driver's seat, a light chuckle escaping his lips as he quickly made to step out of the car and open her door. She knew the second he’d opened it, the soft and affectionate demeanor he once held was stripped away and replaced by an unnerving coolness.</p><p>“Get out, quickly,” he said, gripping her arm and barely giving her time to react as he dragged her out himself.</p><p>“Hands behind your back, no speaking unless you are spoken to,” He hissed, making her look up at him confused, though she followed his orders accordingly.</p><p>“What, you thought I’d let you get away with that little stunt you pulled?” He asked, choking back a laugh while urging her forward into the hotel.</p><p>She practically had to run to keep up with his long strides, barely giving any attention to the people who zoomed passed and looked at him like he was crazy. Her heart was racing by the time they got into the elevator and for the first time, they were pleased to discover it was mostly empty.</p><p>“Tom-</p><p>She tried to speak up when they were alone, but his harsh fingers came up to squeeze her butt, shutting her mouth up quickly.</p><p>“Talking back, interrupting me, failing to refer to me as your Sir.” He chuckled, shaking his head and walking forward to put his keys into the number panel.</p><p>The look he gave her when they arrived at his floor and he turned to look at her was delightfully mischievous and set her on her toes as he led her out. Just as he punched his password into the panel and the sound of the doors clicking open filled the hall, he looked back at her again momentarily, the sight of him almost mouth-watering.</p><p>“I think what my good little girl needs, is a routine spanking.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Lots of Angst...please forgive me in advance...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                              </p><p>There was a jolt that came to her stomach as if she’d been punched and had the air knocked right out of her. When he held open the door it was an effort not to stumble over her clumsy feet when he looked at her with a knowing smirk.</p><p>He took fluid steps into the apartment, locking the door behind him and barely sparing her a passing glance as he gripped her arm and led her forward.</p><p>She wished she could get used to this cold and hard part of himself, the part that seemed to hold no mercy as he took off his wristwatch and placed it on the living room coffee table with a clang.</p><p>He turned, looking her up and down, enjoying the view he held of her so scared but at the same time, burning with arousal at the pit of her stomach while a distinct but not unfamiliar moisture grew between her legs.</p><p>“I want you bent over at the foot of the bed and naked before I come out of that closet,” He said, walking over to grip her chin.</p><p>He tilted his head momentarily and didn’t wait for a response before turning and making his way towards the closet.</p><p>She fumbled around with her clothes, quickly pulling her blouse over her head and her pants down her legs. She let her undergarments fall to the floor as she quickly ran to the foot of the bed and bent over just as he’d ask.</p><p>An inexplicable desire coerced through her at how instinctively she followed each of his commands. How with every demand there was this strange need to please him even more so.</p><p>Be the good girl he ultimately desired for her to be, following every instruction like it was a new commandment in his own personal religion. It felt like an eternity had passed when the door to the closet opened and he stood at the doorway looking out at her.</p><p>She only allowed herself to peak up at him momentarily, not wanting to displease him if he didn’t desire for her to move at all.  </p><p>She bit her lip, the grin on his face as he moved forward and circled her never faltering. He toyed with what looked like a wooden paddle in his grip, tossing it between both hands to get a feel for its lightweight.</p><p>“Do you see that?” He said, bringing it out so she could see his initials, <em>TW</em>, engraved in bold lettering onto the hard surface.</p><p>She hummed, nodding her head against the bedsheets when she still was unsure if she could really speak. Minutes past where he stood behind her and she didn’t dare move a muscle.</p><p>The only reason she could tell he was still behind her was the sound of his heavy footsteps beneath the marble flooring. She knew it was this relentless teasing that turned him on the most, her writhing and fidgeting in peculiar positions that made the tightness in his crotch all the more painfully arousing.</p><p>It was like a drug he went deeper into every time he pushed her to a new limit. She couldn’t say she was in any hurry to stop him.</p><p>“This mark will be left on your skin, so you may be reminded every day who you belong to, so that perhaps, you may think twice before starting arguments over silly trepidations.”  She fidgeted anxiously as she heard his footsteps fading away.</p><p>It felt like minutes had passed before she heard him slowly approaching again, this time, with a whiskey glass full of Ice cubes. He placed them on the bed next to her without further explanation.  </p><p>She stared at it curiously, gulped and didn’t dare move as she instinctively wished to hold it in her hand to prevent it from tipping over. She didn’t have time to ponder on it as the first of his many blows landed on her rear end with a hard slap.</p><p>It was not a pleasant feeling, not like his hand that had held less weight, or the flogger that was almost like a massage to the skin after a while. The paddle felt hard and brutal, meant to teach her a lesson after every blow to her skin.</p><p>Still, after the initial sting subsided, the pain that was left there was strangely euphoric. The thought of his mark being left on her, a reminder of who she belonged to, made the bundle of nerves in her core spring to life.</p><p>“Good girls are taught proper etiquette from a young age. Count for me and say thank you to your Sir…” He hit her again, making her bite down her scream while the ice in the cup rattled next to her and threatened to tip over.</p><p>“O-One, thank you, Sir, thank you so much!” She thought that he might perhaps grant her the smallest bit of mercy if she obeyed him.</p><p>He only growled at her enthusiasm, letting the paddle dance along the burning area of skin before lifting and slamming it down again.</p><p>“Two, Thank you, Sir!” She gritted her teeth while he hummed his approval.</p><p>“So beautiful…” He mused, putting his back into it as he lifted his arm and brought the hard surface down again.</p><p>He continued his work with the paddle until she was dizzy and could barely call out the next number she was supposed to say. Her eyelids were heavy while her body was slick with sweat as she clung to the bedsheets and let out desperate moans at every hit.</p><p>When he felt she was enjoying herself too much, he would lean down and press a hard open-mouthed kiss to the sensitive area, biting his teeth down to make sure he left his hickeys over the outline of his initials.</p><p>She cried out when the trail of kisses led closer to her center and he finally closed his mouth against her sensitive lips. His name almost escaped her mouth in a curse when he let his tongue jut out, lapping and sucking at her entrance till her legs became so weak he had to dig his nails into her skin to remind her to keep her ass up.</p><p>He moaned into her core, bringing her just over the edge, but not entirely tipping her over before he stepped back and left her desperately craving more. When she whined, he only brought the paddle down again with no mercy.</p><p>Another eternity later and her skin felt raw, the pain numbing her body to the point where she felt like she would pass out at any second. She was enjoying his pleasure too much to call out any sort of safe word.</p><p>“F-Fifty, th…th…thank you, Sir.” She was breathless and panting while her eyes were squeezed shut and waiting for the impact of the next one.</p><p>She could almost cry of relief when she felt him lean forward to grip her hair in his hands. Strangely enough, he began to tie it back in a long braid down her back.</p><p>Once he was done, she heard the zipper of what must’ve been his pants being pulled down. The anticipation was unbearable as she desperately wanted to feel him, not just at her entrance, but everywhere on her aching body.  </p><p>The cry she let out only a couple seconds later could be heard through the entire apartment as he plunged himself fully inside her without any warning.</p><p>“Is this not what you’re so desperate for? You’ve certainly earned it.” He said, gripping her braid like he was on the saddle of a horse while he mounted her.</p><p>Her head was pulled back against his rough grip, forcing her hips to slam down in time with his at every perfectly timed thrust. She could only close her eyes and enjoy the heat that was quickly growing at the pit of her stomach.  </p><p>A desire that was hard to keep at bay when he had already thoroughly riled her up beforehand. Now she realized he had done it on purpose, brought her so close only to see how well she faired when he was fully inside her.</p><p>She heard him moan her name after sometime, plunging himself deep into her entrance while leaning forward and grabbing for the cup full of ice she had completely forgotten was even there. She was more surprised by the fact it hadn’t melted completely, but the question slipped from her mind when he brought the cold substance to his mouth and brought his lips down to let it caress her back.</p><p>He did this all the while feverishly grinding his hips into hers. The sensation it caused made her let out a desperate plea, the need to orgasm overtaking her completely as the ice melted and traveled down her spine.</p><p>“Beg for it, I know it’s what you want.” He put another ice cube in his mouth and let it caress her neck as he whispered into her ear.</p><p>His movements in time with the cold sensation he was bringing to her skin, brought her right over the edge and desperate not to fall off until he said she could. It made her want to scream when he chuckled and kissed her shoulder blade, bringing both their bodies closer then they had ever been before.</p><p>“Please Sir, I’m begging you, I can’t hold it in any longer,” She squeezed her eyes shut, her walls clenching and clinging to his member desperately at even the smallest of his movements.</p><p>“You’re so desperately holding onto me, my love, do you truly think you deserve it, are you really my good girl?” He asked, his words whispering in her ear, his heavy breathing against her skin causing chills to run up her already cold spine as her body shook and threatened to come undone.</p><p>“Yes, please, I’m your good girl, I promise.” She cried, clinging onto the sheets when he pulled harder against her hair and forced her back to arch so much, it made his cock slam directly into the spot that had her body writhing against his harsh thrusts.</p><p>“Now!” He growled though she had let the grip on her undoing waver the second he’d quickened his pace.</p><p>If he noticed, he didn’t say anything as they rode their high’s out together in peaceful bliss. He kissed the swollen skin of her backside until she was sure he was doing it with the intent of leaving even more hickeys.</p><p>She didn’t complain either when he carried her to the bathroom to have a cold shower. He continued to tease her relentlessly, touching her most sensitive areas even after he’d just finished having his fill.</p><p>After the cold shower was done, they’d settled in his living room where they fell into a pleasant conversation about everything from her years at University to her unprecedented love for literature and art. He seemed so enraptured with everything about her, desperate to know everything about her first kiss, to the time she finally got her driver's license.</p><p>By the time the afternoon came around she’d insisted on making him lunch, which he thankfully allowed without much interruption. She was enjoying herself and secretly, the thought of this being her everyday life didn’t seem so out of reach.</p><p>“I’ll just be out here,” She said, managing to sneak her way out of the kitchen when she had finished washing the remaining dishes.</p><p>She made her way to the nightstand where the wooden paddle and his worn-out leather wallet now lay. Her fingers grazed over the engraving, smiling deviously at the mark it had left on her skin.</p><p>Then her eyes went to where his wallet had been lazily thrown, where the ID that revealed his true identity was concealed. Fighting with her own mind, she sighed before letting herself take out the piece of identification.</p><p>Her fingers glossed over his name, coming to the small square sized picture of him from when he must’ve been no more than sixteen. She marveled at how young he looked, handsome even then in his youth.</p><p>She bit her lip, feeling his arms come to grip her waist from behind. He pulled her into his body, letting her feel his member through the thin boxers he wore.</p><p>“I’m somewhat happy I had the opportunity to open up about this so soon,” he mused, his lips leaving small kisses from her neck all the way to her shoulder blade as he spoke.</p><p>“What do you mean?” She asked, peering over at him curiously.</p><p>“I had always planned to tell you, my love, it is not exactly pleasant having to be secretive with the one you care most about.” He whispered into her skin.</p><p>The way he spoke of her made her feel like she was floating on a cloud, her stomach doing flips when his fingers moved to dance along the bare skin under her shirt. But when she turned her head to peer at him, she was hesitant to speak.</p><p>There were demons in his closet that even now he was not inclined to show her and she knew it.</p><p>“Are they gone now, Your father and the people he worked with?” She asked, biting back the need to say the name she knew would only bring trouble.</p><p>She had still not uttered the word <em>bratva</em> in front of him and she didn’t think she should. There was a pause between them where his arms tightened around her and he swayed their bodies together peacefully where they stood.</p><p>“I have not seen my father in a very long time,” He muttered, his voice barely audible as he’d hid his face in the crook of her neck.</p><p>“What about Ben, is he...?”</p><p>“His family, they worked closely with mine as well.” He said, giving her the only information she needed to connect the dots.</p><p>He and Ben were like brothers, this connection did not pass her as she reveled at the thought of them growing up together, surrounded by goons and hitmen who would teach them the cruelest of ways to torture people and get information. Her blood went cold at the thought of Rose, the jarring deformation and how the kind girl could’ve possibly received it.</p><p>She felt hesitant to pester him with questions, but there were so many teaming in the back of her mind. Before she could talk herself into asking another, he led her towards the couch where he moved her down to sit on his lap.</p><p>“What about the attack? Selena thought that had something to do with you, and that man.” She bit back her need to vent all the frustration she’d kept from him since the moment they’d met.</p><p>He gave her a hard look, and she was inclined to simply tell him to forget she’d even said anything but, he opened his mouth after a while of calculation.</p><p>“I would never hurt you, Lucy, never.” He reassured, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek and lean her head closer to his.</p><p>Their noses touched, lips grazing each other again and driving her into such a state that she began to think he was doing it on purpose to distract her.</p><p>“I had no part in the attack, but the person who orchestrated it, I know him too well.” He sighed looking down at her hands laid flat against his chest.</p><p>She could sense he was calculating how much he really wanted to tell her. He spoke up again before she could.</p><p>“The attack was not aimed towards you, that much I can say, you were merely in the wrong place at the wrong time.”</p><p>Still, there were secrets he was hiding, through the thinly veiled mask he constantly wore to keep her from looking too far in.</p><p>“I wish you could just trust me,” She didn’t realize she was digging her nails into his chest until he put his hand over hers and pushed them down to his lap gently.</p><p>Looking back up at her he furrowed his brows in an indecisive calculation.</p><p>“I do trust you, it is not a matter of trust but of keeping you safe.” He said in a low voice that was strained and somewhat fearful he would say the wrong thing.</p><p>“I do not have a family Lucy, not in the traditional sense. Where I come from it is kill or be killed, If I sat here and told you everything, every bit of my life I am afraid…” He shook his head, frowning as he got lost in his own thoughts while entwining his fingers with her own.</p><p>She pulled away, more in frustration than anything else, but the pained look he gave her when she stood up off his lap was hard to look at.</p><p>“I am not afraid, Tom, we’ve been through this, if you could just—</p><p>“Do you not understand that I have no choice!? I’ve never had a choice and if this is going to work than you’re going to have to give me time.”</p><p>“Time for what, Tom?! This is insane,” She ran an exasperated hand through her hair while he stood up to face her fully, his hands coming around her arms to ease the nerves that were slowly bubbling up.</p><p>“You will move in, we can get you situated here so I may keep an eye on you, and once I figure how to go about it, I promise I’ll tell you everything.” The empty promises he offered bore no comfort as she shook her head and stepped away from him.</p><p>“No, this isn’t how I said it would work, I move in once you grow a fucking backbone and tell me what’s going on.” She ran an exasperated hand through her hair and didn’t miss him actually flinch back at her harsh words.</p><p>She stood her ground, no matter how much it felt like she was stabbing her own heart in every step she took away. His jaw tightened, careful not to crowd or approach her once he realized she did not want to be touched.</p><p>His ability to be so careful and kind even at that moment frustrated her even though it shouldn’t have. His face was strained yet soft, a gleam in his eyes when he realized she was walking back towards the door.</p><p>She quickly reached for her bag and phone, not daring to look up at him when she knew it would only cause her to crumble under his desperate gaze.</p><p>“Lucy, please just hear me out,” He pleaded, his hands out but still, he was cautious to keep his distance.</p><p>“I’ve heard you out Tom, what I’ve found out needs a full explanation. I am your submissive but this respect you want me to uphold, this structure of giving myself wholly and completely to you needs to go both ways.” She didn’t have the will to hold her tears back, only looked down at the floor and wiped them away.</p><p>“You can call me when you’ve figured all this out Thomas when you’re ready to tell me the truth.” She looked up at him once more before turning and walking down the hall to leave.</p><p>“Lucy, just wait, please!” She heard him call out, his voice cracking as the door shut behind her and she ran.</p><p>She didn’t give herself time, nearly tripping over herself as she got into the elevator and left the building as soon as possible. She didn’t know why, but when she made it to the lobby floor by herself, she felt the overwhelming sense of being watched.</p><p>In fact, she could’ve sworn she saw him again, the man who had been haunting her all these weeks amidst the crowd of people zooming in and out of the busy Manhattan hotel in the late afternoon.</p><p>Then there was Tom, who let his fist connect with the steel door of his apartment repeatedly until he could no longer feel pain on his knuckles. He felt like a fool for thinking or even allowing himself to live in such a fantasy for weeks on end.</p><p>His life had never given him the opportunity for such fairytales and perhaps letting this one walk away as quickly as it had taken over would be for the best. As he slid down the door and buried his head in his hands, he let his fingers find his long curly hair to practically pull and rip out in frustration.</p><p>He would not allow one tear to slip, not even now after so long of it not leading to the violent repercussions that it used to. Because even if he knelt at her feet, begged for forgiveness and all, he would still not think himself worthy of the girl he demanded of such deep submission.</p><p>If Lucy Angel knew the man Thomas Williams truly was, she would know him as the monster he saw himself as every day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Swearing, Angst, and lots of Fluff</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>There was a little girl who once wanted nothing more than to please her father. Her fingers danced over instruments as easy as it was for her to breathe. The men who stood around and gawked thought of various ways they could use her unnatural abilities to their advantage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was the piano that had suited her the most, even as her tiny fingers struggled to maintain pace with the complex chords, her mind focused on the next notes and prayed she would not mess up. She remembered her father warning her to keep her breathing steady when she found her chest rising and falling rapidly as she read the music sheet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The song was mind-numbingly quick and truly, she had it memorized like a prayer she had to recite every morning and night. When the song had ended and the party erupted in cheers and praise, her small doe like eyes turned to the man that mattered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her father raised his glass of champagne, a smirk on his face as he nodded his approval. Though the men around him bore looks that held a much different intention.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The little girl who hopped up off the bench and bowed did not notice…</em>
</p><h2>
  <b>
    <em>~</em>
  </b>
</h2><p>Winter was thick around her, flowing through her hair and out her mouth in a fog whenever she let out a small breath. Tucking her hands into her pockets, Lucy Angel found she was perfectly content in this sort of weather.</p><p>In fact, she desired for it to be much colder. When she was younger she faintly recalled wanting to be a princess in a castle that was built specifically in the highest and coldest desolate mountain.</p><p>Now, she was surrounded by boisterous tourists, who filled the streets of New York around this time of year. Her eyes peaked up from the beanie she wore to look at a couple walking past across the street, hand in hand.</p><p>She bit her lip, a raw sort of pain rising through her chest when they kissed and took pictures with each other lovingly. With a scoff she stomped her foot in the other direction, forcing herself to avert her gaze from the sight that arose way too many temptations.</p><p>But it was too late, her phone that lay in her purse with the dozens of missed calls and texts suddenly felt like a huge weight atop her shoulders. It had been days since they’d spoken but not one had gone by where he didn’t send her endless messages and voicemails, none containing the answers she desperately wanted.</p><p>Turning her head to a rack of clothing in a nearby shop she’d entered, she browsed through different items, trying desperately to focus her mind on something else. It was no use as the sticky eyes of various people were stuck on her, she could sense it in the corner of her eye.</p><p>She was being watched…</p><p>She had noticed it when she walked out of her apartment but didn’t dare do anything about it, even now. She kept her head down, careful not to cause too much attention to herself.</p><p>“Oh, Lucy!” She heard a high voice call, then a tap on her shoulder set her jumping and walking back cautiously from whoever desired her attention.</p><p>Only when she turned around did she realize Rose was the one who had so quietly snuck up on her. She jumped as well in reaction to her sudden cautious movements.</p><p>“Rose, what the hell are you doing here, you scared the life out of me.” She put a hand up to her chest against her frantic heart beating.</p><p>“I could ask you the same thing missy, what are you doing buying all these clothes out in the open?” She stepped forward and poked her playfully in the stomach in an attempt to lighten the mood.</p><p>Her choice of words, however, did not bring her any comfort. She looked around the small store nervously before her eyes landed on the much taller girl in front of her again.</p><p>“What do you mean out in the open? This is just a store, I wanted to get some fresh air.” She mused, walking around while Rose took the liberty of following her without bothering to ask.</p><p>“I just meant that it’s strange seeing you here all alone, shouldn’t you be with Tom?” She asked, causing a muffled groan to escape Lucy’s lips at even the casual mention of his name.</p><p>It did not seem she was going to get any alone time this afternoon, and she already had a sneaking suspicion as to why exactly the girl was here.</p><p>“Don’t play dumb Rose, I’m sure you know exactly why he’s not here with me.” She rolled her eyes, knowing far to well how much more she probably knew about Tom and his ever so mysterious life.</p><p>“Well…<em>cut it out!</em>” She stomped her foot like a little girl, causing everyone to turn and look at them when her eyes only narrowed to slits in anger.</p><p>“Rose, you need to calm down.” She said, putting her arms defensively in front of her just in case the girl started throwing punches.</p><p>“No, I won’t calm down, everything’s gone to shit with him since you left. He sees no point, and I swear If I have to drag you back to his apartment myself, I will!” Lucy went wide-eyed, leaning forward to grab the girl's arms as her insistent voice only got higher as she spoke.</p><p>“Rose, why don’t you tell me what’s really going on?” Lucy asked, watching the girl's eyes glaze over as tears threatened to spill out in her frustration.</p><p>“Thomas wants to move back home.” Lucy furrowed her brows, looking at her confused as to why she was so upset.</p><p>“What, like England?” She felt stupid for not realizing it, not until Rose shook her head, a tear slipping down her cheek as she looked at her.</p><p>“No, I mean home, like <em>our home</em>. I know what he told you, Lucy, you know what that means.” She sighed, running a hand through her hair and it suddenly clicked when Rose’s voice had a hint of a Russian accent to it when she spoke.</p><p>It seemed to only come out when she was frustrated, but now, she was doing it with intention as she looked around cautiously.</p><p>“Let’s go back to my apartment, we can’t talk about this there.” She said, beckoning her out of the store when it felt like it only grew more crowded.</p><p>“I’m sorry, you just mean so much to him, I shouldn’t have even come.” Rose shook her head, looking around cautiously at the crowd around them while they walked closely together.</p><p>It was awkward when Rose was much taller, but Lucy put a protective arm around her waist in an attempt to comfort her.</p><p>“It’s alright, this is a sticky situation, just pull yourself together and I’m sure we can figure it out.” She reassured, the walk back to her apartment short as the cold air hit her skin and she nuzzled into her coat while they walked in silence.</p><p>“Does Ben know you’re here?” She found herself asking when they made their way up the steps to her front door.</p><p>“Uhh, yeah I kind of snuck out.” She admitted, biting her lip while looking down at the broken pavement.</p><p>“Should I be concerned?” Lucy asked, turning her head slightly to look back at her as she put the keys into the old lock and turned it.</p><p>“Don’t worry, he’ll find me eventually, there’s a tracker on my phone.” She admitted as if it was the most normal thing in the world.</p><p>Stepping into the warmth of her apartment she heard her sigh at the comfort it brought, turning her head to look around the small space Lucy liked to call home. With a nod, Rose made her way calmly to the living room where she sat in Lucy’s favorite old armchair.</p><p>“You’ve got so many books!” She mused, a small smile appearing on her face as she looked at the wall full of them.</p><p>“I do and I love them like children.”  She laughed, moving to the kitchen to prepare a cup of hot tea for each of them.</p><p>When she was done she carried the two cups in each of her hands while moving to sit next to the girl on the couch. She handed Rose the cup of tea which she blew on and took gratefully with a smile.</p><p>She wore white leather gloves that covered her deformed fingers and at the same time kept them warm, Lucy didn’t feel like questioning her on it further.</p><p>“How did you even know where to find me?” She asked, breaking the silence that had settled in the room when Rose took to sipping on her drink instead of talking.</p><p>Their eyes met and Rose’s eyebrows shot up, her cheeks tinting pink when she must’ve remembered why she was really there.</p><p>“Well, in my world you sorta get used to being watched everywhere, I just asked Tom and he seemed to know exactly where you were.” Lucy attempted to keep her face unreadable, tried not to be shocked when Irritation and anger were both bubbling to the surface.</p><p>“Well, most normal people don’t enjoy being spied on so I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say that for the sake of this being a fruitful conversation, now tell me why Tom wants to go back to Russia.” She gritted her teeth, leaning forward and putting her cup down on the coffee table with an intentionally loud thud.</p><p>“Well, uhhh,” She looked around the room uncomfortably, hiding her face behind her cup as she sipped.</p><p>“I can’t say much that he hasn’t already told you Lucy, but many of our people have been vying for him to move back to Moscow to take up….<em>the family business</em>.” Lucy bristled, only beginning to imagine what exactly that meant.</p><p>“And what can I do about that when he refuses to even have the smallest most honest conversation with me about it?”</p><p>“You don’t understand Lucy, I’ve tried to talk some sense into him, if you can go back and squeeze it out of his thick skull I’m sure you’ll get somewhere, but you can’t just leave him. You can’t give him an excuse to take me back to that horrible place.” That seemed to be her breaking point as she brought her gloved hands over her face and let the tears fall freely.</p><p>“Hey, hey, it’s going to be okay, please don’t cry.” Lucy stood up now, walking cautiously over to her and forcing the girl to look up.</p><p>The true pain and unadulterated fear that lay in her eyes was enough to stop Lucy’s heart in its place. She took her hands awkwardly and reached up to wipe away the tears.</p><p>“I don’t know how you expect this to work when he’s being so stubborn, but I don’t like seeing you like this either.” She said softly, trying to comfort the girl that was practically trembling in front of her.</p><p>“You don’t get it, do you?!” Rose stood up, yanking her hands out of Lucy’s grip but keeping them in front of her, looking down at them as if they were a permanent stain to her body.</p><p>“They took everything from me, Lucy.” She didn’t know what to say, standing frozen and looking between her hands and now bloodshot eyes like the air had been sucked out of her.</p><p>The sound of a knock at the door drew both their attentions. Lucy sighed, taking her eyes away from the girl before walking out of the living room and across her apartment to answer.</p><p>It was Ben who was on the other side of the door when she opened, huffing out cold air as he gave her a worried look.</p><p>“She’s here, don’t worry, she’s fine.” Ben didn’t bother waiting to be asked but instead, stepped his way around her to get inside.</p><p>Lucy grit her teeth, in an effort not to explode right there on the spot but stopped herself from retaliating when she saw Ben’s slightly red tinged angry face.</p><p>“Oh, I’ve got a bone to pick with you,” He said, pointing at her accusingly from across the room.</p><p>She simply crossed her arms over her chest, rolled her eyes and looked the other way as if his worry made no difference to her at all.</p><p>“Don’t start, sneaking out of that godforsaken house was way too easy Benedict.” She mused, without any hint of regret or apology despite his more obvious distress.</p><p>“You could’ve asked, you could’ve let me know where you were going before Tom finds out and skins me alive.” He was fuming, running his hands through his hair and letting it become a mess beneath his fingers.</p><p>She had never seen the usually funny and light-hearted man so upset before, so she was hesitant to approach while quietly shutting the door behind her.</p><p>“No one’s going to skin you alive, I’m the one saving our asses from having to go back to that hell hole.”</p><p>“You know far well what the deal was Rose, we’re not your little babysitters, going back is inevitable.” Rose cast nervous glances towards her, eyes narrowing when information she obviously wasn’t supposed to know was revealed.</p><p>Lucy sighed, annoyed that she was the odd man out in the room. There was an overwhelming pressure to have them get out, to be left alone to her own thoughts when the situation became harder to face.</p><p>Rose was silently pleading with her from across the room, reaching over for her bag to dig through it before pulling out a key.</p><p>“Look, take this.” She said, walking over to her and placing it in her hand.</p><p>“What is it?” Lucy questioned</p><p>“Well, the spare key’s to Thomas’s apartment, of course.” She mused innocently, making Ben frown as he dug in his own pockets.</p><p>“Hey! Those were mine-</p><p>He groaned, shaking his head and averting his eyes to the floor while bringing two fingers to pinch at the bridge of his nose in frustration.</p><p>“I’ve been talking to Tom over the past days, you’re the only thing that’s been keeping him here, the only bit of happiness he’s had in a long while.” She said, her voice desperately pleading as Lucy looked down and fiddled with the key in her hand.</p><p>“Come on Rose, leave the girl alone, what have I told you about meddling in other people’s business.” Ben came up, grabbing the girl's arm gently as he led her towards the door.</p><p>Rose continued to look at her with hopeful eyes that she couldn’t possibly say no to, not after everything she’d admitted earlier.</p><p>“I’ll think about it,” She said, after an awkward moment of silence where Rose fought to stay in her place.</p><p>When she seemed to realize that was the best she was going to get for the night she slumped back and succumbed to Ben’s will. Lucy walked forward, opening the door for them so they could step out, only it was Ben who paused at the doorframe just as they were about to leave.</p><p>“I’m sorry about her, she’s been through a lot and me and Tom try our best to keep her safe.” He said, looking down at her sympathetically.</p><p>“I can tell, and it’s all right, she isn’t that much trouble.” She chuckled awkwardly, looking down at her feet and just wishing they’d leave so she could dwell on her own.</p><p>But it wasn’t until he nodded and made to step away from the door that she bit her lip and nervously gained the courage to ask.</p><p>“Ben, why do you take care of her, you act like siblings but, you’re not?” She felt like an idiot for asking, the questioned seemed so personal even as it escaped her lips.</p><p>Ben tilted his head and smirked, looking between her and Rose who was patiently waiting for him to come down on the sidewalk.</p><p>“Tom hasn’t explained much to you, has he?” He questioned, the words sounding almost painful for him to say.</p><p>“No, he’s just vague, about everything.” She grumbled crossing her arms together over her chest as annoyance flooded her all over again.</p><p>“Where we’re from there’s no such thing as trust, The ones you love will be used against you by those people you thought were the closest, trust me, life taught me that the hard way.” He sighed, his voice strained as he looked down at the floor and across the street at Rose longingly.</p><p>“If he is vague there is a reason, there are things we aren’t even allowed to speak of amongst ourselves, but yes, Rose is like my family, in a sense <em>we are all</em> like a family.” The hair on her neck stood and she struggled to stand still as she found herself fiddling with the key while her arms were still tight around her chest.  </p><p>“One strange family.” She mused, part of her wanting to lighten the mood and end the conversation altogether.</p><p>He chuckled, stepping down to the side and closing the distance between him and Rose who was still patiently waiting.</p><p>“Go to him, hear what he has to say and then make your choice.” She nodded, waving at both of them as he linked arms with Rose and walked away down the sidewalk.</p><p>There was a heavyweight on her chest when she found herself back in her apartment, her back sliding down the door as she buried her head in her hands in frustration. She let out a muffled scream to herself against her hands, wanting to throw the key across the room and never see it again, but she thought better of it once she’d forced herself to breathe and calm down.</p><p>It was getting late, the sun was already going down and there was no way she’d be able to make the trip on her own. She got up and paced around her house, the peace and tranquillity she once held in the past few days stripped away when the reality of her situation hit.</p><p>For once, she didn’t want to be alone. She didn’t want to lose the one person who had managed to save her life and completely change it in a little over a month. The phone she’d tried hard to ignore was much too tempting now as it lay across the room in her bag.</p><p>She reached for it, letting her hand gloss over the still broken screen. Tom had insisted on buying her a new one, but she managed to hold him off at least for now, no matter how much of an abundance of money he seemed to have.</p><p>There were voicemails she’d cried listening to, long essay length messages she’d read over and over again until the words melded together and her thoughts became muddled. It was the daily good morning and good night texts he’d never failed to send that for some reason, hurt the most.</p><p>The affection he held was almost overwhelming, not even her own mother and father had given her this much attention since she was a child. To have someone care so much, someone who still felt like a complete stranger was like trying to decipher a puzzle with half the pieces missing or broken.</p><p>Before she could talk herself out of it she shrugged on her coat and beanie again, grabbing for her bag and tugging the spare key she had been given in her pocket. He would tell her the truth tonight or not at all.</p><p>Making her way down the sidewalk just as the sun was beginning to set over the city, she found herself struggling not to look paranoid at every person who gave her a passing glance. Rose’s words about her being used to having eyes on her everywhere became all the more prominent as she thought of the last few days she’d spent alone.</p><p>Stepping onto the bus, she’d recalled the feeling of being watched even in her apartment as she tried to get work done on her computer. With a sigh, she looked around her, not noticing any creepy men wearing turtlenecks or sunglasses as she sat down on the nearest empty seat.</p><p>The ride was excruciatingly long, enough to put her in a nervous frenzy by the time the bus had even neared Manhattan. She was of half a mind to get up and walk her way back to her apartment on foot.</p><p>Shaking her head, she tried to keep her feet from wobbling as she squeezed her way through the mass of people and made her way out on her stop. Walking up the terminal steps and out onto the city, there was so much adrenaline coercing through her she had somehow forgotten what she was so scared of.</p><p>Nearing his high rise building, it only hit her then that she had no way of actually getting into his house. The key that had been given to her she knew was only enough to get her to the bottom floor through the elevator.</p><p>By the time she had entered the lobby, she felt like a peace of meat waltzing her way into the lion's den. No one was there to greet her when she walked in and she found herself stopping cluelessly in the middle of the massive building when she had nowhere else to go.</p><p>“Hey!” She turned at the sound, It was the lady that was always sat behind the counter that had called her attention.</p><p>“I believe he’s been on the roof almost all day, he likes to go up there when he wants to be left alone.” Lucy furrowed her brows, even more confusion dawning on her when she realized she had no idea how to get there either.</p><p>“Just take the elevator and click the highest number on the panel, it should take you right up there.” The lady mused a smile that was way too friendly staring back at her when she nodded and gave a quiet thank you before walking away.</p><p>She had no excuse now if the lady wasn’t lying, she could go up to see him with no problem. She stepped into the elevator and waited for everyone to get off just before pressing the highest number on the dial, just as she’d been told.</p><p>She found herself becoming nauseous and claustrophobic all at once when the small confined space moved her up and up smoothly. The ding and the doors sliding open made her jump as she hesitantly made her way out onto the barren hall.</p><p>To her right, she took the steps that led up to the nearest door. It was old and rusty, creaking beneath her grip as she pushed and it opened up to the open roof of the hotel.</p><p>It was there that she found him, her hand flying up to cover the gasp that escaped her mouth when she beheld his state. He wore a long sleeve dirt-stained shirt, a cigarette hanging out of his lips lazily as dark circles sunk under his eyes.</p><p>Her heart almost broke when he looked up and smiled at the sight of her. The sun hitting the back of his head just perfectly and making his curls glow and bounce off the light.</p><p>“You cut your hair!” She squealed, letting her hand fall as she cautiously approached him.</p><p>He stood up slowly, cutting the distance between them as he put out the cigarette against the pavement.</p><p>“Uhh, I did, yes.” He chuckled softly, the sound music to her ears when she finally reached him.</p><p>Where his hair had once skimmed the length of his jaw, he had cut the sides completely off, only leaving a little at the top while his beard spanned the length of his cheeks and nearly covered most of his chin and upper lip.</p><p>“You cut your beautiful hair, But you didn’t think to take a razor to all this!” She said, letting her fingers go up and sink into his scratchy overgrown facial hair.</p><p>If she was being honest with herself he looked absolutely drool worthy, the type of man she was willing to do anything for if he just asked. She hated herself for enjoying the way he leaned into her touch and closed his eyes.</p><p>“I thought you liked my facial hair.” He said softly, his voice barely audible when he opened his eyes again and let them fall on her.</p><p>“I do, it’s not that it’s just, you look so different now.” She shook her head, her eyes peering at the soft bit of skin that peaked out over his slightly unbuttoned shirt.</p><p>“Come here.” He pulled her in this time, letting her soak into his embrace as his arms came around her body.</p><p>She hadn’t realized how much she’d missed him until that moment. The past days filled with her trying to do everything that would distract her from thinking about him, but now that he was all around her, it became all too hard to avoid the pent up emotions she had been pushing down.</p><p>Putting her arms around his neck she let her fingers fall to the muscles of his back, her silent tears falling just at the crook of his neck as she inhaled the scent of smoke and a hint of cologne mixed in.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” She heard him muffle into her skin.</p><p>She pulled back, gripping his face in both her hands to look at him. She shook her head and let her forehead rest against his. The pads of his fingers came up to her cheek to wipe the tears away.</p><p>“It’s alright, I’m here now and I was an idiot for leaving in the first place.” She said, momentarily hating herself for making such brash and impulsive decisions. </p><p>“I was the idiot, expecting you to stay after you found out all that, I feel like an ass for even dragging you into it.” He sighed, running a hand through his new length of short hair as he looked out onto the horizon of the city.</p><p>She stayed quiet, following his gaze and not knowing what to stay as he moved her closer to the edge of the small rooftop. There were small groups of plants and shrubbery placed around everywhere and a bench where a whole mess of what she assumed was Tom’s things lay scattered across the small area.</p><p>“I don’t regret it, If I had a chance to do it all again, I wouldn’t change a thing.” She admitted, making him peer down at her and tighten the grip he held around her waist.</p><p>He led her towards the small bench, where her eyes landed on a small canvas and oil paints tossed messily around used brushes.</p><p>“My mother taught me how to paint,” He admitted, letting her hold the canvas to look at the small painting of what looked like the sun setting just over the horizon of this very building.</p><p>It was beautiful, every detail captured with the stroke of his brush. It was still drying so she was careful not to touch as she smiled up at him.</p><p>His eyes went soft at the mention of his mother, it warmed her heart when she noticed she was one of the only things about his personal life he seemed not so hesitant to speak of.</p><p>“She used to paint and write me stories as a kid, she loved writing and anything that had to do with art really.” He admitted, looking at her shyly as he fiddled with a small bottle of red paint in his hand.</p><p>“It is beautiful, you captured it perfectly.” She mused, careful to hold the painting up to the sun where she could see the exact spot he had kept most of his focus on for it.</p><p>She sighed before placing it down gently on the space next to hers. Turning back to him she let her hands fall against his on the bench.</p><p>He didn’t stop her when she reached up and let the overwhelming need of wanting to kiss him after so many days of not seeing each other succumb to her. Their lips tangled together frantically while his hand came to her waist again, holding her close as her lips parted and let his tongue swoop in to fill every inch of her mouth.</p><p>He moaned, the sound coming out like a growl as his other hand cupped her cheek to keep her face still against his. She could tell he had no intention of wanting the passionate moment to end, but she had to pull back when she found herself gasping for breath.</p><p>They stayed still, the sound of their panting and heavy breathing filling the air for what felt like an eternity while her forehead rested against his. She felt his thumb caressing her bottom lip, a smile coming to his face when she closed her eyes and suddenly wanted nothing more than to drift to sleep.  </p><p>“I would love to know more about her, your mother, it seems like you care about her a lot.” She said after she’d been able to pull her head up and reorganize her thoughts again.</p><p>He nodded in acknowledgment as if he was prepared to tell her anything she wanted to hear as long as it kept her there, right next to him.</p><p>It was then that she knew there was no place she would rather be. There was no going back to the old and dull life she once felt so content being in when she had all this.</p><p>The girl she had once been, the one who sat at her computer all day and delved into worlds that were not her own to bring her comfort felt almost like a stranger now. She had her own story to write, and If there was one thing she knew was that she would not run away any longer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Sorry for the grammar mistakes, this chapter has only very light editing done to it lol and thank you for everyone who always leaves nice comments on here and on my Tumblr. It always motivates me to write more and keep going, so I hope you enjoy this chapter - xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                        </p><p>Curiosity was not something she would allow to overwhelm her, but it was an effort to sit still and not desperately search for answers. It was his presence sitting next to hers that ultimately eased her nerves and provided the patience she needed at that moment.</p><p>The air on the rooftop grew colder and Lucy was hesitant to leave when she found herself cuddled up to Tom, basking in the view of the city skyline together as the sun eventually set. He gripped her hand, fiddling with her fingers.</p><p>It was a habit he seemed to do when he was nervous and contemplating what was the right thing to say next.</p><p>“My mother, she was the one who took care of me most of the time while my father did his dealings in Moscow,” He sighed, sitting up from the bench and motioning her up with him.</p><p>“In England?” She asked, tucking herself close to him as she listened intently.</p><p>“Yes, I lived in England with my mother most of the time but the type of work my father did sunk into every corner of his life no matter where we went,” He led her up to the elevator, pulling out his key and sticking it into the panel that would take them to the bottom floor.</p><p>Down she went, into the darkness that seemed to envelop his life. She was hesitant to speak up, in fear he would regret telling her anything and regress back into his more reclusive self.</p><p>But he seemed determined to go through with this, to sit down and answer any and all questions he could. His hold was unwavering, watching her every move from the corner of his eye as more pages of his story were revealed.</p><p>“His name is Viktor Voronin, the last name we both carry permanently ties us to his line of work. In Russia, they hold a great deal of respect for the family lineage that runs through my veins.” His jaw clenched, looking down at the floor just as the elevator doors slid open again and they were brought to the dim hall just outside his floor.</p><p>Furrowing her brows, she nodded in acknowledgment, though the information he gave and what he was hinting at terrified her more than anything else. She consumed all the information and only wanted to protect him more as fear filled him when he spoke.</p><p>She was not afraid but cautious and comforting. Leading her out, he walked her towards his front door, punched in the passcode quickly and took her in.</p><p>“Only a firstborn son who holds the family name may lead the organization my great great grandfather formally called, <em>The Bratva</em>,” Taking her by the hand, he sat her down on the living room couch, looking out at her cautiously while throwing his keys down on the coffee table.</p><p>She could tell the weight of it all was slowly slipping off him, but he was carefully watching her reactions, gauging whether she would stay or run away from him in fear.  She had gone pale at the mention of the name, <em>Bratva</em>. He had never said it out loud before and the sound of it coming from his lips, his smooth sultry voice reverberating through her ears had bile rising up her throat.</p><p>“Are you alright, my love, do you want me to stop?” He asked, carefully placing his hand around her waist to bring her close.</p><p>“It’s alright, please, continue,” she shook her head, sinking into his chest and letting herself listen to the slow beat of his heart to calm her nerves.</p><p>“Wives and Mothers to them are mere objects if they get killed you just get another, but a firstborn son with the last name Voronin is an heir.” He let his fingers glide down her arm, comforting her when she stiffened at the brute statement.</p><p>His other hand hooked under her chin and she looked up into his eyes, a chill going through her when she saw how cold they were.</p><p>“My father has been the leader of this organization for a very long time now, he has many associates, people who work and breathe for him. A little over two years ago he went missing and he took my mother with him.” She sucked in a breath, tightening her fingers against his torn up shirt as she looked at him sympathetically.</p><p>“They just vanished?!” She asked, stunned.</p><p>“There were many cards being played at the time, many people who wanted to see him dead, but now his closest associates want me to come back and lead them as I’m supposed to,”</p><p>“Rose said you had to take up the family business,” She smirked, the memory replaying in her head and making Tom roll his eyes.</p><p>“I’d be annoyed if she wasn’t such a big reason for you being here with me now,” He smiled, looking down at her and caressing her cheek with the pad of his thumb.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I don’t appreciate you peeping on me!” She sat up straight, looking at him accusingly and having to fight off the need to smack him on the chest.</p><p>“Peeping? I fear this is an American slang I’m not quite familiar with,” He furrowed his brows in confusion.</p><p>“You know exactly what I’m talking about, Tom, don’t play dumb with me!” She moved to straddle his lap, a finger pointed at his chest playfully.</p><p>His eyes only became dark when her center grazed his crotch and she took the liberty of placing herself just where she knew it would rile him up the most.</p><p>“I can respect you and your need to take time to yourself, but now that you understand what is at stake here, you know why I need to keep you safe.” His hands came to her hips, curling his fingers into the belt loops of her tight denim jeans and letting his head move forward to nuzzle into her chest.</p><p>“They know who I am, these associates of your dad?” She asked though she was only half paying attention as his hands traveled beneath her shirt, skimming the length of her back as his lips found it’s way up her collar to begin leaving tantalizing kisses along her neck.</p><p>The feeling of his lips on her skin after so long, made a desperate moan escape her lips as her hands moved up to tangle in his hair.</p><p>“I wouldn’t doubt they do, I am used to always being watched, that is why I choose to live down here, why I wish for <em>you</em> to choose to live down here,” He mused into her neck, his tongue darting out to glide around her pulse point and drive her to the point of no return.</p><p>“Tom, every day that offer seems more enticing than before,” She teased, pulling him in by his curls and letting her fingers sink into the new short length.</p><p>“Oh, really?” He chuckled pulling her up and carrying her easily in his arms.</p><p>Her squeal was cut off when their lips connected and moved together like a melody she hoped would have no end.</p><p>Even as he carried her body onto the bed and hovered above her, he made sure their lips never parted. His hands roamed everywhere along her skin until they came back up to brace either side of her face and pulled back when he was gasping for breath.</p><p>“After not having you for a fair amount of days, I don’t think I’m in any way inclined to let you leave my side ever again.” His voice was a low growl, his hot breath tickling her skin and making her toes curl as he spoke.</p><p>She was left utterly speechless, letting him grab her wrist and place them roughly above her head before she could make another move. Tom would spend the rest of the night becoming once again familiar with every curve of her body that he had desperately longed for.</p><p>His need to kiss and bite every inch of her skin was like a thirst that could never be quenched. From her fingertips to her shoulder blade and the small spot behind her ear that made her shiver endlessly, she was sure she would be left having to cover hickeys for days to come.</p><p>He cupped her butt and squeezed between his rough hands, finding a groan escape her lips when the bruises that had once been there had evidently subsided in the past couple of days. He promised to rectify that situation very soon, a promise that was sealed with a kiss and the rough movement of his erection against her already aching center.</p><p>He whispered how much he had missed it, leaving his mark and hearing her utter the words “sir” out of her mouth when she wished for something. She’d been stripped of her clothes faster than she could blink and tied to the bed without much complaint.</p><p>The anticipation was slowly bubbling up and she was sure her arousal was evident as it dripped onto the bed and made a mess around her inner thighs. When his eyes gazed at the effect he had between her legs, his dominant side was fully out, the rough licking of his lips enough to tell her just how much he was holding himself back.</p><p>“So much sweetness that exudes from your core at even the smallest of touches…I wish to take it all in my mouth, to drink you until I can’t even think straight and you’re just begging for me to stop.” He growled, closing his eyes and letting his lips hover over and lightly gaze the area between her legs.</p><p>She wanted to beg for him to dive in, to simply dart out his tongue and give her the feeling she so desperately craved. She was about to do just that until he pulled back and a whine escaped her lips that did not seem to please him one bit.</p><p>With his jaw clenched, he got off the bed and prowled over to her, reaching his hand down to roughly grip her face between his fingers and draw her terrified eyes back to his.</p><p>“I will gag you with my own cock if you don’t keep that pretty little mouth of yours quiet,” He chuckled when she merely gulped and the fear practically exuded off her skin.</p><p>He walked back into his closet without another word, leaving her tied and disheveled for what felt like good twenty minutes before he came back out. In his hands, he held two clamps that would go around her nipples and connect to the cuffs around her wrist, causing it to pull and swell against the sensitive bud on her breasts whenever she so much as moved or arched her back.</p><p>It was a torturous hour of begging and moaning that he thoroughly seemed to enjoy. But even his need for true pleasure was something he couldn’t hold back from himself for much longer.</p><p>It started with his light touching around her clit, letting his fingers dance over her lips before plunging it all the way inside. When he brought her close to her breaking point, she was hiding her screams against the pillow as he took his fingers out and left her with nothing to cling onto.</p><p>His hand was dripping wet, and he soaked it all in his mouth like it was the world's finest wine. She thought he had become so lost in her taste he would’ve been content to leave her there for the entire night, writhing and begging for him to touch her.</p><p>“P-Please, sir, P...Please, I promise I’ll behave good, Ahh” she hissed at the tiny metal clamps that only seemed to grow tighter around her nipples the more she accidentally moved against them.</p><p>He smiled, looking very pleased with her frustration as he took the remainder of her arousal on his hand and began to palm his shaft thoroughly. She craved to touch him, to please him in every way possible, so much so that his threats of gagging her with his member became much more enticing when the pleasure coercing through her was almost dizzying.</p><p>Finally, when even he seemed to have had enough, he got onto the bed and brought her legs up against his shoulders, fucking her for what felt like hours on end. His sharp thrusts were like being pushed against a swing, every thrust bringing her higher only to be stopped dead cold when didn’t deem her deserving of such a release.</p><p>But in the end, he let her have it, with his hand braced around her throat while the clamps stayed tight against her swollen nipples and his thrusts were unwavering, she came around his cock the moment he allowed it.</p><p>Her body went limp, but he wasn’t done, he had taken her twice more that night until his dominant demeanor came crumbling away and he was kissing and whispering sweet nothings into the crook of her neck. He kissed down her legs and to the skin of her inner thighs, letting her orgasm fill his mouth a final time before he released her from her binds.</p><p>The aftercare was something she could practically melt into, his smooth and caring hands bringing her down from her high with careful calculation. He drew her into the shower and bathed her with warm water and the mind-numbing feeling of his massaging hands on her sore muscles.</p><p>He mused that if she wasn’t half asleep against his body that he would have his way and make love to her against the shower wall. She chuckled softly onto his wet skin, kissing the scars over his tattoos and letting her fingers sink into the muscles on his back when the thought of it became somewhat tempting.</p><p>Her lids had become almost too heavy to keep open on her own by the time they had stepped out of the shower and he proceeded to dry and rub her skin with every sort of soothing cream he owned. When he was done he carried her bridal style out of the bathroom and she couldn’t help but lean up and let her lips fall to the length of his jaw where she left small kisses around his scruff and made him smile at the small display of affection.</p><p>That night she could’ve sworn she heard him whisper those three words she so desperately wanted to hear, and part of her was tempted to say it too as he drew patterns on the skin of her back with his fingers and fell into a slow snoring slumber. He slept so peacefully she did not wish to disturb him with an abrupt profession of love, but she knew when the time came she would find it in herself to say it back.</p><p>She woke up the next morning wrapped in his arms, an army of kisses attacking her face the moment her eyes opened and she found him staring back at her, already wide awake.</p><p>“What’s on your agenda for today.” She hummed, giggling as she gripped either side of his face to keep him still.</p><p>When he fought through her hold, she couldn’t find it in herself to stop him as he left a trail of kisses all the way up her neck and finally, to her awaiting lips.</p><p>“Much more kisses and perhaps, I’ll look into some moving companies,” He mused, and she didn’t feel the need to groan or roll her eyes at the mention of moving in with him.</p><p>“Sounds good” She smiled and was for once, not vehemently against the idea, especially not after the last night he gave her.</p><p>Her nipples still felt sore and they peaked out through the oversized white t-shirt he’d let her wear. She wouldn’t be surprised if the cold and harsh metal clamps had caused them to bruise, a part of her was even aroused by the thought.</p><p>She was sure that had been exactly his intention when he’d dawned her with the new toy, her suspicions confirmed when he let his hand travel under her shirt and his thumb began to glide smoothly along the sensitive area.</p><p>“Tom, please, it still hurts,” She whined, but it only made him chuckle more as he pinched his fingers around the bud.</p><p>Lifting her shirt, she didn’t have it in her to protest when he brought his mouth over and let his tongue glide along her right nipple soothingly.</p><p>“You’re insatiable,” She moaned, his facial hair tickling her skin as he smiled and let the hard bud fall out of his mouth with a pop when he released it.</p><p>“And you wouldn’t want me any other way,” He mused, blowing cold air onto the skin he’d thoroughly salivated.</p><p>“I hate that you’re always right,” She said, sitting up and maneuvering her way off the bed before he found more ways to tease her.</p><p>He followed her out onto the kitchen where she moved to make breakfast, the thought of being back in his home and happier than ever filling her with a solace she’d never thought would be possible. She could sacrifice her small little apartment if it meant it would make him happy and she would evidently be much safer.</p><p>There was a part of her that wanted to be scared of what was to come, the life he was destined to lead and could ultimately never avoid. She picked at the eggs she’d made for herself as she sat across from him that morning at the dining table and the doubts that filled her mind ultimately overwhelmed her.</p><p>“My love, are you alright?” He asked when he spoke and she could barely muster a smile.</p><p>“I’m alright, just thinking,” She looked down at her plate and sighed before gripping it in her hands, moving to stand up and walk back to the kitchen.  </p><p>“Tell me what you’re thinking, I wish I could, but I really can’t read your mind, darling,” He said, sneaking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist while kissing her shoulder blade tenderly.</p><p>“It’s just so much, I can’t believe both your parents just disappeared into thin air.” She sighed, closing the water tab on the sink when she was done and mustered the courage to turn around and face him.</p><p>He sighed as well, closing his eyes and letting his forehead fall against hers. He lifted her up onto the kitchen counter and let her legs fall around his hips and her arms find a comfortable place around his shoulders.</p><p>“My father has been less secretive about his whereabouts, I’ve been able to get messages to him through different connections. My mother on the other hand…” He looked down, reaching for her hands to intertwine their fingers before he looked back up at her and she held her breath when she noted his eyes glazed over with tears.</p><p>“I have reason to believe she is dead, I’ve looked high and low for her, everywhere but Antarctica and she is nowhere to be found.” She swallowed, not knowing what to say as she reached up and wiped away a fallen tear.</p><p>“She raised both Ben and I, He helped me look for her and after months of searching, we found ourselves here and I had nothing more to do than make myself busy until the time was right,” He swallowed, letting his hand fall away from hers to run it through his hair in frustration.</p><p>“What about Ben’s family, would they have any idea where they could possibly be?” She asked, hesitantly biting her lip and letting her hands fall against his chest.  </p><p>“Ben’s mother died when he was very young and his father and him are estranged from each other, the rest of it is his story to tell,” He said, the topic making him fidget uncomfortably in his place.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pried, I’ve upset you.” She shook her head and found that she couldn’t meet his eyes.</p><p>He gripped her chin and forced her to look up, his lips falling to hers to leave a kiss that was soft and barely-there before he pulled back.</p><p>“My love, I desire to be as honest with you as I possibly can be, you have not upset me but have merely forced me to face the demons I have kept locked away for a very long time.” He leaned in again, knocking the air out of her as he kissed her more passionately this time, his tongue doing good work of exploring her mouth and tangling with her own.</p><p>When she pulled back she was left gasping, her pants filled the room as she had to shake her head and reorganize her swimming thoughts again.</p><p>“Tom, I-</p><p>She was about to say it, closing her eyes, there was nothing in her way that would stop her when she thought of the three words that would so easily slip out from her lips. That was until the phone rang…</p><p>“I’ll go get it,” He said, making her whine as he quickly stepped out of her grip and ran towards his phone in the living room.</p><p>Stepping down from under the counter she followed him into there a couple of seconds later. She found him sitting on the couch with the phone against his ear, peering up at her when she took the liberty of sitting right next to him.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure she’d love to Ben, but I don’t know how safe that would be.” He leaned forward, bracing his elbows against his knees as he seemed to contemplate whatever they were speaking of.</p><p>She waited patiently for the call to end, her curiosity peaked when her name came up in the conversation more than once. In the end, he smiled and agreed to whatever they had planned.</p><p>When he hung up the phone his attention came back to her and the smile he wore was so full of mischief it made her back straight as a chill fell down her spine.</p><p>“What was that all about?” She asked innocently, her soft voice only making his grin go dark as he reached out for her hand and motioned for her to stand up.</p><p>“An opportunity,” He mused, leading her back to his unmade bed where he chuckled and turned her body so that her ass was out as he bent her body over the foot of it.</p><p>Her eyes went wide, her heart racing as she thought of what exactly those words meant.</p><p>“W-What kind of opportunity?” She tried to ask again, in hope that her obedience would have him grant her the smallest bit of mercy.</p><p>But she knew that was not how he liked to play his games. With his arms crossed, he walked back and tilted his head at her bent over form when he stood next to her.</p><p>“It is an opportunity to test your limits as my submissive,” He mused, making his way back as she felt his presence drawing closer from behind when he was out of sight.</p><p>“W..W…What does that mean?” She felt his hand slowly caressing the skin on her ass, letting his hands squeeze and separate the skin as if to examine and get a better look.</p><p>She still didn’t know what he was doing, and even found herself moaning as she got lost at the feeling of his kneading hands. He growled, letting his hand come up and slam down abruptly to leave behind a sting that made her let out a squeal and clutch the sheets around her.</p><p>“It seems our dear friends have invited it us on what you would call, a double date of sorts…” He chuckled as she felt him walking back and saw him make his way into the closet.</p><p>She furrowed her brows in confusion, and thankfully, he did not take long to come back out with what looked like a strange foreign object in hand. Her eyes went wide at the possibilities she thought up, the various ways he would go about disciplining and molding her around his commands.</p><p>“Do you know what this is, little one?” He raised a brow, holding out what looked like a small oval-shaped piece of glass in his hand.</p><p>He walked forward to bring it closer to where she still laid, so that she may get a better look at the strange object as it swung between his fluid fingers. It jutted out to form a knob at it’s base with a decretive diamond embedded at it’s very top.</p><p>“Your soft limits intrigue me, and as Ben has invited Selena and the both of us out to dinner tonight, I find this is a perfect opportunity to test your more…<em>reluctant desires</em>.” He grinned, bringing the metal object up to her lips only to be surprised at how cold it really was.</p><p>It made her flinch back at first, but she allowed it to pass her lips and rest between her tongue and the roof of her mouth. When it was thoroughly coated with her saliva he moved it out and pulled her shirt up to have the cold object dance down her back.  </p><p>“This is what I like to call a <em>butt plug</em>, a small one to start, but perfect to begin your training for much bigger things.” She stiffened completely, her fingers curling around the sheets as she closed her eyes and realized what exactly he meant by testing her limits.</p><p>“Sir, I-</p><p>“You will call out yellow if you wish for me to slow down, and red if you want me to stop completely, is that clear little one?” He asked, his voice calm as he waited for her to answer, his other hand squeezed and pulled at the skin on her rear end in a way that let her know exactly what would happen if she didn’t answer.</p><p>Yes, sir,” She managed to speak before it was too late, and he dangled the new toy along the tight hole she had been somewhat against him going anywhere near.</p><p>She began to wonder how far she would let this ultimate need to please him go if she would push her body to these limits even if it filled her with such fear. It was what she signed up for when she willingly agreed to his contract that bound her to him as a submissive.</p><p>Even as she had never felt so close to uttering a safe word as she did at that moment, there was nothing in her mind that drew her to pull back or runaway as he took her into this new and uncharted territory.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I’m sorry for the super late update, I actually wasn’t going to talk about this at all but my dad has been very sick and I’ve only just gotten back home. I’m also sorry if this chapter has a lot of mistakes, I’ve only managed to lightly edit it, but I still hope you enjoy it..</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                     </p><p>She couldn’t imagine a single soul that would ever in any lifetime get pleasure out of something like this. In all honesty, she felt gross about it, but she did it for him. To see that stupid smirk on his face when it was all the way in and he twisted and turned the knob of it between his fingers to torture her more.</p><p>“It hurts,” She whined, making him frown and dig his nails into her skin even more.</p><p>“It’s supposed to hurt, you’ll grow used to it, and when it is my cock you will be begging for more, little one.” Her body was stiff as he gripped her by the elbow and beckoned her up off the bed.</p><p>She could feel it at every movement she made, the pain of it permanently etched on her face when she faced him. He seemed amused, his hand reaching back and kneading the skin at her rear end to move the strange object even more.</p><p>“So you want me to spend the entire night with this thing on?” She asked through gritted teeth, half expecting this all to be a joke as she closed her eyes and leaned against his chest, getting lost in his fervent touching.</p><p>“You are my submissive, you will do what is expected of you and be rewarded or punished depending on your ability to execute and follow my command.” His index finger hooked under her chin and forced her to look up.</p><p>He leaned down and kissed her roughly, his hold on her so demanding it was as if to prove exactly who she belonged to. She struggled to keep up with his quick pace and squealed just as the kiss became heated and she was pushed back into the bed by his towering form.</p><p>Pulling away, she could feel her cheeks flush as the frustration settled in and she anchored her butt to the side so she wasn’t directly sitting on the foreign object lodged inside her.</p><p>“No, No, No, we wouldn’t want our friends to grow suspicious, you must sit properly.” He chuckled, grabbing her hips and pinning them down to the bed so she was sitting directly on it.</p><p>“This is going to be a long day,” She frowned at his growing smile, not a hint of sympathy crossing his eyes when the pain seemed to riddle hers.</p><p>And a long day it had been, her legs practically jelly by the time afternoon had slowly come creeping in. Any hint of disobedience or irritation would be rewarded with teasing pinches on her more sensitive areas, or just outright spanking altogether.</p><p>“I think I can call my own people to help us with this, all of these companies are way too overpriced.” He mused, looking down at his phone in frustration after searching endlessly for movers that would help carry her small amount of things here.</p><p>“I also don’t need any people I don’t know personally coming here.” He said, looking down at her sitting quietly on the couch, her back straight and her arms folded on her lap as she tried not to move her lower half too much.</p><p>“Whatever you wish honey, just so long as my books are fine and treated with care,” She carefully reached over and fiddled with her own phone in her hand, the sound of his chuckle while he came to sit down next to her making the hair at the back of her neck stand.</p><p>“Your books mean a lot to you, I know, and you’ll get to do your editing work here as well.” He said, moving his hand to slide down her back and his other to rest teasingly on her knee.</p><p>“I caught up on a lot of it while I was away, I had nothing else to do.” She tried not to flinch when he leaned forward and began to kiss down her jaw.</p><p>There was a devious intention in his eyes, the kind of deviousness that had her holding back a moan when his breathing hit her skin with his soft lips. A part of her wanted to curse at him for putting her through this, but the more sensible side of her held back the need to scream in frustration.</p><p>She knew it would not end well if she did…</p><p>“Come here,” He mused, a smirk on his face when he gripped her waist and began to move her up onto his lap.</p><p>Her eyes squeezed shut at the movement but bit back her pain as she sank down against his legs and dug her nails into his shoulder for support. He was simply amused by it all, the more discomfort she felt the more enamored he grew at the thought of what he was doing to her.</p><p>“Tom please, Selena texted me and asked for help on what to wear, shouldn’t we begin getting dressed?” She said, leaning into his broad shoulders when his hand went dangerously higher on her leg.</p><p>The plug was pressing into her so deeply, she could barely relax against him. Even as he kissed the top of her head and seemed to want to ease her discomfort, she simply couldn’t find a way to divert her attention from it.</p><p>“I don’t know if I can do this,” She shook her head, looking up at him with tears brimming in her eyes as she shifted in her place.</p><p>“You can and you will. You’re my good girl, you remember that, right?” His index finger grazed her jawline, falling to her chin as he leaned in and broke the small distance between them.</p><p>She could feel the roughness of his stubble against her skin while he moved his own lips in time with hers. Sinking her hands into his hair, she wanted nothing more than to become lost in it, to not have to think about everything else bothering her at that moment.</p><p>“Should I remind you that you are?” He whispered against her skin, biting her bottom lip in between his teeth when he pulled back from the passionate kiss.</p><p>She didn’t have a chance to respond when his fingers found it’s way between her legs, where they teased and rubbed feverishly through the already embarrassingly soaked fabric.</p><p>“I could have you coming undone with just my fingers, perhaps that is what you need to relax against your new toy.” The pad of his finger pressed against her clit,  making him chuckle softly when she squeezed her legs together at the sensation it brought in combination with the plug moving inside her.</p><p>She was still in one of his oversized shirts, nothing on her lower half except her underwear that he easily slipped down her legs. She hissed at the small movement, the object shifting with her and making everything feel sore.</p><p>He delicately ran his finger through her swollen lips, making her lose all sense of decency when her clit moved in rapid circles with his index finger. Her head fell back as she clung to his shoulder, her thoughts dizzying as he moved to slowly plunge a finger inside her entrance.</p><p>“That’s it, just let yourself go, my love, do you think I enjoy seeing you so tense?” She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head to say no, the sound of her heavy panting filling the room as she hid her face in his neck.</p><p>He chuckled, his other hand moving down her back to toy with the butt plug, making her squeal as he attempted to move it.</p><p>“N-No, Sir, I’m sorry, Sir,” Her voice came out in a cry when she realized the action was meant to reprimand her for not responding to his question.</p><p>“I want you to look at me, my love, so you may know that I am the only one who could take care of you in this way,” He said, motioning her flushed self out from where she hid her face in the crook of his neck.</p><p>Their eyes met and she leaned her head against his when he added another finger and quickened his already rapid pace. It was embarrassing how her legs were parted for him so willingly on his couch, savoring every moment of his skilled fingers bringing her towards the edge of oblivion.</p><p>Slowly, her muscles loosened and she let her mind become lost to her undoing. It was an effort not to let her eyes close and her head fall back in pure bliss when his two fingers went in knuckle deep and curled against her walls to have her falling limp against his arms.</p><p>“How I love leaving you in such a state, the things I can do, just so long as you behave.” He said, bringing his fingers into his lips to lick her arousal cleanly off.</p><p>When he was done making a show of it he moved his hand to massage circles along the inside of her stomach.  </p><p>She could practically feel the difference in her body afterward, almost as if a small session with his skilled hands was exactly what she needed to boost her stamina. With her muscles slightly more relaxed and her arousal thoroughly taken care of, a couple of minutes later she found herself sitting up from the couch and helping Tom with everything he needed to get done for the day.</p><p>Everything from cleaning to making the bed that was always a mess, they did it all through comforting stories of his childhood and even more questions she had been dying to ask and that he certainly didn’t seem super inclined to answer.</p><p>“As I said, she was a writer and an artist, she told me stories every night before bed well into my teenage years, my father strongly disliked my closeness to her.” He spoke with a hint of sadness in his voice as he said it, the memories he’d once kept down seeming to flood back into his mind.</p><p>“What did he expect if he was never there?” She asked, putting her hair up into a tail at the back of her head as they made their way aimlessly towards the kitchen.</p><p>“When he realized I had such an attachment to her, he took me away to Russia every summer, for training,” He bristled, looking in the other direction as he said it.</p><p>“What kind of training? It sounds intense.” She mused, the need to hug him and tell him everything would be okay was almost overwhelming.</p><p>“Everything from self-defense to showing me how him and his associates dealt with business deals gone wrong, they were, <em>unkind</em>, to say the least.” He swallowed, walking towards his fridge to take out a glass of water.</p><p>“I’m sorry you had to deal with that, I hope you don’t ever have to go back,” She said, a small smile playing on her face as she hesitantly walked forward and put her hands around his waist to hug him from behind.</p><p>“I hope so too,” He whispered softly, sounding more like he was speaking to himself than to her when he said it.</p><p>“The only good thing that came out of those trips was meeting Ben, he lived in Russia up until…” He cut himself short, stopping when he realized he had said too much.</p><p>“Up until what?” She asked, furrowing her brows in curiosity while peering up at his harsh face as she still stood behind him.</p><p>“The incident, like I said before, that is Ben’s story to tell, not mine.” He stiffened up and stepped out of her arms, clearly wanting to drop the subject as he grabbed the glass of water and stepped out of the kitchen quickly.</p><p>She didn’t feel inclined to press him further on the topic, no matter how curious she became. Whatever had happened was obviously something personal to both of them that he was yet to feel comfortable revealing himself.</p><p>Perhaps, she would find the time to ask Ben what happened, though when she would be close enough to ask that, she didn’t know. For now, it would have to be a mystery left unsolved as she was tired of fighting with him about trivial topics.</p><p>She much preferred lounging around and being the happy domestic couple he seemed to desire for them to be, she had no problem playing along. As the afternoon past and the night came to settle in, She urged him to begin getting ready.</p><p>She would’ve started the process herself if he wasn’t so adamant about buying all her clothes and choosing what she was to wear himself.  That night was no different, The dress he put her in for the dinner was a well fitted gold number with intricate gold lace that stopped just above her knee in a flowing skirt.</p><p>The back of it draped low, just how he liked it, so that he may have easier access to what seemed to be his favorite part of her body.  Aside from the dress, he also took the liberty of adorning her in jewels. Diamond earrings and a thin gold necklace he had mentioned belonged to his mother.</p><p>Where once she would’ve complained about the shiny pieces being too expensive, now she smiled and wore them with pride as she reached her hand out for his and walked with him out of the apartment.</p><p>“You look stunning, if only you allowed me to dress you like this everywhere we went,” he mused once they’d gotten in the car and the mood around them became lighter, much less tense than it had originally been in the morning.</p><p>She hated to admit it, but he was right. After the thorough session in his living room where he unraveled her with just his fingers, her muscles had seemingly relaxed under the pressure that had been building up.</p><p>The feeling of the toy was still there, but unless she moved in a certain way or really focused on it, she barely even noticed it was there. The restaurant he drove them to was just as luxurious as the one they had been to the night she signed her contract.</p><p>The same two floors and secret entryways that looked like they should’ve belonged in some spy movie. The same brooding men talking amongst their business partners and making her skin crawl the second they approached the receptionist desk.</p><p>“Mr. Williams, it is nice to see you, Benedict arrived earlier and informed us you would be coming shortly.” The lady greeted them with a tight smile, looking her up and down only momentarily before turning her attention back to the man who mattered.</p><p>Tom didn’t seem to care, only tightened his arm around her waist, drawing her body closer as they were taken inside. This time, they were led to one of the tables at the center of the open restaurant, the night sky beautifully lit up through fairy lights hung from lines all across the room.</p><p>“Fashionably late, as always,” She spotted Ben and Selena at a long table, the tall man beaming once he spotted them and stood up to give  Tom a brotherly hug in greeting.</p><p>“Well, you didn’t give a specific time, you know how I like to put myself together,” Tom responded, narrowing his eyes and playfully adjusting his bowtie.</p><p>“Of course, I see you went all out with Lucy, you’d give the queen a run for her money,” He laughed, leaning in and surprising her with a small kiss to the cheek.</p><p>“Oh, thank you, it was really all Tom’s doing,” She blushed and hugged him back just as he pulled away and smiled.</p><p>“Believe me, I know you’d never be able to pull that together so quickly,” She heard Selena’s voice call out from behind her this time.</p><p>She turned around and was faced with the gorgeous girl, standing with her hands at her hips and a knowing smile when she leaned in to hug her. Her tight curls were styled in a voluminous afro while she wore a tight silky black dress that draped over her chest and was complemented with a delicate pearl necklace around her neck.</p><p>Lucy felt like the tiniest person in the room standing next to her best friend and the two tall men that surrounded her. Thankfully, they moved towards the table where Lucy took her place next to Tom, his hand almost instinctively falling to her knee when they sat comfortably in front of Ben and Selena.</p><p>“I didn’t realize you two had talked?” Lucy asked, turning her attention to Selena who smiled and looked down at her lap shyly.</p><p>“Well, yes we have, since the night I stayed with Rose to help with the decorating of the party,” She smiled again, a smile that only Lucy would be able to peg as unusual.</p><p>In the years she had known Selena she had never been the type to allow a boy to make her nervous, that was how she knew the girl was in deep.  Ben smiled at her and it set her into a fit of nervous giggles and playing with the utensils on the table in front of her.</p><p>Lucy played along, nodding in understanding and laughing with her so that it wouldn’t become too awkward. Almost instantly she felt eyes on her at every corner, a particular set of curious ones was at the table right across from there’s, a much older man in a suit stopping his conversation with his friends around him to look up and frown in there direction.</p><p>“Tom, who’s that?” She asked, growing uncomfortable as she averted her gaze back down to the table.</p><p>“They are just businessmen who come and have low profile meetings with their partners,” Tom assured, a comforting hand on her back as he looked up and stared the man down, his eyes far more deadly and unrelenting.</p><p>He didn’t look away until the older man was the first to give up, turning his attention back to his coworkers and not looking back in her direction for the rest of the night.</p><p>“Yeah, they also like to stick their noses where they don’t belong,” Ben grumbled, shooting the men a glare from the corner of his eyes.</p><p>“Speaking of which, where’s Rose, you told her to stay put for the night, correct?” Tom asked casually, leaning back and letting his hand go lower in her dress, smirking when her body tensed and chilled all at once.</p><p>Lucy gave Selena a comforting look when she realized how confused she looked and silently promised to explain later if Tom allowed it. She crossed her legs and held her breath, hoping no one would notice her cringe when she felt the toy move inside her so suddenly.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I took the necessary precautions,” Ben assured, leaning forward on the table and giving Tom a nervous look even Lucy could see right through.</p><p>“Hmm, you’re a bad liar, Ben.” He sighed, looking around the full restaurant with narrow cautious eyes.</p><p>“Wait, you really think she would just show up?” Selena asked, obviously amused by the entire situation.</p><p>After Rose went out of her way to make sure she talked to Tom in order for her not to go back to the darkness that seemed to be her home country, she wouldn’t be surprised if Rose just showed up unannounced.</p><p>“Even I wouldn’t put it past her and I’ve known her for far less time than these two buffoons,” Lucy said jokingly, making both of them laugh only Lucy straightened when she felt Tom’s fingers curl against her back.</p><p>“What did you just call me, love?” His smile was tight as he turned his attention to her, the kind of smile that promised something deadly after the night ended.</p><p>There was a pause, an awkward silence where Tom looked to be calculating what exactly to say next. Ben stared back at his friend unfazed, his arms crossed at his chest while he leaned back in his seat.</p><p>“The burner’s been watching, and a raven swooping in on a night full of pigs could actually be dangerous, especially when it’s her,” Tom said, turning back to Ben who stiffened and straightened his back at was revealed.</p><p>“I thought you said you lost his trail back when the attack happened,” Ben said through gritted teeth, panic now filling his eyes when he seemed to realize the situation he’d walked them into.</p><p>“Uhhh, care to fill us in on what exactly is going on?” Selena asked, her arms crossed as she observed the conversation in front of her curiously.</p><p>Though Lucy knew much more about what they were talking about, she was still oblivious as to why the tension had suddenly grown thick around them.</p><p>“You said you took extra precautions, you put guards around the house, did you not?” Tom asked, his voice much more frantic than it was before.</p><p>“She’s gotten around it in the past, but I don’t think she’d be stupid enough to show up if she knows he’s in town,” Ben said, running a hand through his hair in frustration while glancing at Selena apologetically.</p><p>“She’s just a girl, how much trouble do you really think she can get into?” Selena said, and even Lucy had the right mind to scoff, knowing enough about the situation to realize what turn this could take in such a short amount of time.</p><p>She shot Selena a look and raised a finger to her lips before turning her attention to Tom, looking at him worriedly when his irritation only seemed to grow.</p><p>“She’s done suicidal shit before, what makes you think she wouldn’t do it now? I knew we shouldn’t have come here,” Ben punched his hand against the table before standing up, causing both Selena and Lucy to jump as the argument escalated further.</p><p>“Well, it seems you haven’t exactly been all that truthful either, have you? Excuse me for wanting to have a normal night out with my best friend, for wanting to go out on a date with a pretty girl like every other guy my age does.” He spat out, pointing all his anger towards Tom who had become keenly aware of all the eyes that had turned to their table.</p><p>“I think we all need to just calm down, Ben just sit and let’s have a nice dinner together, I don’t think it should be much of a problem if Rose shows up.” Lucy stepped in, bringing a hand up to Tom’s arm as she looked between them nervously.</p><p>“Lucy no, you don’t understand, she can’t be here, not tonight,” Tom whispered, regret filling his face when he turned and looked down at her.</p><p>“Come on, Selena you too, get your things, we have to leave,” Tom said, grabbing for her hand to pull her out of the table frantically.</p><p>Her heart nearly came out of her chest when a man, much bigger than both Tom and Ben stepped up.</p><p>“No, I don’t think so, listen to the girl and sit down,” The man said, his thick Russian accent echoing through the room as he stepped up to Ben first and practically pushed him back into the chair.</p><p>“What will it be tonight? The chef understands both of you are very special guests,” The man mused, a cynical smile coming to his face as he pulled out a bottle of wine to open and fill each of their glasses.</p><p>“Lucy, what’s going on?” Selena asked, giving her a frantic look from across the table that Lucy had no answer to.</p><p>“Yes, we’ll be having the uhh-” Tom stuttered, <em>actually stuttered</em>, as he shook his head and fiddled with her fingers that were still tightly braced in his hand under the table.</p><p>His thoughts must’ve gone completely out the window, cause in the next moment, all attention in the room seemed to turn to the girl who had arrived at the entrance.</p><p>They had been right, Rose had come, and she came with the intention to start a riot.</p><p>She wore a sparkling red dress that dragged along the floor and exposed her right leg as she waltzed into the room. A fur coat and square sunglasses covered her face as she looked around and smiled like the devil when she spotted their table.</p><p>Different men all around the room who seemed to recognize her stood up and looked at her threateningly. The entire ordeal baffled Lucy as she seemed to walk towards them in what felt like slow motion, even the waiter had turned and looked at her in awe.</p><p>“Hello boys, why don’t we turn on some music? I think this night calls for a dance…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                   </p><p>The candlelight that held her happiness together seemed to flicker ever so slightly, and there was shadow beneath the deadly smile that held the confident girl together.</p><p>“Come on you guys, lighten up! I thought I said I wanted music.” She ordered, giving the man who had been their threatening waiter a hard stare down.</p><p>For all the show he had put in at being so threatening and forcing them to stay, he seemed to crumble under Rose’s orders and quickly walked off to do what was requested of him.</p><p>“I call dibs on Lucy!” She smiled grabbing for her arm only to be stopped by Tom who walked forward to stand his guard protectively. She hid herself protectively behind his back and closed her eyes to breathe and regain control of her barings.</p><p>“Rose, you need to go now, before things get ugly,” He said, his voice coming out in a low grumble that only they could hear.</p><p>It brought chills all over her arms as the smoothness of it danced around her ears and perked up the attention of everyone in the room.</p><p>“I know exactly what I’m doing Mr. Williams, take those harsh lines out of your face or you’ll start looking like your father,” She said, tapping at his chest playfully.</p><p>When another pause came and he didn’t make to move, Lucy sighed and walked out of his shadow.</p><p>“I’m sure one dance won’t hurt Tom, let’s just have fun,” She looked back at him nervously, the entire restaurant looking like it to turn and gawk at her.</p><p>Before he could open his mouth in protest, the sound of music came reverberating into the room through strategically placed speakers she hadn’t originally noted.</p><p>“Come on now, before he changes his mind,” Rose said, intertwining their arms while pulling her towards the center of the open restaurant where there was just enough room in the middle of the tables for them to sway their bodies to the rhythm of the music blaring through the speakers.</p><p>Lucy peered back at Tom nervously from the corner of her eye, his fists balled as he looked out at her cautiously.</p><p>“Rose, why are you doing this, Why does everyone look terrified of you?” She asked, swaying lightly as well while she looked at all the onlooking faces that seemed stuck to them all throughout the room.</p><p>“Oh I’m fine, don’t worry about it, this is just...<em>my revenge</em>.” She mused, a cynical sort of smile coming to her face as she threw her head back and reached over to pull their bodies closer.</p><p>“What do you mean by revenge? Ben and Tom have done nothing but care for you,” Her grip on Rose’s hands grew tighter as the restaurant around them visibly became tenser, but when she looked around she noted a fair few amount of couples who had stepped up and begun to dance to.</p><p>Even Selena had dragged Ben out onto the Dance floor, despite his obvious contempt at the entire debacle. It was only Tom who’s watchful eye guarded them from the now empty table with crossed arms.</p><p>Lucy didn’t miss the various men with a dangerous intention closely observing every move they made as well as if they were ready to strike at any wrong intake of breath.</p><p>“Oh little Lucy, you still don’t know a damn thing about the world you’ve just walked into, just smile and play along, we have an audience after all,” She mused, chuckling lightly while swaying to the music.</p><p>She seemed to bask in all the attention she was receiving, all of it part of something much bigger Lucy evidently didn’t understand.</p><p>“I know enough to understand you’re acting like a child, this was supposed to be a nice dinner and now everyone in this room looks ready to shoot us on the spot,” She said in a hiss, making to walk back but Rose came up and pulled a tight arm around her waist.</p><p>“Shoot us on the spot, you say, do you really think they’d have the guts to do such a thing?”  She asked the thought of it looking like it intrigued her.</p><p>Lucy felt her cheeks warm at their close proximity, her hands awkwardly placed against the girl's chest as they moved throughout the dance floor. The room visibly stiffened, the feeling of everyone turning to look at them almost consuming her completely.</p><p>She didn’t know how to answer the question Rose asked, nor did she have any idea how easily the girl masked her emotions. She only looked up at her wide-eyed, part of her wanting to turn back where she would be safe with Tom, but she stayed merely out of dangerous curiosity.</p><p>“Why don’t we test such a theory, little Lucy,”</p><p>“What do you-</p><p>But it was too late to stop her, the intake of breath could be heard throughout the room as she leaned in and gave a kiss. It was quick, not even the slightest graze of her lips before Lucy was yanked back and taken quickly out of the center of the room.</p><p>“You will not go near her again, you can find your own means of protection because I won’t be the one providing it anymore,” Tom’s voice came out in a deadly growl, the sound of guns being cocked throughout the halls making her all the dizzier than the abrupt kiss had already made her.</p><p>“Are you alright?” It was Selena who brought her mind back to attention and walked up next to her to brace her shoulders protectively.</p><p>“I’ll be fine, that was just so...” She turned her attention back to Rose and Tom who were practically sparring with each other in the center of the room.</p><p>“It’s just a good show Thomas, take the stick out of your ass and stop pretending like you don’t wanna murder everyone in this room,” Rose snapped back with just as much ice and malice as Tom had, not at all fazed by the deadlines that seemed to exude from the man in front of her.</p><p>The waiter who had served them walked up cautiously, bringing his hand out to Tom’s shoulder to pull him back.</p><p>“Sir Williams, you will have to take this outside, the girl has caused quite an uproar.” They all looked around, the room filled with hushed whispers and beady eyed onlookers who gossiped amongst themselves at their tables.</p><p>Tom glanced back and their eyes met, his gaze looking at her worriedly before sighing and turning his attention to Ben.</p><p>“Look after her,” He said and Ben nodded just before drawing Lucy with him back to their original table.</p><p>Tom turned back to Rose and gripped her arm while proceeding to practically drag her out the back door, leaving Lucy to her own rampant thoughts. If there was one thing that pained her at that moment was that Rose was right, she knew nothing of the world she was walking into.</p><p>“Don’t beat yourself up over this, it’s not your fault, have some wine,” Ben offered with a warm smile, practically reading her mind as he handed both Selena and her a glass.</p><p>“So much for a calm and relaxing date night,” she laughed, gulping down the bitter liquid and ignoring the burning it brought to the back of her throat.</p><p>“If there’s one thing you’ll learn about us tonight is that there’s no such thing as calm and relaxed in our world,” He said, sitting down in the chair in front of them while Selena quietly took the seat next to her.</p><p>“I found it all quite exhilarating actually if this is what all your dates are like Ben, I’ll definitely take you up on a second one,” Selena said, giggling softly as they both smiled at each other from across the table.</p><p>“Y’all are flirting when I don’t even know what just happened, what the hell has gotten into that girl?!” Lucy asked, bringing a finger to her lips as she pondered on the strange kiss and found herself feeling somewhat nauseous at the thought.</p><p>“She said this was her revenge, now I wanna know what buttons both of you pushed that got her this riled up,” She said, turning an interrogating gaze towards Ben who sighed and pinched two fingers to the bridge of his nose before looking up again.</p><p>“This isn’t about any of us, she’s been running for a long time, what she’s been running from is slowly catching up to her and as you just saw, Tom is becoming more and more unwilling to offer his assistance,” He said, taking another sip from his cup as he leaned back and made himself comfortable.</p><p>The air in the room had calmed, the tension subsided once the firecracker had been snuffed out. There was still something she was missing, a huge part of the puzzle that seemed invisible to her and she was determined to find out what.</p><p>“Forgive me for being blunt Ben, with all this going on I need some sort of answers,” She said, biting her lip as she pondered what she was about to say next.</p><p>“What do you mean?” He asked, straightening himself up and looking at her curiously.</p><p>“Tom told me there was an incident when both of you were younger, told me it was a story only you could tell,” She said, looking down at her lap nervously as the silence that fell became awkward between them.</p><p>“You’re right, that was rather blunt, and not a story I believe I am ready to tell,” He swallowed, pain riddling his face as he looked down and seemed to fight back tears.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked,” She shook her head, looking at Selena just before moving to get up from the table.</p><p>She thought she saw him open his mouth to say something but was cut off by the sound of Tom entering back into the room with Rose’s healed steps echoing behind him.</p><p>“You can’t just do that, we had a deal,” She hissed, reaching out to grab Tom’s arm only to have him flinch away from her prying hands.</p><p>“If you go out of your way to bring danger towards the people that I hold dearest, towards the people that I <em>love</em>, I won’t hesitate,” Lucy nearly hissed at the word love spewing out of his mouth so quickly and full of hot anger.</p><p>She knew she shouldn’t have been listening but even Selena had taken to turning her attention to the conversation they were having. Rose looked somewhat fearful for the first time that night, looking into Tom’s eyes and searching for truth.</p><p>The confidence that once exuded from her had been thoroughly snuffed out, cringing back at the hard and unwavering stare down Tom was giving her. Her eyes momentarily went to Lucy’s just before she sighed and walked away in defeat.</p><p>She grabbed her coat and quickly made to step out of the restaurant with the same poise she came in with, not allowing anyone around her to see how truly defeated she must’ve felt.</p><p>“I’ll be in the car, I know where you parked,” She said, peering back at Ben while holding up a set of keys in her other hand.</p><p>“What in the hell,” Ben huffed, looking through his pockets and sighing once Rose had already turned and walked away.</p><p>“You have a hell of a lot of explaining to do,” Selena said, getting up from the table and looking at her with a raised brow.</p><p>“I know, I know, and I promise we will have that conversation, just give me time,” She said, looking back at Tom who seemed more than ready to leave the stuffy place.</p><p>“This was actually fun, exhilarating to have an entire room of people looking like they wanna spill your guts on the dinner table,” She laughed though the sound came off as uneasy.</p><p>“I’ll call or text soon, I’m glad you enjoyed yourself so much,” She tried to smile as she turned and made her way back to Tom who looked about ready to punch the nearest wall if he didn’t get out of the building in the next five minutes.</p><p>“We’re leaving, Ben make sure to keep that girl on lockdown, call me if she tries to kill anyone.” He grumbled, grabbing his things and linking his arm with hers.</p><p>Looking around the still teeming restaurant he huffed before peering back at Ben one last time.</p><p>“Or if anyone tries to kill her.” He sneered, turning back and leaning in to place a small kiss at Lucy’s temple as they made their way out.</p><p>When they walked towards the front of the restaurant and the busy eyes of the men around them stuck to her and looked on in curiosity, she leaned against Tom’s arm for some form of protection. Tom seemed to notice her fear and took her in close, a tight smile coming to his face as he nodded towards the receptionist who had led them in and walked out the front door without another word.</p><p>“What an interesting night this turned out to be,” She said, sighing as they got into the car and she made her first attempt at breaking the silence between them.</p><p>“Yes, and I would gladly appreciate if it was never spoken of again,” He said, the engine of the car roaring to life as he made to back out of the parking lot and onto the busy street while he shot her a hard look from the corner of his eye.</p><p>“It is not something that can be so easily forgotten, I mean, she kissed me and both of you obviously know why,” She said, evidently still baffled by the entire situation.</p><p>She heard him sigh, looking out at the ongoing traffic while tightening his grip against the steering wheel.</p><p>“She is running from something, she just used you for her suicidal ploy, and trust me, I’m not too happy about it,” He said through gritted teeth.</p><p>“You care about her though, Benedict especially, I can see it in both of you,” His jaw tightened at her observation.</p><p>“What makes you so sure about that?” He asked, his tone indifferent.</p><p>“You would’ve gotten rid of her a long time ago if you didn’t, she knows that,” A silence passed through them as if he took in her words and pondered on them with narrow eyes as they approached a red light.</p><p>“Ben told me you were like family, but that there was no such thing as trust, that the people you love would always be used against you,” She said, looking out at him nervously as he turned pained eyes in her direction.</p><p>He swallowed and brought his hand out to intertwine with hers, his thumb caressing soft circles onto her skin when the silence grew thicker.</p><p>“Yes, he is not wrong, and perhaps I was selfish in wanting to keep you, to want to bring you into this complicated life of mine,” His hand tightened around her fingers, bringing his other hand back up to the steering wheel to continue the long drive back to his apartment.</p><p>“I like your selfishness, you deserve it after so long of pandering to other people, your father, and his...<em>business</em>.” She looked down, feeling heat rise to her cheeks as she too played their intertwined fingers.</p><p>“Yes but, Rose put all of us in danger tonight, whether she intended to put a target on your back or not, I won’t allow this to simply fly passed me.” He said, his voice full of a twisted determination that laced itself with the tiniest bit of revenge.</p><p>It made her chuckle lightly as she looked off onto the cars through her passenger's seat window. Tom furrowed his brows and looked at her curiously, tightening his hand around hers as he tried to decipher what had caused her to laugh.</p><p>“What amuses you so much?” He asked, a small smile playing at his lips for the sound of her laughter seemed to be the only joyous thing of the night to him.</p><p>“You three really act like siblings, you’ll be over it in a day or two, I think,” The smile that had played its way onto his face turned into a frown as he pulled up into the parking lot of the familiar hotel building.</p><p>“I think you know I am not one to forget even the most trivial of things, what was the name you spat at me in front of our friends,” He said, his jaw clenched as he took his hand out from hers and placed it against her thigh, lifting her dress up slightly to get better access to every bit of her skin.</p><p>“Say it, express how you truly feel about the one who gives you so much, how foolish of me,” He said, chuckling darkly to himself as he pulled into the parking space and turned his full attention towards her.</p><p>“I-I called you a buffoon I believe, in my defense, buffoonery is something you are more inclined to when around Ben,” She said, holding back her smile as found it hard take him too seriously.</p><p>It wasn’t until she heard him growl under his breath and quickly shut off the engine that she bit her lip and waited for whatever blow he was about to throw at her. The lights inside the car had shut off, only the dark blue of his lust filled eyes visible through the shadow cast through the street lights outside.</p><p>“Do you know what happens when you mistakingly call me names, little one?” His face didn’t change, his fingers merely tightened and dug harsh nails into her skin.</p><p>“N-No, Sir, I-I don’t,” She stuttered through her words, the arousal slowly building up in her core as his touch went higher and she became more keenly aware of the toy still logged uncomfortably inside her.</p><p>“Well why don’t we get you inside quickly, I think I need to teach my bad little girl a lesson…” He mused, getting out of the car and rushing over to open her door with a sleek elegance that she found hard to emulate as she made to step out as well.</p><p>She began to understand how Rose had broken down so easily beneath his threatening stare, the threatening stare that would either hold such murderous intent or hours of inexplicable pleasure. It was a pleasure she knew he only granted her if she did as she was told and was the subservient partner he so desperately desired.</p><p>She was more than willing to play the game, to prove that she was fit for the dangers of the life he was destined to lead, whether he would allow her inside far enough to indulge in such violent desires was yet to be seen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Hope you enjoy! No chapter warning except the general smut filled scenes I always write that you guys seemed to like ;) I'll be over on Tumblr if you wanna shoot me any nonnies</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                 </p><p>She knew very well that her slip of tongue at the dinner was not the only reason he wanted to teach her a lesson. The name she’d uttered at the dinner table was only part of the aggression singing through his veins and slipping itself in the form of a harsh grip against her rear end, through the fabric of her loose skirt.</p><p>He hummed audibly when she found herself leaning against his hand, pushing herself back against the wall when more people entered the small confined space they were in now.</p><p>His nails dug in, nearly ripping the back of her dress in two as she smiled and placed her head against his shoulder the more people walked in. This continued until they made their way down to the bottom floor, to the small hideout he liked to call home.</p><p>Despite the turn the night had taken, and the grumble of her stomach at the lack of dinner their dinner date entailed, she felt a bubbling excitement as she walked with him down the hall and into the apartment.</p><p>“Take off your clothes before I rip them off myself, my patience is waning,” He growled, but his frown turned to a smirk as she walked into the room with as much swiftness as she could and let the dress fall from her shoulders to a pool on the floor.</p><p>She turned to face him, still in her heels as her hips swayed and she tucked her hands behind her bareback.  </p><p>“Are you dying for me to take the toy out, so I may replace it with something else far more enticing?” He brought his hand up, letting his lips run down the length of her jaw as his other hand settled tightly against her throat.</p><p>She gulped, staring into his all consuming eyes while she blinked and nodded nervously.</p><p>“Y-Yes, Sir,” She said, her voice barely audible as he leaned in and took her bottom lip in between his teeth.</p><p>He kissed her deeply, moaning into her mouth and nibbling down on her flesh so hard so would’ve thought he’d drawn blood. When he looked up into her eyes again he seemed to be in a haze, lost in the confection that was her naked body before him, so willing to do anything and everything he wanted.</p><p>His lips grazed her neck and down her chest where he let his tongue lap at her nipple, looking up at her as he took it in his mouth and savored her fervent moaning. He kissed down her stomach, letting his head rest against her abdomen when he breathed her in deeply.</p><p>“Your smell, your taste, it is all so sweet and so tempting,” He said, kissing her thighs and letting his teasing drive her closer towards the edge of madness.</p><p>She closed her eyes and tried to enjoy it, no matter how much she wanted him to delve in and take her all the way. She was tempted to beg, but hesitate just as he sighed and pulled himself back up from where he’d knelt in front of her.</p><p>“We will try something new tonight, something we can both enjoy,” He said, taking her arm and leading her down the hall that took them into the open living room.</p><p>Taking a sharp left drew them towards his bedroom, but she bit her lip and looked up at him nervously when he didn’t set her down on the bed but took her directly towards the direction of his closet.</p><p>“You must trust and not fear me, darling, only then will I be able to help you reach such states of euphoria.” He said, leading her inside the darkroom that was lit up only when he switched on the light and made her squeeze her eyes shut at the abrupt change.</p><p>“I’m going to tie you up, you will warn me if it’s too tight,” He said, moving swiftly to the other end of the room where he opened a drawer and pulled out a thick line of rope.</p><p>Her hands were already braced behind her back, where he simply came over and fastened tight loops spanning her ribcage and forearms. He looked up at her in question, his brow raised while his hands skimmed the rope with caution.</p><p>“It feels fine, it looks...beautiful,” she mused, peaking at herself in the mirror at the far end of the closet.</p><p>The intricate knot prevented any movement of her arms and constricted most of her upper body as he looped it through each breast.</p><p>“And you are just exquisite,” He said after some time has passed and he finally stepped back to look at his finished work.</p><p>He was practically salivating at the sight of her, leaning in to take her nipple in his mouth while his hands roamed freely over her constricted skin.</p><p>“So beautiful,” He whispered, blowing cold air against the pebbled sensitive skin.</p><p>“Do you trust me?” He asked, his eyes narrowed as he looked down at her with burning anticipation.</p><p>His finger danced along her chin, pulling her face up so she had no choice but to look into his eyes and tell him the complete truth.</p><p>“Yes, Sir, I do,” She said, no lie dancing around in her tongue as he smiled and walked back to fumble around in one of his drawers.</p><p>His muscled back was facing her, a chuckle rumbling at the back of his throat when he could practically taste her teeming curiosity. Her breathing hitched when he turned to her again, a smile coming to his face when her eyes fell to the sharp jeweled dagger on his left hand.</p><p>“Close your eyes, I promise it will be a pleasant sensation,” He said, waiting until she did what she was told.</p><p>She swallowed back the fear and racing thoughts going through her head to let her eyes droop closed. It was only when the cold tip of the dagger came in contact with her skin that a soft moan seemed to almost instinctively escape her lips.</p><p>He ran it down her skin, the fear of it digging in and cutting her skin setting her nerves on edge. The nerves were mixed with pleasure, his name at the tip of her tongue as he traveled the sharp object from her ribcage to the edge of her areola, and up her throat, till it settled at the tip of her chin.</p><p>“Good girl, such a good girl, if only I can keep you like this at all times,” He mused, far too pleased with her desperate state and the moister he reached in to feel between her legs.</p><p>She whimpered, letting her head rest against his chest as he let his fingers bring pleasure to the bundle of nerves teeming with arousal. After this it was all about bringing her up till she was panting and screaming his name endlessly, only to bring her back down where he forced her back to square one. </p><p>It was an endless night of this, going in circles and not once being allowed the release she so desperately desired. He had done it before, but never at such a level where she could barely stand properly by the end of it, her legs wobbly as he drew her down onto the cold countertop in the center of the room.</p><p>The toy was still inside her, the placement of it growing so comfortable she had almost forgotten it was there until his hand moved down her spine and his fingers delved in to play with it. Laying her head against the counter, she barely noticed when he had moved to snap the flogger against her backside.</p><p>She had screamed so loud it rattled the entire room, but he went in, again and again, letting his anger out through each mark he left on her skin. It surprised her much when his panting filled the room and she felt him lean down and graze his lips against her red skin.</p><p>The toy was quickly taken out somewhere in between his rough and sloppy kisses, the sensation leaving her surprised and even aroused as he did it quickly and without warning. He bit down and teased her until she was fighting against the rope he’d tied her with to arch her back in pleasure.</p><p>He took much care when delving into<em> that</em> part of her for the first time, stopping to check if she was okay when tears flushed on her cheeks.</p><p>“I’m alright, it feels good,” She said, nodding and urging him to continue as he maneuvered all the way inside her.</p><p>When he found both of them were comfortable he began he slow work of taking her up to her high until they were both panting breathlessly against sweat-slicked bodies. It had ended with his back against hers, soft kisses placed against her skin as he gave a couple more sloppy thrusts before pulling out.</p><p>“Are you alright, my love? You were great,” He said, pulling the hair out of her face as he drew her up again and began to untie her.</p><p>“I’m alright, you worry too much,” She said, Her mind was in a haze and when her arms became loose again, she momentarily wished he hadn’t moved to take out the restraint at all, that perhaps she would’ve been happy to submit to him in such a way for the entirety of the night.</p><p>“It is my job to worry and care, especially now,” He said, moving to massage the tender bit of muscles around her arms and wrists, where the marks of the rope were mostly left behind.  </p><p>“Well, thank you, I never thought I would ever find something like this so alluring but you make it all…” She bit her lip, letting her head fall back as his fingers dug in and put her at a loss for words.</p><p>“Let’s get some food in you before a shower and then we can sleep,” He said, turning her around to wrap his arm around her waist and give a small kiss on her lips before she was led out of the closet.</p><p>The aftercare was just as thorough as the play had been, making sure to care for each sore muscle with soothing creams and caring fingers. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear when she was almost lulled to sleep by the end of his massage. He had her well fed and showered before he lifted her into his arms and carried her back towards the bed where she slept peacefully within his arms.</p><p>The days flowed and by the time winter had slowly come creeping in a couple of weeks later, Lucy had almost forgotten the dark past that seemed to encircle Thomas Williams. The day had come where all the paperwork had been signed and she would be officially moving in with him.</p><p>In the end, it was Ben who had been called in to help move her small amount of things into Tom’s underground apartment, and with Ben came Rose, someone who they hadn’t spoken to since the night of the dinner. Part of her didn’t want to speak to the girl at all, despite the kindness she had once shown, the danger that also came with it seemed to be a bigger part of her.</p><p>Still, as Lucy sat on the couch that day she merely smiled in greeting when the daring girl came walking in with a box in hand, Ben slowly trailing behind as the last of her stuff was brought in.</p><p>“I see you’re ready to get yourself settled, then,” She mused, looking at her awkwardly as Tom made his way in as well and set a box down next to the coffee table.</p><p>“Come on, say what you wanted to say,” Ben walked up, giving her a jab with his shoulder that she returned right back with double the force and a menacing glare.</p><p>“Shut up,” She hissed under her breath, looking at Tom with what looked like the smallest hint of embarrassment and even remorse in her eyes.</p><p>After another moment of awkward silence, she lightly stomped her foot and groaned internally as she walked forward to face Tom fully.</p><p>“I’m sorry about everything that happened, I know I should’ve stayed home and I should’ve listened to you when you told me to leave the restaurant,” She grumbled, looking at her feet when Tom’s gaze seemed to become too overwhelming.</p><p>“Did you at least get what you wanted out of the little show you put on?” He asked, crossing his arms as he looked out at her indifferently.</p><p>“Well, I could ask you that question considering Ben here tells me you know a lot more about what the hell is going on than we do!” She said, hands on her hips as she became defensive again.</p><p>“What are you guys talking about?” Lucy asked, standing up to walk towards Tom who seemed to tense up at her presence but immediately warmed and put an arm around her shoulder when he realized she was there.</p><p>“Nothing darling, Rose is only apologizing to us for her past grievances,” He said, looking down at her and closing his eyes as he placed a small kiss to the top of her head.</p><p>“And what do you have to say to Lucy, since you felt the need to kiss her without any form of consent, I’m pretty sure that’s considered harassment,” Rose’s eyes went wide, her cheeks blushed as she looked out at Lucy with regret.</p><p>“I’m sorry, it won’t happen again, I just wanted to have a bit of fun is all,” She said, meeting her eyes through batted lashes as Lucy merely smiled and nodded in acknowledgment.</p><p>“It’s fine Rose, no one got hurt, but I’d appreciate it if you didn’t do it again, I don’t think I like being kissed out of the blue like that,” She said, leaning her body into Tom’s as she tilted her head and smiled at the girl fiddling with her fingers.</p><p>She knew it was about time the tension between them got solved, and as she’d said in the car that faithful night driving back from the restaurant, she knew they would eventually make up. The reasoning behind Rose’s strange actions were still blurred, but it all seemed too personal to ask when the questions came to her mind.</p><p>As the weeks had passed she’d found comfort in Tom, talking to him about everything from his school life as a child to his own love for literature and theatre that made her fall in love all over again. So long as she felt safe with him, the questions did not press on her as much as they used to and even though the words “<em>Love</em>” had yet to come out of her mouth, she would soon find the right time to admit it.</p><p>“Come on, since all this is done, we should go out to celebrate,” She said, making Lucy turn to look at Tom in question.</p><p>He gave her a knowing look and shook his head as the disapproval was practically exuding him.</p><p>“Rose, I don’t think that’s such a good idea, it’s getting late and we’ll have to unpack everything from the boxes,” Tom said, though Rose was insistent, doing everything short of kneeling before the man to beg, a sight Lucy had the feeling Tom would be amused to see.</p><p>“Get your things, we’re going out,” Tom said, turning to her as he quickly moved to grab his keys before he changed his mind.</p><p>They headed out to the lights of the bustling city outside where Rose took a place at her side and walked alongside her on the busy sidewalk.</p><p>“He’s been good to you hasn’t he?” She asked, peering her eyes back to look at Tom and Ben conversing amongst themself while Rose and her walked ahead.</p><p>“He always has been, since the beginning, now that I know him more and can trust him fully it’s just become more obvious.” She said, nodding as they approached a small shop that seemed to catch Rose’s attention.</p><p>“I think I wanna go in here,” She said, looking back at the boys who nodded and let her lead the way inside.</p><p>It was a store for antique jewelry, the small space filled with light pastels and baskets to grab anything from necklaces to rings with different stones or crystals embedded onto them. Jewelry had never been something she was interested in, nor could she afford it.</p><p>Only now that Tom was the one who rained her with diamonds and all sorts of other fancy things did she bother to wear them. Rose, on the other hand, was fascinated the second she stepped into the store, pulling her instantly to what attracted her most by the wall.</p><p>“Isn’t this just beautiful?” She said, picking out a ring with a dark red gemstone to hold out for her to see.</p><p>The ring was thick and chunky, with a gold band holding the gemstone at its center, too regal for Lucy’s taste, but she smiled and nodded nonetheless.</p><p>“Are you alright, did I do something wrong?” She asked, noting how quiet she was and furrowed her brows in question.</p><p>“I’m alright Rose, just a little tired from the move is all,” It wasn’t a lie, they’d spent the entire day moving her stuff from her Brooklyn apartment to Tom’s place all the way in Manhattan. It had been tiring and emotional, but worth it nonetheless.</p><p>Right now, it was the curiosity that plagued her which really set her mind on edge. More than once she had been in the middle of three of them talking about things she truly knew nothing about. Rose and her past, where she truly came from was a  mystery to her that she couldn’t put to the back of her mind now that they were alone together.</p><p>She recalled the word Raven being uttered out quickly that night at the restaurant in place of her name, though she hadn’t really thought about it until now, forming the connection as the girl in front of her became lost in the shiny trinkets.</p><p>“Come on, tell me what you’re thinking?” She said, glancing over when she still looked at her with a mind full of questions.</p><p>“Ben said you were running from something, what is it, if you don’t mind me asking?” She let her gaze fall to a basket full of expensive-looking crystals while Rose straightened and seemed to look the other way as well.</p><p>“I hate being so vague but…” She sighed, shaking her head and looking at her apologetically.  </p><p>“Tom isn’t the only one being called back home,” She said, looking up at her with pain in her eyes as she said it.</p><p>“There are dangerous people coming after me too, the same kind of people who attacked out outside the theatre the day you met Tom,” Lucy groaned internally at the mention of the faithful night.</p><p>“It always seems to come back to that, the mystery of who attacked me outside the theatre,” She scoffed, somehow annoyed as she crossed her arms and her eyes landed on Tom looking out at her with a smile across the store.</p><p>He made no move to approach, but somehow watching him stand there looking after her gave her comfort. A part of her didn’t want to keep on going back to the night and thinking about it as something negative, it had brought her to him, so it no longer was.</p><p>Every mention of it caused her stomach to stir in its place, the rough hands restricting and nearly suffocating at her mouth came back as if the attacker was right behind her again.</p><p>“Tom said he had it under control, I know he does,” She said, almost teary-eyed as she looked down at her feet and felt her skin go ice cold.</p><p>“He’s right, everything is going to be alright and no matter what happens, you can always count on him to come back to you,” She reassured, putting a light hand to her back in an attempt to comfort and ease her sudden lightheadedness.</p><p>She saw Rose bite her lip, before reaching down to her hand where she pulled a delicate bracelet from her wrist.</p><p>“Here, I want you to have this,” Lucy’s eyes widened, shaking her head as if to say no as she gazed at the expensive-looking piece of jewelry.</p><p>“It is a bracelet made with tourmaline crystal, it is very strong and it will protect you, it used to belong to my mother but…” She stopped herself, thinking before she spoke up again as she took her arm and placed the band to fit perfectly around her wrist.</p><p>“She had a late-term birth at home when she had me, I never got to meet her,” She said, going teary-eyed as well when she stepped back and looked at it on her wrist.</p><p>“I will cherish it with my life Rose, thank you,” She said, summoning a smile to her face as she felt a warm body come up to place protective hands around her waist.</p><p>“Rose, what have you done, why are you crying?” Lucy heard Tom’s voice ask, the question making her chuckle as she turned around and looked up at him.</p><p>“Whenever something goes wrong it doesn’t always have to be Rose’s fault,” She said, placing her hands against his chest as she went on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his lips.</p><p>A kiss which he gratefully returned and smiled into as he held her face between his hands. When she pulled back he looked down at her with much concern as his thumb moved to caress her cheek.</p><p>“Speaking from experience, when things go wrong it’s usually a safe bet to go to Rose first,” He said, tilting his head as the concern still didn’t leave his eyes.</p><p>“You’ve gone quite pale, are you sure you’re alright?” He asked, furrowing his brows while nestling his nose against her cheek.</p><p>“I’m alright, I think everything is going to be okay,” She nodded, glancing down at her wrist momentarily before meeting his eyes again and smiling.</p><p>“Perhaps we should go out to eat, it’ll be on you this time considering you decided to crash our last night out,” Tom said, looking up at Rose who scoffed and rolled her eyes playfully before smiling.</p><p>“That sounds like a great idea,”</p><p>They caught up to Ben as they left the store and reentered the busy streets, where the night would grant them much comfort and great food for them to eat at a local diner. There was no more talk of the attack or the dangerous people that seemed to loom over her boyfriend and his two best friends who walked his same path.</p><p>She didn’t feel frightened, didn’t allow herself to be as she wrapped herself in his world and found she was somehow determined to find a place to fit in it. The eyes that lingered in every corner seized to exist when she found herself laughing and being the happiest she’d ever been in her entire life.</p><p>It was not a happiness she was ever intent on losing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                    </p><p>Making the decision to finally move from her apartment had been big, so living with a man she’d chaotically fallen in love with in over the span of only a couple months was something she expected to be much more difficult. She was pleased to find out she was wrong.</p><p>Even if his life came with a lot of baggage and rules to follow, they were a weight she seemed willing to carry alongside him.</p><p>Moving in had also meant the rules that had only once been in effect whenever she was around him, were in effect at all times now that she was <em>always</em> with him. He especially enjoyed the little things, like waking up to her making breakfast in his kitchen fully naked.</p><p>He had gone rock hard upon seeing her that morning, took her against the counter and insisted the unplanned event happened more often. By more often he meant every morning, as a daily routine…</p><p>His insatiable nature was another thing to get used to, something she had expected but could barely prepare herself for. He took his liberties as he claimed her as his, growled it in her ear every time he filled her up and took her to such states of bliss.</p><p>Thomas Williams was as infatuated with her as she was with him, a reality she never thought she would ever find herself living in. The reality of making Christmas trees and simmering down against a couch to drink hot chocolate when his dungeon of a home became too cold. Their home…</p><p>“This is your place now too, our little sanctuary…” He insisted, tucking her in close and placing a soft kiss against her head.</p><p>She had closed her eyes and snuggled up to him, finishing her warm drink and practically falling asleep in his arms. The once reclusive girl she had been would’ve balked at the idea of such a domesticated life, a woman who looked like she was ready to settle down and have children with a well off man like nothing else mattered.</p><p>Not that she was ready for that, and they took the necessary precautions to prevent it,  but when the time came the idea seemed like a delightful endeavor, anything that involved him these days often did. It was a dark night that went by where she woke up, alone and cold, that she knew something was wrong.</p><p>It had been led up by many things, horrible nightmares that seemed to happen more often than he liked to admit. He’d whisper names, clutch her body close to his as a small muffled cry escaped his lips and disguised itself in the crook of her neck.</p><p>She’d comfort and kiss him until he fell asleep again, only when he woke up the next morning it was not a topic she was allowed broach. This night was much different, he was not next to her, and the door to his closet was open, the light from inside creeping into their bedroom and almost calling for her to come inside.  </p><p>Slipping her feet to the cold marble floor, she took tiptoeing steps towards the closet door where she peered in and found his back was to her. He faced the locked cabinet, now wide open as he looked at old pictures and parchment paper that he set down against the cabinet with a slumped head.</p><p>He looked deflated, a hand going through his messy curly hair as he read on and looked as if he was torturing himself. She moved to lean against the doorframe as it broke her heart just seeing him in such a state.</p><p>“My love…” She whispered, making him look up and clench his jaw as he realized he’d been discovered in his late night endeavors.</p><p>“Waking up without you next to me on the bed gave me quite the scare, will you please tell me what’s wrong?” She asked, carefully making her way over to him across the room.</p><p>She brought a hesitant hand up to his muscled arm and when he didn’t flinch or pull away she leaned in and placed a soft kiss there. She looked down and realized he was still holding an old piece of paper, a letter to be more specific as she peered down in curiosity.</p><p>“It’s nothing, I apologize for scaring you I just couldn’t sleep well,” He shook his head and folded the letter in his hand as he collected a small box on the counter and moved to put it back into the mysterious cabinet.</p><p>She bit her lip as she glanced inside, old pictures from when he was young and with who she could only assume was his mother perched up lazily against the wall. She almost gasped at the daggers he had covered between bits of cloth, bands of foreign money she barely had time to count before he closed the door and prevented her from seeing more.</p><p>“This has been going on for a while, you can talk to me about it if you want, I can help you,” She said, hoping to reassure him as she moved her arms around his waist and rested her head against his shoulder.</p><p>She was thankful as he seemed to breathe the scent of her in, letting his mind go intoxicated with her as he moved to wrap his arms around her too. He kissed her neck and she could’ve sworn she felt fresh tears hit her skin as he leaned in and nuzzled his nose against her.</p><p>“I’m not so sure I’m ready to have the conversation, to admit my defeat,” He said, his voice pained as he willed himself to look up and lean his forehead against hers.</p><p>He closed his eyes and sighed, almost falling asleep as he indulged in the comforting silence that fell between them when she digested his words.</p><p>“It is okay to fail, everyone fails at some point, especially at who they’re supposed to be,” She said, bringing her hand up to caress his sharp cheekbones between both her hands.</p><p>She wanted to lean in and kiss his lips but waited as he seemed to be deep in thought.</p><p>“I can’t fail any more than I already have, not now that I have you,” He said, leaning back and pressing his hands against the counter.</p><p>She walked with him and pressed her hands against his chest, letting her green eyes look up into his aqua blue with a smirk at his trivial worries.</p><p>“We are with each other now and that’s all that matters, there’s no point dwelling in the past for what you did is already done. We can only worry about how you’ll be better, how you plan to avoid…<em>these people.</em>” She said, biting her lip as she broached a subject that was even more touchy for him.</p><p>He reached for her hand and kissed her palm, closing his eyes as he pressed a kiss to each of her fingertips.</p><p>“That is what I worry is most unavoidable, and how I will keep you out of it,” He shook his head and closed his eyes, though this time more out of stress than tiredness.</p><p>“Show me what’s in the cabinet,” She said, feeling most daring as his head snapped up again and looked at her with strained brows.</p><p>“What?” He asked, his jaw tightened as he said it.</p><p>“I want you to show me the inside of the cabinet, I’m only curious as to what’s keeping you up at this hour and if you can’t tell me yourself than just show me,” She said, surprised as he tilted his head and hesitated for a long moment before letting go of her hand and walking back to the door he’d only just closed.</p><p>He fiddled with a key in his hand before reaching forward to the lock and pressing it inside, twisting until it clicked and opened for her to see again. Her eyes fell to the daggers first, neatly lined up and all carved with the same symbol on its hilt that Tom bore on his scarred chest.</p><p>It was an eight-pointed star, an eight-pointed star that seemed to bring an akin pain to his eyes when she looked over at him again in question.</p><p>“What does it mean?” She asked, hesitantly bringing her hand forward so her fingers danced over the peculiar symbol.</p><p>“It is a mark of status within the organization,   something that is only given to you after accomplishing…<em>a great feat</em>.” He said, not meeting her eyes as they stuck to the daggers in question.  </p><p>She turned to the small box he had so quickly put away and looked at him hesitantly before he nodded and motioned for her to open it. There was a letter written on burnt paper, admits all sorts of different pieces of jewelry and old photos of the woman that seemed to plague his every nightmare.</p><p>With shaky fingers, she unfolded the paper and let her eyes behold the letters written on splashy inky and nervous hands.</p><p>
  <em>“My dearest son,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We both have known this time was quickly approaching, I have held him off for far too long and the mistakes he’s made, the wrongs he’s done have quickly come to bite back. In the three places I raised you there is a flicker of light that burns within me at its memories, It holds my happiness as it so holds yours. If there is one thing I want you to know is that you are the one in charge of deciding whether you want to blow it out, only you can decide the person you will allow yourself to become now. I can’t bear to see you suffer for his mistakes, the life you were born into. I will keep you safe till my last dying breath, do not come looking for me…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sincerely, Irina Voronin.”</em>
</p><p>Lucy furrowed her brows, slightly teary-eyed as she looked between him and the beautiful cursive handwriting of his mother.</p><p>“In the three places I raised you there is a flicker of light that burns within me at its memories, it holds my happiness as it holds yours.” She repeated out loud, her voice soft and restrained as she gently put the paper down against the counter and looked at it speculatively.</p><p>“She means the three places I lived throughout my childhood, the first being England of course, than the summers I spent in Moscow. There were horrible memories there for me, but also good ones and as it is her home country I suspect she holds more affection for it than me.” He said, his head low as he leaned in and moved to hold her close.</p><p>“And the third?” She asked though the question seemed to be something he wanted to avoid as he looked at the letter and sighed.</p><p>“There was an incident between me and Ben when I was around Fifteen. He had lived in Moscow for most of his life and before his mother died they both spent a year with us in Paris where me and Ben actually became close.”</p><p>She put her hands against his chest, calculating what to say next that wouldn’t poke at a still-healing wound.</p><p>“You said she was a writer, an artist, everything written whether she was in a hurry or not must’ve been done with great intention.” She said, making him sigh as he pressed his hands against her back and looked at her with such sadness it was an effort not to reach up and caress his face.</p><p>“I have dissected every word in this letter inside an out, gone to every possible place she could be and found nothing. In the small moments, I have stumbled upon my father only a handful of times and my only thought was to kill him myself.” She stepped back, his brute words shocking her into a dizzying state.</p><p>Tom I—</p><p>She couldn’t finish a sentence before he gripped her face to look up into his eyes with either of her hands, so much pain and anger lay their that he couldn’t seem to hide away anymore. Even his fingers as he drew them up to hold her in place were shaky against her skin and she swore as she had never seen him so vulnerable before.</p><p>“This is who I am Lucy, this is who I will always be, a…monster.” The word came spilling out his mouth and she was shaking her head the second he said it, gripping his wrist tight against her hand when she looked at him angrily.</p><p>“I know that’s not true, you are no monster to me, never.” Her voice was shaky when she said it but she had enough strength in her to pull him down into a passionate kiss.</p><p>He let all his anger out into it, a sweeping of his tongue as he filled her mouth with all the love and anger he had been holding for so long. Harsh hands gripped her waist and pulled her up onto the counter where she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled their bodies together as her fingers went up to sink his hair.</p><p>Only when they pulled apart did he sink his teeth into her bottom lip and tugged it back in a gesture that seemed feral and possessive.</p><p>“You have no idea what I am, what I’ve done, what I have to become,” He looked away, leaning in to put his head against her chest where he panted and slowly calmed his rapidly beating heart.</p><p>Her fingers sunk into his curls where she kissed the top of his head and tried not to let his harsh statements hurt her too much, not when she knew he was in such a vulnerable place.</p><p>“I have no intention on leaving, if that’s what frightens you so much, I will not be one to judge you by your worst mistakes either.” She reassured, drawing him to look up and rest his forehead against hers again.  </p><p>“Maybe it’s not about going and searching through these places but about when exactly you do it that matters.” She said, biting her lip as she moved closer to graze their lips.</p><p>“Perhaps you are right if she is still alive then she will show herself when she wants to.” Lucy nodded in encouragement and mustered up a sleepy smile while leaning in to leave a kiss at his forehead, the tip of his nose and again to his lips.</p><p>“I think after all this I only have one question lingering in my mind, one that has been there for a while and I think now is that right time to ask.” She said, letting her hands rest lazily around his shoulders while he narrowed his eyes and looked at her curiously.</p><p>“And what question would that be?” He asked, taking her by the waist and letting her body rest comfortably against his.</p><p>“Before you told me everything, there was a man that Selena had found and researched, his name was…Crowley or something,” He stiffened, his pupils dilating momentarily before he seemed to will himself to relax again.</p><p>“You don’t have to answer, I just grew curious since you seemed to mention his name that night at the restaurant, The Burner and The Raven. There were so many horrific things Selena found online I just-</p><p>He cut her off with a finger to her lips, a light chuckle escaping his throat that brought a whole new sense of light to the room, the tension that had once been there seemed to vanish with the sound.</p><p>“Have I mentioned I find it very endearing how you tend to ramble when you get nervous?” He said, making her blush at the genuine smile still on his face as he looked down at her.</p><p>“Crowley is a very dangerous man who worked closely with my father, almost like brothers once until he saw him as a threat and sought to get rid of him.” He said, meeting her eyes to let her know that he was telling the complete truth.</p><p>“And did he have anything to do the attack outside the theatre?” She said, her voice hesitant and somewhat annoyed at having to mention the night.</p><p>“I am not so sure, I was trying to figure it out before I came to a dead-end, and besides, I don’t think everything that ended up happening that night was all that bad,” He said, leaning in to wrap his arms around her waist and lift her back down to the floor.</p><p>She smiled and leaned into him, feeling warm as he wrapped his arms around her protectively and led her back to his bed.</p><p>“You’re right, it wasn’t all that bad,” She replied, settling into the covers and laying her head against his chest as he sunk his hands into her hair and lulled her to sleep for the remainder of the night.</p><p>The next morning they had only just finished having breakfast before they settled down and discussed taking a trip to the park.</p><p>“I used to go on runs every morning, it’s good for the body, I’d like for you to join me,” He said, looking at her through his cup of orange juice that he sipped on gingerly.</p><p>“I’ve never really been the athletic type,” She complained, but the pointed look he gave her said she wouldn’t be getting out of this one that easily.</p><p>Their small talk was interrupted by a knock at the door, a panicked look coming to her face when she pondered on who could possibly have access to the bottom floor of the hotel.</p><p>“It’s probably just the receptionist at the front desk,” He said, sliding out of his dining chair and making his way down the hall where it led to his front door.</p><p>She tiptoed her way behind him and peered out only to see Ben barge into the room, pale and hurried as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair.</p><p>“Wait, just slow down and come here, you’re going to scare Lucy!” Tom reprimanded in a low hushed voice, grabbing him by the arm and almost grimacing when she slowly made her way into the hall.</p><p>“What’s going on?” She asked, fear already coercing through her.</p><p>“It’s Rose” He panted before swallowing</p><p>“She’s missing…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: This chapter was incredibly painful to write. Trigger warnings for mentions of suicide and uhhh murder...;) Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                        </p><p>Tom was there, his hands braced against her arms and willing her to breathe when she became pale and subtle ringing came to her ears. She shook her head and closed her eyes, trying not to focus too much on the sudden racing of her heart.</p><p>“We have to call the police,” She said, thinking she was stating the obvious though she knew it was the wrong thing to say when Tom and Ben both gave each other wary looks.</p><p>“No, they won’t be able to help us in this situation,” Tom said, his voice low and eerily calm.</p><p>“Well, we can’t just sit around and do nothing, I swear once I find her I’ll beat the crap out of her myself,” She said, making her way back to the living room where her phone lay and she sat on the couch to look through her contacts.</p><p>She stopped at Rose’s name and breathed just as she clicked the call button. She was not surprised when it went straight to voicemail but still groaned as the two males made their way to her.</p><p>“I told you she just disappeared on me, one moment we were walking through the shops and the next, she just vanishes into thin air,” Ben said, looking more defeated as he came to sit on the couch.</p><p>“You know what she is, what she’s capable of, this is not your fault,” Tom reassured, making Lucy furrow her brows in their direction.</p><p>“What is she? You called her some sort of Raven back at the restaurant, what does it mean?” She asked, causing both their eyes to fall and look onto her like she’d just grown another head.</p><p>“I thought you explained things to her?” Ben said, looking at him pointedly while Tom merely sighed and came to take the spot on the couch next to her, a comforting arm going around her waist that didn’t bring Lucy much comfort at all.</p><p>“Yes, back home she is what you would call a Raven within the organization, a spy of sorts.” She took a moment to process what was being said, looking back at all the interactions she’d had with the girl and how much they made sense now.</p><p>“If she’s some spy then why are you so worried she can’t take care of herself,” She said, biting her lip nervously.</p><p>“There is more than one person who wants her head on a platter, Lucy, you have to trust me. I’m going out to go look for her before something really bad happens,” His lack of inclusion of her in that statement made her stiffen up completely.</p><p>“What do you mean you, why can’t I come too?” She asked, her voice angered as she put a distance between them that Tom immediately didn’t like.</p><p>“It’s too dangerous, I have to keep you safe and this is the safest place there is,” She looked over to Ben for answers but he only nodded and looked at her apologetically.</p><p>“And what about you, how am I supposed to know that something bad isn’t going to happen to you, this isn’t fair,” She ran a hand through her hair and refused to look at his pain filled eyes as she turned her head in the other direction.</p><p>“This is for the best Lucy, I can’t live with myself if I lose you too,” He sighed, getting up from the couch and reaching towards his pocket where he pulled out his phone and walked down the hall to begin making some calls.</p><p>There was a small moment of awkward silence before she saw Ben hesitate to speak up.</p><p>“He really does love you, I hope you realize that. He hasn’t looked at any other women the way he looks at you, not even his mother,”</p><p>“If he really loved me he would tell me the truth, he would trust me enough to at least go with you guys-</p><p>“It’s not that simple Lucy, and if he could tell you everything and carry you around holding hands down the street I’m sure he would, it’s just…” He sighed, standing up and approaching her with a slow calculated hesitance.</p><p>“Come here, I think it’s time I tell you a story,” He said, motioning for her to stand up and follow him as they walked towards the kitchen.</p><p>“There are things you speculate on, you catch on quickly and I can see the gears turning in your head every time Tom even lets the lightest slither of information slip out,” He stated, almost reading her exact thoughts as he walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a glass of water for each of them.</p><p>“What story are you talking about?” She asked, reaching over for the glass and taking big gulps as her racing heart slowly calmed.</p><p>Ben cleared his throat, averting his eyes towards the marble counter while seeming to ponder exactly how to start.</p><p>“The story of how me and Thomas became so close, and how I lost two family members in that process,” She looked at him with pained eyes, gulping down a great bit of water before nodding and motioning for him to continue.</p><p>“It all really started on a winter holiday, the only time I ever saw Thomas was in the summer so seeing him in Russia at that time of year was odd.  He was the son of my father's boss, no one ever really dared go near him in fear of the repercussions that would come if there was any misunderstanding or disrespect.” Ben glanced over at her and chuckled before reaching down and opening a small cabinet full of wine.</p><p>“Forgive me, this calls for something stronger than just water,” He proceeded to pour each of them a glass which she took gratefully.</p><h2>
  <b>~</b>
</h2><p>
  <em>Viktor Voronin was a brutal man, known for his cunning nature and ability to negotiate whilst executing the most extensive methods of torture to whoever crossed him. If you were ever unfortunate enough to cross paths, it was almost guaranteed that it would not be a swift death.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He always said the only blessing he ever received from his wife was the baring of a son at the first go, a son that he would treat with no less malice than he treated everybody else around him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was one winter that came where they spent it in a lavish home in the Ural Mountains. Thomas Voronin had attempted to form a bond with the two boys of the family his father was in heavy negotiations with.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re Ben, right? You do the knife throwing and stuff,” Thomas said, attempting to strike up a conversation with the only boy his age in the house.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His father looked up from across the room to stare, analyzing the bond beginning to form with contempt. Ben had a little brother, Thomas knew that his name was Alec and he must’ve been no more than Ten as he looked at him with wide beady eyes from behind his older brother's shadow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They’re daggers, not knives, I’d thought you would be the first one to know the difference,” He said, an amused smile coming to his face only moments before his eyes went wide and he realized who he was talking to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry, I meant no offense-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“None taken, you don’t have to worry I’m no snitch and as for the daggers, I’ve never taken any sort of training, not like the rest of the boys,” he said, surprising Ben further as he let a soft chuckle escape his lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Firstborn son of Viktor Voronin and heir to The Bratva line hasn’t been trained to kill, now that must be some sort of joke,” He said, looking down and motioning for Alec to come out from behind him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This is my little brother Alec, he’s only ten,” Thomas brought his hand out to shake, the little boy's height only a small bit shorter than him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I'm ten and three quarters, I thought we discussed this,” The adults that surrounded and listened in on their light conversation chuckled at the small boy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It is alright, you’re almost taller than me anyway, let’s go out and see the horses by the stables, father promised we could ride them eventually,” Thomas said, grabbing at Ben’s hand to lead both the boys outside when they nodded enthusiastically.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Inside remained Irina conversing softly with Ben’s mother as they both looked happy at them running off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I was waiting for them to finally start talking,” Irina said, a small smile on her face that filled her with warmth at the fact her son would finally have someone his own age to speak with.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her husband spoke up, his voice cutting through the air like glass that embedded itself into her heart forever. What he said next, she knew would only mean the worse was to come.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t like it,” Viktor growled, his eyes narrowed in the direction of the patio doors that led outside.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s good that he’s making friends, he doesn’t have any back in England since you decided to homeschool,” Irina’s voice came out in almost a plea and Ben’s mother only looked at her rather suspiciously.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Viktor Voronin gave no answer, merely grunted before getting up and pouring himself more whiskey.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What is that supposed to mean? Nothing will happen to my kids right?!” Ben’s mother pleaded in a hushed whisper, her eyes panicked as she looked at Irina in pure unadulterated fear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In that moment Irina had never felt such shame over the life she’d come to lead. The only thing she cared for was her son and the people she was forced to surround herself with either feared him or saw him as a threat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Whenever she had brought up their son's lack of friends, Viktor only scoffed and said the boy was better off alone. The only thing that came out of such close friendships was betrayal and only he knew it most…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The one chance he had at forming a relationship with another boy his age would probably be stomped out as quickly as a business deal gone wrong. Irina could only hope that when it happened no one would get hurt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nothing will happen to them, don’t worry,” She reassured, the lie heavy on her tongue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Viktor Voronin did not take this newfound friendship between his son and the children of his associates lightly. He saw an opportunity for a lesson to be taught, lessons that should’ve begun long ago if it wasn’t for his wife insisting Thomas not be exposed to those things so early on.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But he would be the head of the organization one day, a person that needed to learn how to kill without mercy and no matter how much Viktor Voronin wished to make himself immortal, he was not. He would wither and die and all he would have left to run his business was Thomas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was then that he decided he would not turn back from the sinister idea that came to his mind. The lesson would be taught and it would be taught well…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That frigid winter the two powerful families spent their days hunting and as was promised, Thomas, Ben, and Alec would be allowed to ride horses throughout the vast amount of forests that surrounded the Ural Mountainside.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Weeks passed them by and as Christmas came around, the three boys gained trust in each other, a trust that Thomas’s father was ready to show how easily could be stomped out.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think the trail doesn’t lead that far out,” Ben suggested, leading the way down and moving to swiftly get off his horse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think there’s a lake at the forest's edge, it’s probably frozen solid at this time of year though,” Thomas said, a small smile on his face as he pulled on his reins and helped Alec off his own horse too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I say we should have a race, whoever makes it to the lake last has to go inside the water naked!” Alec beamed, the sound of such a challenge tempting all of them at once.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmmm, that doesn’t sound like-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But it was too late for Ben to protest as both Tom and Alec ran down the trail at full speed. Screams of delight echoed through the high trees and caused the animals to fumble through and growl at the boys who paid them no attention.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ben was quick to catch up, but in the end, it was Thomas who won the race and Ben who had ultimately finished last. What had started as a day full of skinny dipping and youthful laughs had quickly taken a turn for the worst when Thomas looked back at the high mountains looming over them and realized how far away they’d strayed from the trail.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come on, it’s an easy path to follow, we just have to get back up before sundown,” Thomas said, after being screamed at by Ben who had lost his patience quickly after the last thirty minutes of hiking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I would be inclined to agree with you if I wasn’t the one  who got soaking wet!” He hissed, glaring at his little brother who merely laughed at his shivering.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When Ben had refused to make his way into the water, the two victorious boys had decided to push him in together, fully clothed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No one likes a sore loser,” Alec chuckled, keeping pace next to Thomas who was pretty sure they were going in circles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, it’s official, I think we’re lost,” Thomas said, stopping at the foot of a hill he was in no way prepared to travel down and even he cursed as shivering began to overcome his body too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What are we gonna do, we can’t sleep in the forest!?” Alec said, already frightened as the animals that roamed all around them hissed at the smell of fear singing in the small boy's blood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We can start a fire and wait for father to notice we’re gone, it shouldn’t take that long,” Thomas mused, but there was an air of doubt in his voice that caused the trees that towered over them to bristle in response.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The night drew in and the small fire they had planned to make was but a barely flickering light. Both Ben and Thomas found themselves crowded over Alec who had gone pale as the temperature only continued to drop.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“D-Do y-you think he’s doing this on p-p-purpose?” Ben asked, an air of fear in his voice as he glanced over at Thomas from the corner of his eye, barely able to move his lips as the snow only settled further into his soaked feet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“W-ho, father? Why would he leave us here on purpose, that’s ridiculous.” Thomas hissed, almost feeling offended by such an insinuation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But in reality, Thomas barely knew his father. He could count on his hand the number of times they’d sat down and had a conversation about something other than the family business.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thomas only knew about the stories regarding him, the lengths he would go to in order to get what he wanted. When it dawned on him what exactly was going on, his body had gone tense and it was only when he’d moved to lay down on the wet grass that he managed to close his eyes and sleep.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When he opened his eyes again, it was to the sound of gunshots and the groaning of deer falling dead to the ground a couple of feet in front of him. The animal's blood spewed against the snow and splattered onto his face as he quickly shot up to behold his father on a horse with other negotiants of The Bratva falling quickly in line behind him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ben’s father was there as well, his pale face and the swollen black eye was unmistakable within the small crowd that formed. He searched for his mother but she was nowhere to be found, and judging by the look on his father's face, he knew this was no rescue party.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ben get up, get up!” He pushed frantically against the boy's limp body and thankfully, Ben groaned and struggled to open his eyes only a couple seconds later.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When they both stood up and beheld the crowd in front of them, Alec proceeded to hide himself behind Ben’s shadow, much like the first time Thomas had met the little boy, though this time he couldn’t blame him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Go on!” Ben hissed, urging Thomas forward when neither of them made to move after a tense moment of complete silence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thomas clenched his fists and turned to move towards the small crowd looking out at them. The sound of his feet sinking against the snow was the only thing that filled the air as he approached.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Viktor Voronin took a long hard look at his son before reaching into his back pocket and tossing his lucky pistol on the ground in front of them. Thomas gazed at the weapon with beady eyes and when he looked back up to his father, another chuckle erupted just before a dagger was also thrown into the snow and embedded itself in the grass just a couple of inches from his feet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What the hell are we supposed to do with that?!” He asked, his eyes wide in disbelief.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You will watch your tone with me boy,” He said, his voice had never been so reprimanding before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I-I-I don’t understand,” Thomas said, his eyes glazed as he looked out at all the men who watched him curiously.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“When you do, I will come back, and only then will we make the trek back up to the cabin,” He stated, bringing his index finger up and pointing to the two boys behind him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We will see who your true friends are,” He chuckled again before turning his back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wait!” Thomas went wide-eyed and ran forward, only to trip and fall to his feet as he reached out and had his hand land against his father's ankle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thomas looked up to meet rage-filled eyes, one’s that had him scrambling up to his feet to put some distance between the monster he’d just enraged.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You will not cower beneath me!” His voice rumbled through the trees as he made to slowly approach him and in a split second the back of his hand struck across Thomas’s cheek, sending him lurching back into the snow again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I do not raise cowards!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That was the last thing he said before he turned his back again and gave a loud whistle, one that sent the rest of his party scurrying back down the trail in their horses without another question. Thomas stayed in the snow for another long moment, only daring to move again when he heard Ben and Alec’s footsteps approaching.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What does he want us to do with it?” Alec asked, reaching down to collect the knife in his tiny hand, letting the hilt curl around his fingers as he smiled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ben has never let me hold one before, it’s so cool,” His eyes analyzing the blade like it was the most fascinating thing he’d ever seen until Ben came up and snatched it right out of his hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, I never let you hold one because you’ll never need to,” Ben grumbled, testing the weight of it in hands before flinging it across the field and letting it land on the bark of the nearest tree.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He chuckled when it landed perfectly before turning back to Thomas who shrugged snow off his clothes and brought a hand up to his swollen cheek.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That has to be the single most embarrassing thing you’ll ever have to live through,” Ben let out a low chuckle which Thomas only returned with a pained glare.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shut up, Benedict,” He groaned, carefully moving to grab the pistol, the metal cold against his hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey! It’s payback for throwing me in that stupid lake, If it wasn’t for the fire I’d be slowly withering away from hypothermia right about now,” Ben whined, causing his little brother to only laugh at the memory of the prior day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A bet is a bet, now we just gotta figure out what Mr. Voronin wants us to do with all this,” Alec said, poking his fingers at the metal still in Thomas’s hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thomas inclined the gun away from the boy and looked at Ben uneasily. There was a small pause, a thick silence that went through the forest that was only interrupted by the cawing of ravens nearby.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We hunt,” Ben said, breaking the silence with a smile as he turned and went to snatch his knife up again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The three boys would proceed to spend the next days hunting for food, the first night the little they had found was split up between the three of them, most of it going to Alec who could barely keep up and complained of dizziness after the first few hours of hiking on an empty stomach. The second day with barely any food or water had the light-hearted tension that once flowed between them turn sour.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Would you just shut the fuck up for once, if we make it back to the lake we’ll be able to filter out the water from it,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I told you the lake was down that way, we’ve been walking for circles for the last two hours and I can’t carry Alec on my back for much longer,” Ben complained, finally giving up as he stumbled down against a tree and carefully brought Alec down with him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This is what my father meant, this is the entire point of this,” Thomas said, letting his head fall to look at the pistol in his hand as he shivered and tried to gain control of his breath.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What, Survival of the fittest type of thing?” Ben asked, his panting filling the air with fog around him as well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, something like that…” Thomas whispered, looking up at who he mentally reminded himself was his friend through hooded eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What do you mean, something like that?” Ben asked, his eyes narrowed and full of threat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s nothing, just forget it,” Thomas said, moving to walk away without causing any trouble but Ben was obviously at his breaking point.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No please, speak your mind I wanna hear what you have to say,” Ben said, resting his brother's droopy head against the tree before getting up and making his way towards him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ben had never spoken to him with such nerve, but clearly he was on his last straw. Thomas had a sick feeling at the pit of his stomach before stepping back as Ben moved to be nose to nose with him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just calm down, this is exactly what he wants to happen, you’re proving his point,” Thomas said in barely a whisper, moving his hand up In front him defensively with the pistol still clutched in his numb fingers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What point is there to prove? That Thomas Voronin needs to make his first kill, that he’s capable enough to run Russia’s largest crime organization, is that it?” Ben asked, gritting his teeth as he cracked his neck and moved to size him up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Benedict, you’re my friend, I don’t want to fight you,” Thomas said in a low voice, again, moving back so as to not get hurt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Put the gun down then,” He dared</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What?” Thomas asked, shaking his head to try and fight off the dizziness that was beginning to take over him too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Put the gun down and go run back to your mother, she’s the only one in this godforsaken country who isn’t terrified of you, right?” Something in Thomas clicked and had his head snapping up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He felt betrayal and anger swirling within him all at once, then he could barely think just as he lurched himself forward and punched Ben square in the jaw with the handle of the pistol in his hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What the fuck!” Ben cursed, as he landed on the floor and rolled back down the small hill they had climbed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You don’t ever talk about my mother, ever!” Ben scrambled to his feet again and stepped back, spitting out blood against the snow-covered floor while looking out at him in disgust.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And here I thought you were different…” Ben said, chuckling as he shook his head and looked down at his feet with a hint of disappointment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re gonna be just like your father, a murderer,” He spit out just before lurching forward and pushing both of them to the cold ground.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Punches were thrown and missed, words said that neither of them truly meant but, the cry of Alec running towards them through the trees is something Thomas would surely never forget. It was a sound that he would still hear at the edge of his mind every so often, an unfading memory…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Stop, get off each other, both of you!” The little boy screamed, running up to Ben to pry him off Thomas with as much force as he could muster.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When Ben finally managed to fall back, Alec looked between both of them and frowned before walking stepping up to Thomas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Give me that thing!” He ordered, reaching for the pistol still tight in Thomas’s hand, but he wouldn’t give it up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Alec, just stay out of this, okay?” He tried to reason, pulling the weapon back and out of his prying hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Alec, get away from the gun!” He heard Ben order with raised hands, ready to pull him back from the other side.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At the time neither of them noticed the pistol had been fully loaded and ready to shoot, no not until the small boy ran forward and tackled Tom to the ground again. When Thomas tried to pull away, it was only the ear-splitting sound of it going off that filled his ears before the life would fade out of the boy's eyes above him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What did you do?!” There was a ringing in Thomas’s ears, the kind of ringing that only subsided once Ben reached them and pulled the small boy's lifeless body off of him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, No, this can’t be happening, fuck!” He heard Ben cry as Thomas looked at his shaky blood-filled hand and finally let the pistol slip from his fingers to the floor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I-I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I didn’t-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thomas didn’t get the chance to finish what he was saying, and he didn’t stop Ben either when he lurched forward with a dagger in hand and began to stab him repeatedly. Thomas barely fought back, and let the light fade in his eyes as the reality of who he really was settled within the slithers of darkness.</em>
</p><h2>
  <b>~</b>
</h2><p>“I don’t understand…” Lucy said, hand over her mouth as she fought back tears.</p><p>“You nearly killed him then, but now you’re like brothers, how is that so?” She asked, barely able to meet his eyes as tears had slowly begun to slip down his face long ago.</p><p>“I forgave him when I realized who the real enemy was. I had won Viktor’s game but…” He shook his head and braced his arms against the counter again.</p><p>“A couple of months later, he ordered me and my mother to spend the summer in Paris with Irina and Tom. My mother had fallen into a deep depression and he stated he did not need his organization filled with weak moping woman,” He hissed, downing the last bits of wine from the bottle before standing up straight and facing Lucy again.</p><p>“It was there that I worked out my differences with Tom, we would begin our training together, only my mother was the one that never managed to heal. One day, after making my way back from the shooting range, I opened the door to her room in the estate we were staying in only to find her hung to noose against the chandelier.” A tear slipped down his cheek and Lucy moved forward to embrace him in a hug that he hesitated before reciprocating gratefully.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, I don’t even know what to say,” She cried against his chest, her voice coming out muffled as she felt the rumble of his chuckle against her cheek.</p><p>“It is alright, Love, she died the moment she found her youngest son dead off the side of a mountain. She barely spoke or ate after his death, the only reason I managed to move on was because of Tom and his mother. They took me in and I was very happy to be away from The Bratva after that.” There was a small moment of silence where Ben held her in his arms and they swayed together comfortingly.</p><p>“You drank all my wine,” She heard Tom call out, a smirk on his face as she lifted her head and found he was already leaning against the doorway.</p><p>“It was rubbish anyway,” Ben countered, chuckling softly as he stepped away from Lucy and playfully tousled the hair at the top of her head.</p><p>“How much of that did you hear?” Lucy asked, smiling as she wiped away the tears that slipped from her eyes.</p><p>“I lived it, it’s not something I’ll ever forget, believe me,” He said, walking over to her to hold her face in his hands.</p><p>There was a sense of understanding that flowed between the two of them, as if she knew him so much more. When she placed her hand on his chest and let her fingers graze down the length of scars that peered through his button-down shirt, she felt helpless as to what to do.</p><p>“Do you understand the people we’re dealing with now, Lucy? This is what Rose thinks she can outrun,” He said, looking down at her desperately and leaning in to take her in a passionate kiss before she could even think to open her mouth to speak.</p><p>She didn’t care that Ben was there, didn’t have time to think as he gripped her waist and let his tongue slip into her mouth feverishly. His nails dug into her hair and only pulled away to bit her bottom lip in between his teeth. It was the kind of kiss that left her feeling as if he was trying to say goodbye, it made her insides turn as she gripped at his shirt and let out a muffled cry.</p><p>“Please don’t go, I don’t want you to get hurt,” Tom held her in his arms momentarily and sighed, the weight of the world seemingly on his shoulders.</p><p>“The guard will be here soon?” Ben asked, breaking the silence from where he’d retreated to the corner of the room.</p><p>“Yes, I called him, he’s coming,” Tom said, reluctantly pulling away while leading her out of the kitchen and back towards the living room.</p><p>“What do you mean guard?” She asked, her body stiffened as they tried to calmly sit her back on the couch.</p><p>“Men who bare loyalty to me, they know who I am and who I’m connected with, they will protect you with their life or else they’ll have to answer to me. Alec is the first I killed but it certainly hasn’t been the last,” Tom mused, making her bristle as he stepped back and avoided her pained eyes.</p><p>There was a knock at the door at the same time that her phone went off next to her.</p><p>“We’re gonna go answer that, alright?” Tom said, her eyes following him as he left with Ben down the hall, again her phone vibrated with an incoming message.</p><p>Before she could blink a tall and incredibly built man stood before her and made light conversation with both Tom and Ben as he walked into the room.</p><p>He was bald and wore a leather jacket. He must’ve been well into his fifties, she guessed, as he stared her down from across the room.</p><p>“We’ll go to the outhouse you both were staying in first to check, then we’ll trace her phone and track her location from there,” Ben said, shrugging on his coat as he looked out towards Lucy one last time and nodding in understanding.</p><p>Everything was a blur, her mind barely catching up just as she watched Tom walk towards her again and bring her hand up to his lips. He kissed her there, multiple times before reaching out and caressing her cheek.</p><p>“He will protect you, but still keep your guard up, I’m only a call away,” He looked as if he was tempted to say something else, but he sighed just before turning his back and bidding his final goodbye’s.</p><p>She was at a loss for words and only managed to regain her bearings when the sound of the door closing behind them echoed through the room and left her alone with the burly man who stood in front of her.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to answer that?” He asked, his voice baritone and almost cruel by nature.</p><p>She blinked rapidly and looked down at her phone that was now ringing, it was Selena’s name that appeared on the screen. With shaky fingers, she answered the phone with one hand and let her other run through her messy hair.  </p><p>“Hello Selena, how are you?” She asked, trying to sound somewhat casual no matter how much everything was changing right in front of her.</p><p>“Hello Lucy Angel, it’s nice to finally meet your acquaintance,” A voice that was not that of her best friend cut through the phone and almost made it slip from her hand altogether.</p><p>“Uhm, who are you and where is Selena?” She asked, her voice much more panicked than she wanted it to sound.</p><p>She glanced over at the man in front of her and he merely tilted his head and gave a deadly smirk.</p><p>“The names Crowley, I’ve been wanting to meet you for a very long time Ms. Angel and it seems now you have something I want, the man in front of you will help you bring it to me,”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Before she could look back, she felt her skin grow cold as the man who was supposed to be her guard had walked forward and injected something into her neck.</p><p>She held a tight grip against his wrist as the phone fell from her other hand, but it was already too late as she felt her legs give out and the world turned to darkness around her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Hope this doesn't torture you too much ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                      </p><p>There was a sneaky feeling at the back of his mind that wouldn’t go away. The feeling that he’d made a terrible mistake he’d have a hard time coming back from.</p><p>Leaving his apartment, and most importantly <em>her</em>, had been almost heart-wrenching. He wanted to tell her everything he felt, everything he was being forced to keep secret for her own protection.</p><p>If only she knew how much he hated lying and not telling her the full story. Every time she was able to find out something new, it was terrifying and relieving all at once.</p><p>A part of him thought that the more she knew the real him, the sooner she’d be just as disgusted as he was by his own reflection. When she merely accepted him with open arms, adored him even more after the fact, it made him more sure than ever that allowing her into his life was no mistake.</p><p>Loving her felt so easy, yet the words he needed to say the most felt so lost to him as he turned his back and left her sitting there. If she stared longer into her pain-filled eyes, he would change his mind and take her with them without a second thought.</p><p>Ben sensed this and beckoned for him to hurry up before he did something that foolish. When this was all over he’d sit down and properly tell her everything he wanted to get off his chest, but first, he had to find this nuisance of a woman who seemed adamant on making his life more difficult than it needed to be.</p><p>“She knows you’ve been making plans to send her back, she’s not stupid, that’s why she’s been acting the way she has,” Ben said as they made their way back through the parking lot and towards his car.</p><p>“I gave her a deal, I would only keep her under my wing so long as it caused me no trouble. If it’s the Raven Crowley wants and that’s what will get him off my back then so be it, I’ll bring her to him myself,” Ben stopped and turned to face him, shock evident on his face at what he’d just admitted.</p><p>“You’d seriously be willing to work with him for this?” Ben asked, bringing a wary hand up to his chest as they neared his car.</p><p>“I’d be willing to do anything if it meant keeping Lucy safe, If it means I won’t ever have to be associated with that organization ever again,” He clicked the keys to his car and made his way around Ben with a clenched jaw.</p><p>“You know what Rose has been through, what it meant for her to be able to escape,”</p><p>“Yes, and who was the one who helped her escape in the first place? Who was the one who’s been keeping her alive at no cost for the past two years?” He snapped just before opening the driver seat door.</p><p>“You are either with me or against me right now, Ben. I understand how close you’ve grown with her, but I won’t be the one paying for her mistakes any longer,” He sighed and stepped into the car, turning on the engine as he waited. </p><p>Ben stayed standing where he was, looking out at him with a burning inner conflict in his eyes that almost broke Tom completely. He knew it was something that had to be done if they were going to go through with what he had planned, he needed Ben’s full loyalty.</p><p>Thankfully only moments later Ben made his decision and walked towards the passenger seat next to him. Tom actually chuckled as he brought the engine to life and made his way out of the building.</p><p>“So when are you planning to marry this girl, again?” Ben asked a defeated yet amused look to his face as he turned to him.</p><p>“I haven’t even said I love you yet,” He clenched his jaw and tried to focus on the traffic instead of the girl he was leaving behind, the girl who had come to mean so much in so little time.</p><p>He thought he had come to a point in his life where he would have little need for such passionate attachments, but her pull to him had been too strong and the urge to be someone better than his counterpart was becoming more evident as time passed.</p><p>“Your love for her is painfully obvious to everyone around you, the men at the restaurant that night were practically green with envy. Irina would’ve loved her…” Ben whispered, seeming hesitant as he looked out at him and broached a touchy subject.</p><p>“Lucy had some theories about her whereabouts when she read the letter,” He said, turning into the familiar place he knew Ben and Rose were staying at.</p><p>It was a place very similar to his, hidden deep within an apartment complex that no ordinary person would be able to find, not even in the building's floor plan. His father had built various hotel like rooms exactly like this to be able to do his private dealings in whatever part of the world he wished, and as he had ultimate control, the government practically kneeled before him.</p><p>Viktor Voronin was practically a king, and he was his only heir. The thought had kept him up at night since he was old enough to understand it.</p><p>“What kind of theories could she have mustered up than what we hadn’t already thought of?” Ben asked, sounding just as frustrated as he was on this particular subject.</p><p>“That perhaps it isn’t about where to find her but when. Maybe, she will only show herself when it’s the right time,” He said, parking the car and quickly turning off the engine.</p><p>Ben stayed silent, contemplating his words as if was something out of a philosophy book. They made their way into the building, barely paying any attention to the workers that passed them by, and just as Tom did every day, they got into an elevator and waited for everyone else to get off before inserting a key that would take them to the lowest level.</p><p>He almost laughed at the parallel to what he did with Lucy in his home.</p><p>“If what matters is when than how the hell do we find out <em>when </em>exactly the right time is?” He finally asked when his thoughts became more clear and the elevator doors opened up to the bottom floor.</p><p>“I think once this is all over it’s something worth sitting down to figure out,” Tom said, walking down the hall and stepping into the apartment both Ben and Rose had been securely hiding out in for the past months, though Rose had much different reasons for being on the run than Tom and Ben did…</p><p>They made their way down the hall, aiming for the door just off the left side of the room they knew to be Rose’s part of the house. When he turned the knob, Tom was surprised to see it click open with ease.</p><p>“Jesus Christ Ben, you could’ve asked and I would’ve sent down a cleaner,” Tom said once they’d made their way inside to discover the entire room had been turned upside down.</p><p>“She barely let me in here, especially when she was in one of her moods, she’s got claws I tell you!” Ben followed him closely, stepping over a drawer that had been completely pulled out and emptied from the nightstand.</p><p>“She definitely took everything and ran, but she can’t have gone far…” Tom mused, looking through the small closet at the corner of the room to find it empty, as well as under the mattress that's sheets had been pulled cleanly off.</p><p>“Why do you say that?” Ben asked, looking around the room himself for any clues as to where she’d run off to.</p><p>“Because I have her passport, it’s locked in the same cabinet I keep mine and Lucy’s. It was part of our agreement after our little rescue mission,”</p><p>“That’s smart, If she didn’t tell me she was probably too prideful,” Ben said, turning his attention to the floor-length mirror on the far side of the room.</p><p>Tom’s attention was averted to other things, analyzing every corner before he decided to look elsewhere, but something had evidently caught Ben’s attention. </p><p>“She hated being controlled, being told what to do and how to do it. You taking her passport would just be a constant reminder that her freedom from that place came at a price,” Ben said, narrowing his eyes on the edge of the mirror and letting his fingers trace over its edge.</p><p>“Tom, come here and read this, she has weird cursive handwriting in English that I can’t read at all,” Ben complained, catching Tom’s attention as he looked up from the other side of the room and made to approach.</p><p>“<em>Objects in mirror are closer than they appear,</em>” He read, letting his finger glide over the small bit of text that seemed to have been written there quickly before she left.</p><p>That was when his eye caught the small bit of paper poking out of the edge of the glass. He pulled it out and almost dropped the picture altogether when he saw what it is was.</p><p>“What is it, Tom?! you’ve gone pale,” Ben said, worried eyes glancing down to his shaking hands.</p><p>“I-It’s a picture of me and mother from the summer we spent in Paris…” They both looked at each other with wide eyes, for they both knew that the last person who should be in possession of a picture like this was Rose.</p><p>
  <strong>~</strong>
</p><p>The cold stretched up through her legs and to her spine, not stopping as it crept along her fingers that were so numb she was hard-pressed to believe they were even there anymore. The sense of touch seemed to be at a loss to her, but the zip ties that held her wrists together told her enough about the situation she currently found herself in.</p><p>The abrupt movements and the sense of motion sickness that overwhelmed her the second she opened her eyes told her she was in a van, and the person driving was not at all good at it. She willed her heartbeat to calm down, squeezing her eyes shut as she breathed in and the only pain she could really feel was a pinpoint at her neck where she remembered she’d been injected with whatever drug had knocked her out.</p><p>Planting her feet at the floor of the van, she moved herself up into a sitting position, finding herself gaping at everything laid out in front of her. There were guns of all different shapes and sizes, bags of things that clinked and jingled whenever the van came to a harsh stop.</p><p>The van finally came to a stop after what felt like hours of twisting and turning, but the movement lurched her forward and brought instant pain to the back of her neck that she had to grit her teeth through.</p><p>“She’s in the back, just like you asked.” A man’s voice called out, his Russian accent deep as she flinched at a banging that hit the walls of the van.</p><p>The sound was loud, hurting her ears as the back doors were pulled open and she was being stared at by two strange men. A laugh came out of one of them before the guy to his left called out.</p><p>“Bring her in,” He said, prompting the guy next to him to shoot up into the van.</p><p>She shook her head but could barely get a word out as a bag was brought over her head, but left just loose enough to allow her to breathe as the man moved her out. Her bones felt weak, almost like jelly as she was led into the open and the cold air made her skin feel even more numb than it already was.</p><p>She could hear but not feel as they replaced the zip-ties with normal handcuffs and the man who guided her pushed her forward so she tripped over herself before they began to walk.  </p><p>“Have they called?” The man guiding her asked.</p><p>“No, but I suspect we’ll hear from them very soon,” The man next to him chuckled as she heard what must’ve been a large door opening ahead of her.</p><p>She was led in silence and didn’t think to say a word when she feared what they would do in response to her retaliation. The scent of chemicals hit her almost instantly as they pulled her into the building and began to bring her up multiple flights of stairs.</p><p>It felt like an eternity had passed when they finally reached the top and she was roughly sat down on a cold metal chair. She squeezed eyes shut when the bag over her head was pulled off and she was faced with her captors.</p><p>First, there was the man that Tom had so willingly trusted to guard her. She took the liberty of looking at him with as much disgust as she could, something he growled at like a savage animal in response.</p><p>“Calm yourself, Ven, she’s just a girl,” He said, drawing her attention to the second man that was there.</p><p>He took off his large sunglasses and she beheld the scar that marred his left eye. He was blind on that side, that much she could tell, but the line ran from the top of his forehead and down the length of his neck.</p><p>It was so brutal looking she had to fight the instinctive reaction to flinch back. She was stuck to a chair, just off the edge of a platform that would have her plummeting into a vat of a substance that made her nose burn when she breathed in its smell.</p><p>“Who the hell are you?” She asked, her voice raspy and almost guttural as she tried not to bristle at how high she was.</p><p>“You sound pretty confident for someone who was just kidnapped and is currently sitting at the edge of instantaneous death.”  She willed a smile to her face while looking at him through batted lashes, just as she’d learned to do with Tom when she really wanted something.</p><p>“I think you and I both know what’s coming once my whereabouts are known,” She said, gritting her teeth as the man next to him stepped forward and grinned just as he tilted her chair back.</p><p>She stiffened completely but refused to cry out, only continued to look at who she knew was Crowley with a raised brow.</p><p>“I must say, I was expecting a bit more theatrics on your part but it seems Thomas trains his woman well. What if I told you he’d very willing to work alongside me to get  exactly what I want?”</p><p>“It depends on what exactly it is you seek, Crowley, though I doubt he’d willingly work with a cold-blooded murderer such as yourself,” She sounded so confident it made him laugh and for once, her smile wavered at the uncertainty.</p><p>“I want the Raven Ms. Angel, and if Thomas Voronin gives you his trust you know exactly who I’m talking about,” His smile grew wider when a moment of silence passed and she only looked more confused.</p><p>“Get the bracelet, let’s see what’s taking them so long,” Crowley motioned for the guy to lower the chair and he soon grabbed his knife and tore the beaded bracelet from her wrist.</p><p>It was the bracelet Rose had given her and she cursed at herself for not seeing through whatever deceit she had conjured up sooner. She was surprised when the beads didn’t fall out but stayed in place as it was placed in Crowley’s hand.</p><p>“This isn’t going to work, I don’t know where Rose is, she gave that to me as a gift!” She hissed, pulling against her restraints for the first time only to have the guy pull back and send her a death glare that made her go still.</p><p>Crowley reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone a little too casually. He dialed a number, a number he seemed to know by memory as he pressed to call and left it on speaker for all of them to hear.</p><p>“What do you want Crowley?” Tom’s voice called out through the phone.</p><p>Her eyes went wide and just as the guard next to her saw the intent to scream, he brought his hand over her mouth, muffling any sound that came from her throat.</p><p>“I know where she is, but I need your help,” Crowley said, looking at the bracelet in his hand and pressing down on one of the beads, causing a red light to flicker in place.</p><p>“What do you mean you know where she is, how do you know?” Tom hissed, his patience obviously waining, but still, the casual way in which they spoke angered Lucy more than anything else.</p><p>“Oh, A little birdie told me,” He smiled, tilting his head as he glanced over at her. </p><p>She held back the need to bite down the man’s suffocating hand over her mouth, but he moved to crane the chair back over the edge. This time she didn’t hold back her scream, but it was drowned out by the man’s hand only growing tighter around her face.</p><p>“What do you want?” Tom said, his voice echoing through the factory they were in and making tears brim in her eyes.</p><p>She knew what was coming and had no way to stop it, the loss of control was overwhelming.</p><p>“I want us to work together, you bring me the Raven and I promise nothing will happen to her, no one has to get hurt,” He gave Lucy a passing glance before what seemed like her death sentence was said out loud.</p><p>“I’ll do it, so long as you leave me and everyone else I care about alone, and this means Lucy too,” Tom negotiated, making Crowley chuckle under his breath as he turned and walked over to Lucy.</p><p>He leaned in, gazing at the tears that streamed down her face stoically.</p><p>“I think we have ourselves a deal.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I apologize for the update so late in the day, I've had to pull my focus onto my online finals for the semester, but now that everything is done I might hopefully be able to start updating in the mornings again...but that is a very big might and we'll see what happens for next Monday's update.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                     </p><p>The cold hadn’t seized from her body just yet and it wasn’t getting any better as the man who stood guard only inclined her chair farther back against the high platform. She grit her teeth and closed her eyes to wait for the slow agonizing death that would take over her just below.</p><p>She was sure it had reached to some point in the afternoon and the more time that passed the more she lost hope that there would ever be light on the other side of this dark tunnel. She heard heavy footsteps coming from the stairs, only to have Crowley saunter in with a coy smile.</p><p>“What do you want with me? If you knew Tom was so willing to work with you then why the hell have you brought me here?” When he turned around she noticed the plate of food in his hand, only when he threw it down onto the floor next to her did she realize it was something you’d be fed if you belonged in a prison cell.</p><p>“I don’t know if you’ve noticed Ms. Angel but your little boyfriend has trust issues,” Crowley mused, waving his hand so the guard set the chair back down again.</p><p>She let herself breathe, watch him pace throughout the small space as he conjured up whatever sick and twisted plan he had for her.</p><p>“We know where the raven is, or where she will be at a very specific time. I need you to play the part and get her to me safely without the interference of those two imbeciles, only then will I let you go,” His eyes never broke from hers as he spoke, trying to decipher any lie or trick she might’ve pulled.</p><p>She let her small facade fall for the first time and she looked out at him, dizzy and bewildered.</p><p>“Me? But you just got them to-</p><p>“I only let them believe they are in control Ms. Angel, it is part of my little game, it is your choice if you wish to play or not,” Lucy dared herself to glance back at the long fall down and glared.</p><p>“Oh, how ever will I choose,” She held back the need to roll her eyes at how purposefully ridiculous he was being.</p><p>“What do you need me to do?” She groaned out, letting her head fall back as her entire body only grew more numb.</p><p>She could barely feel her fingers or her legs, both of which were cuffed down to the insufferable chair she didn’t dare move an inch from. Her options were wasted and the only chance she would have of getting a hold of Tom was doing whatever this man asked, so she waited for his orders…</p><p>“There’s a man that will be waiting for her at the bar of a high-end hotel, his name is Abram Oblonsky, I need you to get there first and lure him back into his suite,”</p><p>“Who is he? How am I even meant to do that? I’m not exactly trained for this!” She hissed, pulling against the cuffs that were beginning to rub her skin raw.</p><p>“You better come up with something, Abram is a man who owes a lot of people money, he has been quite the disappointment within the organization. The Raven is meant to go in and get information, take what she can from the man before leaving but once you get him into that suite I intend on using my own methods to resolve this issue,” She breathed in, trying to calm herself as she didn’t want to begin to think about what he might do if she failed.</p><p>“Tom and Ben will be there, what happens when they see me?” She asked, something in the pit of her stomach warming at the idea.</p><p>“If you are to play the part of The Raven you will only be seen by those you wish to be seen by. You want your lover alive and well you will make sure of that,” She blinked, bit her lip and nodded slowly in silent agreement.</p><p>This would be her only chance, and being in close vicinity to them would give her better opportunities than being locked in a factory 50 feet to her death. He chuckled, seeming far too pleased with how quickly she agreed to his little scheme than she was comfortable with.</p><p>Before anything else could be said, the sound of a phone ringing echoed throughout the factory. The guard next to her dug in his pocket and her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she saw her phone, barely functioning but still able to take calls.</p><p>Her heart began pounding even harder when she saw Tom’s name on the Caller ID and she looked at Crowley in question, wondering what exactly he would do next.</p><p>“You will act as if everything is normal, pretend you are still safe at home and you are still in the guards care,” Crowley pressed to answer before she could shake her head to say no.</p><p>“Hello, my love, are you there?” His voice was like a shot of dopamine straight to her heart.</p><p>She bit her lip and breathed in to fight back the tears that threatened to escape while Crowley gave her a hard look.</p><p>“Hello, I’m here, I-I’m alright.” She muttered, and when the sadness was evident in her voice she could hear Crowley growl in warning under his breath.</p><p>“Are you sure? Is everything alright? I can tell you’re crying,” The guard brought his hand out to brace around her throat, his fingers growing tighter when Tom only grew more suspicious.</p><p>“I-I’m fine, I’m just worried sick, I-I-I miss you so much,” She said, holding back a desperate cry when she heard Tom sigh and only a tense silence followed afterward.  </p><p>“Everything is going to be alright, I’ve spoken with the right people and I’m gonna get everything sorted. For tonight, I need you to bathe and tuck yourself in bed, I promise I will be home soon but I need you to stay strong for me, alright?” She mustered up a smile that she hoped he would sense through the phone.</p><p>Somewhere inside her head she imagined she could do just that, take a bath and tuck herself into bed while she waited for him to come home from work. If only their life was that mundane…</p><p>“What about Rose, is she going to be alright?” She dared to ask, the hand around her throat grew tighter against her windpipe and she struggled not to cough while she glanced up at Crowley.</p><p>“I know how much she means to you, we found some things connecting her to my mother, and it’s going to be a long night. Just hold on, and everything will be alright soon,” He reassured, the hope-filled in his voice filling her with more determination than she originally thought it would.</p><p>“Okay, come home soon…” She said, letting her voice drift off as the sound of his was practically a drug to her at this point.</p><p>“I will, goodnight, my love…” The call was hung up before she could say anything else and Crowley narrowed his eyes after a long moment of silence passed between them.</p><p>“What did he mean about the raven being in connection to the disappearance of Irina Voronin?” He asked, his voice slow and calculated.</p><p>She swallowed, avoiding his gaze by looking down at her bound feet and trying to regain feeling on her fingers. She could barely keep her eyes open, letting them almost droop closed until she heard his thundering feet closely approaching.</p><p>“I asked you a question!” He snarled, gripping her face to look up and now his tone had become a lot more serious.</p><p>“I don’t know anything about that, why do you even care about Rose so much?!” She asked, part of her wanting to spit in his face for putting his hands on her in such a way.</p><p>His hand only grew tighter, leaving his mark as his nails dug into her skin and he grit his teeth tighter. He seemed to pause momentarily before breathing in and stepping back.</p><p>“She’s very valuable,” He said bluntly, moving to pick up the plate of food he had thrown on the floor before handing it to the guard.</p><p>“Feed her and put her in the dress before the sun goes down, I wanna get this over with before midnight roles around,” He said, not looking back at her as he turned his back and left down the stairs he came up.</p><p>The guard gave her the cruelest smile, prompting what would be the next hour of sitting and pulling against her restraints when the inhumane food was practically shoved into her mouth.</p><p>She had no idea what it was but as dizziness was already threatening to overcome her, she eventually gave in after he managed to make her swallow without hurling it out. When that was done, he cautiously released her from the cuffs, gripping her by the arm as he led her down the stairs far too quickly for her mind to keep up.</p><p>By the time they’d made it down, she was simply thankful to be on ground level again, only when she looked to her side and she saw the towering vats of chemicals that lined the entirety of the building did the food she had ate threatened to come up again.</p><p>“We need to do this quickly, Sir Crowley will be very displeased if we get there late,” The man grumbled, shoving a familiar sparkly red dress in her hand while leading her into a small box-like bathroom.</p><p>“Where did you get this?” She asked, looking speculatively at the material in her hand and recalling how Tom had bought her something similar at the dress shop they’d gone to.</p><p>Her heart pounded in her chest, looking up at him angrily before he took a gun out from his back pocket and aimed it at her head, his patience clearly waining.</p><p>“Get in the fucking bathroom and change, or do I need to do it for you?” She snarled and stepped back, letting the door slam behind her without a second thought.</p><p>She allowed herself to cry for only a couple of minutes when she gazed at her state in the foggy mirror, but those tears were quickly dried and replaced with a natural smile as she pulled herself into the dress. With the pins she had she pulled back the two front pieces of her long hair out of her face and called it a day before stepping back out.</p><p>The man was still waiting outside, gun in one hand and a pair of red bottom black heels in the other. She stepped into them, straightened her back and followed him out into what looked like large garage for the factory they were in.</p><p>A car pulled in that looked far too much like Tom’s for her heart to take. It was red just as his was, only slightly bigger and the windows were tinted dark enough to not be able to see through them from the outside.</p><p>It had only been a couple hours and her mind was spinning with the need to touch him, feel him, kiss him again. She could only hope she would make it through this plan long enough to be able to escape and find him, give him some sort of queue from where she would sit.</p><p>Where she would sit and who exactly she would be meeting with was still a big question mark in her head. She only followed the guard into the backseat of the car and avoided eye contact with the two even once she sat.</p><p>Crowley was in the driver seat and she could feel his sticky eyes through the rearview mirror as he revved the engine and pulled out. She could only hope the drive wasn’t long as she already felt herself getting motion sick.</p><p>She kept her gaze on the city passing her by outside, alive with the night as the buildings that towered over her seemed to consume her completely. The thought of the sky scrappers falling like dominos as they drove by would’ve felt like an odd yet pleasant turn of events.</p><p>“This Abram man, he will be wearing a tacky blue tux and bow tie, you will not miss him. Get him into the suite as soon as possible, don’t hover or let him ask too many questions, he knows of The Raven but he has never seen her in person, he is only meeting her with the promise that she will have a way of soothing some of his many debts,” He chuckled, maneuvering his way through cars at a speed she was sure was not legal for the zone they were in.</p><p>She nodded, swallowing back a lump of fear and calming the rapid beating of her heart that only grew when he hit the breaks in front of another high-end hotel she’d never seen nor been to before.</p><p>“I have many men surveilling the perimeter of the entire building, make this a smooth job and you’ll be on your way,” He smiled and the guard who sat next to her quickly opened the doors and held it for her.</p><p>She felt her feet wobble when they hit the floor, but she closed her eyes and willed the same smile she saw Rose wear that night at the dinner and drew her legs forward. It was then that she realized it was all part of an act, even Rose had secretly been terrified that night, but only showed it in small mistaken moments and stolen glances from time to time.</p><p>Lucy breathed in and smiled a greeting at the bellman who held the door open. A waft of cold air hit her skin as she stepped inside and she let her hips sway as she made her way to the front desk.</p><p>“Excuse me, do you know where the bar is?” She asked, surprised as her voice sounded confident and unwavering.</p><p>“We have a restaurant and bar open just down the hall and to your left, you’ll know your there when you see the fountain.” The man at the desk smiled and pointed for her.</p><p>She could feel sticky eyes on her at every corner, watching her every step when she pulled back. Her smile wavered only momentarily but she allowed her feet to balance out in the heels as she walked down the hall and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.</p><p>The people who walked by stopped to stare, though she kept her eyes locked up, to the chandeliers that hung and twinkled against the high ceiling. Columns dispersed all throughout the hall that looked like it would belong more to a palace rather than a high-end hotel in the middle of Manhattan.</p><p>She reached the fountain the man at the front desk had described and put an extra bounce to her step while walking in to the restaurant like space. It reeked of alcohol mixed with cigarettes that various groups of people took pleasure on as they watched sports games on giant TVs mounted to the walls.</p><p>Her eyes searched, not for the man she was supposed to be dining with but for Tom and Ben, who would be here at this time as well, if they were smart and decided to come early. She bit her lip but remembered to play her part as she stepped forward and made to step closer to the bar.</p><p>Her eyes stopped on exactly the man she was supposed to be with. The light blue suit he wore was indeed a tad bit tacky and what would’ve been a head full of black hair was painfully balding. When the man turned his wrinkly blue eyes in her direction he ate her up like she was the nights dinner.</p><p>“Rosé Volskova?” He asked, his voice raspy with the evidence of years of smoking cigarettes evident not only in his throat but in his breath as well.</p><p>“Abram Oblonsky?” She replied back with another question, her best attempt at a Russian accent coming through as she smiled and took the open seat next to him.</p><p>“I’m so happy we could finally meet, I think I only saw you once when you were much younger, playing the piano at one of Viktor Voronins posh parties,” He laughed setting down a drink while calling the bartender over to get one for her.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry I do not believe I remember,” She said, letting a soft chuckle escape her lips as she allowed her eyes to roam the restaurant yet again.</p><p>No one familiar had walked in, and no one she recognized had walked out, though she was well aware of Crowley's men watching over at every corner. She was disinclined to drink anything that came from any Bratva man, so she merely played with the cold substance in hand when the bartender came back and handed it to her.</p><p>“I wouldn’t expect you too, forgive me for prying into such personal matters but it is such a shame that your talent was wasted after the accident,” She frowned, but only momentarily before regaining control of the situation.</p><p>“I can assure you Mr. Oblonsky, I have many talents and I have certainly not gone to waste. Now, let’s discuss the matters at hand shall we, your debts?” She asked, prying into his personal business just as he had felt the need to pry into hers.</p><p>What he had said rang curiously in her ears, and she made sure to tuck it in the back of her mind just before honing in on him again. He cleared his throat and straightened his back before opening his mouth to speak.</p><p>“Yes, I was hoping your allies could seek to relieve me of such things, there are two men you had spoken of being in contact with and…” The attention in the room seemed to visibly shift and she only noticed it when everyone’s attention had turned to the hall that led in.</p><p>Her heart almost stopped in its place as everyone’s attention went to the two people who sauntered their way in. It was Tom and Ben, both clad in all black Gucci suits and ready to kill anyone who stood in their way.</p><p>“Rosé?” The man drew her attention back to reality, where she lost her smile only for the smallest second before pulling it back and looking at him seductively.</p><p>“Perhaps we may discuss this matter more privately, you did rent a suite didn’t you?” Her smile was tight and she felt disgusted with herself as she leaned into him in an attempt to quickly persuade him out of the room.</p><p>“O-Of course,” He seemed to nod nervously before putting a hand way too comfortably around her waist.</p><p>She stiffened but quickly settled into the rough calloused touch before stepping out of the chair to leave. She looked up and Tom was still there, playing with the cuffs of his jacket and straightening his tie casually.</p><p>She desperately looked out at him as she walked, and it was only just as they made their way forward, through the tables and closer towards the hall that led back to the lobby that he finally looked up. She knew the moment their eyes met he looked stunned, like he’d been struck by lightning at the sight of her in the arms of another man.</p><p>His fist tightened and it was Ben who came forward and held him back from doing anything hostile before she shook her head silently to say no.</p><p>But it was all she needed, even as she stepped out of the restaurant with the strange man and Tom was still staring out at her from behind, the only hope she could hold out was that he knew…</p><p>He knew and she was certain he would come…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Trigger Warning for Heavy implications of near Rape/Assault</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                   </p><p>It took everything in her not to turn around and run back towards the bar, where Tom was still probably staring out at her, completely stunned. She held back the need to cry and urged her legs forward at the same pace as the strange man next to her.</p><p>“You must keep up, there are people even here who seek their revenge for my mistakes,” The man gripped her waist and forced her to walk faster towards the elevator.</p><p>She wanted to throw up the little food she had consumed right there, could feel the bile rising up against her throat so hard she had to swallow and close her eyes, breath in and out when his hands only went lower on her dress.</p><p>She grit her teeth and let the man's eyes roam her body again, the quick work of the elevator saving her from his mouth going any closer to her skin. She was the first one to leave the confined space, sighing in relief when she put some distance between them.</p><p>He furrowed his brows when he followed her outside and led the way down the long narrow hall where his suite would be. She fiddled with her fingers anxiously when he looked through his pockets for the keypad.</p><p>All she needed to do was get him in the suite and the job would be done. Though it all seemed to be going far too easily for her liking when he swiped the card against the keypad and the door clicked open without a pause.</p><p>His hands were on her in seconds and her eyes went wide as she was pined abruptly against the nearest wall.</p><p>“What the fuck, let go of me!” She managed to bring her hands up against his neck to push him back, but even at his age, he was far stronger.</p><p>Her screams reverberated through the walls and she was kicking against the ground when he grabbed for her wrist and twisted it back to drag her across the hall and onto the bed.</p><p>“I’m on my last leg anyway, be quiet and it’ll be easier for both of us,” He groaned, his rough hands pushing her body down onto the bed while his fingers traveled to find a zipper.</p><p>She brought her knee up and drove it into his stomach, while her hands went up to his wrist to pull his fingers away only to have him rip the fabric down the front.</p><p>“What the hell is wrong with you, I’m supposed to be helping you!” She frantically moved to bring her hands up to cover her chest.</p><p>Her heart almost leaping out of her chest when the door to the small room burst open and it was Tom who came running in.</p><p>“Tom, I-I can explain, just hold on,” It was already too late as he took in the scene in front of him with clenched fists.</p><p>He ripped the man's body from her in seconds, reaching for his collar to push him up against the nearest wall. The paintings behind the man shattered and fell onto his wide-eyed terrified face.</p><p>“You better start fucking talking, old man,” He growled in a voice so feral it was almost animalistic.</p><p>The man was so shocked he could only shake his head, too weak to fight someone as strong as Tom was, his body almost like an ant as Tom pushed him farther up against the wall. She heard Tom swallow just before glancing back again to her where she was panting against the bed and his eyes caught sight of the rip on her dress for the first time.</p><p>“Lucy, my love, look away…” He said, his voice now low and quivering with anger.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Close your eyes, look away now!” She shook her head in confusion but quickly did as she was told.</p><p>It was only when the sound of a harsh crack cut through the room and the loud thud of the man's body falling to the ground hit her that she realized exactly what he had done. When she looked up the man's body was on the floor beneath Tom’s feet, his neck in an unnatural position as death filled his eyes.</p><p>Tom looked like a wolf on a hunt, his hands shaking in clenched fists as he continued to stare down at what he’d just done. It was then that the bile from her throat rose and she had no strength to hold it down as she ran towards the door next to her.</p><p>It was thankfully a bathroom, she let her legs give out for the final time and fell to her knees in front of the toilet to dump out all the contents out of her stomach. She couldn’t remember how much time had passed before Tom came in and leaned down to hold her hair back with gentle fingers.</p><p>He soothed her and peppered soft kisses down her back until she finally calmed down.</p><p>“I’m so unbelievably sorry,” He managed to choke out.</p><p>She looked up at him through teary eyes and shook her head as she reached out to him.</p><p>“Tom, it’s not-</p><p>“Don’t you dare try and tell me it’s not my fault!” He was holding back tears as well, hesitant to even touch her but she didn’t care as she leaned in and pressed her body against his.</p><p>Her eyes fell shut and breathed him in, allowing herself to feel safe again in his strong embrace.</p><p>“It’s alright Tom, I was not afraid,” She reassured, a small content smile coming to her face when she drew her eyes up and looked at him from where her head lay against his chest.</p><p>“How could you not be afraid, I’ll kill Crowley myself for all this,” He clenched his jaw and reached down to hold her hands, only to hiss at the sight of her wrists, the evidence of the tight cuffs that had been placed there for hours evident through heavy bruising.</p><p>“I always knew you would come, I never doubted it,” She smiled up at him, biting back the need to kiss him right then and there when she still had not washed out her mouth from hurling out the disturbing food she’d been forced to eat.</p><p>He closed his eyes and placed a kiss on her bruised wrists, holding her in his arms for another small moment before they stood up and had to face the inevitable again.</p><p>“You are not the villain of the story Tom, I wish you’d stop thinking that,” She said, letting him guide her up off the floor slowly so the dizziness wouldn’t cause her to completely blackout.</p><p>She was holding on by a thread, and it was like he could see the exhaustion she had been fighting off for hours now.</p><p>“The dead man just outside says otherwise,” He groaned, holding her body close and seeming hesitant to ever let go.</p><p>“Stay in here and clean yourself up while I take care of the body outside,” He said, giving her a kiss on the forehead before walking out of the room.</p><p>She sighed and turned around, taking a moment to collect her surroundings before walking forward towards the marble sink mounted against the wall. The mirror that surrounded it was pristine, tiny lightbulbs lining the corner of it like she was on the set of some movie.</p><p>She turned on the elegant silver faucet and it spilled out like a waterfall, allowing her to splash water over her face and rinse her mouth out multiple times before backing away again, feeling much more refreshed. She made her way over to the door hesitantly, holding her breath as she peeked out to see what Tom was doing outside.</p><p>She was surprised to see Ben standing there, Tom’s back facing her as they both spoke with intensity. When she looked over to the wall where the body should’ve been, she could almost sigh with relief to see Tom had done quick work of removing it.</p><p>“You couldn’t have known the guard was working for Crowley, practically everyone works for that man these days,” Ben said, shaking his head as if in disbelief as well.</p><p>“I sensed it when I called her and she was crying, I should’ve known then and there,”</p><p>Lucy leaned against the doorframe and rolled her eyes as Tom continued to blame himself for things she didn’t think were entirely his fault.</p><p>“What matters now is that she’s safe, we can’t let her out of our sights anymore-</p><p>It was Ben who looked up and smiled when he finally noticed she was there first. He walked passed Tom and she was surprised when he went in for a hug that she gratefully returned.</p><p>“I’m so glad your okay,” He mumbled into the crook of her neck.</p><p>It tickled and made her giggle as she pulled away and mustered a smile when she looked up at him again.</p><p>“I always knew I would be,” She reassured, giving Tom a pointed look as she went to walk over to him and fall into his embrace as well.</p><p>He gripped her body tightly to his by her waist and seemed to have no intention of ever letting her go, at least not anytime soon. It was a touch she sank into and let her mind put to memory, for she didn’t know what she would ever do if it became lost to her again.</p><p>“Please tell me you guys found Rose as well,” She looked at both of them, the pain and discomfort in their eyes giving her the answer she sought.</p><p>“The reason he captured you and brought you here was to put me against a wall, he knew I would never willingly turn Rose over if I got there first so he gave me a choice, I go after you or I stay and wait till Rose came.” She sucked in a breath and shook her head, a part of her still confused by it all.</p><p>“If he just wanted to make sure you were out of the way, how could he even have known you would go after me in the first place?”</p><p>“I would always choose you, no matter who stands in the way, sadly The Bratva is now well aware of that,” His jaw clenched, his hold on her tightening even more so.</p><p>“Perhaps, we should move out of this suite, Crowleys got eyes on all corners of this building but I go us two rooms on the upper levels that should be more private for the remainder of the night,” Ben said, adjusting his tie as he walked forward and cut in on the moment they were having.</p><p>“Let’s go now before anyone else decides they want to get in our way,” Tom said, removing his jacket to put it over her shoulders and cover the rip at her cleavage.</p><p>Together they quickly moved out of the room and down the hall. She clung to Tom’s arm letting her head rest on his shoulder as they walked down and approached the elevator on the other end of the hall.</p><p>The ding that followed after the doors slid open was what initially shot her up, Crowley standing in front of them when the elevator was fully open drew her back.</p><p>“Well Hello there, my favorite Brady bunch, it seems your missing one or two members,” He furrowed his brows in her direction and made her stiffen up as she made to walk back and hide herself in Ben’s shadow.</p><p>“Where did you take Rose, I don’t want her hurt, our deal still stands,” Tom mused, his voice much too calm as he reached in his back pocket for a handgun that he cocked swiftly.</p><p>“She’s angered many people, but I can assure you she’s in safe hands,” The smile he gave was uneasy, barely glancing down at Tom’s gun as he stepped out the door and gave them the space they needed to go in.</p><p>“Did you take care of the thief?” He asked, the question more directed at Lucy but again, Tom answered for her.</p><p>“It is taken care of,” He hissed, tilting his head as Crowley began to walk off with barely a roll of his eyes.</p><p>He stopped midway, paused for a second before turning back around and pointing at her.</p><p>“She put on a good show though, she’s got a talent for it, you fit in well with us Ms. Angel,” Tom gave an unruly sound which caused the man to chuckle as he reached for his pack of cigarettes in his pocket and lit one in his mouth before turning back around without another word.</p><p>“Get in, before he changes his mind,” Tom grabbed her arm from behind Ben and ushered her into the elevator.</p><p>“Whenever he speaks I barely understand half of what he’s talking about,” She groaned, the altercation had sent a jolt to her heart that was quickly calming down against as she reached for Tom.</p><p>“He likes to talk a lot of shit, let’s just get you fed and rested so that we can decide what the next course of action is,” Tom said, sighing and fiddling with the gun In his hand before tucking it in his back pocket again.</p><p>“But we can’t just leave Rose, we have to find her, he’ll torture her!” She urged, causing Ben to glance back from where he stood, his eyes just as sad and desperate as hers.</p><p>“We’ll find a way, they won’t be able to take her out of the country, Tom has her passport,” Ben reassured, reaching over to wrap an arm around her shoulder and pull her in comfortingly.</p><p>She could see Tom smile in thanks as the elevator doors pulled open to reveal the upper floors. She intertwined her hands with his as he led her down, the hall much smaller than the one they’d just been in bellow. There were two sets of identical double doors on each side of the hall to enter into separate suites.</p><p>“Here, I’ll be in my own room if you need anything,” Ben said, giving Tom the card that would open his door.</p><p>Ben reached down and gave a small kiss to her knuckles before smiling and turning away and each of them entered their respective rooms in silence. Lucy only let her eyes close and the heavyweight of paranoia fall from her when Tom shut the door safely behind her.</p><p>She leaned back against his tall frame when she felt him walk up, his hands moving to take off his jacket and graze along her skin.</p><p>“Tell me everything he did to you, every mark he left on your soft skin,” He said, speaking possessively as his hands moved her hair away from her shoulder to expose her bruised neck.</p><p>“Start with this,” He said, his voice almost a growl as his thumb grazed the spot in anger.</p><p>“The man you left to guard took it upon himself to inject me with some drug that knocked me out almost instantly,” She groaned, moving him towards a small seating area that was placed just as you walked into the suite.</p><p>It was much bigger than the other room they’d just been in, and no less lavish than everything else that encircled the world of the man she loved so deeply. A king-sized bed lay just next to the seating area she sat in, behind her were another set of double doors that led out to a balcony that overlooked the city.</p><p>“Trust me when I say the guard will pay for his transgressions, I will make sure of it,” The look he gave her smelled of death, and it continued to terrify her to no end.</p><p>He reached out towards a food service tray that had been left out for them and filled a glass of water for her. She took it gratefully as he sat down and motioned for her to continue telling him the story.</p><p>That’s exactly what she did, allowed herself to break down in his arms as she retold every event from the moment he’d left the house to the moment he’d found her in the arms of another man.</p><p>“I-I didn’t want you to think that I had been lying to you, or working against you in any way, he just gave me no choice and I thought it was the smart thing to do-</p><p>He cut her off with a chaste kiss, letting their foreheads rest against each other as he breathed her in and seemed to become intoxicated by her scent.</p><p>“You made the right choice, the choice that brought you here with me and if it hadn’t been for my stupidity you wouldn’t have had to make such a choice in the first place.” She shook her head, reaching out to hold his face in her small hands.</p><p>“You couldn’t have known, quit blaming yourself for something you had no control over!” She didn’t mean for her voice to go up an octave but his constant need to put himself down was beginning to rile her up more than the rollercoaster of a day she’d just had.</p><p>It was a feat only someone like him could manage in such a short span of time. In the end, she put it down to how deeply she’d come to care for him, to study the smallest insecurities he tried but failed to hide from her.</p><p>She knew he thought of himself as a monster, and it drove her mad because to her, he was the complete opposite. When he only shook his head, clearly not believing a word that came out of her mouth, she groaned before getting up and making her way behind the couch.</p><p>“Just give me a moment,” She said, opening the balcony doors to step out into the cold night air.</p><p>She leaned her elbows against the railing and ran a hand through her hair, letting the breeze that came through to chill her skin. It was a most pleasant feeling she was tempted to get lost in, but alas her abrupt leave had left Tom uneasy and he was at the balcony door less than a minute after she had left.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m only glad you’re safe, I just can’t bear with the thought of you being hurt.” He mumbled, hesitating before bringing his hands over her cold arms and resting his head in the crook of her neck.</p><p>“It’s alright, it’s been a long day, I didn’t mean to storm out like that either,” She reassured, bringing her fingers up to sink into his curls when he nuzzled his nose and peppered kisses along her skin.</p><p>“Stop it! That tickles,” She chuckled, turning herself around to face him.</p><p>She let her hands go up to his chest, wrapping around his neck so slowly that he almost moaned against her touch. When he took her in for a kiss beneath the stars, it was like nothing else in the world could’ve made her happier.</p><p>His tongue slipped into her mouth and she allowed him to explore, to dominate her in the ways only he knew how. He sank his fingers into her hair, desperate for her not to pull away until they were both gasping for breath, his hands falling to the railing to trap her body in against his.</p><p>“There’s one thing I still can’t seem to understand,” She said after a long pause had passed between them and he had become content at just getting lost in the green of her eyes.</p><p>“What is it, my love?”</p><p>“Why does Crowley want Rose so much? I understand that she’s a spy and that she’s probably done…<em>not so good things </em>but, you should’ve seen how he acted in that factory. A man like that wouldn’t waste his time and go out of his way to do everything he’s done over some random spy, I won’t believe it…” She shook her head, searching for the truth she knew lay in his eyes.</p><p>“Let’s go take a nice hot shower and I’ll try to tell you what I can,” He said, his voice hesitant as he reached behind her back and moved to take her back inside and explain just everything he wished he could’ve done the second he met her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Before you start this chapter, I want you guys to know that Lucy will know a lot more about Rose than the reader will, you guys will find out soon, I promise...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                      </p><p>Many things had been revealed to Lucy angel that night, things that made everything around her fall together in perfect harmony while at the same time drawing tears to her eyes once the conversation was finished. He had been more than willing to tell her everything, answer any questions she had as he knew if he didn’t she would hardly see a good night's sleep.</p><p>The weight that seemed to lift off of Tom’s shoulders when the conversation was done was visible to even her and she made him swear not to let himself carry such a weight on his back ever again.</p><p>“Now we must go and save Rose, I don’t believe for one second he won’t try and harm her,” She said, a soft pleading to her voice that seemed to make him weak every time she did it.</p><p>“Rose has dug her own grave and Crowley has agreed to take me of The Bratva’s radar as long as we stay out of the way. As long as I have you I am content-</p><p>“If you honestly believe that even for a second then you’re a fool. He will use me against you at the first chance he needs to and you know it, right when it’s convenient for him,” She shook her head, shrugging out of his grip and off the bed to turn and face him fully.  </p><p>“I’m trying, I really am, you just heard all I’ve done for her in the past two years I have nothing else left to give!”</p><p>“Well try harder!” She groaned before turning her back to him and making her way to the other side of the room.</p><p>Without a second thought, she made her way through a small hall and opened a door that led to a decently sized bathroom. She knew it wouldn’t be long before he followed in so she proceeded to take off the ripped dress she still had on, the fabric feeling more like a stain on her skin than an elegant piece of clothing.</p><p>“It just doesn’t sit well with me Tom, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something happens and I know we could’ve done something to save her,” She stammered when she heard him open the door and peered at him as he leaned his body against the door frame.</p><p>With her body naked, she ran a hand through her messy hair and moved into the small space for the shower, only covered by a small curtain that she pulled close once she was inside.  She heard him grumble in response to her moving out of view and quickly felt his strong body press in behind her.</p><p>“Who’s the one brooding now?” He asked teasingly, letting his fingers dance along her hips.</p><p>Pressing forward, he turned on the water and waited for it to get hot before pulling her in with him.</p><p>“It’s not brooding when you’re being selfish and you know I’m right,” She countered, letting her head fall back into the water to soak her hair.</p><p>“Alright, if it gives you peace of mind then we’ll talk to Ben first thing in the morning, I promise,” He said, finally giving in and nuzzling his nose against the crook of her neck, leaving small peppering kisses wherever her skin glistened with the water that fell on it.</p><p>“Now let me touch this lush body of yours, you have no idea how much I missed it,” He mused, letting his hands travel up through her ribcage to cup her breasts with eagerness.  </p><p>She thought she would never get tired of his possessive yet careful fingers roaming over her skin, cleaning her as if she was a queen that required pampering at every moment.</p><p>Where she had once begrudgingly accepted such babying and over accessive attention, she now took his care gratefully, letting him lather soap over her body as the warm water pooled down her skin and didn’t help the problem that seemed to be growing at his loins.</p><p>“It was only a couple of hours, long drawn out, painful hours, but still, I always knew you would save me,” She said, leaning back into his body and arching her neck to allow his lips more access.</p><p>He quickly turned her around and cupped her face in his hands, letting his tongue dart out and graze her lips before leaning in to kiss her fully.</p><p>“What you don’t seem to understand is how you saved yourself, you got to this hotel and called my attention all on your own. The man was doubled over from the kick you gave him before I even came into the room,” He said, sinking his fingers into her wet hair as they panted together.</p><p>His words echoed through the bathroom and left her with a sudden wave of awareness.</p><p>“You aren’t wrong, I can defend myself, it doesn’t mean I would’ve been able to stop him from doing what he wanted if you hadn’t come,” She said, bringing her hand up to his while she leaned into his touch and kissed his palm that rested against her cheek.</p><p>It was like she flipped a switch when she’d said it, just the thought of something like that happening seemed to rile him up to no end. The look that suddenly came over him was that of the murderous man who snapped a persons neck without a slither of remorse.</p><p>She had no doubt she would do it again if someone else even dared to try something similar.</p><p>“Don’t look at me like that, it’s terrifying,” He shook his head and soon pressed her against the cold marble wall, moving to nibble along her skin as his breathing continued to trail along her neck.</p><p>“You know I’ll kill anyone who tries to touch you like that again, right?” He mumbled onto her wet skin, sinking his teeth into her shoulder blade just to drive in his point, and she could do no more than moan as he continued to have his way with her.</p><p>Sinking her hands into his hair, she delved into the feeling he was giving, drowning, and losing herself in it as he laid out his claims.</p><p>“The guard who betrayed me will see punishment for what he did to you, If I could I would kill all of them for taking you the way they did,” She managed to chuckle even as the dark memories of it were still fresh in her mind.</p><p>“I know you would trust me, you’ve proven it,” She said, a bristle coming over her skin as she reheard the snap of the man's neck in her head.</p><p>But the man had deserved it, he was a rapist and a thief, so she simply would not let herself feel bad about the way he met his end. Perhaps Crowley was right and she fit in a little too well into this bloodstained world.</p><p>When Tom looked up from the crook of her neck his eyes were glazed with devious and sensual intent.  </p><p>“C-Can I touch?” She asked through the steam radiating off their connected bodies.</p><p>She didn’t wait for him to respond before her hands were at his length, gliding roughly from tip to base while never letting her eyes leave his.</p><p>“Fuck,” He growled, letting her body press against the cold wall while gripping each of her wrists to place them over her head.</p><p>“You naughty little thing, you must obey me or there will be harsh consequences,” He murmured while grazing his teeth teasingly against her jawline.</p><p>He brought a harsh hand down against her upper thigh before she could respond, the slap echoing through the running water and causing a squeal to escape her lips. She struggled to keep her hands high above her head as he brought her thigh up against him while his hips rolled out and teased her fervently.</p><p>“What do you want, little one, tell me exactly what it is and I’ll grant it to you,” He said with a soft chuckle, looking up at her as he leaned down and circled her nipple with his tongue.</p><p>She shook beneath him, her eyes drooping closed in-between her desperate moans as he rolled her nipple into his mouth without pause. He fit the other in his hand perfectly, letting his fingers tweak and pinch so she was in such a state that she could barely form words with his merciless teasing.</p><p>“I-I want…” He looked pleased that he’d brought her to such a point with nothing but a sweep of his tongue.</p><p>Closing her eyes fully, she sighed as he only sucked harder, but still, she willed her mind to form a coherent thought.</p><p>“Make love to me, sir, it seems I have forgotten what it is to be a good girl,” She mused, biting her lip as she looked down at him with a teasing smile.</p><p>It was what was finally undid him and she knew she’d won the battle when he pulled her other leg up to carry her body effortlessly against his waist. Just like this, he pounded into her with fluid and unwavering thrusts, not until she begged and he had filled her up completely was she allowed release.</p><p>When he’d asked to be called Sir again and she merely smirked and said the words “Pushover” under her breath, he’d threatened to gag her then and there. Her bravery and attitude caused him to push her past release, setting her on the ground only to lean down, raise her leg over his shoulder and delve into her overly sensitive bud without a second of a break.</p><p>He pushed her over the edge twice more that night, left her throat hoarse from screaming his name, and made sure she was well fed before they were both tucked safely into bed.</p><p>“I love this newfound confidence you’ve grown but if you snap at me like that again that disobedience will surely be rewarded with a thorough spanking, I don’t care where we are,” He said, bending his head down to press a kiss against her exposed shoulder blade.</p><p>He brought a hand to her waist beneath the sheets and pulled her naked body flush against his, tucking his leg comfortably in-between hers to settle himself in for sleep.</p><p>“I am not afraid to bend you over wherever I please to discipline you with my own hand, if you disrespect me like that again If it has to come down to it, I will,” He warned, letting his hand travel down to her rear end where he dug in his fingers to prove his point.</p><p>“Yes, sir,” She gave a subtle roll to her eyes coupled along with a teasing smirk that had him growling and gripping her chin harshly with his other hand.</p><p>“I’m being serious, little one, I dislike this behavior,” His tone was void of any mercy, a threat if she dared to go against him again.</p><p>“I just love it when you get all territorial and possessive, it’s kind of hot when you do it at the right times,” She felt a blush coming to her cheeks when she spoke truthfully.</p><p>He paused to stare at her through the darkroom, the only light coming through the balcony doors just a couple of feet away from them.</p><p>“The universe has blessed me with the most beautiful brat to run my patience thin,” He smirked and continued to tease his fingers along her ass, peppering kisses all along her exposed neck and chest when he just couldn’t seem to get enough of her taste.</p><p>“Don’t pretend you don’t absolutely love it,” She teased, reaching up to sink her fingers into his hair while leaning in to steal a kiss.</p><p>It was soft and tentative, when she pulled away she didn’t even bother to open her eyes again as exhaustion was already threatening to consume her. It was barely three hours later that a knock came from the door, the sun barely rising over the city horizon.</p><p>Tom tried but failed to not wake her up as he pushed off the bed and rushed to put on boxer shorts.</p><p>“You should stay sleeping, my love, you need to rest,” He reassured with a pleading look.</p><p>“It’s too late, I’m already up,” She groaned, sliding her legs off the side and reaching for the bathrobe she had left sitting at a small armchair next to the bed.</p><p>“After everything you’ve been through in the last couple of hours, you don’t need to entertain anyone right now, stay in bed,” He ordered, making her groan as she put on the robe and sat herself at the foot of it with a raised brow.  </p><p>He shook his head and went to answer the door. Unsurprisingly, it was Ben who came walking through, though she only knew why when after a couple of moments of speaking with Tom, he came and walked up to her with his phone held out in exasperation. She took the phone out of his hand with curious eyes and brought it up to her ear.  </p><p>“Hello?” She asked, hesitantly.</p><p>“<em>Where the hell have you been</em>?!” She heard the voice of Selena blare so loud through the speaker she was surprised it didn’t give out.</p><p>“I’m fine, I’m with Tom, what’s wrong with you?!” She replied, slightly amused at her insistence.</p><p>“I’ve had my phone stolen, you and Mr. Godfather are nowhere to be found and his sidekick is the only one who I could get on the line with!” She sounded more than a little bit exasperated and Lucy sighed as she couldn’t even begin to think of how to explain the entire situation without dragging her friend into a world she had no business being in.</p><p>“Yes, I’m okay, everything is fine, how are you calling me now?” She asked in confusion,  giving Tom a reassuring smile when he looked at her with crossed arms from the foot of the bed.</p><p>“I’m at a payphone, of course! I told Ben I would only believe you were okay if it came out of your mouth, he got pretty annoyed,” Lucy looked up at Ben to notice his sleepy eyes and frazzled unkempt hair.</p><p>She had to stop herself from laughing when he indeed looked like he had been woken up and pestered by the viper of a woman that Selena was when she became angry.  Somehow Lucy couldn’t bring herself to be mad at her for it.</p><p>“It looks like I owe you a phone, mine is lost as well, I promise I’ll find the time to tell you everything eventually,” She sighed, partly hating herself for putting her best friend through all this.</p><p>“You better, I have to go now or this thing will run out of minutes, I barely had any spare change,” Lucy smiled as she thought she could practically hear Selena banging on the ancient machine that probably hadn’t been used in years.</p><p>They said their goodbye’s and handed the phone back to Ben with a somewhat content smile.</p><p>“One of you owes her a new phone, I just remembered it was her caller ID that popped up when Crowley first called me from our apartment,” She ran a hand through her hair while looking between both of them.</p><p>“I was planning to get you a new phone anyways, when we head back home I’ll make sure we get her one as well,” Tom reassured while reaching forward to place a hand on her thigh.</p><p>Ben took the liberty of walking towards one of the less heavy chairs and pulling it forward to face them.</p><p>“Have you decided what we’re going to do about Rose?” He asked, plopping himself down on the chair and yawning as he spoke.</p><p>He was acting like he didn’t care, but Lucy could tell how worried he really was, how much he wanted to run out of the room and save the girl he had grown attached to like that of a sibling but held himself back for the sake of keeping loyalties with a lifelong best friend.</p><p>She gave Tom a pointed look from the corner of her eye before he opened his mouth to speak up.</p><p>“It seems Lucy has grown quite attached with her as well, though I would rather go home and put this all behind us, she insists on helping Rose so now that is exactly what we’re doing,” Tom said, sighing as he crossed his arms against his broad chest again.</p><p>“You seem so reluctant but I think I know exactly what will change your mind,” She said, sitting up from the bed to face them both confidently</p><p>“And what exactly is that, my love?”</p><p>“You told me of many things yesterday, who Rose was and what you guys discovered back in her room,” She said, grabbing both their attention as Tom sat up and walked over to the pants he had worn the previous day, taking out a picture from the front pocket that handed to her without question.</p><p>“Yes, I actually still have no idea how she could’ve gotten her hands on this, she was far too young when me and Ben were training in Paris,” He said, letting her analyze the picture in her hand with more precision.</p><p>The woman that stood next to him had the same curly almost ginger hair when it caught the light, the same broad nose, and high cheekbones, all brought together as they stood in front of the Eiffel Tower.</p><p>“Objects in the mirror are closer than they appear, that’s what she wrote right?” She asked, looking up at the both of them as she recalled exactly what Tom had said the previous night.</p><p>They nodded slowly, letting her continue to speak as she connected all the dots in her head.</p><p>“She knows where your mother is, we don’t know how she knows this information, but she knows the only way we can find out is by saving her. When she said “Objects in the mirror are closer than they appear” she wasn’t just talking about this picture, it’s very likely she was talking about her,” She finished off by pointing at the woman in the picture next to Tom, The woman that Lucy knew meant more to Tom than anything else in the world, even compared to her.</p><p>Tom gulped before their eyes met again and he took hesitant steps towards her, taking the picture in his hand and turning it over to look at with conflicted eyes.</p><p>“And how do you suppose we go about finding this girl when she is at the hands of the burner now, I made a deal with that man that if I break-</p><p>“I know exactly where she is,” Ben said from where he sat at his seat.</p><p>“You do?” Lucy turned and gave him a surprised look as he stood up confidently.</p><p>“I gave her a backup phone that seems to not have been discovered since the tracker I put on it is still working and actively moving,” He admitted making Tom give him the surprised look this time around.</p><p>“And why didn’t you say anything?” He asked, stepping between Lucy to approach him.</p><p>“I’m loyal to you, you are my brother, the moment you chose her I did too,” He said, pointing at Lucy without breaking eye contact with him.</p><p>There was a long pause that had her smiling at both of them, a small part of her reluctant to break the silence even though she knew she had to.</p><p>“So, where exactly does your fancy tracker say she is,” Lucy asked</p><p>“I checked before coming here, the phone leads her down to John F. Kennedy airport,” Ben sighed, looking between the both of them as what he said next seemed to pain him the most.</p><p>“Crowley’s planning to take her back to Moscow as we speak…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: The plot thickens :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Rosé Volskova loved to play musical instruments. Most of all she loved the piano as it was the instrument she had grown the most attachment to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was an overachiever when it came to her skills, training at one of the most renowned music academies in the country while at the same time performing for the most wealthy businessmen in the world. The important people that surrounded her father since she could remember had always felt like nothing more than the most dangerous of strangers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The tender love of a mother was something she had never known, so she stuck to herself, listening in and observing the most curious of conversations she was sure she shouldn’t have been in. The only female figure who had a significant presence in her life was that of a maid who loved to snap at her and warned that sticking her nose in other people’s businesses would put her in grave danger one day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Those beady little eyes, the long nose of a liar and sneak, it will be the death of you,” The middle-aged lady barked as she combed her long head of hair before sleep.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rosé could not help her unending curiosity nor could she help finding out the secrets that surrounded her father's life and his most peculiar job. So she snuck her way through the hidden passageways around the big mansion she was grateful to call home, but yet still seemed too big for a maid, a cold-blooded murderer, and his daughter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When it became far too lonely she filled the empty space with music, her fingers dancing around piano keys all afternoon long and into the late night, when her father would walk in and smile at the lovely sound that exuded throughout the household.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A kiss to her head, the small affections he gave in rare moments made it all worth it. It was then that she would aspire to be his shining trophy in every waking moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And she was always successful, letting her talents speak when words couldn’t. She wore a mask, blending into their shadows and turning herself into one of the most astute people within the company.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was around 16 years old when the accident happened, her mind had been in a rush from sneaking way too many sips of wine and she had listened in on a conversation she knew she shouldn’t have.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It had been one of those late-night meetings her father had been in for hours and as usual, she found herself waltzing down the stairs of the great hall and planting herself just outside the door of the room they were intensely conversing. She could’ve have been more inconspicuous, but didn’t seem to care while she thought it would be fun to grab an empty glass to press against the wood and listen in with even more accuracy.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She froze, crouched down with her ear pressed to the wood when what was said shocked even her innocent ears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Would you have killed her, truly?” The deep and spine-tingling voice of Viktor Voronin echoed through outside.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rosé swallowed and traced her fingers towards the doorknob, letting her eyes sneak a peek inside when she managed to inch the door open without a sound. She hissed inwardly at what was inside, a man tied down to a chair and surrounded by men with the most grueling looking torture devices in their hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think not, you’re too much of a coward for that kind of thing?” She heard her father speak this time, his arms crossed as he stood stoically in the corner of the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He wore his reading glasses and tilted his head at the terrified man in the seat with a face that was void of any sympathy. Rosé recognized this man, His name was Aspen and he worked around the clock for the local city council.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>By the looks of it, he had gotten himself into a fair bit of trouble with The Bratva as well. The presence of Viktor told her enough about the situation to know the man wouldn’t be walking out of their house alive. Even though she knew, nothing could really prepare her for what they planned next.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She threatened to put out information that could have me put behind bars for the rest of my life, I only did what I had to do defend myself!” He screamed, a silent plea that only got his head slammed into the hard table in front of him seconds later.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She is not only my wife but a Raven, one of the first and best of her kind…” Viktor spoke with pride of the woman Rosé only knew as Thomas Voronin’s mother, but her ties to the elite spy organization were certainly news to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry to inform you that putting her life in danger is a death sentence for you and your entire family,” Viktor gave a nod to one of the men who proceeded to take the mans palm onto the table and sink it in with one of their long daggers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The scream he let out was agonizing, and she struggled not to put her hands up to her ears as it filled the room and made her go pale at the sight of so much blood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Where did she escape?” Her father asked this time, the question making the man still completely.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Viktor turned sharply and punched the man square in the jaw when he gave no answer. Rosé thought she could hear the sound of a nose breaking and got confirmation when she opened her eyes again after squeezing them shut and the man was bleeding profusely from both his nostrils.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She left Russia!” The man screamed in pain, spitting blood out onto the marble floor as his head drooped and struggled to breathe through his mouth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She has a hideout, a rural location in France, she didn’t give anyone there an exact location, I swear it!” The man grit his teeth, his face red and desperate to be let go.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rosé swallowed back her disgust and wavered a bit on her legs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Finish him,” Viktor snapped his fingers once, as the information he seemed to want was revealed, and to no one's surprise in the room, the man paid for his transgressions gravely.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He didn’t bother to look back at the man who was being brutally murdered behind him as he turned to face the door. Rosé had only a split second to notice before realizing he was staring directly at her peeping eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was too late to scramble away and pretend she hadn’t seen anything when the door was yanked open and she was wrenched inside the room by her hair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I didn’t see anything, I swear!” She squealed as she was pushed down onto a chair right next to the lifeless traitor who had just been killed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She had never been so scared in her life, the fear soon turned to complete and utter shame when her father turned and saw her there, his face fell and became void of any color.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Viktor, think about this, please, I promise it won’t ever happen again,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No one was to be a witness of this murder, especially not an eavesdropping little girl,” The man growled, pushing her down against the table as tears streamed down her face and she screamed apologies until her throat was practically raw.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was a couple of more moments of deliberation before her sentencing was given. What Viktor suggested they do made even the toughest men in the room bristle.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You will do the honors, after she is done she will be sent to the compound in Belarus, since she wants to spy on people so much we might as well make her one,” Viktor spoke with a cruel and merciless smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Various tools were given of which she could not remember or bother to name, all she knew was when her hands were placed flat on the table, the unending pain would not ever seize to follow her. She’d never seen her father cry, not until that very day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But there was no denying Viktor Voronin when he gave his order, her father had been to prideful to do that. Two weeks later she was shipped off to the other side of the country, where she would be forced to lead a life no one would ever be proud of.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If it hadn’t been for extensive physical therapy, her hands would’ve been left nearly paralyzed. The evidence of what had been done was a mark that reminded her every day of the dreams she didn’t accomplish.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She never again played the piano for her father, nor did she wish to…</em>
</p><h2>
  <b>~</b>
</h2><p>“I look absolutely ridiculous,” She stated, glancing at herself in the small mirror of the room with a frown.</p><p>Since her dress had been ripped, Lucy had nothing to wear but a bathrobe, and she was certainly not showing up to JFK airport like that.</p><p>“Well, at least it’s inconspicuous,” Ben came up and fluffed the hair on top of her head teasingly.</p><p>“You’ll never not look beautiful and Ben is right, it’s good that you don’t look like yourself,” Tom said, coming up to wrap his hands around her waist and nestle his head into her neck.</p><p>“Let me go check the tracker one more time before we leave, just to make sure everything’s right, and our location is correct,” Ben said, clearing his throat as he made his way out of the room swiftly.</p><p>There was a comfortable silence that flowed through the room, both of them swaying together, getting lost in their own reflection as his hands traveled down to her stomach and held her there.</p><p>“I’m actually quite fond of this more natural look,” He chuckled, sending shivers when his breath traced over her skin.</p><p>The only clothes he could quickly find in such short notice were the ones inside a small tourist shop on the first floor of the hotel. The only options available being large sweatpants and a hoodie that said: <em>“I heart NYC</em>”.</p><p>She chuckled as he turned her around and suddenly became very serious when he pulled her in by the large pockets of the hoodie and placed a dangerously sharp object inside. She looked down curiously and pulled it out only to realize it was a medium-sized switch knife.</p><p>He looked less than pleased about it and before she could respond, he pulled her into a deep kiss she was hesitant to ever pull back from. Tongues danced together and lips clashed as her arms found there way around his neck to hold him in place.</p><p>He bit her lip and moaned her name desperately into her mouth when she tugged against his curls.</p><p>“You have no idea how much I hate doing this, but I need you to be safe,” He said, barely an inch away from her lips as he held her body tight in his arms.</p><p>“I’m better at this than you think, I surprise myself, really,” She tried to smile as she flicked the knife out to reveal the sharp blade, it’s weight heavy yet comfortable in her hands.</p><p>“That’s not a good thing, my love,” He sighed, chewing on his lip as he reached for her hand and fixed the position of her fingers.</p><p>“You hold it tight by the hilt, always aim for the chest or throat, and most importantly, never hesitate,” She nodded in understand before flicking the blade back into its place again and tucking it into her pocket.</p><p>“You won’t go through any sort of metal detection so this should be safe, I can only promise you to try and save her if we make it there before they’ve gone through security,” He said, making her nerves settle in farther as Ben came into the room and he seemed ready to go.</p><p>“We’ll make it,” She reassured, letting her confidence show through as she held her head up high and was the first one to walk out of the suite.</p><p>She couldn’t allow Rosé to be taken, not after she knew exactly who she was. The night at the restaurant had made so much sense to her now, the various masks the girl wore so much more obvious to her now as she raked her brain through everything she had said or done to show her the truth.</p><p>Most important of all, Rosé knew where Tom’s mother was hiding, and no matter how much he tried to make it seem like he had moved on from his family, like he had come to terms with her possible death, Lucy knew it would eat him alive to know she was still out there somewhere.</p><p>She could see the pain in his eyes even as they drove their way to the airport in his car. She sat in the back, fiddling with the hilt of the knife within her pocket to help distract her from the conversation Ben and him were having upfront.</p><p>The traffic, for once, was not slow and she was thankful as he took a sharp turn into a packed terminal and parked the car there. They got out and she saw Tom shoot the security a nod before the three of them entered the cold place through sliding doors.</p><p>“How did you just park there, is that allowed?”</p><p>“It’s not, but the trick is to act as if it is, no one will question you so long as you look like you know what your doing, set your intentions in place and believe the lie yourself before attempting it,” She nodded in understanding and pushed her hoody up as they walked through the large hall, full of people waiting in long lines for either luggage or flights.</p><p>“We learned that from Crowley himself,” It was Ben who came up and walked closely on her opposite side.</p><p>“Now it’s time to use it against him,” She smirked, looking down as Ben held out his phone in his hand.</p><p>“They should be close by, the private jet they’ve scheduled shouldn’t take off for another thirty minutes or so,” He looked around, eyeing everyone who passed by them suspiciously.</p><p>Continuing to walk down the large sections of waiting areas, they shuffled through the growing mass of people to no avail. Lucy was beginning to become desperate only until they reached a security terminal, the line so long it went down the wall and curved into a barren hall.</p><p>“I think that’s her,” She said, leaning against a pillar and trying her best not to make it seem so obvious who she was staring at.</p><p>“I think it is,” Ben said, a sigh of relief leaving him when she gazed at the skinny girl almost at the front, wearing a dress and surrounded by guards on either side of her.</p><p>Lucy looked to the other side of the security detectors and noted Crowley was waiting for them to come through, sunglasses covering most of his unmistakable face.</p><p>“We have to do this quick, she’s about to pass through security and we won’t be allowed through,” She turned to look at both of them who seemed lost as to what exactly to do.</p><p>Lucy groaned and rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to Ben, who fiddled helplessly with the phone in his hand.</p><p>“Call her,”</p><p>“What?” He looked up at her with furrowed brows.</p><p>“I said, call her from the damn burner phone, if the tracker is working and she’s here than she must have it on her, she’ll know what to do, just call the number,” Both him and Tom gave a wary look just before he did exactly as she said.</p><p>Lucy peered at the girl from the corner of her and waited as Ben made to call. She could see Rose had stiffened, paused to look around before her eyes fell only momentarily to them across the large building.</p><p>She gave a mischievous smile to herself before turning to one of her security and doing exactly as Lucy had hoped.</p><p>“I’m going in,” She said, making to walk forward only to have Tom hold her back by her arm.</p><p>“Be careful,” He said, giving her a swift kiss on the lips before hesitantly letting her go.</p><p>“I will,” She promised, looking out as she walked down in the direction of the woman’s bathroom.</p><p>She glanced at Rose to see her arguing with the same guard who had kidnapped and taken her to the factory. The man grumbled but even Lucy could see when he gave in and moved to take Rose to the bathroom too.</p><p>Her heartbeat thundered in her chest as she quickly made her way in, thankful for the fact it was empty when she walked into the middle stall. She paced in the small space and felt the need to hold her breath when she heard nothing for a long drawn out moment of time.</p><p>In her pocket, she held on tightly to the hilt of the knife when she swore she could hear soft footsteps echo into the narrow space.</p><p>Nervous and shaking fingers reached forward to slide the lock open and inch the stall door forward.</p><p>“Lucy!” She let out a tightly held her breath at the sound of Rose’s worried voice, though it was quickly cut off by a spine breaking hug of her embracing arms.</p><p>“I can’t believe you’re here!” She was thankful for her high pitched voice creeping into her ear so loud it made her cringe back.</p><p>Rose pulled away only to brace her shoulders and look to her worried eyes for answers.</p><p>“We have to go now, there isn’t enough time, Tom and Ben are waiting for us-</p><p>“No Lucy, the guard is outside, you know we can’t” She shook her head, slipping out of the embrace sadly.</p><p>“No Rose, Tom told me everything, I know who you are,” If she was surprised she didn’t show it, only continued to shake her head and pull farther away.</p><p>“I only came to make sure you found the photo. Irina Voronin is a Raven and she lives, you must go now before the guard comes in,”</p><p>“No, I refuse to let you go with him, not after what he did to you,” She reached out for her hands, still scarred and broken to pull her closer.</p><p>She peered through the small opening that led back outside and was surprised to not see the guard there.</p><p>“I think Tom and Ben must’ve taken care of the guard, let’s go before Crowley notices,” She urged pulling her out slightly only to see in her face she was hesitant.</p><p>Her eyebrows furrowed at the people passing by outside and she too looked surprised to see that the guard that was supposed to be there had left.</p><p>“Well now you’ve left me with no choice, I swear I’ll kick them both for putting you in danger like this, especially Thomas,” She hissed, begrudgingly inching her way outside and giving one more look around before they walked out together.</p><p>“Tom’s parked his car just outside the terminal, we have to get there quickly,” She linked her arms with Rose and practically ran through the large crowd of people that had suddenly built up amongst the security check line.</p><p>“This isn’t going to work, this is too easy,” Rose shook her head but continued to follow anyway, soon leading the way and seeming to know exactly where they needed to go.</p><p>“I trust them, you have to trust them,” Through the crowd, she pushed through and thought she caught a glimpse of the red jaguar just on the other side of the sliding door.</p><p>Rose gave her one final push but just as they reached the doors, Lucy felt a push at the hood on her hoodie. Instinctively and without hesitance, she reached for the knife and pulled it out just as whoever was behind her forced her to turn.</p><p>The knife flicked out and she held it out till it was aimed at skin. Crowley looked at them both with a smile, tilting his head when the tip of the blade just lightly grazed his throat.</p><p>“Now, what are you doing stealing away my daughter?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Only two more chapters left! This is so surreal since I’ve never finished a story this long before but please enjoy the smut I’ve been desperate to bring back into this story :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                  </p><p>It all seemed to play out in slow motion, one moment she was aiming a knife at a murderers throat, the next it was Rose who quickly took it out of her hand before any authority figure around them could see. The movement was swift and done at almost lightning speed. When she turned to glance at Rose, the girl gave her a wide-eyed look and nudged her head in the direction of the officer who was standing guard close by.</p><p>“Dad, I think we should take this somewhere else, don’t you think?” Rose asked through gritted teeth, a tight hold on Lucy’s arm that prevented her from making a run for it.</p><p>She looked around, desperate to find Tom for any sort of rescue but all she could see was the masses of people going in and out and paying them barely any attention.</p><p>“Well, you’ve made us late for our flight and it seems my guard has mysteriously disappeared,” Crowley said, honing down his irritation as he reached out for Rose’s hand to pull her in.</p><p>He looked at Lucy pointedly when she refused to let her go, their arms still linked. She stood her ground and didn’t allow herself to break eye contact with him, not even for a split second as she was determined not to show her fear.</p><p>“Now, now, we don’t need to cause a scene, just let her go and we’ll be on our way. I don’t like being held up like this,” He said, his voice surprisingly calm as she felt a tall presence come up behind her.</p><p>She swallowed and turned back slowly, only to have her nerves eased when she realized it was Tom who reached out and pulled her back by her waist.</p><p>“I think Rose has some information I need to discuss with her before you leave,” Tom’s smooth voice mused as Ben slowly came in from her left as well, stepping in between them to put more distance between her and the terrifying man.</p><p>“And why would I allow that? She is my daughter and I may take her wherever I please,”</p><p>“You lost the right to call yourself a father a long time ago, Crowley, I think all of us here know that,” If he was bothered by Ben’s comment he didn’t show it, only scoffed and looked in the other direction with indifference.</p><p>“Well, you’ve rid me of my guard and made me miss my flight, so I guess I have no choice but to listen to whatever it is you have to say now,” Lucy looked around warily at how calmly the conversation was going, but at the edge of her mind she saw Crowley, a dangerous look to his eyes as he walked forward.</p><p>This was going far easier than she had initially envisioned, though she knew the picture she had in her head lined up more with what would happen in some crazy action movie than in real life. Still, Crowley was calm, almost intrigued by how willing to talk Tom was at that very moment.</p><p>“I’ve told Lucy everything you need to know, there really is nothing more to discuss, I don’t want any of you getting hurt,” Rose whispered the last part while glaring at both Tom and Ben from the corner of her eye.</p><p>“I’d like Rose to stay under my care, perhaps we can discuss an agreement over drinks?” Tom suggested, his arms held out casually but Lucy could sense the bit of urgency and caution in his voice from a mile away.</p><p>“Negotiation over drinks? That sounds like a very <em>Bratva</em> thing to do, I thought you’d completely disassociated yourself from our ways,”</p><p>“I have, I think I’ve made that very clear over the past years, I have no intention of taking up my father's mantel,” his jaw tightened and suddenly everyone’s eyes felt like they’d fallen in her all at once as if her presence in his life made his choice all the more obvious.</p><p>Crowley chuckled and tugged his grip tighter on Rose’s arm so Lucy would finally let go. She didn’t hesitate to give him a dirty look as her friend was pulled farther away.</p><p>“We will be staying in the hotel, I agree there are many things we can discuss and negotiate, but by tonight I am leaving, whether we come to some sort of agreement or not,” Without another word they all watched as Rose was practically wretched out away from them, out the terminal doors before they could say anything else on the matter.</p><p>She didn’t say anything when she felt Tom take her by the waist and drag her out the doors too, helping her into the back of his car in a tense silence.</p><p>“He wants you to go back to Russia, you realize that right?” Ben spoke up first, while the car was brought to life and quickly driven out of the airport.</p><p>“I figured that was so, I saw the money signs in his eyes the second he saw I was open for a discussion,” Lucy still hadn’t spoken, even when she felt his eyes staring at her intently from the rearview mirror of the car.</p><p>She didn’t know what to think when the conversation was being considered, the thought of him being the head of such an organization, the guilt of endless murder and crime that would fall on him. Would he even consider taking her along? Immersing her in such a world that no one with a sane mind would go alone with?</p><p>She didn’t realize she was holding back tears until they were parked outside the same building they had left earlier that morning.  A migraine set in and it was Ben who opened the passenger door and let her know they arrived first.</p><p>Lucy sighed, stepped out of the car, and barely looked at anyone when she walked into the cold building with her arms tucked in her pockets and the hoodie covering most of her face.</p><p>“What's wrong, speak to me?” She felt the need to sink into his touch as his warm embrace enveloped her from behind.</p><p>“You know what’s wrong, I’m the only thing holding you back,” She said, with the tiniest bit of spite, her teeth gritted as Ben walked up to the front counter and got them another night in their previous suite.</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere, I don’t have any desire to be anywhere that isn’t with you,” he mused into her ear, causing chills to crawl down her back as his tantalizing fingers pressed against her hips.</p><p>“Your father is a dangerous man, I’m not stupid, I know there’s going to be a point when you can’t hold them back anymore,” When she looked the other way she heard him sigh before turning her body to face him.</p><p>“I’ve been holding them back my entire life, what makes you think I can’t continue doing it now?” He asked his voice a whisper that was only audible to her.</p><p>What he said gave her the smallest semblance of hope, but deep in her gut she felt the darkness coming, a storm he would not be able to hold off until they were all consumed by it.</p><p>“Especially now that I have something to fight for,” He let out a soft chuckle while leaning down and nuzzling his nose into her cheek, leaving small peppering kisses up her jawline and down to her neck.  </p><p>She was a blushing mess, sinking her fingers into his hair as people passed by and looked onto them with curiosity.</p><p>“Tom, people are staring,” She pulled him back, looking at the dark blue of his eyes to find a predatory hunger swimming within them.  </p><p>“I got us the suite’s back, hopefully, you don’t swallow her before you make it back up,” Ben said once he’d turned around with two keys in hand and cringed at Tom’s need for public displays of affection.</p><p>“Reserve a table for us tonight down at the hotel's restaurant and inform him of the time, try to not make it too late, you know he doesn’t like to be kept waiting. If it wasn’t for my last name he wouldn’t even be bothering at all,” Ben nodded, handing over the key before walking off in the other direction to leave them alone again.</p><p>“Well, you did kill his guard and make him late for his flight,” Lucy said with a smirk as she turned to walk towards the elevator without needing to be led.</p><p>“And how are you so sure I killed his guard?” Tom asked, following her closely as they both entered the elevator.</p><p>“Well, he was your guard until he betrayed you. I don’t think Thomas Voronin is the type of man that tolerates betrayal,” His full name sounded amusing when it slipped off her tongue, and she took the opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck when she noted there would be no one else entering the elevator with them.</p><p>Again, his chuckle was dark, and he leaned forward to press the number that would take them to the upper floors before comfortable settling them onto her waist, pulling her body flush to his without hesitation.</p><p>“I think you’ve come to know me a little too well, Ms. Angel,” He teased leaning down and sinking his teeth into her bottom lip.</p><p>It was almost a warning of what would come, the pent of frustration he had rolling inside him that didn’t seem to subside. He would lay her body out and teach her just what it meant to belong to him, to never doubt that he would ever leave.</p><p>Deep in her mind that was her biggest fear. That he would have to leave once the pressure of The Bratva became too much, once this little fantasy he was playing with her became too serious for him to bear.</p><p>“How could you ever think I have any intention of leaving?” She didn’t realize she had spoken her thoughts out loud until she looked up and he was questioning her worriedly.</p><p>“Oh Lucy, I don’t think you understand, the moment you signed the contract to be my submissive, you became completely mine,” He said, pushing her quickly out the elevator doors once they’d opened for them on their floor.</p><p>He took her back into their suite at a dizzying speed, swiftly taking off her hoodie before they’d even stepped into the room. He’d swept her off her feet and pushed her onto the bed, a squeal escaping her lips as he moved to take off her sweatpants as well, leaving her in just a bra and pantie set he looked more than pleased with.</p><p>“Do you truly think I would choose that blood-stained organization over you?” He growled, hovering above her and moving her hands above her head when she tried to touch him.</p><p>“<em>Do you?!</em>” He bit down on the pulse point on her neck, lapping his tongue over it to make sure he left his mark.</p><p>“Y-Yes, I thought you would,” she managed to let out, being honest would be the only way to tame him.</p><p>He chuckled, moving his hands down to his waist to take off his belt. Once it was off he moved up to tie it around her wrists, leaving her helplessly immobile and longing for his touch.</p><p>“Even if I did decide it was time for me to go back to Russia and take my father's place, you would come with me, become untouchable as a Bratva wife, you would be revered and treated as the queen you deserve to be,” He spoke with his lips and his body, spreading her legs to press his hips into her middle, letting her know exactly the effect she gave him.</p><p>His erection was rock hard, and as she looked down she could see the small evidence of precum even through his pants. She moved her hips against it, her eyes rolling to the back of her head and her thoughts buzzed with his voice making her feel as if she’d downed a full bottle of wine.</p><p>“You would make me your wife? The idea sounds tempting...” She teased as he growled and pulled her hips down in one place so she couldn’t move at all.</p><p>“Less talking and let me make love to you...” He whispered, moving up to let his tongue lap at her breasts over the thin fabric of her bra.</p><p>He grew frustrated and quickly ripped the material off of her in one go, sucking and biting on each of her breasts, making sure to pay them extra attention before moving down her stomach. When he reached her legs, he took his time to run his lips down her inner thigh, also leaving his mark whenever he got the chance.</p><p>Her mouth had fallen open slightly, their eyes not breaking contact as he moved to lap his tongue over her inner lips. He quickly pushed her underwear out of the way, almost ripping that too when he grew impatient.</p><p>Once she was laid bare for him, he did not hesitate to ravish her completely. The most she could do with her hands tied up was arch her back and desperately move her hips against his tongue which was deep inside her entrance.</p><p>He drew her slowly and achingly towards her peak before pulling back again, his thumb at her clit when she whimpered his name and silently begged for more.</p><p>“Oh, how badly I wish to gag your pretty little mouth,” he mused darkly, continuing to rub against her clit as he hovered above her and silenced her whimpering with a kiss.</p><p>His tongue filled her mouth and left her fighting for breath as he pushed down his boxers and let his erection grind against her dripping arousal before pushing all the way in without warning. They spent nearly the entire afternoon, tangled in each other's arms and she didn’t complain as he took her body and made it his over and over again.</p><p>She was only allowed to cum once he was close too, and he didn’t hesitate to fill her completely when her clenching walls sent him over the edge without much effort. He’d quickly untied her hands and rested his head on her stomach, desperately panting as he came down from the blissful high.</p><p>“Would you truly come with me, if you had to?” He asked, his voice hesitant and more serious after they’d laid their peacefully for some time.</p><p>She thought of the question, letting her fingers tangle through his hair in a soothing motion as a silence fell through the room.</p><p>“Tom, I think I would follow you to the edge of the world if you really wanted to.” </p><p>As she said it, he looked up from where his head lay on her lap and brought caressing fingers up to her cheekbone. He looked at her eyes for what seemed like ages, making her grow more nervous as time went by and he continued to be lost in her.</p><p>“Tom, I-</p><p>“I love you, Lucy,”</p><p>Her intake of breath was audible, her hands freezing at his wrists when she could only muster to look up at him wide-eyed.</p><p>“I-I love you too,” She almost cried, a tear slipping from the corner of her eye that he caught with his thumb and a soft kiss to her lips.</p><p>“You’ve never said it before,” She shook her head in disbelief when he pulled away, his forehead still leaning against hers.</p><p>“I should’ve said it a long time ago and no matter what happens tonight, I want you to know that it’s true,” He leaned in and kissed her again, more passionately this time, the kind of kiss that you wanted to sink into and never pull away from.</p><p>When he did, a sigh escaped her lips and she had her arms around his neck ready to pull him back down as their breathless panting filled the air yet again.</p><p>“Lucy Angel, I am completely and undeniably in love with you, nothing you or anyone else can do will change that.”</p><p>She smiled, all the doubt from earlier leaving her mind as she pulled him back down and wished for the moment to never have an end. With that, Lucy Angel allowed herself to tumble into an afternoon filled with confessions of love and never-ending promises of forever...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I’m so so so sorry this chapter is so late in the day, it’s literally 1 in the morning where I am but this took so long to edit and get it perfect and I still don’t feel fully satisfied. If you’ve made it this far I just wanted to say thank you from the bottom of my heart, this is my first ever novel-length completed thing, like ever and I’m proud of myself for being able to stick through it...I'll post the epilogue soon, if not tomorrow then Wednesday and it’ll truly wrap up the entire story :) - xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                       </p><p>There was a knock at the door that took Lucy out of the blissful entanglement that was Tom’s protective embrace. She was still dazed as she made the effort to step off the bed, shrugging on a bathrobe, and begrudgingly answered the door.</p><p>“What is it?” She groaned with impatience.</p><p>It was Ben, holding a box and looking less than inclined to interrupt their afternoon slumber.</p><p>“Crowley left a package, a dress for you to wear at tonight’s dinner,” he said, with a clenched jaw.</p><p>The sound of the murderer's name being spoken drew Tom’s looming figure up behind her, a protective hand drawing her back by the waist.</p><p>“A dress?” Tom questioned, his eyes curious as he reached forward and took the box out of Ben’s hand before Lucy got the chance.</p><p>“Hey!” She complained, chasing him back to the lounging area where he set down the box with the intent of opening it.</p><p>She quickly reached forward and slammed her hand over the top before he could peek inside.</p><p>“If it’s a dress, I want it to be a surprise!” She snatched the box out of Tom’s prying hands and he sighed before stepping back and crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>“I'm not fond of surprises, but it doesn’t seem like I can stop you,” He groaned turning his attention to Ben who seemed all the more amused by it all.</p><p>“Did you make the reservations like I told you?” Tom asked, his tone more serious now.</p><p>“Are you kidding? The second I said your full name the front desk lady visibly bristled and then proceeded to ask if your father would be in attendance as well,”</p><p>“God no, that’s the last thing we need, the plan is to get Rose out safely, I’ll let Crowley negotiate for a while, he likes to hear the sound of his own voice,” Tom rolled his eyes and looked down to smile when she let out a soft chuckle.</p><p>“So when do we begin getting ready?” She looked out at the window to note the sun was setting, the morning chasing after Rose at the airport still had adrenaline pumping through her veins, but the afternoon she had spent with Tom afterward was one she would never forget.</p><p>It made her smile just thinking about the way he’d professed his love in so many ways. She’d promised him to go wherever in the world he needed to be, as long as she was by his side she realized, she would be happy.</p><p>“The reservation is in about an hour, I went down to check on Rose and let him know, he left me the dress and said he’d be there early,” Ben seemed uncomfortable while talking about the interaction.</p><p>“If it’s in an hour, I hope you don’t mind but I’ll begin getting ready now,” She stood up from where she’d sat in the chair and went up on her tiptoes to give Tom a small kiss on the lips before striding off.</p><p>With the box in hand, she stepped into the bathroom and locked the door behind her, spending the next hour pampering herself in all the ways she could. The first thirty minutes were spent taking a long and hot steaming shower, relaxing her stiff muscles with such an ease that had her reluctant to turn off the water at all.</p><p>It was only when she finally stepped out, her hair still wrapped in a towel, did she allow herself to finally gaze at the box that contained the mysterious dress left by Crowley himself. She carefully lifted the lid and had an intake of breath at the silk material that was left inside.</p><p>The glimmering all-black bodice trailed the floor even as she held it out in front of her with the tips of her fingers. It had long sleeves that flowed as if it were a cape with padded shoulders that looked like they had been embroidered with black feathers. An intricate lace with individual crystals sewn in that trailed down and grew more prominent as you got to the foot of the gown.</p><p>It reminded her of a Raven, in flight in the midst of a dying battle while at the same time the stars of the night sky seemed to glitter as the soft silk material shifted in her grasp.</p><p>“My love, are you ready yet? I’m growing anxious to see you,” Tom said, through the other side of the door.</p><p>“I'm putting on the dress now! Don’t move, I’ll open the door when I have it on,” She struggled not to squeal with excitement as she stepped into the long material and was careful not to step on it with her bare feet.</p><p>Before looking at herself in the mirror she turned her attention back to the box. Her eyes narrowed at the sharp object that lay there with a garter strap for her thigh that would hold it in place.</p><p>The dagger was double-bladed and its hilt glittered with a silver looking so delicate it seemed as if it was made of glass. She bit her lips and almost flinched back at how cold it initially felt in her fingers. Beneath the hilt was a small paper, with a beautiful cursive writing that read...</p><p>
  <em>“Use it well....” - C.V  </em>
</p><p>She couldn’t help but scoff and roll her eyes at it, but nevertheless lifted the flowing fabric of the dress and strapped the garter and dagger onto her thigh without hesitation. She quickly took down her hair and blow-dried it, leaving it’s loose and long waves to fall down to where it stopped near her waist.</p><p>Tom had gifted her a set of diamond earrings that she never dared to take off and the neckline was almost a turtleneck that would need no other accessories to make it shine. A couple of minutes later she looked herself once over in the mirror and stepped into the towering black high heeled shoes, the last thing to put the entire outfit all together.</p><p>She sighed and closed her eyes as she finally reached out and opened the door again. Tom was standing just where she’d told him to be, his back was facing her though and when he turned around and saw her for the first time it looked as if he’d received a blow to the stomach.</p><p>She had never seen him so stunned while at the same time her eyes fell to the all-black Gucci suit he almost always liked to wear to formal gatherings and smiled longingly. She was just about to reach out and wrap her arms around his neck when she froze completely and noticed a tear slip down his cheek.</p><p>“Oh god, you hate it,” She cringed back while he instantly shot forward and shook his head.</p><p>“Absolutely not, you look wonderful, it’s just…” He took her in again seeming to be at a loss for words when Ben soon appeared behind him as well, in a matching suit and a startled look to his eyes when they met her.</p><p>“Jesus Christ, I thought that was your mother standing there for a second,” Ben brought a hand up to his chest as he looked her over in a quick sweeping glance.</p><p>“I thought so too,” She could hear Tom whisper, almost as if he’d intended that comment to only be for himself but she heard it clearly.</p><p>He let out a breath just before walking forward suddenly and taking her in a passionate kiss. His hands cradled her face as his tongue made it’s way into her mouth and caused him to groan when her fingers traveled up his chest slowly and lovingly.</p><p>She moaned into the kiss and only pulled back when Tom had the smallest bit of sympathy for Ben who was still looking out at them awkwardly from the door. </p><p>“Can one of you zip up the back, I can’t reach,” She said, being the first to cut through the silence.</p><p>“I’ll do it, Ben you go and call Crowley’s room, let him know we’re on our way down now,” Tom ordered, turning her so her back was exposed to him.</p><p>He let his warm fingers graze her skin, leaning down to press his lips against the back of her neck before pulling the zipper of the dress fully up.</p><p>“You know, things tonight might get dangerous,” He mumbled, his lips soft against her and seeming hesitant to pull away.</p><p>She smiled and turned her head back towards him.</p><p>“As I said, I’ll follow you everywhere and anywhere you go, I love you and no crime organization, no arrogant men with superiority complexes will ever change that,” She said, speaking truthfully as her hands fell to where he’d placed his around her waist.</p><p>“I love you too,” He whispered, closing his eyes and getting lost in the perfume she’d sprinkled on beforehand.</p><p>“Now, it’s time to save our best friend, it’s not polite to keep guests waiting,” She turned back to face him with a smile, holding his hand as she pulled him out of the bathroom and met Ben where he stood patiently waiting for them by the front door of the suite.</p><p>She didn’t notice her legs were shaking until they made it out onto the long hall and quickly walked towards the elevator at a dizzying pace. She wouldn’t even know what to say, her job was merely to stand there and look pretty but with the dress Crowley had sent, she suddenly felt like she served a much bigger purpose in all of this.</p><p>The way he’d said she would fit in perfectly with them, within the organization, echoed in her mind. She still wasn’t used to being around the most brutal and cutthroat people.</p><p>Heck, a little less than 48 hours ago she’d witnessed her first murder, at the hands of a   man she was desperately in love with. It was hard to keep up and as the elevator took them down she only grew nauseous the deeper she thought of it.</p><p>“It’s going to be alright, it’ll all be over with before you know it,” Ben reassured while Tom simply closed his eyes and pulled her in to place a calming kiss to her temple.</p><p>They walked through the lobby and everyone who was either roaming around or just making their way out stopped to stare at their elegance. Even in a high-end building like this, it was not often you saw two men in full Gucci suits with their arms protectively around a towering woman who was too shy to meet anyone’s gaze directly.</p><p>She bit her lip and kept telling herself that if she’d made it through Crowley’s gruesome kidnapping with her head held high, she could make it through a full dinner of Bratva negotiations with no problem.</p><p>That was all this was, negotiations over a girl who had sacrificed too much to be sent back to a pack of wolves. As they turned into the familiar fountain that would lead into the restaurant, they were met with an older woman, who greeted them cheerfully and seemed to know exactly why they were there without needing to be told.</p><p>“We’ve been expecting you, your other guests have already arrived and requested a private room to dine in for the night,” Both Ben and Tom shared a look from the corner of their eyes but went in without question.</p><p>They followed the older woman into a room that was dimly lit, carpeted, and colored completely red, a deep rich Burgundy that Lucy couldn’t help but gape at as she stepped in. It was Rose’s voice, soft and close to her ear as she leaned in to take her into a hug that drew her mind back to reality.</p><p>“You look beautiful,” As she said it, she pulled back and frowned while she stared at the black flowing gown.</p><p>“You look like one of us, like a Raven,” Lucy would’ve taken it as a compliment but the pained frown Rose wore didn’t subside.</p><p>“It was a gift from your father, we must thank him for thinking of Lucy and for taking his time to negotiate with us even after our small altercation earlier today,” Tom spoke with the most poise she’d ever heard.</p><p>It was then that she drew her attention towards the long table, where Crowley sat leaned back and with a deadly smirk to his scarred face.</p><p>“It was my pleasure, If she is destined to be a Bratva wife than I thought she should look the part, shouldn’t she?” She glanced over at Tom and he seemed to stiffen, his jaw tightened as his fingers curled unwillingly against her waist</p><p>He didn’t respond, only gave a tight smile as he looked over at Ben and motioned for them to move and sit at the long table.</p><p>“Let Ms. Angel sit by me as we discuss the matter at hand,” Lucy’s eyes went wide, but Tom gave a comforting smile that gave her the courage to walk forward and sit down at the chair just next to Crowley’s.</p><p>She was acutely aware of the guards that stood like soldiers in suits at the corners of the room. The walls were so dimly lit, the huge men almost camouflaged and she wouldn’t have noticed them at all if she hadn’t really looked at the peculiar blood-red color of the walls that surrounded them.</p><p>“I am interested in keeping Rosé Volskova under my company, she has expressed her interest in it as well and intends to separate herself from the organization,” Crowley’s smile turned to a frown, even as Rose herself came to sit next to him at his other side.</p><p>“No, No, No, This simply won’t do without something strong,” He complained, ignoring Tom’s statement all together as he called for a waitress that soon brought in the alcohol.</p><p>“You know, I’d been talking to your father about destroying the entire institution in Belarus for years but it’s too deeply ingrained in our organization,” He said, taking sips of his drink as the food was brought in, strange meats with decadent sauces all wrapped up with the finest deserts were placed before her.</p><p>It was hard not to dig in, even as her stomach grumbled from under the table but still, she forced herself to listen intently to his ongoing monologue.</p><p>“Years of the most brutal training goes into becoming a Raven for The Bratva, torture that even I’ve come to bristle at when we look at the footage. Do you really think I wanted that for my own daughter?” Lucy held back a groan when she realized Tom had been right, the man loved to hear himself talk.</p><p>She struggled not to roll her eyes all together but was still intrigued by the new information she was being given. She picked up a fork and poked at the steak on her plate without much thought.</p><p>“Of course, you were the one who had to come sweeping in to rescue her, it seems to be a pattern of yours,” He motioned towards Lucy and his laughter echoed through the room and was filled with Vodka and intoxication ready to consume him.</p><p>“I would’ve done it myself, I was going to, she should’ve never been taken to Belarus in the first place. It will forever be one of my biggest regrets,” There was suddenly pain that flashed in his eyes, a vulnerability that made Lucy feel sympathy for the man for only a fraction of a second.</p><p>“Was this before or after you brutalized her hands to the point of leaving her fingers paralyzed?” She thought she could hear Rose gasp as everyone looked at her like she had grown a second head.</p><p>Tom was the first one to lean closer, his hand finding hers protectively from under the table as he shook his head and motioned for her to keep quiet.  </p><p>“Oh, you’ve heard about the famous incident then,” She was surprised to see him chuckle lightly, the look he gave her was unfazed and thankfully, the tension in the room subsided slightly.</p><p>“Truthfully, I went easy on her, the entire situation could’ve gone much worse and yet, she’s still here, as beautiful as my late wife,” The hand he placed on top of Rose’s on the other side of the table clearly made her uncomfortable, it made Ben speak for the first time at the sight of it.</p><p>“What do you want then?” Ben asked, his voice sharp and unkind.</p><p>“I beg your pardon?”</p><p>“What will it take for you to hand her over, Tom’s already stated he has no interest in taking up his father's position we just want to keep Rose safe,” Crowley narrowed his eyes, seeming to catch on to the small attachment Ben held for his only daughter in the small slither of desperation in his voice.</p><p>“I’m sure there are ways we can get around that I mean, who wouldn’t want the luxury of being a Bratva man, all the power we hold, the secrets we share,” He smiled and reached into the pocket on the inside of his jacket to pull out what looked like an old letter.</p><p>She could see Tom’s eyes instantly hone in on it as if it practically screamed to be open by him. She knew from the moment he pulled it out who it must’ve been from and who it should’ve belonged to.</p><p>“What is that?” Tom asked, letting the knife clank against the plate as it fell from his hands and he seemed to pay attention to nothing else but what was in Crowley’s hand.</p><p>The man knew this and seemed all the more pleased with his control of the entire situation. He chuckled again and set the delicate paper down in front of him, all of them knew not to reach out.</p><p>“It is something only a Bratva man can know, and of course, it pertains to your mother and her mysterious whereabouts.”  </p><p>“My mother is dead, she has been for years and if you think for one moment I’m going to fall for your little scheme-</p><p>“But what if she’s not? You’ve never seen her body before and as has been revealed, Irina Voronin was a Raven, one of the first and most skilled of their kind. She could vanish into thin air and not be found until she wishes to be found, that is part of their beauty.” He leaned back and looked out at all of them, contemplating carefully what to say next.</p><p>“So what’s it going to be? If you come back to Moscow and take your fathers place, be who you were born to be, you may have Rose and you may have your mother's well-kept secrets.” He picked up the letter and held it up in front of them, as if to rub in the temptation Tom was fighting hard to go against.</p><p>She looked over at Tom and desperately hoped he would make the right choice. Her eyes were pleading and she could only hope he would see through her and know that she would support whatever decision that was made. He held her hand tightly in his, and calculated, his eyes narrowing to try and find some sort of deceit in the man’s eyes.</p><p>“You may even make Ms. Angel your wife, I’ve seen it with my own eye, she has the potential to be everything your mother was and more,”</p><p>What he’d said seemed to trigger something in Tom’s intuition because, just as Crowley had finished speaking, Lucy could see from the corner of her eye when the man she loved had changed his mind so quickly.</p><p>“No” He spoke clearly and eloquently, his voice as sharp as a knife when it cut through the room and made Crowley let out a cynical kind of chuckle.</p><p>“Well, that’s too bad,” He reached forward to grab the letter and tuck it away in his pocket again.</p><p>“I was really hoping I wouldn’t have to do this,” He mumbled under his breath just before all too quickly Lucy felt his tight grip on her wrist.</p><p>She was abruptly pushed out from her seat and the guards that surrounded the room came forward hold both Tom and Ben back before they could do anything else. Rose was being brought up too, the men were huge and it took all but three of them to hoist her up and out of the chair without being swiftly soccer punched in the gut.</p><p>“<em>LET GO OF HER!</em>” She heard Tom scream but it was too late, Crowley had taken her by the arm and was leading her out the back door through her kicking and desperate screams.</p><p>“I’m not going with you, let go of me, <em>now</em>!” She screamed till her throat was raw, digging her nails into Crowley’s wrist as the backdoor opened to the stairwell and he took out a gun from his back pocket that was immediately pointed at her head.</p><p>“Start walking,” He said, his voice calm as if they were only going to take a leisurely stroll through the park.</p><p>There were tears streaming down her face and she was hesitant to follow his orders before Rose’s voice cut through the tense silence.</p><p>“Just listen to him Lucy, it’s going to be alright, I’m here too,” She groaned as the guards that held her down and also pointed guns to different points of her body pushed her forward.</p><p>“Let my daughter go first, the helicopter should be up there soon,” He motioned with his gun for the guards to step up the stairwell with Rose.</p><p>“Do as he says!” She pleaded desperately as she walked through.</p><p>Lucy gulped and swallowed back her tears just before following closely behind. Her heart only sank further as gunshots could be heard from the backdoor they’d just been taken through.</p><p>Lucy’s heart hammered in her chest as she thought of the possibilities that it could’ve meant. She didn’t have time dwell as Crowley growled and pushed her up faster.</p><p>“Go up quickly, before they make it through!” He called to the guard who went from walking up the stairs to running faster than her high heeled shoes would allow.</p><p>Her blisters would have blisters by the time she made it up the various circling floors of the hotel. Rose would ever so often scream words of encouragement as they continued to make their way up, but all she could think of was the gunshots that were so clearly heard by all of them.</p><p>“Don’t slow down, there’s only a couple of flights left,” Crowley called out to the guards who had begun waining in their speed.</p><p>It seemed like hours had passed before they’d reached the highest floor on foot and Lucy’s legs completely gave out as Crowley moved forward to open the door.</p><p>It was only as he was doing it that she could suddenly hear the sound of feet quickly running up as well, even when they stopped. The sound of gunshots fired through again in the small circular space. Lucy looked over the railing to see both Ben and Tom, blood covering their faces hauling themselves up the flight of stairs, quickly catching up behind them.</p><p>The smile that had grown so quickly on her face fell as she was yanked by her hair, Crowley’s tight grip bringing her up and out towards the rooftop that they’d managed to open. He had been right and as Lucy was forcefully brought out into the cold night, the sound of the helicopter lowering itself onto hotel rooftop was deafening.</p><p>Its wings whipped her hair around as they approached and she hit against Crowley’s arm to give one final fight before she would be taken away. She felt his large hand go over her mouth when she let out one last cry.</p><p>She could see Tom and Ben make their way out the door just as the helicopters latter was drawn carefully down. She bit against his skin until she thought she could taste blood, but again, his hold was unwavering.</p><p>Rose was being pulled up just as the tears that flooded Lucy’s eyes, blinded her to Tom’s quickly approaching steps. There was blood running down his nose as he held a gun out and ran out to them desperately.</p><p>But it was too late, Crowley pushed her forward one final time, forcing her to put her feet up against the first few steps of the latter that had been brought down. Rose had been taken up successfully, but just as quickly as Crowley drew Lucy up, an idea came to her mind that she didn’t hesitate on.</p><p>She quickly pulled her dress up and latched her hand onto the pointy dagger he had so kindly gifted her. With it she took all her strength and arched her arm back to plunge it into his shoulder.</p><p>His hold on the latter didn’t waver, but his grip around her loosened just enough to allow her to let go, and so she did. She had already gone up enough steps to put her at a great distance from the ground floor, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care as her back connected with the pavement again and pain flooded her entire body when it collided with the floor.</p><p>It was Tom’s voice that filled her ears and had her fighting to maintain consciousness.</p><p>“Lucy, you’re alright, I’m here!” It sounded fuzzy and she could barely hear it against the ringing in her ears and the pain that filled the back of her head.</p><p>She could feel him elevate her body up into his arms, his soft fingers caressing her cheek while his worried eyes stared down at her desperately.</p><p>“<em>ROSE! ROSE!”</em> She could Ben’s voice screaming off the top of his lungs as the sound of the helicopter only got farther away, and they didn’t seem to care that Lucy had so marvelously escaped.</p><p>But even as they’d lost all hope, she could see a paper had been thrown out, floating down through the air and dancing with the wind before gently landing on the pavement with them. Ben ran to pick it up nearly tripping over himself as his eyes grew wide at what he saw.</p><p>“It’s France! The stamps are from France! There are coordinates!” She felt Tom’s chuckle rumbled against his chest and she groaned.</p><p>“I’ve got you now, don’t worry, you did amazing. I’ll call an ambulance now, you can sleep,”</p><p>She found herself smiling as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. Even if she hadn’t been able to save Rose, Lucy had saved herself, and at the end that was all that mattered.</p><p>Rosé Volskova, the tortured Raven of The Bratva organization would make it out, Lucy wasn’t so sure if she would lead the same fate. Tom’s voice was the last thing she heard before the pain riddled her numb, and her mind finally rolled into unconsciousness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Thank you for sticking with me through this dumpster fire, all your nice messages really mean a lot and hopefully I’ll be able to write more for you guys soon, here’s the epilogue...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                  </p><p>The ringing in her ears never seemed to subside, her bones ached and the memories of that night seemed to have been scrubbed away with a cheap eraser the moment her head collided with the pavement. Thankfully, her brain hadn’t suffered too much, but the next concussion she got she was sure would cause some sort of permanent brain damage.</p><p>Lucy had to spend two full weeks in the hospital to recover from the fall, punctured ribs and head trauma that required heavy sedation. When Selena came to visit her she was not impressed and had turned to blame Tom for absolutely everything. Of course, Lucy reprimanded her for it and the fight that blew over the room had to be broken up by her ever so patient RN who came running in at the first sound of quarrel.</p><p>Crowley had escaped, and he had taken Rose with him, it was a memory that refused to fade even after the impact. She had expected Tom to be more distraught over it but he was only happy she was alive and with him in the end. The guilt that riddled his face the first few days of her hospital stay was painful, and she continuously reminded him that it was not his fault and that there was no place she’d rather be than at his side.  </p><p>“What did the letter say, is she alive?” It was one of the first questions she’d asked after waking up.</p><p>“It is not really a letter, just coordinates to a rural location in the middle of France, don’t worry yourself with it now, just rest,” He reassured, bringing her hand to his lips as he sat on an uncomfortable chair next to her bed.</p><p>Lucy chuckled at the parallel between now and the first time they’d met. It seemed so close yet so far away, like she was a completely different person now, open to so many new possibilities. After she was fully recovered, Ben and him seemed to waste no time, and the reality that she would be leaving the comfort of the city didn’t settle in until she was at the airport with all her things, ready to say goodbye to the familiar safe space she had built up after so many years.</p><p>“I’ve been telling you he’s dangerous from the moment you met him and I’m wondering when you’ll start listening,” Selena had her arms folded in front of her chest, glaring at both Ben and Tom warily as they stopped at the security check line.</p><p>“Life’s short Sel, maybe I need a little danger,” She teased, barely giving attention to her disapproval in hopes that she would eventually move on.</p><p>With a sigh, the girl eventually gave in and took her in a spine breaking hug before it was time for her to leave.</p><p>“If she ends up getting hurt, I won’t hesitate to gut you,” Tom’s casual smile suddenly became very serious as he turned to face her.</p><p>“She won’t, I swear it,” He drew a protective hand to her waist and pushed her body possessively against his, not caring about the people who walked by and stared at their affection.</p><p>After that, the goodbye’s were full of tears and Selena’s still hesitant stare. In a way, she could understand her apprehension, the fear that being surrounded by the people in Tom’s world entailed, but it was not a question when he had asked her if she was sure about going.</p><p>She’d always wanted to visit Europe, though it wasn’t under these circumstances that she’d originally imagined it would happen. An eight-hour plane ride and absolutely no sleep later, they’d landed in Paris, though she knew the coordinates in the letter were someplace much farther than they’d even begun to figure out yet.</p><p>“Thank you for doing this, for sticking by me despite all I’ve put you through,” The guilt in his voice every time he repeated this sentiment was starting to become irritating, she gave him a hard look from the corner of her eye in response.</p><p>“And how many times do I have to tell you that none of it is your fault, things are so different now, I know who you are and I’m okay with it, I know what I’ve gotten myself into,” He smiled and leaned down to kiss her, the sounds of Ben’s groan as he walked by with their luggage behind them made her pull away again with a giggle.</p><p>“You guys go on ahead to the rooms, I’ll make sure they send the luggage up to the front desk,” Ben called out, not bothering to look back at them as he ran to call down a bellman quickly.</p><p>Tom smiled, kissing the top of her head and moving her quickly towards a packed elevator. As they waited to be dropped in their floor he leaned into the crook of her neck, leaving kisses to calm his nerves.</p><p>She didn’t know why he suddenly seemed so nervous until he leaned up to whisper in her ear.</p><p>“I have a surprise for you, my love,”</p><p>“Oh, really?”</p><p>He held her tightly by the waist, his fingers fiddling with the fabric of her dress as she looked back at him in curiosity.</p><p>“Mhmm,” He chuckled into her skin, though she could tell he was nervous when he couldn’t exactly meet her eyes.</p><p>When the elevator finally stopped and the doors slid open to their floor, he walked out so quickly he tripped over his own feet. She giggled at his fumbling steps but continued to their room when he regained balance quickly.</p><p>“What is it Tom, you’re scaring me,” She turned to him, he closed his eyes and sighed before searching in his pocket for the room key.</p><p>When they walked in she barely gave herself the chance to look around. She quickly set her bag on the bed and turned back to him, only when their eyes met again he was already holding a medium-sized leather box in his hands.</p><p>Her breath caught and he closed his eyes again nervously.</p><p>“Do you remember when you signed the contract to be my submissive, and there was the mention of collars all the way down on the list of soft and hard limits,” She swallowed and nodded her head, barely finding her voice as her eyes swelled and what he was about to do settled in her mind.</p><p>“A collar is something gifted by a dominant to his submissive that signifies the ultimate status of ownership. Only I can take this off, no one else will have the key. To many it is something that goes even deeper than marriage,” He stuttered through his words while slowly lifting the lid to reveal the glittering silver band that would fit like a perfect choker around her throat.</p><p>“Will you be mine Lucy Angel?” She didn’t even have to be asked, she knelt down before him, a tear slipping down her cheek as she nodded her head expectantly.</p><p>He moved the torque like collar from its box and slid it carefully around her throat, sealing her fate with a small key only he had the power to hold. She didn’t move up from where she knelt, she found herself enjoying sitting beneath him just like that. She turned to look up and whispered…</p><p>“Forever and always,”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>